Mission Code Zero: Yogen no Mihaeru
by Kamijou Konata
Summary: :: translated as Mission Code Zero: Mikhail of the Prophecy - A highly gifted genius Mikhail Luschia was trapped between the inevitable change and the upcoming rebellion- 20 years after he restored the world as Lelouch vi Britannia. NOTE: Chaps EDITED!
1. Rekishika

**Title:** Mission Code Zero

**Subtitle:** Yogen no Mihaeru (Mikhail of the Prophecy)

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch is a licensed property of Sunrise and CLAMP. None of it is my property, except this fanfiction alone.

**Author's Note:** This is it! HAHA! xD I tried to think of an appropriate opening scene while working at midnight so I'm sorry if this is bad and vague (haha xD)

Oh, another batch of greetings before I start. Thank you Lola, Lulu (The black Prince), Rivalz, Lelouche, TJ (Ky Kiske), Nunnally and Kallen for the wonderful role-plays we have. I've been frequently out though, but they still stay with me so I'm happy =)

**EDIT:** [_insert date here_] I have rewritten everything; yep, from the scratch I have created a better Code 1. HAHA. I am serious about finishing this project and beforehand, I have to rewrite the previous chapters− correcting wrong spellings, wrong grammars, anything wrong on the entire chapter− for more reading pleasures. I have written full chapters until Code 26 and before I can post them, I'll have them rechecked first so no more flames could be written about me MWAHAHAHA. I also inserted more Suzaku/Nunnally romance as I spice up my main character's harem here (for those who have asked, now your question is now answered; Mikhail Luschia does have a harem here :D) Full of beautiful, charming and aggressive ladies are coming his way and unlike his previous life, I'll try flourishing his love life up (poor Lelouch, he deserved at least one night with one of the ladies, just like what Kira Yamato [Gundam Seed, anyone? xD] did with Fllay. [But seriously, I hate that butch. HAHA it was intentionally misspelled xDD]) Although I know that it's unnecessary, hey, what else can make a hero's world evolve, right? It should be love, guys. If you don't agree, I'll make this BL-themed xDD Perhaps hardcore yaoi to completely punish you all xDD

**Summary:** To avenge the sudden death of those loved ones she never knew, Cerise Butterfly would bring chaos to the world with her gifted mind. With the arising antagonist, the world needed a _hero._..

* * *

_2018 a.t.b.; in the midst of the raging battle between the rebellious group of Black Knights and the opposing Knightmare Frames of Britannian Empire..._

_A dangerous warhead known as the F.L.E.I.J.A. was fired at the Tokyo Settlement, leaving a crater in the area and all of the civilians, who were totally innocent and unaware of the dangers that would afflict to them, were declared missing or, worse, dead._

_On that large number of casualties recorded of either missing or dead included my parents and my brother who just went in that Settlement for a business trip._

_I was only a mere three-year-old when it happened._

_I could barely remember the last time they hold, cuddle and kiss me..._

_I only saw their smiling faces on our last family picture taken before they disappeared._

_Peace was never achieved if they were still missing after all these years._

_Absence of gunshots and killings would never be considered peaceful when the hearts of those who couldn't feel it were filled with hidden cries and silent curses._

_Not all of the hatred was buried together with that Britannian emperor like the history books had written._

_Why didn't my hatred vanish with his death?_

_Why?_

_I got a reason._

_And that reason would drive me to change everything..._

_**Everything**__..._

* * *

**Code 1:** Rekishika (_The Historian_)

At the cliff of a hill beside the Tokyo Settlement wherein a spectacular overview of the city could be seen stood a man, with his long dark-colored cape danced with a gentle breeze while in front of a grave with special gold lines and letterings on it that carved the name of the late 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. His tulip-shaped mask worn for the last twenty years still shined with the lukewarm rays of sunlight sneaking out behind the leaves of gathered trees. When he took it of, his chocolate locks freed after it had become damp because of his sweat.

"It's been twenty years, Lelouch..." There came his low calm voice greeting his friend with his usual smile on his lips. His gentle jaded eyes seemed smiling as well, betraying how cold he was when on command on the army or being stubborn during meeting hours.

Kururugi Suzaku, with a heart of a real soldier, did obey the last command given to him- as a sign of his acceptance to his best friend's Geass.

A contract that could never be terminated by anything or anyone...

"I... do this yearly, though," He laughed to himself. "But keeping you updated with the progress of the world you created would make you happy, at least. So I think...

"Nunnally is doing well; as always. She still does some origami when she's bored. And finally, the portrait of you, His Majesty, that she requested is already displayed at the Royal Palace. You know, gradually, the world begins to accept your sacrifice. We have to thank her written book. Because of that, the world began to understand your real intentions, your actions, and your feelings. You aren't just an ordinary prince who, after had renounced his title out of his own, would just snatch the thrown because of personal reasons. You are a good person; the world now understands that…" And he smiled more, with his eyes closed. "… Isn't that great?

"And remember Miraizha?" His lips drew a wonderful smile after he had uttered that name. "She decided to attend Ashford Academy this year. She's growing up into a lovely lady. I wish you could see her."

He paused for a while to rest on the grasses. "Rivalz will have his third child next year. Julia is three months pregnant, so Nunnally will be a godmother, again. He never changed, that punk.

"Milly-san is planning to visit our graves this month." He chuckled softly. "She had always known that I am alive, but still she likes to visit my tomb in the cemetery. Like she had said, 'Friends would remain friends until the day they die'... and she's taking all of our old council members as a sort of reunion.

"Nina does great in the Britannian army's research and development. And she's helping Lloyd-san and Cecile-san in developing a new generation of Knightmare Frame for me as Zero.

"And Kallen? She's doing great as a school director. I don't know why she had loved our school that much. Well, she became a great help for Kaichou. Her daughters are all fine as well."

His cellphone vibrated at the midst of his talk. His meeting with the officials of UFN would begin within an hour. He slowly stood on his feet, glanced at the grave once again and uttered, "I'll catch you later, okay, Lelouch?"

He wore his mask, walked toward a tree where his tall black horse rest and immediately left the area to meet his security personnel at the foot of the hill.

The vast blue sky that was bright suddenly got stained with puffs of heavy dark rainclouds.

* * *

The Ikaruga warship went to the Middle East faction headquarters to discuss something, according to the representatives of each nation there, personal and important. The Representative of Pakistan stood up as he presented his report about another case of kidnapping in the Middle East, particularly in the areas of Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates and Lebanon. Those incidents could be considered a threat of terrorism, although there was no suspected terrorist group to commit such crime in the past three years.

"So, over-all, there are 47 kidnapped students around the globe since 2035," Prince Schneizel el Britannia, Prime Minister of Britannia concluded while reviewing the filed reports on his desk and shifted sight at Zero who was sitting beside him. "It's not much, but having a mysterious abduction of youth recently is quite alarming. We can't label it as a terrorist attack yet, for there is no declaration of ransom from the culprit."

There was a silence in the conference room at the moment, with Zero analyzing the current situation.

Since 2035, a number of elite students from Norway, Germany and Russia, ranging fro the ages seventeen to twenty years went missing from an excursion in an art gallery exhibit in Austria. A year later, another group of students from South Asia and Australia was added in the list. It didn't take a long time when two Japanese teenagers were reported missing, until more and more the same cases filed up at their desk. It could be a coincidence, but recurring time after time sounded absurd.

Why was the students abducted without any ransom note?

Or a group of vigilante took the students for they were activist or something? Or rebels perhaps?

"We got no other choice but to investigate these recurring incidents from the scratch. I'll recommend securing all of the campuses around UFN members and raising the security to the maximum level." Zero turned to Schneizel, "We'll meet with Prime Minister Kirihara and fly back to homeland immediately. I directly send the Black Knights at different universities around Asia."

That was not the best plan but it was a better move to make, rather than just sitting around and think. As Zero walked at the hallway going back to his warship, he kept thinking; after almost twenty years, someone has started spreading evil once again. But what for? There was already a peace talk between the two superpowers: the United Federation of Nations and the European Union. Those two agreed to work together for a better future; there's no way they could surprisingly declare a war. That's too cruel if that was the case. Creating a nonsense war was nothing but nonsense. A terrorist group, perhaps. Was there any issue regarding racists or religion wars? That was impossible; why there was no complainant? Anyone could complain if there were any issues about it.

As he entered his chamber, he lifted his mask off his head, gently placed it on the table and slumped hard on his sofa bed at the center of his spacious room. He sighed hard, releasing all the stress and pressure inflicted to him moments ago. After twenty years, he began feeling all of the negative vibrations as Zero. Anything and everything were piled at him; if those problems weighed tons and megatons he could had died right then and there. It was really a hard work but he enjoyed it for the last years. He looked at his image on the mirror near his location. How in the world he kept his twenty-year-old look when he's already in his late-thirties? No one would ever believe: two years later, he was already forty years old. What a charm. Good thing he always had his mask on.

It was getting a little bit uneasy on him so he stood up for a while, went inside his sleeping quarter and stripped his body-fit Zero costume off. He again thought of how young his face looked like; he checked his own body at the mirror once again. He maintained that nice body over the years. Good. His hands were the only ones that looked so old, well, not really. They were just rough; a great evidence of how hardworking he was. His muscles were all firm; no signs that were saggy or lumpy. He even pinched and poked them to see how firm his biceps were. He really looked like a 20-year-old teenager in spite of the years that had passed by. Something came inside his mind. No way; there's no way he became an immortal, just like C.C., who had maintained her teenager look when she was already centuries old. Creepy thought. He wanted to find out, but as if the Geass implanted to him would allow him to die happily just like that. An amused expression displayed on his happy face. Who could have thought that he could create a happy ambience even by himself?

Someone entered the chamber. It was Sumeragi Subaru, the second leader of the Black Knights. He was already on his forties, had a navy blue hair, a bit taller than Suzaku and wore a scowling face. He was a cousin of Sumeragi Kaguya, meaning he was also a relative to Suzaku. He had with him some papers and a carrier bag on his left hand. He didn't see Zero around so he assumed that Suzaku was inside the other room. "You're not yet done changing clothes, Sir?"

Stern voice, as Suzaku expected. "I'm almost done. Sit down for a while." He changed into his normal yukata and faced the Deputy Commander like he was that normal Kururugi Suzaku: happy emerald eyes, smiling face. Who would even believe that this smiling man was the ever strict, snobbish, proud leader of the elite Black Knights? "I can't wait to eat some spicy curry from here. Have the cooks prepared our flavorful lunch today?" His voice struck a happy tune as he sat comfortably beside his cousin.

Subaru remained serious as he cleared his throat. "We're here to deal with the report the representatives placed before you. Why don't you start studying this before they find out that you're happily slacking off with that special curry?"

"Aww, Subaru!" The chocolate-haired stretched out his right arm and wrapped around Subaru's shoulders. "Please, stop scolding me, just this one time. Give me a break, at least… just today."

"And when will you stop relaxing and start this little project here? There might be no culprit yet, but this problem keeps on growing each year. The youngsters of this generation are still in danger."

Suzaku withdrew his arm, crossed them both instead and gave the other man a hard look. Subaru noticed it.

"What?"

"Twenty years swiftly passed by and here I am, still solely carrying the burden of this world, like I am the only creature on this Earth that can think of miraculous and marvelous things. Lelouch has created a world without any danger lingering on it, not a world that suddenly stopped thinking just because of 'Hey, why bother anyway; Zero's here to save the day?' quote? Do I have to explain further?"

"No, you don't have to. It's clear to me that you want to shout loud that, 'Hey, world, I'm sick and tired of you; can you replace a new Zero?' quote."

Suzaku let his arms free, threw them on air until they landed hardly on his side, then he leaned on the soft cushion and sighed. "Like I can surrender the mask when I promised Lelouch that I'll be Zero until the day I retire."

It was Subaru's turn to cross his arms. "See? We've been discussing that retirement thing for months now. And you're surrendering to your own reasoning in the end. You're still young to stop public service, Suzaku."

"Hey, hey!" The younger man waved his hands vaguely. "Don't base everything on my looks, pal. I'm running forty. You hear? Forty. And I've been serving mankind since my teenaged years. I didn't even enjoy those years because of public service; are you getting my point?"

"Yes, Commander-in-Chief; you're already hungry." Subaru gathered the papers. "I'll just check if your… much-awaited curry is done." He immediately exited the room.

Suzaku let his body sagged on the couch. There's no point in trying to reason out his real feelings. Subaru was right; in the end he'd feel guilty if he'd turn his back on the promise− no, the _contract_ he made with Lelouch. It was very clear: he ought to serve the world as Zero, no matter what. The contract was like that, and so the _punishment_ just went on and on… as long as lifetime existed it'd be there, lingering around him. Besides, the world badly needed him. He needed the world for him to be happy. No choice for this tough man.

Suddenly his phone rang and it was from someone unexpected. Somehow, seeing _her_ name flashing on his phone's screen made his smile dazzle once again. This might be the _world_ that he really meant; the only thing that could make him happy. With an ever exciting tone, he answered the call. "Hello… My Empress…"

* * *

_Philippine Archipelago._

_A nation baptized as the "Pearl of Orient Seas" due to its land area surrounded by mostly waters and used to be a territory of the giant empire and the home of the largest army forces of the Chinese Federation._

_Twenty years after it freed from the collapsed federation, it had stood alone as a country, having a strong foundation of technology and machinery and respected by other UFN members as the Home of the Miracle Treaty._

"And that's it, the summary of my report for the last summer class examination next week," 17-year-old Gian Mauricio showed his three friends his written history book report while having a break at Manila State University's campus grounds beside a water fountain.

The only girl in their group named Patricia read the contents of the said report and she looked disgusted. "You can't even call this a 'report'. It's just an ordinary homework. You forgot to emphasize the meaning of Miracle Treaty to us Filipinos, and the reputation we built while still under the Holy Empire of Britannia and the Chinese Federation. That's lame, Gian."

"W-What!" Gian snatched his papers away. "That's mean, Patricia! Your comment destroyed my hopes of having a majestic high grade that will surpass the Historian's!" Then, he looked at their bespectacled nonchalant friend who was still busy reading another thick History book.

Another teenager chuckled as he tapped the complaining guy's shoulder, "Looks like the Historian doesn't mind at all."

Gian huffed, "That's creepy, Ricardo. He seems to be in the other dimension when he has a History book on his hands."

"And that's why he obtained that 'Historian' name."

For the record, the other guy wearing a reading eyeglasses paused from his activity after he had heard his nickname and looked at his friends who were all staring 'lovingly' at him. "Uhh, are you... calling for me, Ric?"

With his vein twitching, Gian was the one who answered. "Mikhail, at last! Welcome back to our world."

The boy who was called Mikhail covered his right ear where Gian stood next to him. "You're squealing like a girl, Gian. You're attracting some attention, cut it out."

Gian playfully caught Mikhail's head between his arm and trunk and did a fake punch on the raven-haired teen's head. Patricia and Ricardo laughed at the scene, and so the other students noticed that the four most popular students at the university had gathered once again.

Fellow students began whispering, laughing and smiling as they looked at the four teenagers. They were the famous Elite Four of the Manila State University, known for their excellence and brilliant talents in different fields and consistently the Top Four students of the said campus. It was summer, time for summer classes and stuff, and here they were; taking their own courses and helping other students to survive the ever boring vacation from regular classes. Everyone was looking forward to be taught by those young geniuses in their mastered fields.

Patricia Ferrer got the spot in music, arts and sports and admired by girls and boys from different departments because of her friendly attitude and loving smiles, although she was dead serious and a little scary during musicals and sport competitions.

The Clown Gian was a computer whiz and had an ardent passion in modern technology and electronics. He always cracked lame jokes and funny facial expressions that keep the group alive. He held a secret attraction to Patricia and was extremely jealous of his other friend, Mikhail.

The oldest of them, Ricardo Diaz was a young Mathematician, and an excellent engineering student. Because he was the eldest he acted as the group's ever dependable big brother and protector. Though he really excelled at numbers and also a young chess grandmaster, there was someone he just couldn't beat no matter what...

... and that was the boy with eyeglasses, the constant Top One among the Elite Four named Mikhail Luschia. The youngest chess grandmaster since he was six, the best in academics despite his lack of recitation and sleeping in the middle of his class, the Sleeping Ace of the school's official Soccer team and known as _The Historian_ due to his fondness of World History.

The three childhood friends and the marvelous girl were not acquainted with each other before, but after they had suffered a silent discrimination among those people with lower potentials than they had, they became friends, and got stronger while competing against those students that could never achieve the level they were in. But despite his defected relationship with society around him, young Mikhail encouraged his friends to spend their summer vacation teaching and helping low-leveled students in their school without expecting any return from the school and anyone. It was a good idea, and all of them agreed. The school administrators became so proud of their Elite Four, that they even invited media and press to interview the students and make their school shine around the nation once again. The cream of the crop didn't like the idea, though, that he hid on that water fountain.

These media, he thought to himself. He asked his friends to do that project to help fellow students, not to gather the nation's attention. Not to mention that he hated the media in the first place. Media were dirty sometimes, and he had enough of their dirty tricks and scams. Why not, he'd been dealing with the press people ever since he was in pre-school; when he unintentionally unleashed his prowess in front of critics and psychologists. He endured harassments, stolen photo shots and ambush interviews after that, and it was all irritating… and annoying. _It could have been better if I was born dumb… and normal…_

But that wasn't the only reason why he avoided media all his life. He again checked if any press people had seen him and his friends sitting on the fountain that he looked around, pushing his eyeglasses up to keep it in place. Suspiciously he glanced on every person passing by them. _That wasn't the_ only _reason why I hated them…_

He just invited his friends to go to the school library before their first period for a group study. Although they took different courses— Ricardo was civil engineering, Patricia took Education, Gian on the Computer Programming and Mikhail's second course was IT— and didn't need to attend any of the summer classes (because of their academic excellence), they always gathered once or twice a week after every tutorial to have some bonding while studying together. It had become a habit for the Elite Four.

"By the way," Ricardo dropped his books at the table sitting on the near chair. "All of us are invited to take the International IQ Examination this Sunday, right?"

Patricia nodded and looked at Gian and Mikhail who were signing the logbook at the Library's lobby. "I heard that Gian's parents were still deciding while Uncle David had approved Mikhail's participation."

"My mom agreed either. But setting that aside, I saw an official list on the internet. There are a total of one thousand students participating in our country alone. Adding those other counts from other nations, the total participants is quite large."

"Sounds scary. But it'll be an online examinations, so no problem about the assembly and everything."

"Good news then!" Gian finally joined the table with Mikhail taking a seat beside Ricardo. "Mom and Dad already decided to give me a chance to take it. It's for me to prove that I am really one of the Elites."

"Good for you, Gian. By the way, Mikhail. I heard from Patricia that Uncle David had let you join the IE?" Ricardo asked.

Mikhail nodded. He didn't look so happy, though. "Though I was the one who refused, both Mom and Dad encouraged me to take it."

The rose of the group looked surprised. "Auntie agreed, despite her family's status?"

"What do you mean by 'status'?" Gian paused from writing his first line in his assignment. "Oh, yeah. Aunt May is from a Chinese aristocrat, right?"

"It's not that." Mikhail suddenly threw a sight on the calendar posted on one of his notes.

The 18th of May was encircled with a red mark.

_"Mikhail... Mayumi loves you so much. It wasn't your fault, my child..._

"_Never..."_

"Wait," Ricardo uttered. "Why wouldn't you want to take the exams? It's for you to know your IQ count recently. Every year it changes you know."

Mikhail crossed his arms. "It's not compulsory, and I have all the rights in the world not to take it. But Mom and Dad are supportive and optimistic. I just can't let their expectations down so it's for them why I'll take it."

"It seems that you're not going to perform your best on it," Gian grinned evil and nudged Ricardo. "Hey, we can snatch the place off of him and become the Top One! Opportunity really comes once in a lifetime. And this time I'll… we'll take it."

"As if the Historian would just give away the thrown just like that." The eldest student remarked.

Did Ric intend to make it sound sarcastic? Mikhail pretended he didn't notice. "Oh, I can give it away _anytime_ I want to. Want to give it a try, Ric?"

Ric just shook his head. "No way. Higher position means a lot of responsibilities. I'll just let you take all the glory, for you truly deserve it, Historian."

"You two sound so serious." Patricia finally noticed the sarcasm raining on them. "Let's have some ice cream after this."

The two boys agreed while Mikhail stayed silent, as usual. He might never outgrow that social defect. It became worse than ever. But at least he was more responsive than the usual. When he was younger it was a lot worse. As long as he could remember, he couldn't even talk to his parents that easy. All he did was to nod, shake his head, pull his mother's and sister's skirt or poke his dad, limit his answers to yes and no, and sleep all day. Good thing he knew how to socialize a lot better as he grew older. All along he also knew the reason behind that funny behavior. He always knew why he liked to be locked up into his own world more. He always had an idea why he behaved so oddly before. All of those things, he already knew... but he kept silent. Only he knew those reasons. And that fact bugged him as years passed by. All along it was bugging him.

He flipped another page of his textbook and there, on the new leaf he saw a map of Japan. _Japan._ What a nostalgic place. Behind his spectacles were his shuddering eyes as he thought of those wonderful yet painful – _Wait, NO!_ He immediately closed his book, driving his friends to gaze at him.

"Something the matter?" Gian asked with a blink.

The boy just shook his head negatively and looked down. _Strange… I shouldn't be thinking that way… No. I'll never get back there… _

_Never…_

* * *

Taking the thick World History book between his right arm and torso with his bag clung on his left shoulder, Mikhail took the elevated road going up to the executive village where his family live. The New Manila Settlement, where the upper-class citizens live, was at the higher range than Manila's normal land area and had an exquisite view of Manila Bay known for its perfect view of a setting sun. As a child of a Filipino businessman and a Chinese aristocrat, it was natural for Mikhail to live where other rich people live. Only that he wasn't that interested to be pampered and treated like a real aristocrat. He was a simple-hearted teenager who wished to be normal just like the others and be himself. He never knew why but ever since childhood, he had loved helping others. He might had some difficulties in expressing his real feelings, still he knew compassion and he knew that his heart belonged to the poor, to the normal people around him. His own family was a great factor why he felt like this, and he was so lucky to be born into that simple couple that, despite the wealth of their own families, decided to leave every riches in the world to build a family away from the luxuries, away from discrimination.

Their house wasn't that huge or small. It was just perfect for a couple and their children to live in with verdant gardens at the backyard and flowers at the low fences which his mother planted and nursed. As he reached home bound, his loving Chinese mother named Mei Xi (and was already known by her Filipino name May) greeted him, welcoming Mikhail into her arms followed by a kiss onto his hair. Minutes later, as they walked through the hallway going to the living room, his gentle father, David came out from their library and with his long, sturdy arms, he cuddled his family full of love.

It was a nice scene of kind parents and a warm child sharing a nice moment together, when they only got apart for hours. And behind them was a table, where a family picture could be seen. There was a younger Mikhail, still three years old while carried by his father, and a smiling lavender-haired young girl beside his mother.

He went upstairs and into his room to change his uniform before dinner. The overhead light turned on, revealing a neat bedroom with a bookshelf full of encyclopedias and other books on the corner, a computer table beside the wrinkle-free bed and a window with a cyan silk curtain. He rested his things on his study table and started unbuttoning his school uniform.

Right after dinner, Mikhail went back to his sanctuary to finish his book report. Taking his pen on his left hand while his notebook on the other, he started scribbling notes. All of the necessary words he had to write were already documented into his mind after reading that Britannian history book and all he got to do was to write them down. Though he kept himself busy for a while, his eyes couldn't help but glance at the calendar to look at that marked day. He again halted from writing to look at it once again.

May 18. Mayumi Luschia's 25th birthday.

Beside his table calendar was a framed image of smiling lovely lady with her summer hat on being blown by the wind so her right hand holding onto it; her natural lavender curls scattered behind her summer dress.

_"You know what, Mikhail. That emperor they labeled as a Maou_[1]_ wasn't really a bad guy. I've seen him when I was still small._

_And when he announced the executions of those hostages he held, his eyes flickered._

_A real bad guy would never have that kind of eyes... eyes that were full of gentleness and kindness..._

_So don't feel bad when someone would tell you one day that you look just like him..."_

His left hand was immobilized for a moment, unable to write even a single comma. He then transferred his pen to his other hand, and lettered a note. It was not surprising to have a highly gifted guy to be ambidextrous. Only that his right hand wrote _his original_ handwriting, and it could bring trouble when someone saw it, especially those he had been with before.

On the other hand, he was grateful; he was away from either Britannia or Japan. And no one in the Philippine Archipelago would care to ask anyway.

Slowly, he rose up from his chair, and stood before the mirror.

The black-framed glasses with 150 measurements completed his 'nerd' look. And he was quite happy that his vision wasn't normal and he was required to wear eyeglasses. When the time came that he would take them off, Mikhail Luschia wouldn't be recognized.

Instead, _his_ image would be remembered...

... for Mikhail shared the same appearance with _him_.

With Lelouch Vi Britannia himself.

* * *

**Next Code: **The girl who attempts to change the world with her own wicked way, and the boy who has the most gifted mind of all and has the face of the late emperor- two paths will cross and so, it is called _fate_.

**A/N:** Just imagine a Lelouch wearing eyeglasses, that's how Mikhail looks. ^_^

* * *

**References:**

**[1] – **Maou means a _devil king_ in Japanese. Just think of Shibuya Yuuri, HAHA. Seriously, Cornelia herself labeled Lelouch as a Maou. Lelouch also used this word to describe his self as the _Majou_ [witch]'s accomplice, that was C.C.

• Chin Mei Xi (May Luschia) is a daughter of a powerful Chinese family closely related to the recent Tianzi (name for the Chinese empress), and exposure of their family's background and family tree is extremely prohibited to public knowledge. That's what Patricia mentioned her family status. So, with this, Mikhail then is a half-Chinese half-Filipino genius (just a triva, there are a LOT of Filipino-Chinese here in the Philippines and they've settled even before the Spanish invaded our country. Chinese people have been a part of our Filipino culture; they even had their famous Chinatown in Manila. See?)

• Philippines is where I live so I'll make my country shine this time (xD)

• Every code title is in Japanese [as you can see in the list at the right box at the top of this page], and you can see its corresponding English as you scroll down a particular chapter. (Except Code 2 which is a Filipino word, hence it's English translation from the Filipino language)


	2. Mayumi

**Author's Note:** Nohoho, just a trivia. I thought of creating Cerise Butterfly after I've seen the Amewarashi from xxxHOLiC. xDD

And I strongly disapprove about Lelouch compared to X's Shirou Kamui. Rather, Lelouch looks like the Vampire Kamui from Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations. Doubting? Check the manga. Man, CLAMP's shounen characters are so cool! ::nosebleed::

Anyway, I want to welcome back my good friend Shinn from his deeeep sleep xD

**EDIT:** This Rewrite Project will continue until the recent chapters so expect for more grammar errors, er, I mean more scenes and action from these Code breakers. So, this chapter used to have only 3000+ words. After this rewrite the number will skyrocket! xDD I don't intend to write longer chapters, though. I just want to add some points missing in every chapter I've written. Like for example, in Code One; I included a scene there where Suzaku started to silently cry for a stopgap. I never planned to add something like that but a friend suggested that I should add something to "spice everything up", thus the revelation in the premiere episode that Suzaku wanted to, at least, take a break as Zero. Later in the story, this mere scene would really spice things up as Mikhail joined the Black Knights. For my first time readers, please check the next chapters to see what will happen.

**Summary:** A global rebellion is set to happen, and when the four new recruits arrived, they'd pilot the newest fighting machines that could match UFN's Knightmare Frames. But what happens when one of the elites refuses to cooperate, since he has to?

* * *

_He died for the world to change._ _He sacrificed himself to create a better place to live in._ _He let himself be the payment for the bloodshed he split._

_But still, he was and would always be remembered as a tyrant._

_In the old history books, he was called a Maou; an infamous label for a heartless traitor that love hearing pain and cries of other people._

_But, after a Britannian history book had published, revealing something different about the late emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, it became controversial and a public intrigue…_

_... And his concealed kind heart was unveiled._

_Not all of the people bought the idea, but I, as a student who is blessed with a gifted mind..._

_I was overwhelmed._

_That's why Mikhail, when someone told you one day that you look just like him, be proud._

_For that man compared to you is not a tyrant, but a brave young man, with a brave kind heart as his sword that has carved the world to its best sculpture, ever..._

* * *

**Code 2: **Mayumi (_Gentleness_)

There was another meeting for the UFN members, and it was an urgent matter. The International Examination organized by NOIR would be held the next day, and they had to be prepared for the said big event. Another mysterious abduction of students might happen, and so Zero gathered all of UFN Representatives to be online.

The meeting was about to start but the Cambodian representative was still offline.

As early as they could, Gian and Mikhail checked in inside the campus and wait for the examination time to commence. The former boy was tensed; his legs couldn't stop jerking as he looked at the big wall clock on the hall. Mikhail had a calm ambience around him; serenity reigned as he continued reading a book. Gian noticed it and again grinned teasing, nudged his friend. "So, you're expecting a History question in the exam?"

Mikhail closed his book and looked up at Gian who couldn't stop teasing him since that morning. "This isn't a history book." And he showed his friend the cover.

"W-WHAT!" Gian did another random hand gestures. "You read fictions too?"

"What's so surprising with it?"

The boy with weird shark-like hairstyle sat beside the genius boy and rested both of his arms at the back of his neck. "Well, The Historian reading other books besides history is new. I never imagined you reading fictions just before the exam. Aren't you going to show some nervousness? Act like a human, will you?"

Mikhail only shook his head and resumed his reading. "Is reading a book an inhuman thing to you?"

"That's not what I meant!" Gian suddenly changed mood. "Speaking of exam, what take Ric and Patricia so long?"

Mikhail blinked and looked up at the huge wall clock. It had been thirty minutes since they arrived, and those two were never late in such important occasions. Something might have happened. Minutes later, Ricardo and Patricia came and looked so haggard early in the morning.

"GUYS!" Gian stood up and put his hands on his waist. "We're so early and... my, you look so tired; we haven't done anything yet."

Ricardo took a deep breath before answering. "There are soldiers... around the campus. The security check took a lot of time for us to get in."

Both Gian and Mikhail were surprised that they immediately peeked out of the window and saw the surrounding their university, which was the venue of the online intelligence test for Philippine Archipelago.

There was an order of deployment for some Black Knights from Zero for that global event. That special global examination would have participants that were all bright students to know their intelligence quotient that's why the soldiers tripled their security around exam venues. The UFN meeting led into a conclusion of keeping all the students from the unknown kidnappings, so the inspection among participating schools as the venue were in maximum level.

According to NOIR, an international organization that offered that free online examination, the top 100 students would be given credits and scholarships from them, and would award the Top One an exclusive trophy and a separate scholarship. Because of these rare opportunities for the gifted, students all over the world willed to participate in that event, and this very occasion might be taken as the kidnappers' chance to collect more brilliant students in their list.

Zero himself was in command with his special unit at the Ashford Academy located in Japan. The only daughter of the Britannian sovereign would take part in the IQ test, and he would never ever let anything happen to her… **never**.

Two hours had passed; there was no reported any suspicious activity during the examination hours, and to other's and Zero's dismay, the unexplained abduction among young citizens would be again stagnant. That was odd, Suzaku thought. It was an opportunity, why didn't the abductors grab the chance? Everything began to be complicated for him. It seemed that he was being toy by these unknown criminals. But like he would let it recur over and over again.

Since it was an automated system, in less than an hour, the highest students that top the large numbers of participants were registered on NOIR's server. Even Zero, who had requested to have his own copy of the list, received the same names on his inbox. And the best of them got an estimated IQ of 205, a student from New Manila Settlement...

* * *

"I WAS ONLY ON TOP 92!" And Gian fainted with disbelief.

Ricardo looked so contented being on the 21st, surpassing most of the other bright students around the world while Patricia was at the 73rd. What caught the older guy's attention was the tortured Mikhail between Gian's arms while teasing each other. He looked so carefree, in spite the fact that he was the cream of the crop, above all of the thousands that participated and was the only one who was 'profoundly gifted' (the second placer only had 190).

"He's not serious being a scary genius, is he?"

Patricia heard Ricardo's comment. "Why? Something the matter, Ric?"

"When we were still in elementary, we took the same IQ examinations. Mikhail was surprisingly in average level, although he was already a grandmaster that time. He continued to be just an 'average' until he suddenly enrolled in MSU's college department, leaving his high school batch mates bewildered with what had happened to him. Gian and I both know that he's far smarter than we are but not that drastically. Now that we're already in college, I can't believe he was hiding his real potential after all these years..." He crossed his arms and did an almost smile. Well, he would not to mention further that Mikhail actually took up Commerce at the age of twelve while still attending high school, completed the entire 4-year-course and graduated just after two years and here he is, taking another course just to be with them. Those facts would just make the genius shine more.

"That makes him cool," Patricia was blushing while smiling at Gian's and Mikhail's happy scene. "I heard that his sister was also highly gifted."

"True. Have you heard about the Legendary Princess of Manila State University?"

Patricia shook her head.

Ricardo held an amused face. "Before you enrolled here, there was someone who existed in his campus as graceful and popular as you are right now. Gifted with an estimated IQ of 140, she was the first and the Original Princess of MSU, Mayumi Luschia..."

"Wow!" Patricia sounded so impressed. "That's wonderful! I never thought of that. Was she really that popular? What did she look like?"

Ricardo nodded with a smile. "Well, she really was a pretty girl. She always caught everyone's attention when she was around. She made most of the boys run after her. Everyone loved her so much. She resembled an angel to me, rather than a princess."

The girl clasped her hand over her chest. "Aww. Too bad I couldn't see her anymore."

"Yeah…" Ricardo saddened and looked at Mikhail who was now hitting Gian with his fiction book. "… such a waste we lost her that early. She was too fragile… but at least she has become a real angel now, hasn't she?"

Patricia, too, was attracted to look at that same teenager and she also changed mood.

_It was one hot summer afternoon._

_Two cheerful boys were running on the wide backyard of the Luschia family, passing a ball from one to another while a little lad with eyeglasses was busy reading a book, ignoring his friends' laughter and the cold tall glass of iced tea on the table before him._

_Suddenly, a 13-year-old girl together with her Chinese mother came out of the backdoor, holding another tray of refreshments and snacks._

_"Ricky! Gian! Let's put your play into pause for a while!" Her cheerful voice made the called boys smile and happily went closer to the table to get their new glasses of juices._

_Still stuck with his book, little Mikhail wasn't back into reality yet, until her pale hand grabbed the book, covering the letters. The boy looked up at her, and Mayumi showed her glittering happy eyes as she slowly slipped the book off of her brother's lap._

_"After your snack, I'll give your book back, okay?"_

_And she smiled._

Mikhail was at the same spot where he used to sit and drift into his History world, looking at the blue Manila Bay. On the table was a cup of cold coffee, his book and the notes where his calendar was pasted. Seabirds were flying everywhere; big cruises and small ships were harboring on a distant port; the breeze was giving a mere coolness in the summer heat- these were right before his eyes, but it seemed that mind was again at the other dimension.

"It'll be seven years soon... Ate Mayumi..." he whispered into the air, releasing a deep sigh. "And still I..." He shook his head and threw his sight up at the cerulean sky above him. His eyes hurt a bit, that he finally closed them. At the same time, his mother was inside their house, watching over him at the window. She had her arms wrapped before her chest; eyes flickering with an inscrutable shudder.

Sturdy arms wrapped around her from her back all of the sudden. "Are you worrying about that dream, May?" David softly whispered to her ear. His face displayed the same frowning countenance. She just nodded. "Well, as his father, I worry about him too. It's too risky to leave it all to luck but..."

"Sweetheart, I believe that we should trust in the future. That's the best thing we can do, right?"

He kissed her hair softly and agreed with her.

* * *

Out of the blue, another incident of kidnapped students from Denmark and Thailand headlined the global news one morning of May 15, despite the maximum security Zero had declared to his Black Knights. Quite disturbing, the UFN leader planned an international broadcast about the incident. This time, he thought of getting help from local people, since those incidents were reoccurring despite military protection that he had given.

But even before he could go on air, a flash report was made into the international news network. There was a tape sent to them, and the sender nonchalantly claimed the abductions of students since 2035 to be _her_ doing. It was a wide broadcast; it was only on audio though, and the speaker said:

**"Old people, who call themselves 'leaders', heed my call. The world cries out for change, and so, let the youth lead, with new ways to guide us into a brighter future. A global reform is needed, so we are all gathered to alter everything...**

**"... and I, the Cerise Butterfly, as the leader of MIR Movement, will be the catalyst of necessary change...**

**"I CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING..."**

The broadcast cut off, and much to Black Knights personnel's surprise, Zero pounded the table with irritation. "Global reform? Catalyst of change? They're just a normal terrorist group!"

Subaru agreed. "How could a child claim such crime? Isn't she aware of the punishments that await her when she gets captured?"

Zero had no time to discuss that thing further. He immediately commanded his team to search for the source of the tape. MIR Movement was considered a terrorist group, with the abduction of students an act of terrorism. Despite his apparent annoyance to the earlier broadcast, Zero still continued his initial plan of broadcasting his own ideas but to UFN Representatives alone this time. The world leaders again held a meeting, and that was only the time Zero noticed the absence of Cambodian representative.

The cousins conducted their own meeting later that night. Suzaku really looked so angry, that he hardly slumped on the couch, placed his arms on his knees as he stared at the floor. "I really can't believe it. The culprit itself had showed up but I have no idea where the broadcast came from. This is lame. I need the report now."

"Calm down a bit, will you?" Subaru began flipping the pages of a book file before him. "We have to cool our jets first or we cannot think of a better plan." He paused from his activity and shook his cousin. "Do you understand me?"

"I just can't…" Suzaku's hands clasped and shuddered with still apparent rage. "… I just can't believe that after all these years; right after Lelouch created such peaceful world, here come this twerp just to ruin everything. And I cannot LET that happen!" It was really an unpleasant loud yell. Something tingled inside his brain all of the sudden. "By the way… I haven't seen the Cambodian leader since the first meeting we held. That's odd."

Subaru looked so clueless. "Huh?"

"Could you please research that issue for me? Leave this… terrorist group to me."

The Deputy immediately left the room as Suzaku started documenting the entire happening on his laptop. But as typed those letters on his keyboard, his mind wasn't focused on his document, but on the mysterious absence of one of the UFN members. "Do they really have to leave me bewildered why they were absent on a very important forum?" He asked in exasperation.

* * *

Morning of May 18. Two days after the debut of MIR Movement.

It was Wednesday, and Mikhail's summer classes were over, but he'd go out early to receive the merit he earned for being the brightest among bright students all over the world. He felt so uncomfortable with that action, though. He wasn't used to waking up early in the morning when it's summer. Like he had other choices anyway. His feet heavily marched down and his mother greeted him at the foot of the staircase. May prepared a light breakfast for him: his favorite cereals and a glass of warm milk. The boy thanked her and started munching.

She was only silently watching him. She wanted to say something but she restrained herself. She knew it— that day was a special day for her deceased daughter, but as their family's agreement, there would be no formal celebration for it. That day had always been a taboo and always made Mikhail sad. After refilling his glass of milk, she tried to speak. Only that gloominess was already evident to the teen's face. She just clasped her hands before her as she continued looking at her son.

Suddenly, Mikhail uttered, "Mom, I want to eat some pasta when I get home. I'll also buy a cake. Nee-san's favorite flavor is tiramisu, right? Thank goodness, there's no tomato-flavored cake in the normal world." She looked down at him as he continued, "Before I go to Makati Settlement, I'll go greet Nee-san about my achievement as my birthday present. Those flowers are for her, right?" He meant the bouquet wrapped with transparent plastic with red lines placed at the side-table. He smiled. "I'll bring them for you."

She smiled back at him. It was a nice feeling to see Mikhail show that rare smile ever since the death of his sister, that she couldn't help but walked back to the dining table and hug her child. "I know Mayumi will be very pleased to see you growing up so well, my child..."

Deep inside a guilty child, a mother's embrace could be the best cure for a hurting heart. And Mikhail felt relief when May's warm embrace wrapped around him. It was heartfelt. He softly whispered, "Thanks Mom."; his arms gently embraced his mother back.

* * *

As expected, Mikhail visited the cemetery first, with the flowers his parents bought for Mayumi and that pink rosary she handed to Mikhail hours before she passed away. That day was supposedly Mayumi's 25th birthday, only that she was taken away seven years ago.

Gian, who went with Mikhail as the teen's chaperon, side-glanced at his sulky best friend. Ever since he was teased before as a mental retarded; the first time he picked up a king chess piece; the first time he read a high school textbook— Mayumi was there to protect, support and care for him. Despite her frail health, she tried to shield herself just to keep Mikhail away from harm; though it would cost her life.

In return, Mikhail had loved Mayumi more than anything. When he was in elementary years, he had given up his studies just to take care of her. He would sleep late and wake up early just to keep himself beside Mayumi all the time. But in the end—

Gian shook his head. Although no one blamed him, Mikhail had forced himself to be guilty for what happened to his beloved sister. Was that really necessary? There's no point in reminiscing that painful scene. There's no point in traveling back to the past. It was already behind them, why the effort to bring those horrible memories back? The other teen looked down at the kneeling Mikhail, who had paused from talking. From his speech alone, the other elite could guess, it was _that_ guilt he was thinking of moments ago. He slightly narrowed his eyes. _For how long would you plan to let that guilt eat the love and respect you have to yourself? Pull yourself together, moron. Oh... it doesn't suit you at all, Mister Genius_.

The raven-haired's eyes lingered on her beautiful name carved on the stone. That painful raging current. Mayumi's shrilled calling of his name. That warm embraced he felt despite the chillness: Mikhail closed his eyes, trying to erase those torturing memories inside his brain. Gian was only glaring at him, especially when he did that phony smile. "Nee-san, just like you told me, I've tried my best at the last IQ test. Although I think I've over shown it. I've surpass my fear of being different from everyone; that this gifted mind is something frightening to other people. I just wonder my other fear never vanish, no matter how I try..."

"Oi." Gian finally called out to Mikhail. "I am excited to see your merit as the one and only profoundly genius! Let's go, so we can go home early and show Mayumi-neechan your reward!"

Mikhail stood back on his feet and again glanced back at the grave before finally leaving. The boys then went to Makati Settlement as the NOIR personnel told Mikhail on the net phone. That settlement is the center of business in the metropolis and considered the Home of Finances in the country. The location they were looking for was a newly opened building, so there were no much people hanging around the area. They took the elevator, as they were going up to the eighth floor where the NOIR Philippines had an office. There were surveillance cameras everywhere, monitoring each and every move they're doing, and they were carefully observed...

When they reached the designated floor, there was no one on the hallway. But there were posters of NOIR on the walls. The boys aimlessly sauntered on the hallway, looking for the office's main door. Little that they knew, they were silently observed.

Inside a control center, three entities standing before a control man could be seen— two women and a man. The taller woman leaned closer to the monitor and grinned.

"The one with the eyeglasses, it is Mikhail Luschia." She uttered. Her voice sounded familiar. It was like from the lady who called herself Cerise Butterfly in the broadcast days ago.

The control man pointed his finger at Gian's image. "... But there is another guy with Luschia, the one with a punk look."

Another woman spoke up; her tune was a little softer. "It's also one of the top 100, if I'm not mistaken, it's Gian Mauricio."

"What shall we do, then, Ma'am?"

The one that held a figure of a man just turned around to walk away from the control room as the other woman told the control man, "Tell our henchmen there to… **Capture them both**."

"Hey!" Gian began to complain. He had his palm touching every length of that hallway. "There's neither door nor window in here. It seems that there's no office in here, either!" He spun around to look at the younger boy. "Are you sure you get the right address?"

"From the way you asked that question, you just thought that I made a mistake and wrote the wrong address." Mikhail sounded offended and flashed the printed paper right in front of Gian's face. "They gave me this address, so they're the ones who made a mistake."

"But an office making mistakes in printing their own address? That's kind of… lame."

It was all of the sudden when Mikhail sensed something very wrong that their current condition. "Yeah…" His eyes scanned around their location. "That was pretty… lame."

Minutes later, the lights were turned off.

* * *

Mikhail was startled with Gian's wild screams. When he got his senses back, he realized that they were tied up— their wrists binded at their backs— and eyes covered while lying on a steel floor. It seemed that they were in a vehicle. But the feeling was odd; they were definitely moving, but they were not on the ground. They were up the earth, probably an airplane.

"H-hey, Mikhail..." Gian asked nervously. "What the hell is going on? We're just going to get your merit, right? Are we being punk'd or something?"

"This isn't just a funny reality show." Mikhail struggled as he tried releasing his arms. Useless; the knots were impossible to untangled. "The ties are tight. We can't escape unless with a knife. Besides... it seems that they're taking us overseas..."

"O-Overseas? Wait, that's a bit—" Gian stopped talking.

It took minutes that Mikhail got worried. "Oi—"

"It seems that we're all alone in here. No one is speaking other than us."

The raven-haired noticed it too. But with his eyes covered, they would not really know. He gritted his teeth. What in the world was going on?

A private plane suddenly landed at the airport, but it seemed that the area was held by dark-skinned militant groups armed with guns. Mikhail and Gian descended the plane with some men; they were loaded into an owner-type jeepney and drove them until they crossed the borders of Cambodia and Thailand. As they rode the seemed rocky road, Mikhail felt that someone's palm was wrapped around his right wrist. It was soft and warm— it wasn't from an armed man like he imagined. Why would a woman hold onto him like that anyway?

It was an underground headquarters on a rainforest. The vehicle entered a very huge tunnel at a foot of a mountain. The further they went, brighter the road because of the special lights installed on the rocky walls. It was not an ordinary hideout of some terrorist.

As the covers peeled off from their eyes, it was revealed that they were taken into a very dim room, but was filled with different kinds of youth surrounding them. All of their eyes were aimed at them, giving frights to the newcomers. And sitting on an elevated chair was a lady wearing a deep red dress.

"Looks like my guest of honor has finally arrived. And look, with his chaperon." Her voice sounded so cheeky.

The other youths took off the handkerchiefs covering the boys' eyes. His eyes were still hurt, and blurred because he had no eyeglasses. One of the youths— probably a fellow Asian because of its skin color— gave him a pair of eyeglasses. When he regained his sight, he discovered that they were in a large dim room with an entity sitting on a chair elevated from the ground they were stepping to and her location had a little spotlight at it. The profound genius shuddered all of the sudden; his amethyst pools quivering with either rage or annoyance.

The entity was indeed glowering down at then. Her red lips curled a smile, and then turned into a grin.

* * *

**Next Code:**

The Cerise Butterfly, with her poisonous red lips world wanted to re-create everything. Her own wicked ways would do, and she'd gathered every fellow highly intellect youths to join her league. Only that the most gifted of all refused.  
He had to.

**References:**

* * *

• Mayumi - nope, not from normal Japanese name. It's a local Filipino word for 'soft' or 'gentle'. So if you're a 'mayumi', it means you're a very soft-spoken girl. I think it best describes Mikhail's sister so I named her Mayumi. Sounds Japanese, ne? Well, in my story, she was born in Japan. :)

• Ate - a respect given to a female sibling or a stranger older than the speaker. It's the Filipino version of 'Onee-san' or 'Onee-chan'.  
And it's not pronounced as the past tense of "eat" .-.

• Cerise - is a name of my ACU imouto xD  
Seriously, it means moderate to deep red.  
Ao-chan, lend me thy name for a while okay? :3

• Mikhail's birthday is a.t.b. September 16, 2022 [After some studies I did while on hiatus, I decided to change Mikhail's birthday. He used to be an Aries (April 16) but I changed it to being a Virgo (September 16). Virgo people are naturally intelligent and analytical thinker so I made this move. In addition to that, the new birth date carries the destiny number "4" that speaks more about Mikhail's personality all throughout the series.], so from the very beginning, he is just 15 years old— younger than the expected age for a hero xD [but hey, it's still valid; geniuses do show off their profound talents at young age, don't they? Just look at Phineas and Ferb. Nah, never mind xDD]

• Suzaku, as Zero, tried to act like the Original Zero is. (Just imagine Suzaku acting like our Lelouch xD) And it makes his neck stiff most of the time.

• Sumeragi Subaru here is NOT the main character from Tokyo Babylon. The name just came to me when I was thinking of a nice name for Kaguya's cousin. It was too late for me to remember that a particular character was named like that. But just as a trivia, he did have a twin sister in my story but they got separated during the Britannian invasion in Japan and she was considered dead.

**A/N:** Another (non)amazing chapter! xDD And man, my hands sweat like hell...


	3. Katarisuto

**Author's Note:** I still have difficulties in making up a scene. Shuu-chan, tasukete! ;o;  
And having a heavy schedule tightens my writing time, sheesh...

Anyway, enjoy this new update =3

**EDIT:** This chapter used to concentrate on Cerise's and Mikhail's confrontation alone and I intended to make this one short. Now I added some points when Suzaku discovered that Cambodia was under attack and how his troops arrived in that distressed area. Still on the Rewrite Project.

**Summary:** Cerise Butterfly and her MIR (Massive International Reform) Movement have debuted as the old methods' newest enemies. With confidence, she declared herself the Catalyst…

* * *

_Only those highly gifted can understand a fellow highly gifted, right?_

_Only those who had the ability to understand can able to penetrate my feelings within them._

_The world is sick and tired of 'their' old methods._

_Let's lead the new generation for our brighter future..._

_... Come; join me, The Cerise Butterfly, to fulfill our ultimate dream..._

_... To change everything._

* * *

**Code 3:** Katarisuto (Catalyst)

Indians, Austrians, Japanese, Norwegians, Russians, Lebanese: All of those missing students for the last three years were there, standing around the two Filipino elites, glaring down at them. It seemed that they'd been in that secret place for a long time, that they were tensed to see new faces.

"Fear us not." That the same girl clad with the dark red dress spoke, got into her feet and slowly descended from her chair that was elevated.

"Where... are we..?" Was the only question Mikhail could utter as his followed the lady's movements as she got closer to them.

"This place... is where the creation will take place.

"Where a massive reform will occur..."

* * *

Early morning, an irritating report greeted Suzaku 'good morning': Cambodia had been resisting against a group of military men who illegally infiltrated its territory a week ago. He never expected that kind of news that he immediately changed into his Zero persona without touching his breakfast beautifully prepared on his table. As early as the sun started waving hello to the world, Zero began scolding his men as an early bread toast and coffee. There was no other reaction done in his questions that it made the masked man upset and exclaimed in exasperation, "We have a Black Knights group in Cambodia, I know. We have soldiers there on stand-by. And still we're totally clueless that they already fell on that terrorist group's hand?"

Tamaki Hirota, the leader of the second squadron gulped as he started stating his report, "The leader of the Cambodian unit never submitted anything to hint us that they were under attack. Only yesterday we received a written form coming from a Cambodian Princess."

"Just how did that happen?" Zero wasn't satisfied with that kind of reasoning. "Aren't our servers active for them to submit at least a capitalized 'help' for us to respond and lend a hand? Tsk." Suzaku tried to stay calm. He kept yelling early in the morning. It wasn't healthy for a hungry leader.

Subaru got no other choice but to suggest a new topic: how to help Cambodia with their crisis. That's the least they could do. No more scolding required. An immediate dispatch of Alliance of the Black Knights aided with Knightmare Frames was ordered.

* * *

"Just what these factions think of ME then?" Suzaku still sounded angry when he came back to his chamber with Subaru. He walked thru and fro across his room as he continued, "How did the world that happened? All I needed was one single word: HELP. But no one even submitted anything? What kind of excuse is that? Thanks to this princess we were able to know the truth. This is insane."

"Calm down."

Suzaku couldn't accept that advice anymore. "I've been doing that for years, Subaru. You know that. I've been calming myself down. I did. And what did I get?" He realized where his speech would lead that he did calm himself. He sighed hard as he shook his head. "Modern people nowadays. They're all making me so grumpy. I cannot imagine that I myself have said all those terrible things."

"Suzaku, Suzaku." Subaru rubbed his cousin's friend. "Relax. You're just tired. After all these issues have started knocking on our door, you never stopped dealing with them. I'll be in-charge of the retrieval operation in Cambodia. I'll let Kallen stay here so you'll have an assistant. I shall confirm you my departure at once."

The younger man just nodded and watched how his cousin went out of the chamber. Suzaku slouched more as he leaned on the couch. What was happening to the world lately? Was it testing the patience left to him? Great; he was deeply pressured. He could feel the ache all over his head and body as evidence. He straightly looked at the ceiling and sighed once more. "Lelouch… in times like this, what could you possibly do? I bet you know: you've been much pressured when you resisted against Britannia, against me. What would you do… if you're in this situation?" He closed his eyes. For the past years, no major events like that happened. All he did was to lay back, keep the peace around and make people happy. He never thought of dealing such problems like terrorism and such. Sure; the world Lelouch created assured him that there would no more bloodshed, war fares and carnages. No more tears would be split. No more suffering, pain, hurt.

Just what was this terrorist group all of the sudden?

"Tell me… what should I do?"

* * *

Mikhail wore a skeptical face. Cerise probably wouldn't notice, but his eyes shot a glare at her. What was she talking about? "M-Massive reform?" he intended to sound his question a little sarcastic.

"Yes, a massive international reform."

She didn't realize his intention to insult. She was pretty dense for a highly gifted. "What do you mean?"

Cerise smiled as she folded her knees to level with kneed boys. "Child, aren't you tired of this sickening world with poisonous people scattering their evilness everywhere? Aren't you tired seeing this world full of dangerous lies and child fantasies made by rotten people that call themselves 'leaders'? It's time to change the old ways with a new generation of rulers fit to rule and lead us into a brighter future.

"This is the merit you receive from being the highest in the examination.

"Join us, the MIR Movement, in creating a new world!"

Those amethyst eyes that hid behind thick lenses flickered, like something inside him jolted after he had heard Cerise's words. It was an impact that he knew he was beginning to hate everything she had spoken, even the speaker herself. His grip tightened. Old ways? New world? Pretty irrational. But he began putting the jigsaw puzzles scattered before him. The picture was in disarray, he had to put a piece one by one.

Gian was only listening to their conversation but he could feel the tension that was building between Mikhail and the lady. She was pretty confident with what she was saying, and for one, he was impressed. Except his good friend beside him who started to look like he wanted to punch someone to death. But whatever Mikhail's decision was would be his as well.

"You..." Mikhail kept his cool, still silently defying the lady before him, "... actually exert an effort in hacking the IQ exam results and drag me in here to give me a beautiful spot into your rebellious group?"

"Rebellious?" Cerise chuckled. "No, we aren't rebels, child. Can't you see? We are the most intelligent youth in this planet. With our gifted minds alone, we don't need dumb useless elders to lead us. Instead, we ourselves can rule. We have the power to control everything. Everything. Even how the Earth rotates and how time flows. Together we—"

"You... will change everything?"

She smiled. "Yes. I **CAN** change it."

Bingo. Mikhail asked the right question and truth came out: clearly he would just be used to do her selfish schemes. It was evident that she was persuading him to join force with her— for what? Quite impressive, he actually did a reverse psychology and she was totally oblivious? She's really dense; very dense. He was so amused, he almost showed a smile. "Isn't that being childish?" Out of the blue, he nonchalantly had become cold in that phrase; even Gian was surprised to hear that change of tone. "Trying to change the natural flow of life with selfish reasons is obviously a child's mind game. What do you mean you're not a rebel when you abduct innocent children and keep them in this secluded place without any reports about them for years, and now you'll use them AGAINST the leaders? I bet your next plan is to set the world in disarray, for before you could create something, you have to initially destroy it. Isn't that being rebellious?"

Cerise found those words annoying, that she stood up and took a few steps backward, away from the bespectacled guy. Other youths saw the agitation in her face, and all of them were tensed once more that one by one each of them stepped a foot backward.

"As expected with a man gifted with a high level of intelligence quotient, you're quite a philosopher. But I am disappointed. I thought that you will understand my motive. Didn't you know that this disgusting world was the reason why I lost my family! I never saw them... Never..." She released some bitter tears, but wiped them away before bawling once again. "All of these children felt my pain and agony, that's why they'd joined me in my league to destroy this ruling society and create anew. How could you—"

"Your speech alone told me not to," and Mikhail rose up to his feet, sending more tension to the crowd that had gathered. "… I can say that you're irritated with the leaders of United Federation of Nations alone... am I right?" Cerise's eyes held disbelief. "I'm sure of it. UFN holds the largest part of the world, so I can say that the 'world' you're mentioning isn't this whole mass of heavenly body, but the 'UFN' alone. And haven't you noticed? Your ideas... were already done by someone... a former Supreme Council Chairman of UFN that you hate. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Why you—"

"You'll fail wheedling me. You're pretty arrogant to proclaim yourself as someone who can change the normal ways when honestly you _can't_ do anything. Your motive is as shallow as a little girl who lost her candy in the playground. Repeating history would just bring out hate and chaos, and it'll never be considered a 'change'. It'll be a mere imitation of a story that was already done."

Cerise looked seriously angry that time. "How could a profound highly intellect like you could think of something stupid like that?"

Mikhail mocked her more. "It is you who's stupid. You'll never fit as a catalyst with your immaturity! Deal with it."

Her shivering hard hand landed on Mikhail's face. It was so hard; his eyeglasses got a little crack.

It was the time for Gian to draw a line. He immediately stood up and shielded himself on his friend.

"Why aren't you considerate? Can't you see he's wearing eyeglasses? What if he got blind with your recklessness?"

Cerise turned around, her back facing the boys as she tried to brush her exasperation away. "These two are useless. But…" She faced the other students around them. "We can't let them go away, can we?"

The other students held frown as they looked at Mikhail and Gian. The bespectacled boy immediately recognized the meaning of Cerise's phrase, adding those sorrowful faces at them.

"**Prepare for an execution.**"

* * *

Both were detained in a very bright room, sitting far way from each other and arms still binded. They'd been quiet for a long time; no one dared making a sound, or even a sigh, until Gian did. Mikhail felt disgusted with their condition when he heard it. It was very tragic. Just when it was his sister's birthday, and he began to erase that 'taboo' thing to at least make his sister's memories alive, that kidnapping and execution stuff came in and everything was brightly ruined. Fascinating. He again looked at his friend located meters away from him and with a somber voice, he muttered, "I'm sorry... you were dragged on this..."

Gian shook his head on Mikhail's apology. "Nah. I volunteered to accompany you in Makati Settlement. It's just I never imagined having something exaggerated like this. Instead in NOIR office, we were taken into this place. By the way, how are your eyes? Still near-sighted? Or you're already—"

"No, it's fine." Mikhail looked at the crack made on his left lens. "This crack isn't my problem, my left cheek is."

The other teenager looked at his cheek. "Wow, pretty red. So... she's serious with what she said?"

"... Sort of."

"And Gian Peter Mauricio would end his life in one split second. I haven't said a proper farewell to my family yet."

Mikhail did an almost smile but turned back into frown as his eyes scanned around the place. Though his left vision had a crack, he could still see how gloomy and silent that place was. He never expected an early death since his sister's death, but… yeah, maybe. That was the perfect chance for him to reconcile with Mayumi; with his beloved sister whom he had been missing for seven years already.

Gian noticed how Mikhail displayed a rare smile. "Hey! What are you smiling about? You're giving me some creeps."

"Ah, really?"

"Don't give me your 'Ah, really?' young man. I know what you're thinking so could you please STOP that?"

"What am I thinking?"

"Don't play dumb with me; I know the thought behind every single odd action you're doing that's why I'm begging you; STOP it. It's not yet game over for us. And I know _she_ won't allow that, either. Don't lose hope."

Mikhail closed his eyes. "No chance for us to get out anyway. This is the very merit I got for being so arrogant about this… intelligence: I'll be killed by a moron who proudly proclaims that she is a genius. See? Finally, a numskull outwitted profound elite. This will be history."

"Forget your history here!" Gian struggled a bit. He wanted to move closer to Mikhail so he could give his friend a head butt. "Damn, my arms are getting numb already. They're too cruel. They should, at least, loosen this annoying knot around me." Mikhail suddenly looked at him as he continued, "This is what I hate about you. Your irrational… pessimism… it kills my optimistic soul, Mikhail; really, believe me. You're making me regret this day." He gave up and sighed. "I won't die here. You hear me? You want to die that early? Then go by yourself." He again tried untangling the ropes. "I just wish I could save myself here."

For crying out loud, why couldn't he stop being so negative; Mikhail's conscience started to castigate his own brain. That wasn't the right time to think of unpleasant things. Gian, his friend, wanted to be optimistic and all he did was to ruin everything by thinking of dying happily to reconcile with his sister. Gian was right: Mayumi herself wouldn't be happy to see him like that. But it was really hopeless, what else could you do? Wish for the impossible? You wish.

Footsteps echoed inside the room and both boys were startled. It was getting near their laser jail. It stopped right in front of them and they were surprised. A tan-skinned lady having a shoulder-length pitch-black hair and wearing a white medical gown smiled down at them. The boys looked so tensed that she chuckled softly. "Don't be afraid. Ain't gonna bite you."

"H-hey..." Gian perspire a bucket. "D-D-Don't tell me... you're our executrix?"

She laughed and shook her head. The boys felt relief.

"By the way, just call me Andaraka."

"Andaraka?" Mikhail found the name weird.

"Don't be surprised. I'm Cambodian. And actually, you're within the Cambodian borders."

Gian grunted, "SERIOUSLY!"

Andaraka nodded. She saw the damage on Mikhail's eyeglasses. "I apologize with how Cerise treated you a while ago. She's quite aggressive after the Black Knights declared a rescue operation here in Cambodia."

"Black... Knights?" Mikhail repeated that name with wonder.

The earth grumbled, making a weak shake on their location. Both Mikhail and Gian were alarmed. Andaraka wasn't surprised with it. "That's what I meant. It only means that the Knightmares has started rumbling with our units once again. By the way," and the Cambodian girl pointed at the eye-glassed boy. "You're Mikhail Luschia, right?" The boy nodded. "It's such a great feeling to meet that highly gifted boy in person. And I was moved with your bravery back there."

"Y-You were?" Mikhail wore a skeptical face. "That's odd; you're Cerise's follower, aren't you?"

She suddenly frowned and folded her knees before hugging them. "Actually... I have the same thoughts just like yours. Only that I'm a coward. I'm afraid to express my real feelings, or I may end up facing the consequence... Just like you. And I can't afford to die. Not for a moment."

"And why's that?"

"There is something... I must do first." And she smiled at Mikhail before getting into her feet again. "But I'm really impressed with your opinion out there. A sign that your gifted mind is superior and no one can ever dictate what it has to do."

Mikhail held a small blush while Gian grinned wide.

"Anyway, as atonement for being cowardice, I already decided to set myself to do something I _must do_. And I thank you for that. After I have heard those words, I finally have something to hold on for my hopes not to completely die..." And she showed the boys a Devicer's Key.

Carefully and silently, Andaraka led them into the mechanical room. She turned the lights on, revealing a huge machine that was closely compared with a...

"Knightmare Frame?" Gian, who was fond of those fighting machines, asked with excitement.

"Not likely," Andaraka answered as she gave Mikhail the key. "It's an EMFRAME. We ourselves made it."

"EMFRAME?" Mikhail asked.

"An abbreviation of Empowered Mobiles Founded to Restore and Atone the sins of Mankind and Earth. Sounds un-cool, huh? Cerise herself made the concept." She walked into the control panel and pushed a button for an escape door big enough for the EMFRAME to exit. "You can escape through here. I can't let the wings of my hope die in here, pathetically." And she looked at Mikhail. The boy gave blinks of wonder at her. "Just a warning. As long as you exist as Mikhail Luschia, she will never stop hunting for you."

"What should we do then?"

"Make a fake name."

"What!" Gian paused from observing the frame. "Like it's the right time to think of a pen name in this time of crisis."

"Cerise's motive pushes her to do what she has assigned herself to do. She could shot you at the back, or while you're not looking. Remember, even if you're gifted with the most brilliant mind, when you got blinded with your selfishness, you cannot escape your own hell. You'll forget morality, righteousness and wisdom. You'll become an empty-headed, cold-hearted criminal with no respect left to yourself. You'll be doing not what's on your mind, but what your heart instructs you to do." Mikhail stared at the lady with astonishment as she continued, "...unlike that emperor the world used to hate. But the world's hatred vanished with him twenty years ago. And you wouldn't let the history repeat itself, right, Historian?"

The boy was shocked with what Andaraka uttered last, but he smiled afterward.

"You better get going, or your real executrix might see you." She reached out her hand to Mikhail. "It was nice to see you."

The bespectacled boy did hold her hand but something came to him and he remembered that warm hold on his wrist he felt when they were still riding on a vehicle. He looked directly into her eyes…

* * *

Earlier that morning: Subaru confirmed his deployment and immediately sped up going to the Indochina Peninsula. As he crossed the Formosa Strait, Suzaku informed him that Zero sought help from Thailand faction, and was already busy in rescuing the civilians.

Because of the rising tension, Suzaku couldn't rest assured. He ordered Ikaruga to trail Subaru and get into action. He wouldn't let this Cerise Butterfly ruin everything just like that. He and Lelouch had done a lot just to create that world. Both of them gained victories and lost a million times before they could finally free that world from wars, guns and bloodshed. He wouldn't let her let those sacrifices go to waste. He wouldn't allow it. Never. _Yes; if Lelouch were alive today, he would do the same thing. I'm sure of it._

MIR Movement started to release more of their EMFRAMEs as more Black Knights soldiers entered the Cambodian forest. Cerise welcomed the UFN's strongest armed forces with open arms as she proudly introduced the new frames that could aid their massive reform. "This is really it; the beginning of our worldwide reform!" She exclaimed that aloud for her followers to hear her around their hideout.

With her excitement on the occurring battle was her annoyance at the report that their hostages escaped, equipped with one of their proto-type EMFRAME model. "Just how in the world—" She couldn't get angry at that stage when she was enjoying her little game with the Black Knights. She then proclaimed a new order; destroy the escaped frame.

Meanwhile, at the laboratory room...

A girl came running closer to Andaraka who was walking going to their laboratory. "Miss Chandaya, our EMFRAME was taken, Lady Cerise was very angry. But how did they get a devicer's key?"

The Cambodian lady shrugged her shoulders, "Someone probably left the key in here, feeling so carefree that it wouldn't be taken away. You better report this incident to Margareth." When the messenger left, she looked up at the steel ceilings, smiling contentedly as she leaned on the wall.

"I refuse to die at the moment. As long as my nation is caged and unable to fly free, I can't afford to die. But the wings of my hope came, and he's already out there, right now. Like the cloaked lady said, who came to my palace fifteen years ago, revealing that she had the 'power of gods'..."

_His Majesty, the one who painted the world with grief and peace at the same time would be back... not to completely change the world..._

_... But to rearrange it..._

"Yes, Sian-sama… He did come back. His Majesty has just got here to fulfill the prophecy…"

* * *

**Next Code:** In the midst of the first pre-war against MIR Movement and the Black Knights, Mikhail and Gian got stagnant inside the enemy's EMFRAME.  
If Cerise would imitate the actions made by Late Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia; if bloodshed would be a requirement for a new creation; if Mikhail chose to shot— would history really repeat itself?

* * *

**References:**

• Alliance of Black Knights — The Order had become international and became the main military forces of UFN. When a nation signed under UFN's treaty, it has the right to choose if it wants Black Knights to be its military force. It is not compulsory, and not all nations have their factions, like Russia and Mongolia. Family members of former Black Knights were also in line; like Tamaki Hirota who is Tamaki Shinichiro's lost brother, Minami Kasumi and Inoue Yonousuke.

Each of UFN members had their own Black Knights head, which were all under Zero's command.

**A/N:** Wow, this is getting into my extremes! My fight scenes aren't that good! Oh, more action next chapter as I introduce another new character. :3


	4. Kinsei

**Author's Note:** Hoho. It's only chapter 4 but I'm already on the war scenes! xD How cute…

And still I feel dumb in describing a fight scene… I mean… Yeah, girls don't excel in these, so please criticize me gently...

**EDIT:** I admit; this chapter is really the shortest chapter among the chapters. (Punish me with the redundancy xDDD) Know why? First, it would only introduce the Shining Star of Britannia, more gun and robot action and — anyway. I won't be adding much. Just checking my spellings and grammars then.

**Summary:**Pre-war against MIR Movement and the Black Knights. The newly designed fighting EMFRAMEs versus the 15th Generation of Knightmare Frames, including the Shining Star of Britannia: who could be the last troop standing?

* * *

May 15, 2038, a.t.b.

_The MIR Movement had introduced themselves as the new rebellious group against the recent world that was sickening with old methods and stained with lies._

May 18, 2038, a.t.b.

_A special day for Mikhail's deceased sister, and also the day when his life suddenly changed course._

_These dates were about to be written in the new history._

_And so a new rebellion will make a mark for the world to remember..._

* * *

**Code 4:** Kinsei (Venus)

With more coming alliances from Thailand and Vietnam, the reinforcements from the Alliance of Black Knights had reached the area of Cambodia. More land and aerial Knightmare Frames were unloaded from war trucks and floating fortress to go against those new frames that the MIR Movement had dispatched. The other units were assembled to rescue civilians that were trapped in the middle of exchanging fires.

Ikaruga landed on the shores of Indochina Peninsula as well. Zero was also getting ready to go to the battlefield and loaded his latest frame, the Lancelot Ares. Before he could dispatch, he left an order not to let _her _charge unless he ordered to. But he was too late; she was already out there.

Somehow, the Knightmare Frames could manage the attacks of the rival frames, only that the EMFRAMEs were equipped with a mysterious void distortion that could lead the Sakuradite inside a Knightmare to malfunction, making the units paralyzed. That was the throbbing disadvantage for land-roaming frames, good thing the units installed with Float System were still active and able to fight back.

Amidst of the conflict, one blazing Knightmare Frame suddenly made an ambush on the EMFRAMEs on the ground with Slash Harkens. Its attack didn't end there. It continued creating a handicap on the opponents with its speed and power.

A voice transmitter connected to Zero's unit.

"The Princess is detected at area G; she's leading the third unit there."

Zero was surprised. "What?"

Subaru connected to Zero's line next. "She was with me all the time, Suzaku. She's been kicking damn asses an hour ago."

Suzaku shook his head with disbelief. "One aggressive lady we have in here." He fixed his gloves as he continued, "By the way, detain the captured rebels inside Hiratsuka warship." And he readied himself. "Let's kick some asses too."

* * *

Hiding under the tall trees and away from the exchanging fires of two opposing machines, the escaped EMFRAME was trying not to be involved with the war. They were able to make it run, but that was the only thing they could do. Mikhail observed the cockpit. It did look like a normal Knightmare. The only difference were it had no slash harkens, no exciting weapon except a funny laser gun and a red button. He had idea was that for though.

"WOW!" Gian couldn't stop blabbing his amusement with the unit as he scanned his eyes around the cockpit. "Just look how amazing this is! I never dreamed of riding something so incredible like this!"

"We're supposedly going to die before we got the chance to drive this thing, Gian. It's not cool in any way."

Gian playfully nudged his friend. "Nah. Don't be so serious, Mikhail! Let's just enjoy this for a while. But just how were they able to create such masterpiece without Britannia's help? You may not admit it, but it's a wonderful discovery isn't it?"

Mikhail found himself stunned with what Gian had said, and it made him think for a moment. _That reminds me of what Andaraka-san had said. They did develop this thing, but with a weak technology alone? With its structure, I can't assure that they themselves made it..._

_A powerful support, perhaps...?_

_No, Cerise hated UFN. There's no way she could seek help with them. And Cambodia's technology is not yet in the standard, unlike other nations._

_EU? Maybe. But aren't they unstable as of now...?_

Another shake occurred, and made the EMFRAME fell on the ground. Mikhail wasn't enjoying it anymore, now that Gian was riding on his back.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" The punk genius decided to take Mikhail's eyeglasses off. "Our situation made me more worried with your eyes getting injured."

* * *

Inside that blazing red Knightmare Frame, a girl with long wavy brown hair was busy pounding foes when a voice message connected to her line. "Princess Miraizha, Lord Zero has commanded to return your unit as soon as—" She turned it off with irritation.

"I never like being scolded while I'm busy. And why would I, Miraizha ai Britannia, retreat while in a winning scenario like this!"

The glaring scarlet Knightmare Frame stained with black and dark blue lines named Kinsei burst its grace as the First Princess and daughter to the Britannian sovereign Nunnally vi Britannia continued to reign as the Shining Star of Britannia.

Inside Ares, Suzaku was watching Kinsei's every move as he talked to someone on his line. "She has become more aggressive and hard-headed recently. Kinda reminds me of someone, honestly."

The other line laughed at Zero's comment. "With whom I wonder: Her hard-headed uncle or her hard-headed father?" It was a melodious laugh, Suzaku wanted to extend the time talking to his beloved Empress. "Just let her now, just this once. She was very depressed when you left her the last time, just when she was so excited to be the leader of Team Zero."

The battle was getting more tensed so Zero decided to end the conversation for a moment. "I shall contact you again, okay, Nunnally? Catch you later."

At the Imperial Palace Gardens at the Britannia Mainland, the Empress who was sitting on her wheelchair smiled lovingly as she whispered, "_Take care, Suzaku-san..._" She turned her net phone off with a contented sigh. Her personal maid walked closer to her, leaving the cyborg Knight of One who was standing just behind the trees.

"Sayoko-san," Nunnally called out her maid's name as the lady put her hand on the empress's shoulders. "Miraizha is again on the battlefield with her unknown father. Such a nice feeling, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed." And the Honorary Britannian maid smiled as she looked at her writs watch. "It's time for your lunch, Nunnally-sama. Where would you like to spend the next hour?"

Her Majesty, with her gentle sparkling eyes, smiled. "Let's just stay here. I can't help but reminisce old times..."

Sayoko had a little idea on what Nunnally had uttered, and then she gently transferred into the empress's side and held her hands. Nunnally lokked up at the vast blue sky and closed her eyes— those which never appreciated beauty of this universe before. She could feel the gentle wind brushing against her soft skin, kissing her lips and making her hair dance with its rhythm. As the darkness engulfed her vision she could again imagine her beloved brother's voice calling her sweet name with endearment; his benign hand softly touching her hair; his sturdy arms carrying her. Then, images of a young Lelouch and the last glimpse of him that she could recall came in. What a nostalgic feeling! She again opened her flickering pools of lavender as her hands wrapped around a pink paper. _It had been twenty years, Onii-sama... and still, the world living with you is the best place to live in._

_But I have a little feeling... that we'll meet someday..._

_Someday we will... Onii-sama..._

Inside the Empress' room just a glass door away from the gardens, thousands of origami cranes littered on the floor.

* * *

It was really convenient if you had a lot of friends; Cerise proved it right as she witnessed more of the Black Knights' units arriving on the shore. But she wasn't that depressed. "At least, I liked this good start. Zero formally acknowledged me as his adversary." She looked at a chart displayed on the other screen of their control room. It showed how low Cambodia's technology was, compared to their target location. She grinned a little. "It is safer to retreat for a while. I cannot afford losing more machines."

It was a competitive Frame, Zero thought to himself. The void distortion had paralyzed most of their units but it wasn't game over yet. He announced a new formation, and the land frames suddenly left the battleground. The flying units were the ones that could still fight, but all of the sudden, the EMFRAMEs retreated. All of MIR Movement's forces backed-out leaving the Black Knights in the middle of the Cambodian forest.

That battle wasn't over yet— that was only the start of Zero's attempt of setting Cambodia free— and his concern was already shifted to treating the wounded civilians, confiscating the damaged enemy frames and taking the imprisoned terrorists that were caught during the battle. Suzaku saw how severe the detriment MIR Movement inflicted to that nation. It wasn't funny; it was obviously an environmental destruction. It seemed that the rebels had fun torturing the civilians by setting their small homes on fire; killing innocent people… it was really unforgivable. Suddenly, a blast happened in the other side of the forest that caught Zero's attention. Lancelot Ares immediately headed to the area.

At the location where the explosion occurred, coughing Mikhail and Gian were unloading the EMFRAME that was the source of the blast.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" Mikhail started scolding his naughty friend.

"It was an accident! I just thought that the red button was the eject seat—"

The boy sighed. "You can attract attention with what you have done, you idiot! What if Cerise's henchmen see us? You cannot go optimistic ever again, I swear."

"Hey, relax!" Gian grinned. "At least we're still alive and—"

Gustily winds had made the boys ceased from arguing. As his Knightmare descended, Suzaku opened up his speakers and exclaimed, "**YOU! DON'T MOVE! I PUT YOU UNDER ARREST!**" The boys looked so frightened; a shining white Knightmare Frame had showed up, with its gun pointed at them. Suzaku noticed that the boys were a bit younger than the first ones they'd arrested but he suddenly paused for a moment after he had seen one of the caught teenagers. He even made his monitor zoomed that particular boy's image and his jade eyes flickered with disbelief. Those amethyst eyes, that familiar countenance; he wasn't able to say anything but _his_ name.

"L-Lelouch...?"

In a distant field where the Void Area of Tokyo Settlement could be seen stood a girl with a long green hair, while her lazy right hand held a straw hat and a pink crane origami on the other hand.

* * *

**Next Code:** Nunnally; that crippled little girl with a sweet smile despite her blindness.  
Suzaku; that snobbish little boy who had carried the heaviest burden all his life.  
Lelouch; that conceited little lad who had cursed the world and swore that he would change it.

Twenty-eight years had passed...

**References:**

• Kinsei - Japanese for "Venus", the second planet in the Solar System. Also known as the "Morning" and "Evening" Star and the Roman goddess of love and beauty.

• Ares - Greek God of war.

• Miraizha ai Britannia - as mentioned in the story, is the daughter of Nunnally vi Britannia. Why is she "ai Britannia"? Secret. And her name comes from the Japanese word "mirai" that means "future". (Lelouch and Suzaku craved for this in R2, didn't they?)

**A/N:** Oh, my... this one's damn short. Don't worry. The next chapter will be filled with new and old characters, like C.C. (yey! xD), Kallen Stadtfeld- Spencer (ohhhh...), Milly Ashford (HAH!) and the resurrection of Lelouch Lamperouge.


	5. Baito

**Author's Note:** I admit, the last code was lame and stupid. And damn short xDD But I enjoyed writing it. In this episode, I was reminded with Card Captor Sakura's Kinomoto Touya, saying this as his signature word.

Online greetings! Thanks to A Midsummer Night's Dream, kuroi78, nick2951, and LelouchForever for reviewing my story. ^_^ It's not that good, but you appreciated it, thank you!

EDIT: YES, I was able to expand Code 4. I'm so happy! xDD And I'll be continuing this. For my first-time readers, I hope you enjoy the previous chapters. Leave a review if you can. Every flame will be appreciated. Arigatou!

**Summary:** One word: _Baito_.

* * *

Suzaku's hands were shaking, he wasn't able to execute another move right away. "Lelouch..." was the only thing he uttered, not knowing that it was connected into the outer speaker and the boys heard him. Clearly.

"L-Lelouch?" Gian mumbled, looking at Mikhail who seemed so stunned while staring at the floating machine; amethyst eyes were glaring at the shiny white Knightmare Frame. He might not admit it, but inside Mikhail, he knew who was its Devicer...

_"You finally found me..._

_Suzaku..."_

* * *

**Code 5:** Baito (Part-time Job)

Without his mask on, Suzaku looked so distracted while driving Ares. He again glanced at the floating fortress Ariel that carried the confiscated enemy Frame beside his unit. There were the arrested teenagers still riding the machine, and he zoomed his screen to focus on the black-haired boy. No doubt, that teen looked exactly like Lelouch, except for those gentle eyes. Lelouch's were more mysterious. Suddenly, a voice message connected to his line, followed by a soft sweet voice.

"Uncle Zero... I'm sorry, I dispatched without your consent.."

The Black Knights leader smiled. It was Miraizha. The princess seemed like a lioness moments ago, betraying her soft sides right now. "I don't mind at all," he replied with his soothing voice. "You did well on the battlefield, Miraizha. Your mother will be very proud of you."

The 14-year-old princess smiled. How lucky; her Uncle Zero wasn't angry at all! Contented, she let her Frame glide on the air, flying closer to Lancelot Ares.

Reaching the shores of United State of Japan, a solid steel island welcomed them, giving the foreign students an amused feeling. That was the military facility and the main headquarters of the Order Alliance of the Black Knights, the military body of the United Federation of Nations. There was a faction in the Philippines— they were fortunate to see its facilities on their field trip before— but seeing the main headquarters was even more majestic. Mikhail, however, wore a frown. He assured himself that he would never ever step back on that land again, but then destiny twisted and turned, there he was: in one flick of a finger, he was back. But not really, on the other hand. He closed his eyes, his right arm settling on his forehead.

Gian noticed that action. "Oi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just… I feel… a little…"

The other teen handed Mikhail's eyeglasses. "Here, I think your eyes cannot stand without your other eyes on. Though they already had a crack, I think they're still bearable."

"Yes…" and Mikhail wore his specs again. "Yes, they are."

Suzaku saw that epic change on the boy's visage right after Mikhail became spectacled again. _So, this boy actually wears…_ He noticed the crack on the lens. He immediately composed a message on his carrier.

The fleet finally descended. Ares landed first, followed by Kinsei. The rest of the corps settled behind the first two frames, and Athena landed last. Quickly, a group of men with guns surrounded the arrested enemy Frame. Both Mikhail and Gian put their hands behind their heads, a sign that they wouldn't fight back.

Zero unloaded his Ares and raised his hands at the armed men, ordering them to hold their fire. He walked closer to the EMFRAME, looked up at the boys and uttered, "Both of you, get down from there but keep your hands up." The boys looked at each other before complying with Zero's order.

The terrorists caught unloaded the Hiratsuka warship and were dragged somewhere else. Gian and Mikhail were taken inside one of the buildings inside the base instead, which made Mikhail wonder.

"You..." The black-haired genius looked at Zero who was walking beside him. "... your eyeglasses seemed broken."

"Ah... this." His left hand felt the lines stained on his specs' lens. "N-No, it's fine, sir."

Out of the blue, the Black Knights leader handed over a new pair of eyeglasses. "See if these fit you."

Mikhail blinked up at the masked man before he tried the eyeglasses on. Wow. The soldiers knew his eye measurements without examining his eyes. Fascinating. "They do. Thank you." And he did a small bow as a sign of appreciation and gratitude.

Zero, with his bodyguards led the boys into a separate room, where they could spend the night as 'prisoners of war'. The big bosses of the Order would held an urgent meeting in a short while.

* * *

An Indian student handed Cerise a letter containing a report that their escaped EMFRAME which was originally built for her personal use was the one who created a blast in the forest and believed to be eradicated by the Black Knights head's Knightmare Frame, since it was seen descending at the location of the blast, and proved with EMFRAME's scrapped metals scattered at the area. It seemed that the Black Knights confiscated that unit along other machines.

"So the pests themselves crashed them for me. But we can't rest assure yet. Check every local and international news about Luschia and Mauricio. And while we wait, let's go check out my new recruits..."

Andaraka was listening on the corner where Cerise rested and minutes later, she went back to the laboratory. But as she sauntered on the hallway, her lips drew a small smile. "Looks like they will take my advice. I'm sure, _he_ will."

* * *

Inside the isolated room where the boys were, Mikhail silently watched as the news about their disappearance already flashed, and both David and May Luschia were not engaging into any interviews. He knew about his mother's status, and he understood it. Even before that tragic event, his family had been avoiding media, what was the difference anyway? He suddenly gloomed; the fact that he felt that his parents were so worried about him crushed him so much. But he only kept that to himself.

Gian shared the same pain, but got embarrassed to see his mom crying in front of media, begging to their 'kidnappers' to keep him alive, and their family was ready to give a 'ransom' for his freedom. He sighed and looked at his still sulking friend. Mikhail was surely quiet since they entered the room, and he might not talk anymore for the rest of the night. Time to crash that eerie silence. "So... we'll stay in here the whole night, I guess... but it feels like we're only in a 'hotel vacation', no? This is a lot better than inside that terrorist group's cage." Mikhail side-glanced at him as he continued, "Sometimes, there's no wrong being a little optimistic in times like this. Well, we can't do anything, but at least we are now sheltered by the Black Knights. There's still tomorrow. And another day and another one. There are a lot of tomorrows out there. And surely, one of those days, we'll be able to tell our families that we're safe... and alive. Right?"

For a while, Mikhail felt relief with what his good friend had said. It was inspiring. Gian had been enlightening him since they fell on that pinch. "You know what, that's the Mr. Nice guy inside your punk image, Gian."

"Being sure of what we hope for and certain of what we don't see, it's faith my friend. Practice that and I'm sure you won't need that scowling pessimistic twin of yours anymore."

Their attention was forced to set on the news once again as another headline flashed: It's not only them who were mysteriously taken away from the islands of the Philippines.

* * *

Inside the Black Knights' conference room, even before the meeting start, the men was interrupted with the same news report, revealing that those boys they confined were the newest names to be included in the list of missing youths. And two more names were added.

The head of the R & D department Lloyd Asplund put on his usual jolly face as he faced Subaru. "So I guess your suspicion about the boys' identities has gone blurred, Deputy Commander."

"No", Subaru stubbornly replied. "I still suggest for an interrogation. We just can't relax with that news alone. We ourselves have to confirm it, now that they had been inside the MIR Movement's base."

"Precisely, we have to." Zero then declared a special interrogative team to do the further action. But deep inside, Suzaku was still confused with that teenager's existence. Was it coincidental? Maybe. It had been twenty years after Lelouch's death, and he himself killed him. He was present at the venue where the Britannian army buried the emperor's dead body. Everyone was crying, lamented on the loss of a leader, a friend, a brother— even C.C. felt the demise of the curse she had implanted on Lelouch, meaning he really died. Lelouch Lamperouge; his best friend and worst enemy did pass away. But that boy's countenance really distracted him. He needed some proof if that boy really grew up as Mikhail Luschia, or he'd never settle doubting him...

The following day, an interrogation session was set for the students. They couldn't waste more precious time. Zero was present inside the interrogation room as Subaru led the operation. "Gian Peter Mauricio, placed at the 92nd spot in the latest online examination, and Mikhail Luschia, the 1st and the only superior student labeled as a 'profoundly gifted'. Tell us your connections with MIR Movement."

Mikhail had fixed his new eyeglasses given to him by Zero moments ago before he answered the Deputy Commander's query. "We were abducted, added to the list of those other missing students since 2035, supposedly to join them. But we found their leader's idea not appealing so we refused the offer."

"So you're saying that their leader set you free by means of using that enemy frame?"

"Sad to say, no. Seeing who the enemies are and leaking it to the public's knowledge was harmful to her operation so Cerise Butterfly decided to get rid of us. But a girl from their circle came to us and entrusted that EMFRAME for our safe escape from our executrix."

"Why would she do that?"

"She's not that loyal to Cerise," Mikhail didn't wait for the next obvious question to follow and added, "If she would express her disapproval like we did, she could have been dead by now. She was secretly against Cerise, but still afraid to lose her life so she kept her mouth shut. In my own opinion, we aren't the first ones who declined her offer. I saw the abducted students. And from the original counts of fifty-one kidnapped youths, I only counted forty-three."

The rest of the Black Knights that had gathered was speechless, amazed on how a real genius answered all of the questions (when he only heard the first two) and expressed his opinion and observation about the rebellious group. Even Subaru couldn't come up with another question. Gian had sighed, he was saved from being asked.

"The lie-detector monitors didn't alarm. I found no suspicious answer from him. And he does reply right away." Subaru still wanted to doubt the teens, but was impressed the way Mikhail waved his suspicions off. The Deputy looked at the Commander, giving Zero a signal that he was done interrogating the students.

"Are you done?" All of the sudden, Mikhail asked the soldiers. The personnel looked at each other. That was a very direct question from a person they'd just interrogated.

Suzaku noticed that the boy had something to say. "Yes. Why?"

It might sound obnoxious but he got no other choice. "Are you… going to detain us here?"

Subaru was the one who answered, and he sounded cold. "Of course. We just can't let you loiter around when you have just been into a terrorist group's lair."

"That's good." And Mikhail clasped his hands on the table. He had read the question registered on everyone's faces (on Zero's action, for that matter) that he uttered, "MIR Movement will still trail us, I know. And not only I and my friend will be in danger. It may sound so selfish but…" Slowly, he bowed his head down.

Gian was surprised. "O-Oi…"

"… Please... keep our identities to public knowledge."

That request was really a selfish one, Suzaku thought. It was clearly a betrayal of public trust, wherein, he was able to save two students from that infamous group but would keep it a secret. Zero would clearly break his own rules. On the other hand, he considered the possibility of Cerise Butterfly, still trailing and anytime would liquidate both of them. That would hurt his conscience. Besides, this boy was quite popular recently because of his IQ results. His whereabouts would be detected easily by MIR Movement and still that was not a nice option. But they could still set these boys free.

Subaru hoped that Suzaku would decline. They couldn't betray the people just because of a seemed egotistic twerp's request. Since they had no solid connections to that group, the Black Knights could just release them. They could go hide somewhere else if they didn't want to be caught by Cerise's henchmen.

"Are you sure that you want this?" Zero suddenly asked. Subaru's brows met in surprise.

Mikhail nodded. "I want to save my friends trapped in there, too."

Lloyd had an amused face. "So the other two students abducted from Manila are also your friends."

"Very well." Zero acknowledged Mikhail's words. There's no turning back anymore; he couldn't let those gifted kids go just like that. "But in one condition—"

* * *

Zero went back to his room, took off his mask and settled in the near table. He sighed long, turned his laptop on not knowing that someone was waiting behind him.

"You had an important mission yesterday but you didn't call me out."

Suzaku startled but didn't require himself to turn his back and see who it was. That demanding, complaining voice would only come from _her_. "I'm sorry. I thought that you are busy at the Ashford campus lately, Kallen, so I decided not to disturb you."

Her long sagging scarlet hair was flipped with exasperation. "But I'm still a part of the Black Knights Suzaku, so I deserve a right to be informed no matter what."

"Fine, Ma'am, whatever you say," Suzaku chuckled as he browsed the internet news pages about the abduction of four students from Philippine Archipelago.

"So," Kallen walked closer to the tall guy, "What's the operation that you actually forgot to mention it to me?"

Suzaku somewhat fumbled with her coming closer that fast that he forgot to hide that net window he was reading. Kallen leaned on the table with her arms supporting her weight, took a peek at his laptop, and seconds later, she grunted with disbelief. Quivering, her finger pointed at one of the images flashed on the monitor. "L-L-Lelouch..."

"Wait, Kallen..." The chocolate-haired guy tried to calm her down. Knowing Kallen's feelings for his best friend, he knew this would happen. "Let me explain for a while..."

Her eyes read the contents of the window fast. _Mikhail Luschia? That can't be! He's Lelouch! Lelouch Lamperouge!_

Suzaku held her arms to restrain her from breaking his laptop but his cape was on his way.

Suddenly, Subaru's voice was heard behind the closed door. "Zero, I already sent out an investigative team in the New Manila Settlement like you said. And I still want to clear out your decision about Mauricio's and Luschia's situation inside our premises... and that condition you gave."

The automatic door slid open and the Deputy Commander paused from stepping inside Zero's room to witness his cousin blushing while on the top of the quivering Kallen who was absorbing all the things she heard from Subaru himself. The Sumeragi guy couldn't bring himself to say anything at the moment.

"Lelouch..." Kallen suddenly mumbled. "Lelouch is alive... and he's here... He IS here..."

Suzaku was pushed away drastically; he literally flew up when Kallen violently jerked him away from her and landed with his back first before Subaru. The Lotus immediately went out of the room.

* * *

Lloyd learned that the boys were highly intellect so they might have a 'weird sense' about technology. And he was seemed right. The scientist toured the boys to the Frame Garage where the Knightmare Frames were stored for inspection and reconstruction. Gian's eyes were glittering with passion as they scanned around. He presented his creations with glee, "These are the 15th generation Knightmare Frames, the recent standard Knightmare of Black Knights. As you can see, all are equipped with Float System, Energy Wings, double-edged Slash Harkens and a cute rifle. All of the factions mostly have these units, but the 20th generation frames exist only here in the main base."

"I heard about the slow growth of the Knightmare Frames in the last ten years," Gian finally unleashed his interests about the fighting machines. "The 18th generation frame took at least two years before it debuted in the Antartican Revolution. The 19th generation was almost a failure, thanks to Rakshata Chawla's reconcilement with the Black Knights, Guren Mark III-XK was a success."

The scientist continued the teen's phrase, "And with Rakshata working with us, the 20th generation Ares was also born! Kinsei, however is a Japanese assembled, but still kicks ass while at the battlefield! Good news, I and the Countess are already accomplishing the 21st; our new baby!" He then hugged his wife who suddenly flushed with embarrassment.

Cecile pushed Lloyd's face away from her chest. "S-Stop that, Lloydie! We're in front of the children-"

Their moment cut off when Kallen's sturdy footsteps echoed inside the garage. The red-haired had her whole focus on Mikhail, who was in wonder why she had a scary glare at him. She stood still in front of Mikhail, tears forming in her eyes, giving the boy enough fright. "L-Lelouch..." She whispered, but said it loud enough as she wrapped her arms around the stunned boy. Gian was surprised; Lloyd and Cecile grunted with disbelief; both Zero and Subaru were pasted into their location as they attempted to stop Kallen— she didn't care at all. She couldn't understand it, but the moment she saw him, without confirming if he was really Lelouch, her heart smiled.

_"Lelouch..."_

* * *

"H-He's not... Lelouch...?" Kallen exclaimed in embarrassment. When Zero nodded, Kallen felt so humiliated that she immediately bowed before Mikhail as a sincere apology. "I... I'm sorry, it was a big mistake! I'm sorry!"

Mikhail fumbled, "N-No, please! Raise your head, Ma'am! It was alright, no harm done!"

"Whoah..." Gian crossed his arms. "This is the first time Mikhail was mistaken to be someone else. And I do believe I have heard that name before. Lelouch? Would you mind me asking about this Lelouch?"

Kallen frowned while Zero answered, "A friend. A very special friend."

Mikhail's eyes flickered after he had heard it.

Silence embraced them for a while.

"By the way Kallen, I have something to tell you..."

* * *

Monday morning at the Ashford Academy; an institution known as the previous school of the Britannian sovereign and the Knight of Zero, and the home of the legendary 3rd generation Knightmare Frame Ganymede. Standing strong at the heart of Tokyo Settlement and just centimeters away from the Void Area, this educational facility had been an open campus for Britannians and Japanese alike. Even more foreign students were enrolling at the campus for its fame and reputation.

The latest scion of the Ashfords, Milly was waiting for the transfer students Kallen had informed through a phone call. The scarlet head even told her not to be overjoyed or over-react when they arrive.

The Black Knights special convoy reached the campus just before the bell for the first period rang. Accompanied by Zero and the Vice Chairman of the board of directors, there came the two transfer students; the first boy had his sharky punk hair rebonded, dyed with pale red highlights while the other boy had to wear contact lens to replace his eyeglasses.

The door of the Principal's Office pushed open, and so the Principal's mouth when she saw him. "L-L-L-LELOUCH!" This made the black-haired startle.

"Oi... isn't this the third time already?" The other teenager muttered.

Kallen sighed and out her hands on her waist. "Kaichou, I already warned you."

"But... B-B-But..." Milly couldn't finish what she wanted to say. Seeing that familiar yet nostalgic visage of their ever dearest friend made her heart drum like crazy and it was making her fumble. She just gave up, relaxed a bit as she faced the masked man.

"Madam Milly Ashford," greeted Zero. "Just like my regards to Princess Miraizha, please do take care of them for me. They hold a very important position in the military, and they have to conceal themselves well."

"That's too decent Lord Zero," Milly chuckled. "Of course they'll be in safe hands. You know how good I am in 'hiding things'." Milly wouldn't see it, but the man behind the mask was smiling.

"So, what are their names? I mean the _real _and the adopted names."

Kallen handed the Principal the papers she as Kozuki Karen and Empress Nunnally vi Britannia had signed, and Milly was stunned.

* * *

The second period of Class-C was about to start, but their teacher came in with a great news to them. "From now on, we'll be having new transfer students. Please be nice to them, okay? Boys, come in right now."

The newly red-dyed student came in first, making Kaye Spencer, the class president, irritated, but surprised to see her classmates giggle when the other boy entered.

With a smile, Gian faced their new classmates. He'd be introducing them both, since Mikhail had a little social problem in this kind of moments. "Ohayou! My name's Kozuki Naoto. And this is my friend Lelouch Lamperouge. Yoroshiku ne!"

Meanwhile, at the tomb of the late Emperor...

"Hisashiburi da naa, Lelouch..." Her hazel eyes smiled, and C.C. looked at the Void Area, then at the campus nearby. It was a nostalgic feeling; it used to be her 'home'. And an instinct throbbed inside her. She drew a smile on her lips, "Sian's premonitions might be accurate. His Majesty will be back...

"_He will..."_

* * *

**Next Code:** With all of her heart, Nunnally accepted Mikhail into her life.  
They did meet again...

[a detailed story on how Gian and Mikhail gained their fake names.]

* * *

**References:**

• Void Area - It's that crater the F.L.E.I.J.A. created 21 years ago that killed a mass

• Kallen Stadtfeld-Specer - Years ago, she reconciled with the Stadtfeld family after her father's plead and her stepmother's annulment with her dad. Her Japanese mother was accepted within the family, hence regaining her title as the scion of the prominent clan. Her husband Steven Spencer was residing in mainland Britannia due to family business while she and their daughters Kaye and Sakura stayed in Japan. It is due to her position in the Ashford Academy.

• The Countess - Lloyd's nickname for his wife, Cecile Asplund. (I have to made them into a couple for some purposes n_n)

• Ohayou- for those who're new in Japanese language, it means "Good morning", shortcut. "Ohayou gozaimasu" is the more formal form. "Yoroshiku" has no definitely definition. Only that it is always mentioned after introducing yourself to create a nice atmosphere between you and the one you're talking to.  
It was written this way to indicate that Gian and Mikhail had learned the Japanese language.

• Hisashiburi da naa – literally means "It's been a while." I was imagining C.C. saying this word so it was written in Japanese. HAHA.

I might leave _Sian_'s identity a secret for a while (it is mentioned twice already), but it's the one who'll connect my story to Geass. So, I'm still on Code Geass's original plot.


	6. Unmei

**Author's Note:** I may have another "hiatus" after Christmas vacation, but please bear my busy RL. :)  
And my latest LSS: Hitomi no Tsubasa by access. I'm a proud Asakura Daisuke fan! Love his works a lot!

**EDIT:** I'm not replacing the old A/N's here. I'm just here to edit the contents, not those welcome notes xDD

Currently listening to some awesome songs like Newsong (Tacica) and Toumei Datta Sekai (Hata Motohiro( from Naruto Shippuuden; Prayer (ACID) from Tokyo Majin; Shoudou, Kimi=Hana (both by pigstar) and Aioi (JUNED) from Junjou Romantica; Beautiful and Travel in Mind (both by Round Table feat. Nino) from .hack/ Legend of the Twilight; One from the Heart by Seki Tomokazu and with you by Pigstar. Cool songs, make my heart smile.

**Summary:** Souls that were bind by fate would again crossed paths, to draw another story in the history books.

* * *

**May 19, 2039 a.t.b., four days ago...**

"By the way Kallen, I have something to tell you..."

The woman looked up at Zero, " What is it?"

Zero shifted at the noble scientist, Lloyd got their head's point and led the boys in a distance. He again faced the red-haired. "They were included at the last battle in Cambodia."

"T-They were?" Kallen raised a brow.

"And we discovered that they are the victims of MIR Movement, and supposedly they could have joined it, only that they refused and escaped. But-"

"But what?"

"They left Cambodia without knowing that two of their friends were also abducted by Cerise Butterfly. And Mikhail Luschia, the boy you have just hugged, decided to help his friends; no matter what it takes."

"W-Wait," Kallen interrupted. "Are you telling me that—"

"No, they won't be included as new members of Black Knights yet. You know that we have standards for the newbie to meet before joining us, although I'll keep them under observation. But I can't let them locked up in here forever, that's why... they'll undergo surveillance within the walls of Ashford Academy." Kallen was surprised. Zero continued, "Well, we both know how good Kaichou is in hiding secrets, right? Like on how she concealed that Prince for years..."

"I see. You're going to give a great protection, yet you doubt that Luschia boy's identity, no?"

He didn't answer her last question. "And so are you." It was Kallen's turn to be speechless. "For a while," and Zero showed a request slip Mikhail had written. "We should go work together and find a suitable way to hide them. These kids are so talented; we can't let them go that easy."

"As a daughter of freed Japan, let me do the honors for Mauricio. I know that Her Majesty will be delighted to see Luschia... I'm sure of it..."

* * *

**Code 6:** Unmei (Fate)

Lloyd led the boys away from Zero and Kallen who were looked so serious with their small meeting. When they finally reached the far corner of the garage, the playful scientist faced Mikhail. "So, it's true that you have a magnificent 205 estimated IQ?" Mikhail nodded at the scientist's question. Lloyd fixed his eyeglasses and grinned. "Amazing! You actually surpassed my 190 IQ! Absolutely majestic!"

"Uh..." Gian felt that he was left out. "My IQ level is quite interesting too, Sir Lloyd!"

Lloyd smiled. " Yes, yes. Definitely. I just wonder if you two could pilot a Knightmare Frame." He refreshed the moment he saw the devastated enemy frame. "I bet you can't."

"P-Piloting... a Knightmare Frame!" The tech whiz looked so amazed. Mikhail was not excited at all. "Why would we pilot a Frame? We're not included in the army."

"And what if... You _really_can be Devicers?" There was no reaction from the boys. Lloyd did an epic chuckle. "By the way, I think I'll go agree with Captain Spencer with what she said a while ago." He leaned closer to the bespectacled boy. "I haven't been so long with His Majesty's side before, but you do resemble 'that' Lelouch, Mikhail Luschia..."

"H-H-His... HIS MAJESTY!" Gian looked so innocent. "Who... what?"

"Ahaha! Gian-kun is so surprised! You don't read history books, do you?"

"I know..." Suddenly Mikhail muttered something unexpected. "My sister was the first one who noticed and said it. I didn't want to ride it, at first... after all these years... until Lord Zero uttered it, and then... that lady back there..."

Mikhail cast a glance at Kallen, his purple eyes quivering with gentleness.

* * *

Back at their VIP room, Gian and Mikhail were informed that Zero granted the latter's request to hide them. The Black Knights head had a brilliant plan to conceal them effectively and they were asked to prepare themselves.

Gian was already fitting a yukata on him but he noticed his friend still staring at the suit he had to wear. He put his hands on his waist and started his wake-up call, "It was your idea, right? And I agreed with you; to comply with Miss Andaraka's suggestion while Cerise is trailing us, and in order to save Ric and Patricia... But why are you hesitating right now?"

"It's not that I want to step back..." Mikhail started to unbutton his own polo shirt. "Lord Zero has adopted us into his army to give us proper protection. But I do feel he still doubts us. He's a man that had been into different battles— war elite, so he won't trust anyone that easy."

"Well, if I am Lord Zero myself, I'll do exactly the same..." Gian halted for a while as he fixed his newly rebounded hair. He felt so sorry for his shark-look but change was inevitable. "Well, setting that aside, we'll live with a new name after the ceremonies we'll attend, but living far away from the usual me within an army, I never dreamed of being a soldier; even including myself in this warfare."

"We were dragged into this," Mikhail said while fixing his necktie, "It can't be helped. Besides, I found a reason to engage myself into this new chaos...

_I won't let her change the world Lelouch vi Britannia had created..._

"... We have to save Ric and Patricia. We have to keep our families safe...

_Those people who never abandoned me... Those people that had accepted me for who I am..._

"... And since youths are the ones Cerise gathered to set a massive rebellion, youths themselves will stop her.

_Right... I must stop her. I must…_"

* * *

With Sumeragi Subaru as a sponsor to Zero, Kozuki Kallen-Spencer accepted Gian Peter Mauricio into the United State of Japan and blessed him with a name that once belonged to a brave man which the ex-Prime Minister Ougi Kaname and Kallen herself treasure— To avert his new identity from his old records, his standing hair style was rebonded, tinted with red highlights. With it, Kozuki Naoto was born, and would reside at the Stadtfeld mansion where Kallen live.

Meanwhile, Zero's special private jet plane sped up toward the Britannia Mainland, wherein Mikhail would be its adopted son. Soon enough, the plane landed at the vast gardens of the Imperial Palace. Her Majesty's Knight of One Jeremiah Gottwald was the one who welcomed the UFN leader, and even he was stunned to meet with the boy who had the visage of that Emperor he once worshiped. "H-His Majesty!" The cyborg knight exclaimed, walking closer to where Mikhail was standing. The boy, however, fumbled, when the Knight knelt before him. Zero ceased Jeremiah from frightening the teenager.

"Calm down, Lord Jeremiah. This isn't that late Emperor. Only a— Uhh..." Suzaku wasn't sure of what to call Mikhail. Carbon copy? Sounded so rude. Mirror reflection? Astral projection? He should stop thinking.

"But it is His Majesty's face... Like it was painted into this boy..." Jeremiah tried not to be so emotional as he touched Mikhail's face so gently. "And I'm sure Empress Nunnally would be pleased to see you, Lord Zero. She is patiently waiting at the Atheria Gardens right now."

* * *

_"Please, don't panic when you see him. You may scare him away..."_

With Suzaku's little warning, Nunnally couldn't wait any longer. She got nervous when he said it to her hours ago, and she felt her body was shaking. To brush that uneasiness off, Sayoko settled her hand over the Empress's shoulders, trying to calm her down. All of the sudden, Lord Jeremiah entered the verdant gardens, with Zero on his back and that boy Zero had told her. Upon seeing Mikhail, Nunnally's lavender eyes started to stare at him, feeling so odd after he had seen his face. They flickered so strangely, much more as the men came closer and closer to where she was. She couldn't figure that much since the boy was on specs but she definitely had seen that countenance. That familiar, nostalgic visage.

On the other hand, Mikhail was also looking at Her Majesty straightly; examining her kind facial feature, her pale complexion and her still crippled legs. It had been years since he saw her last— his heart started to pump strangely. It was a wonderful feeling; he couldn't decipher the right words to describe it. He wanted to run to her and lock her inside his embrace, whisper words of endearment and encouragement to her ears, tell her how much he missed her… but as if he could do it. The one who should be doing it was her brother, Lelouch Lamperouge, not Mikhail Luschia. He frowned a bit, but put on his courageous mask as he faced one of the world's most respected sovereign.

Zero was about to introduce the teen to Nunnally, but faltered to see her not interested on it. Quickly, she opened her arms, inviting Mikhail into her embrace. "Come, my child; to me, the mother of this country…"

Mikhail, without hesitations, complied and walked closer to where Nunnally was and knelt before her. At first, Nunnally was worried— his eyeglasses seemed real and he might get a little difficulty seeing— but her candle-like fingers caught the eyeglasses hook and gently pulled it off his face. His gentle pools of amethyst eyes were revealed, and the face of that special someone she was dying to see and be with once again... Nunnally didn't think twice anymore that she wrapped her arms around the surprised teenager. Feeling his warmth near her, her eyes shed soft tears that made Mikhail's shoulder damp. "Oniisama... Lelouch-oniisama..." her soft cry whispered into Mikhail's ear.

Mikhail was overwhelmed. After all those years, who could have thought that he would be this intimate with that someone he had cherished more than anything, more than _himself _once again?

The Honorary Britannian maid couldn't help but to share tears with the empress, and behind Zero's mask, Suzaku was truly grateful. Nunnally's genuine smile she had twenty-eight years ago just came back.

It just did.

Mikhail hugged the empress back, and she did lock him closer to her. She was weeping seriously; the boy gulped big. Slowly her sniffling and sob began affecting him, minutes later he could find himself crying with Nunnally. His eyes scanned around the gardens to entertain himself when it hit the structure behind them. He could see the ocean of origami cranes on the floor through the glass door, and his amethyst eyes shuddered.

_If you could fold a thousand origami cranes, your wish would come true._

Something pinched inside his heart. A painful one. He couldn't stand seeing his beloved sister weeping before him. It was a torturing scene. He finally gave up; unexpected beads of tears began adorning his eyes as he rested his forehead over Nunnally's shoulder.

Suzaku joined them silently. Just how could that scene affect him so much? He left his place for a while and went to a spot where he could hide.

* * *

"Her Majesty Nunnally vi Britannia, here is Mikhail Luschia, a boy who wished-"

Nunnally made Jeremiah halt from talking by raising her hand. "We don't have to be this formal, do we?"

"But Your Majesty..."

Zero agreed with Jeremiah, "It's only natural for this procedure to-"

She shook her head. "The moment he accepted my embrace was the start of his new life as my son, an adopted child of his land. And this child, Mikhail Luschia will be blessed with a name of that man who deprived the society and made his own world; the one whom I considered the dearest person in my entire life...

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

* * *

Lunch break.

The last two periods were full of tension, with the girls giggling every time the 'Japanese' guy stand up to recite and the 'Britannian' yawn and wipe his sleepy tear. At last, the half of that day's classes was over, and the new heartthrobs were walking through the campus going to the clubhouse. They'd be a part of the Student Council body, the Principal herself recommended them. The positions were shuffled and with Kallen's aid, a new council was born.

Milly would announce the changes. "No seniors are interested in joining the high office so I appoint Lelouch Lamperouge, the new top one student in class-C as the new Vice President. Kaye Spencer and Mikamoto Anina will remain as the Chairman and the Secretary respectively."

A half-Britannian, half-Italian student stood up with her pitch black layered hair as she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you again, Kozuki-kun, Lamperouge-kun. I'm your classmate and this office's Auditor and Press Release Officer Winona Bonaducci." She pointed at a Britannian guy sitting comfortably at the sofa, "That's Aldred Henster, the newly appointed Discipline Officer. He used to be the Treasurer but sucks at handling finances, good thing Kozuki-kun arrived."

Anina shyly blushed as the Japanese looked at the newly appointed Vice Chairman who was still sleepy and played with her olive-colored skirt.

"Princess Miraizha and Sakura Spencer are the other students who are permitted inside this office's premises as special members. Any violent reaction?"

Kaye rose up her hand at Milly's question, followed by a suspicious glance at Gian. "How come this reorganized office necessary? I mean, I never thought of having... extras in the council." The word 'extra' was irritating to Mikhail and Gian.

Milly winked, "Personal purposes, but your mother suggested it so like it can be helped." The teenager then glanced at Kallen who was standing beside the Principal. She clapped her hands as a start of a new council works. "Okay, children! Do your best while you're at it! I am honestly _strict_ with council performances so go. Go. GO!"

Kallen blinked at Milly's phrase. "S-Strict? Wow. That's new to my ears..."

* * *

Like he promised, Zero again passed by His Majesty's grave one high noon. He got off from his horse and walked straight to the edge of the cliff, but was surprised to see a worn-out Cheese-kun before the stone tomb. He wore his helmet off to see it closely and no doubt. It was a pizza restaurant's mascot.

"Hisashiburi da naa, Suzaku."

Suzaku swiftly turned around to see her there; his jade eyes held amusement to see her never aged. At all.

C.C. smiled as she took her straw hat off, "You looked so surprised. I hate that kind of stare."

"I- I'm sorry." The man scratched his head. "I'm... I'm just shocked to see you're just fine. After all these years."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No way."

She took a few steps to reach her old Cheese-kun, wrapped her fingers on it as she picked it up before hugging it. "I see. You haven't changed at all, Kururugi Suzaku."

"You don't have to call me that." And he looked down at the stone before them. "Kururugi Suzaku... died with Lelouch Vi Britannia twenty-years ago."

C.C. blinked at his words and chuckled a bit. "I didn't mean that, Suzaku. I mean, with you using Lelouch's Geass on you to be alive, I can see that you haven't changed despite the years. You're already counting years on the calendar, but it seemed that you're not aging. Not at all."

"It's Zero's magic I guess."

She shook her head. "It is a _miracle_."

* * *

Finally, the top secret mobile reached Cambodia's outskirts and to Cerise's surprise, the new units Golard and Medussa were delivered earlier as expected. She smiled, "I see. We must extend our base soon to completely conquer this peninsula." She switched to her messenger. "Call out for Margareth, Calvin, Chandaya and the new recruited Devicers. We'll plan about extending to Vietnam as soon as possible."

"So, seriously we'll use them when the Black Knights try to intervene with the plan?" Andaraka placed her hands inside her pockets. "Medussa is a prototype unlike Golard. And the standard units will also be in debut with _that_."

Cerise smiled at her. "I do trust your talent, Chandaya. Besides, the only target is Zero alone. Golard alone can do its fabulous part of the show when time calls out for it. Knowing that prideful leader, I know he'll show up, with his flashy Whitey. And it'll be a perfect ambush you'll see..." and she tapped Andaraka's shoulder twice.

Andaraka smiled back at her, but her mind was not focused on Cerise. She slowly walked back to the laboratory as she talked to herself. _"I'm sure both Luschia and Mauricio survived and are in good hands right now. But... although I'm the one who designed 'it', I didn't have the chance to install a specific chip on the EMFRAMEs to deactivate it. For sure the Knightmare Frames would be defenseless on it. Definitely..."_

* * *

Unlike Gian, Mikhail was a dorm student, and to protect him as Milly's mission, she decided to shut him down inside the clubhouse, in that the same place where the original Lelouch Lamperouge used to reside, instead of insisting him to stay at the boys' dorm building. He entered that the same room he used to sleep in, only that this time, he would be all alone. Life was really sweet. After he had embraced the empress who used to be a kin to him, he was now facing another interesting piece of his past: the place where it all started. He turned the lights on, revealing the entire room's features. He was surprised to see the old paintings and wallpapers changed into modern designs. The old cupboard; why was it still there? The furniture was all new but it still felt nostalgic. He left the lights on as he transferred to the other room: the master's bedroom.

It was full moon that night, so Mikhail didn't bother to turn the lights on, and headed to the window. There it was: the famous Void Area of Area-11. He remembered how that infamous crater was created; his eyes narrowed at that dreadful scene. It was very gruesome to refresh that memory that he closed his eyes. He didn't notice that someone was right behind him, walking out from the shadows.

"Okaeri." Came her initial greeting and Mikhail was so frightened, he could have a heart attack anytime.

Her green hair sagging from her shoulders, her hazel eyes that held mystery and secrets— the Gray Witch showed up before Mikhail and taking a few steps forward.

Mikhail, however, was so tensed that he fumbled, stepping backwards. "H-Have I... entered a wrong room? I-I'm sorry. T-This was the room the Principal pointed, but I guess that she... I..."

"Lelouch."

"H-huh?"

"You are Lelouch, aren't you?"

"You mean... my fake name...?"

"You can deny it. It is you." She began taking another few steps.

"Pardon?"

She halted. "That Lelouch who established and led the Order of the Black Knights, who led the Black Rebellion; who led the world into destruction and creation... No doubt. It is you, the Lelouch I'm talking about."

"Y-You mean the owner of the Lelouch Lamperouge?" Mikhail shook his head. "No, I think you're mistaken, Miss. Lelouch is only a fake name."

C.C.'s eyes narrowed, "Do you think that people mistakenly calling you by that name for several times a natural thing to happen? That it was a just an innocent stupid coincidence? Such things don't exist in this world..." She advanced forward, trapping him into the window frame. "I've been living long enough so you simply can't deny it. You may refuse, but deep inside you, you are him: Lelouch Lamperouge of the Ashford Academy, Lelouch vi Britannia of the empire Britannia, Zero of the Black Knights."

Their distance closed with C.C. kissing Mikhail.

* * *

**Next Code:** Gian as Kozuki Naoto.  
Mikhail as Lelouch Lamperouge.

With the Gray Witch's comeback and Kururugi Suzaku's existence as Zero remains, seems that the main cast has gathered at last.

It's just the start of the stage play set for His Majesty's resurrection.

* * *

Yuuri: Another episode has accomplished. Wow, my hands are sweaty.

Sakura: Arigatou Yuupi for typing this out for me! Also to Lola who lend me her character's family name into one of my OCC. =3

**EDIT:** A million thanks to my friend for lavishing such special attention to my story! :3


	7. Kagi

**Author's Note:** A little late, but Happy New Year of 2009! With it, I present to you another chapter haha xD

And to LelouchForever- I'm happy you're supportive to my story. However, in the past updates, it's not the _actual me_ who posted the chapters. My friend did. I'm grateful of his activeness though; he posted 2 of the chapters to boost my spirit in creating a new one. He might post codes 8 and 9 after this update.

So that's it. Again thanks to Lola, for lending me her character's last name. =3

**Summary:** Gian Peter Mauricio and Mikhail Luschia as the new Privates and Devicers of the Black Knights.

* * *

_Lelouch Lamperouge._

_Mikhail Luschia concealed himself in that particular name to conceal himself from MIR Movement's self-proclaimed leader Cerise Butterfly so that he could save his friends, Ricardo Diaz and Patricia Ferrer from the rebel group despite the consequences._

_This action was made, and so he stood up as that man who shut himself within the same educational facility... not knowing that his fate was already smiling at him..._

* * *

**Code 7:** Kagi (Key)

Her lips that were moist, yet warm; her face that was only a centimeter away from his; her hands leaned to him as a support to herself— there were a lot of things floating inside Mikhail's mind. The action was deadly shocking to his side, and he felt that his reflexes were absent in his body, he couldn't do anything at the moment, even a little push. How come his first kiss came from a complete stranger who called him initially in his fake name?

On the other hand, he had felt one the same kiss from the same witch and it was the third time already.

Their lips parted, and C.C. found herself staring up at the stunned teenager. She felt strange then. "Haven't you... remembered anything yet?" Her eyes seemed asking him as well.

"W-What?"

"Anything... about you... as Lelouch?"

He sighed. "Like I said, it's only my fake name. And..." His cheeks tinted with a blush. "T-This is the first time... I met you..."

* * *

With her legs crossed, C.C. sat comfortably at the edge of the bed while watching Mikhail who was busy fixing his things. Her hazel eyes trailed his every move: the way he wrote with his left hand, his eyes that seemed tired due to contacts he was wearing, the way he arranged his clothes on the closet. When it got bored, she started curling her leaf-colored hair with her fingers. What a perplexing silence.

"So... tell me, Lelouch..."

Mikhail looked at her with an exasperated look. "... What?"

"What were you doing after all these years?"

"H-Huh?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, "It has been twenty years, right?"

Mikhail sighed once again but not required himself to look at the girl behind him.. "I'm only 15 years old, Miss. I was born last 2022. There's no way I'd meet up with you." He blinked for a moment. "Wait, you mean... You're older than what I'm thinking?"

She stopped curling her hair. "It's rude to question a lady about her age."

"I was not directly asking for your age."

"You're changing our topic... _intentionally_, Lelouch."

He no longer answered.

"See... You're guilty."

This time, Mikhail spun around but with his arms crossed, "No, I'm not. We've been arguing about that name for hours now, and when you insist what I refuse, it makes us fools. So I chose not to say anything this time."

C.C. gasped Cheese-kun and fixed him into a pillow, "Smart people are all boring. They always find an escape route when they're cornered. Amazingly absurd, right, Lelouch?"

The boy sighed hard, painfully. "Whatever." He stood up from his seat and walked closer to his bed. He stopped before the witch and just stood there until C.C. noticed him there.

"What are you doing?"

"Would you mind, Miss; it's rest time for me."

"Oh, I see." And C.C. climbed on the bed, crawled on the other side. "There."

The teen was quite surprised with that action. He irked, "Just what are you doing? You can't—"

C.C. shot him a glare. "Yes, I can. I used to sleep in here, like you can do anything about it." She hit the cushions hard with her fist. "Don't tell me that you're a pervert, I'll seriously hurt you."

"Don't threaten me. It is ME who should be alarmed. You must be the pervert; you just ransack my flat. Clearly you trespassed here."

The immortal blew her cheek up, faced the other direction and pretended to sleep. Mikhail let another annoyed sigh and walked out of the room. C.C. never changed; still as teasing as usual. Mikhail couldn't help but to smile a bit. A warning. One by one, people whom he used to be with as Lelouch Lamperouge entered the stage, in his new life as Mikhail Luschia. It was quite alarming. He intended to live far from what he used to be, but why drawing these people closer to him once again? Damn fate; it was one dangerous game and he should play with it carefully. He might get saved by the fact that he was really born into this world but the other fact— that he knew every single memory of this Lelouch— could cause him big trouble.

He shook his head. Enough of dire thinking. All he need now was sleep. He looked back at the bedroom's door and pouted. There's no way he would sleep beside that witch like he used to, or she'd continue teasing him. Worse, she might discover his secret. He shrugged; he'd just stay on the living room.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!"

Everyone early at the student council office was startled with Gian's loud greeting. He even grinned big. Winona complained first, "That is NOT funny, Kozuki-kun!"

Aldred, however, was amused— Naoto caught the attention of Winona who was usually not attentive when she's busy on her audits— and winked at the newly appointed Treasurer. "That's impressive, Kozuki! Let me try that tomorrow morning!"

The boyish Auditor punched Aldred's cheek and caught his collar, "Just try it, I'll discipline you myself, Mr. Discipline Officer!"

Gian scanned the room,"Where's Mikha- I mean, Lelouch hasn't come yet?"

Winona nodded, "Yup. I just wonder if he gets enough sleep every night. He seems active in sleeping all throughout the day. Well, that's no problem anyway, he's quite good in class... By the way, where's Kaye?"

The boy suddenly had a mood change, that both Winona and Aldred noticed. He ignored the question and headed to his table. Just then, the President came in, glared at the sitting Treasurer before greeting the others 'good morning'.

"Good morning, Kaye," Winona greeted her best friend and followed her to her table. "Looks like you woke up on the other side of the bed."

"Quite." Was the only answer Kaye could give, before commenting another one, "My mornings would never be as good as before... I guess..."

Books hardly landed on the other table, they noticed. Gian looked upset, even the newcomer Mikhail who was silently cursing his backache was surprised with what his friend did. Gian's black eyes shot a glare against Kaye's blue ones, and the tension heated up. Their shy Japanese secretary, however, didn't mind the commotion and bowed to greet the Vice President with her cheeks tinted with cute pink blushes, "G-G-Good morning... L-L-L-Lamperouge-kun..."

It was Princess Miraizha's turn to spring into action. She immediately stood up on the table, pulled out her pistol which caused a panic on students and jumped in the air, landing in front of Mikhail, the tip of her gun pointed at the teenager's chin. "You," her voice was deep and mocking, "A stranger who caught my mother's and my uncle's attention and took them away from me! How dare you! You're just a terrorist!"

The rest of the Student Council was frightened. "T-Terrorist?"

Kaye shifted to Gian, "I was right to doubt you. Aren't you Lamperouge's friend? So, you're a terrorist as well..."

Gian raged, "And now you're accusing me as a terrorist! You've got into my nerves, lady!"

"STOP THIS!" Kallen suddenly came in to the office, hands on her waist. "I was right. Something's wrong with you two, Kaye, Naoto." Both names that were called suddenly avoided sights. The scarlet-head continued, "But I am surprised to discover more." She eyed the pistol at Miraizha's hand. "Princess, what is the meaning of this?"

"B-But this man..." Miraizha defended herself, without even hearing the apparent question Kallen would utter. "I'm sure, he is a terrorist! I saw him riding on the enemy frame Uncle Zero arrested and—"

_Princess?_ Mikhail looked up at the girl before him. If she was a Britannian princess, meaning she was Empress Nunnally's daughter? She observed more: her facial features; that tied curly brown hair that sagged down her butt, those familiar strong-willed eyes. Lelouch inside Mikhail quivered with either amusement or shock— he had this funny feeling who fathered the empress's child.

"Your Highness..." and Kallen her soldier look at the Princess. "As the Chief of Staff of the Black Knights Kozuki Kallen Spencer, I order you, Captain Miraizha ai Britannia, to hold your fire."

"B-But..."

"That man... Both of them are in fact... the newest members of the Black Knights."

* * *

Gian couldn't bring himself to bite his sandwich while still absorbing what Kallen had revealed. He couldn't believe it- he had just become a soldier within a second. "After accepting our second lives as adopted sons of Japan and Britannia and worked as transfer students, we leveled up as soldiers. What's next? This extraordinary life kills me..."

Mikhail looked at his friend mumbling to himself, and he felt his friend's agony. He himself was surprised as well. "You don't enjoy this now, do you?"

"Is that your idea of consoling my soul? Save your breath..."

"Well, like it can be helped. A princess is in the campus with us. What's more surprising, she's also in the army. Our identities might unveil recklessly just like that." The elite raven-haired sighed. "It looks like we'll have tough times from now on. All we have to do is to ride on the flow." Mikhail changed topic. "By the way, do you have any issues with Kaye Spencer?"

Gian completely lost his appetite. His grip on his sandwich tightened, that it flattened. "That woman... She has been giving me enough trouble, since that day I stepped into their house... I can't believe it. There's actually a siscon[1] female version. Creepy..."

The raven-haired thought that it was serious— just look at what happened to the poor sandwich. "Siscon? You mean she is over-affectionate of her sister?"

"Yeah." He looked at Mikhail. "You know that feeling, right? You had this siscon too when we were younger and—"

The profound genius pinched his friend's cheek so hard. "Yeah right. I did. And I'll always be like that."

Gian tapped Mikhail's hand and the other teen released his cheek. He rubbed his right cheek. "Awwwful. That hurt!"

Mikhail snatched Gian's small thermos and tasted the liquid inside it. He paused for a moment. "Wait, isn't this your Grandma's…"

Kozuki nodded. "Yep, and luckily the recipe is successfully passed down to me. Tastes good?"

The raven-haired returned the thermos back to his friend. "Maybe. You know I don't drink tea."

* * *

At the same time, Kaye was confessing her current situation to Winona, and the latter was surprised. "Y-You hate Kozuki-kun... just for a show?" The half-Italian doubted that. "That sounds so stupid, Kaye. Why are you doing that?"

"What?" Kaye leaned on the stone terrace at the Rooftop Garden and looked up at the sky. "Sakura loved him the first time he stepped into our house so I have to test him if he really is not a bad guy."

"But... I think he's been taking it seriously now," Winona crossed her arms across her chest. "Just imagine the wrinkles his forehead made when you accused him as a terrorist!"

The Council President chuckled. "He's been doing that for days now, but he never gets upset. He just… snorted or grunt, but he never complained. Maybe he's really a nice person."

"Oi, you have to stop that before he gets angry for real!"

"I know, I know!"

Winona sighed. "My. You're as jolly as the Principal aren't you?" Winona too, leaned on the terrace. "But to think that both Kozuki-kun and Lamperouge-kun are soldiers. Don't you think that's cool? I never imagined that I'll have soldier classmates. On top of that, Black Knights members!"

"Well, Mom has said it so no doubt. She's a high-ranking soldier after all..."

"And you're proud of her?"

Kaye closed her eyes, "Although she has no enough time to stay at home, yes. She might have no quality time with me and Sakura, at least she's someone this nation can lean on and trust."

Winona hummed. "As a daughter of a news journalist and a plain housewife, I have no idea how tough your life is, Kaye."

"It's not that tough. Just a little… adventurous. By the way, come over to my house tonight. I'll let you taste a very delicious tea that Mom discovered. Believe me, you'll be a raving fan too!"

"Sounds fun. Okay, I'm in."

Both girls smiled at each other and again looked up at the vast cerulean sky.

* * *

"WHAT!" Subaru was so surprised with what Kallen had confessed to the Black Knights personnel. The others who were present in the conference room had no intent of commenting anything. The Deputy Commander scratched his head, "Just when Zero and I are still in the middle of a debate—" He just shook his head in disappointment. Oh boy…"

"But we can't do anything about it," Kallen defended herself and shifted to Zero. "The Princess is at the same school with the boys and to completely conceal their identities, we got no choice but to include them in the army, even just for a show."

Lloyd was on Kallen's side. "I do have a proposal to make with one of them, so I think it's the best move to do, for now."

Zero calculated the situation, and it seemed that they had no option left. Besides, he had been planning to include the boys in the army. With their profound gifts, they could become effective soldiers against Cerise Butterfly. At last, his debate with Subaru had ended unexpectedly. "To be an initial member of the Black Knights, they should learn the principles and the regulations of the army. And they should know how to pilot a Knightmare Frame. Kallen, could you have the responsibility?"

Kallen saluted to the Commander. "I have no right to refuse, right, Commander Zero?"

Hirota walked before Subaru and tapped his shoulder. "And that's it. Case closed." Sumeragi sighed.

"By the way, Zero," Kallen looked back at the Commander. "Kaichou wants to inform you that... firearms are strongly prohibited in school's premises. Her Highness... had one... this morning..."

* * *

Holding the keys for the Darlton[2] Knightmare Frames, Gian Peter Mauricio and Mikhail Luschia officially entered UFN's military force. Lloyd Asplund was obviously celebrating as he hopped for joy yelling, "YE-HESSS! New Devicers!" around the teenagers. Rakshata puffed a smoke before facing the teenagers. "These 16th Generation Frames aren't that hard to operate for intellects like you, especially the calculations for the Absolute Blaze Barrier[3]. Only that it requires deep concentration and extra care in handling our babies." She suddenly shifted to Mikhail and leaned closer to him to whisper, "My bad if this unit doesn't look like Shinkiro."

Mikhail blinked with wonder.

Cecile noticed the innocence of Mikhail on the Indian lady's comment that she immediately drew a line, "Rakshata-sensei..."

"What? He's not the real Lelouch anyway..."

Rakshata walked a distance as Kallen walked closer to their location clad on her Devicer suit. She took off her necklace which was her Key for Guren. "We'll start your training for today. Be attentive and listen to me carefully. Understood?"

The boys stood up straight and saluted to the Chief of Staff. "Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

"OKAERINASAI!"

A ten-year-old twin-tailed girl suddenly clung to Kaye, tackling her in a process as soon as the teen entered the mansion. Kaye was a little hurt on her butt but showed a smile to her sweet sister who was now chuckling with the fall they had. "You're early today, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "Ne, Onee-chan, let's eat dinner together."

"Okay, okay," the elder Spencer stood up and helped Sakura up as well. "Where's Mom?"

"Mommy just called. She and Onii-chan will be late today. They might come home tomorrow morning. Army stuff, she said."

"Army?" Kaye blinked. _So, Kozuki was a really a soldier?_

Her olive-colored skirt was tugged. She looked down at her perky sister who exclaimed, "Ne, Onee-chan, Onii-chan is a soldier. Meaning he will be our hero. Our protector!"

Kaye looked down at her sister's genuine innocent smile and she suddenly felt a pain inside her heart. To think that she was already sharing this with that stranger who was now a brother to them by name. She ruffled Sakura's head and grinned. "A knight in shining armor, perhaps..."

* * *

She didn't eat enough again, and Ricardo was starting to worry about Patricia. After Cerise had announced the deaths of Gian Mauricio and Mikhail Luschia, she became frequently spaced out and speechless. He decided to broke his silence. "Trish, you have to pull yourself together. Aunt Isabella would lose you in reality if you keep on starving yourself."

She began to sob. "B-But.. Gian and Mikhail... They are... They are..."

Ricardo put his hands above the girl's shoulders. "Listen. We decided to join MIR Movement to avenge their deaths, remember? Zero and his Black Knights killed them hopelessly, as Cerise showed and proved it with the remains of the EMFRAME they piloted. They knew this group's motive is reasonable and true, that's why they died as heroes. We won't let their deaths put into waste, will we? They are my childhood friends, they are our classmates... Let's avenge them.. By piloting the EMFRAMEs Golard and Medussa..."

Patricia tried to convince herself, as she remembered the funny, lively days the four of them had when they were still inside the Manila State University. Her laughs, Ricardo's brotherly advice, Gian's jokes, Mikhail's yawns... It was a tough choice, but...

* * *

Mikhail stayed longer at the Frame Garage, looking and examining the displayed Sutherlands at the corner of the laboratory. He even saw a dummy of the Knightmare Frame Shinkiro which used to be Zero's personal machine. It was displayed there for a souvenir. He stared at it, eyes quivering with excitement. _It's been twenty years... since I saw and drove this last..._

"Lelouch..."

Mikhail was startled and swiftly looked at his side to see Kallen walking closer to him. The lady, however, fumbled. "Uh.. I mean, Mikhail-kun..."

The boy smiled a little. "It's fine. Any name would do while we're in here, Kallen-san."

She stopped inches away from the boy. "Is this the first time you see a Sutherland?"

"I only used to see them in pictures. I never knew that seeing and viewing them in this close range is a lot different."

The scarlet-head looked up at the Frames, "When the 7th Aged Knightmares became the standard Frame of the Black Knights, these Sutherlands were preserved. They served both Britannia and the Order well before, so they deserve this kind of respect."

"That's why these are mentioned constantly in different History books."

Kallen blinked, "H-History?"

The boy nodded. "When I was a little, it was the first book I held, and I got hooked with it. Until now." Mikhail looked at Kallen, "History is interesting. It is the chronicles and records of ancient worlds, early people, first inventions and past events, yet it still aids the present time to carve and shape the future. Preposterous, but I found it true. What do you think, Kallen-san?"

Kallen held a small blush; why did pretty smart people make her heart pumped like this? Well, she wasn't like this when she first met Lelouch Lamperouge twenty years ago. That Lelouch whom she accused as Zero, who was the vice president of the Student Council, whom she labeled a man without integrity, whom she adored more when she discovered that he was the masked man she had admired most after her own brother, whom she shared her first kiss with...

Her daydreaming was cut with Mikhail calling out her name, worried. She flustered as she shook her head. She must had been drifting too much...

They decided to visit the encaged EMFRAME at the other corner of the garage, and with amusement, Kallen looked at the frame. "Whoah," her initial reaction. "This is a custom-made from Cambodia, huh? But it only looked like an upgraded Glasgow to me, only with different features. The entrance to the cockpit is from the top of the Frame. This is amazing."

Mikhail still had the key for the EMFRAME, but doubted that it would work again. He showed it to the lady soldier, "The key is quite different from the keys Lloyd-san has handed us."

Kallen held the key firmly and confirmed what the teenager said. "Yeah, it's smaller compared to a Knightmare Devicer's key."

The raven-haired checked the cockpit. "I have a thought that it's not made exactly made for battle. We tried to drive this again with Lloyd-san's permission, but it didn't work anymore. Like it was only made for transportation..." He paused from talking when he noticed a tiny box under the pilot's seat. He tried to reach it.

Kallen uttered, "But I heard from Count Asplund that it was installed with with a self-destruction device. Is it true?" Mikhail didn't answer back. She called out again, "Mikhail-kun?"

He jumped a little with surprise, "Uh... un..." was the only thing he could reply and he again stared at the thing he grasped inside the box: an empty bottle of medicine.

Meanwhile on the other room...

"W-What? Be your... assistant!"

Lloyd looked serious with what he proposed to Gian and the student was obviously surprised. The scientist walked across the room with his arms on his back. "I just gained interest with your genuine passion toward my creations and just like current head of Research and Development Team of Black Knights Britannia Faction Nina Einstein-Crismark, you'll have the opportunity to show your potentials by entering my laboratory." Gian's eyes held hesitations. The Count continued, "Don't you want your 150 IQ be as magnificent as your friend's?"

"N-No... Of course I do want to prove my love for cybernetics and Frames... but..."

"Well then, would you like to solve some calculations for me for a while? My hand is numb, Rakshata declines to be my secretary, and the Countess is busy so I need assistance right now..."

* * *

A troop of EMFRAMEs dispatched early in the morning from the Cambodian borders, following the other fleet that came across the West Coast. It was the perfect timing for MIR Movement to invade the Vietnam territory. Cerise was having breakfast with Margareth Husse, one of the pioneer members of the movement and her dearest friend. Letting her tea cool down, Margareth looked at the lady, "Have you informed that the forces of Black Knights in Vietnam is quite stronger than here in Cambodia?"

"I no longer fear that Order of Damn Knights' power," Cerise bluntly answered. "I'm quite confident with our newest machines my father presented to me. Besides, Cambodia's technology can no longer support our needs in building new EMFRAMEs. Vietnam has sufficient supplies and modern equipments that the Main Order of the Black Knights in Japan has. We have to extend our territory to win this struggle."

"It's not that I don't believe with our ability to change the world... but..."

"Don't worry. I'm no longer affected with Mikhail Luschia's last words. He refused me, so he died. All that matters to me now is for my plans to advance and finally for me to grasp my greatest achievement of all... _My_ victory."

* * *

**Next Code:**

High noon.  
In the midst of the raging fires, something will happen.  
Ares is in danger.

And so, a decision will be made...

* * *

**References:**

• [1] Sister Complex- Well... let's see... Over-passionate love for a sister? HAHA.

• [2] The 15th and upgraded 16th Generation Knightmare Frames are named after Andreas Darlton, one of Princess Cornelia Li Britannia's subordinates. Killed in battle during Black Rebellion by Zero's Gawain.

• [3] Absolute Blaze Barrier is the upgrade done by Rakshata Chawla in the 15th Aged Frames, thus giving birth to the 16th Generation Knightmares. The effect is almost similar with Shinkiro's Absolute Defence Territory, only a bit stronger and it can still fire Laser Hardrons while activated.


	8. Kizashi

**Author's Note:** So far so good. I have enough reviews to keep on going. =3

For Rollo-kun - My updates will answer your entire question. ^_^

**Summary:** MIR Movement plans on invading the entire Indochina Peninsula, and the UFN military force spring into action. But the enemies have cards in their sleeves…

* * *

_Lelouch Lamperouge._

_A suitable fake name for the one who shares the same visage as the one who bore the same name, or just a mere tool for the doors of fate to open...?_

_Mikhail Luschia._

_The boy with a gifted mind and the one who used that infamous name. Whether it is fate or coincidence, it seems that the history is bound to repeat itself._

* * *

**Code 8:** Kizashi (Omen)

An emergency call reached the shores of the Black Knights headquarters and early in the morning, Zero was greeted with a bad news. They have expected that kind of news (Mikhail Luschia himself warned them beforehand) but it still upset Zero. To support the Vietnam Faction, Subaru dispatched a Special Unit headed by Tamaki Hirota, followed by the Supply Team. Units Zero and Sumeragi were ordered to prepare for battle. Mikhail was stirred with the loud alarms ringing inside around the base. He and Gian stayed there for the night, but he wasn't expecting for an early emergency call. He looked at his friend who was still snoring at the table with his Notebook still open, modifying an important program. It must be Lloyd's assignment for him. The black-haired elite wore his eyeglasses, grabbed his Dalton Key resting on the night table and immediately left the quarters.

Subaru loaded his Knightmare Frame Japanese Model Kasei[1] while Zero let Lloyd inspect his Lancelot Ares for damages. The scientist pushed his eyeglasses up while reading the written status for the machine. "No need to worry about the system. VARIS is still good, even the ejection seat. Just remember the passwords the Countess and I gave you. Oh, and for Rakshata's Blaze Barrier. You know now the keyboard shortcuts."

"I understand. Thank you, Lloyd-san."

The Count smiled at Zero, "Haven't heard that for quite a while, since you've grown up into someone I wasn't expecting, Suzaku-kun. But I am honored to be your ex-Guardian, for the record." He chuckled. "And I shouldn't be calling you 'Suzaku-san' now, right, Lord Zero?"

Suzaku acknowledged his ex-Guardian with a pat on the shoulder.

The catapults had released both Ares and Kasei, and so the Gods of War led the charge of their units heading toward the Indochina Peninsula.

* * *

Mikhail caught Kallen at the Control Room, rechecking the locations of the reinforcements they'd sent through underwater and the exact positions of the detected enemy fleets. "Kallen-san, what's going on?" He asked.

"MIR Movement has made a step in dominating Vietnam. Our faction there called out for help."

The teen walked closer and settled beside the Chief of Staff. "Just as I thought. They planned an early ambush to agitate the Black Knights effectively."

Kallen looked at her side, observing the countenance of the teenager. Their voices were different— Lelouch's was manlier, Mikhail's was a bit younger in tune— but that similar visage didn't fail to amuse her. How in the world, really?

Suddenly, a call from Subaru reached their server: there was a flying force from the movement's corps? Even a video footage was forwarded to them. Rakshata's empty pipe hit the table that startled the others. The concept of Float System was not copied exactly with their model but the Indian was affected by the enemy frames' flying models. "Someone actually completed my Moth System after I'd thrown that away! How splendid!"

Lloyd grinned and crossed his arms, "That reminds me of their Noid Distortion that is also a clear copy of your Gefion Disturber, Rakshata."

* * *

The first aerial unit that was sent was engaged into a fierce battle, but the other units were getting ambushed by the fleets that kept on coming. Without the aid of the marine Black Knights, Unit Three could have no more Knightmares left. Cerise was enjoying the show she was watching. Margareth and another guy were standing behind her chair. "The Moth System is a success." The Rebel princess smiled. "Sun Chandaya is a real genius; after studying a lot of Rakshata Chawla's previous works she managed to develop such beautiful machines. And that's only the beginning of the show, right, Margareth, Calvin?"

The two that were called nodded.

"Tell Patricia to lead the team at the Pacific Ocean. Never let any Knightmare enter the peninsula, **whatever the cost!**"

The EMFRAME Medussa suddenly hastened its movement from its previous position at the South China Sea toward the frontline of the fleet that was in the Pacific coast. Its female pilot pushed a button and her frame unleashed an Aerial Noid Distortion, in which electromagnetic waves from the Medussa were passed to the surrounding EMFRAMEs, creating a bigger magnetic territory; thus trapping the near Knightmare Frames. Like the Land Noid Distortion, the waves could paralyze the Frames by giving malfunctions to the Sakuradite, making the Knightmares' system 'dead'. When the UFN forces started to fall, Cerise couldn't help but to feel triumphant. Seemed that their newest toy was amusing enough.

The temporary captain of Unit Miraizha informed Zero about it, and Suzaku had no other choice but to halt his and Subaru's team from entering the water area of the Philippine Islands.

The Control Room received footage of the attack made by EMFRAMEs and once again Rakshata was surprised, but lost grip on her tobacco pipe. "The damn terrorists just made another version of my precious Gefion Disturber..." She raged with shivering voice.

Lloyd scratched his head, "Just when I thought we're the first one who has that idea..." He suddenly paused. "How in the world did they copy the concept?"

All of the sudden, the frequency was distracted by an unknown wave, and the communication cut off. Everyone was alarmed: just what happened? Kallen tried calling the fleets outside, but the lines were all dead. Cecile had a weird feeling about it. An ordinary wave would not affect their frequency run by Sakuradite that much. With exasperation, Kallen pounded the control keyboard, "This is insane! How can we be able to communicate with Zero and the others when our communication lines are lifeless?"

The two heads of the Science Department glanced at each other and Lloyd faced the Chief of Staff. "There's one option we have in mind, perhaps..."

The tall tan lady picked up her pipe and played it with her fingers. "The upgraded Darltons can be a transmitter of communication while it's on the air. I used Astro pipes[2] for its Laser Hadrons so it's no problem."

"Are you telling me..." Kallen exclaimed and she shot glance at Mikhail. She got the scientist's point that she exclaimed, "B-But, he hasn't completed his training for—"

"We can let you drive the Darlton in this emergency," Cecile spoke in her moderate voice. "But the operating system for Darlton is a lot different from the Guren's."

"But—"

Rakshata crossed her arms, "What's the point of this argue? I mean, Zero and the others might be dying out there and—"

"Let me drive it."

Their sights aimed at the teenager who had serious eyes, in which Kallen was suddenly reminded by that one the same person. Mikhail repeated his phrase; seriousness filled his ever emotionless eyes. "Let me drive it, Kallen-san..."

* * *

"I lost communication with the base," Subaru was already busy crushing EMFRAMEs as he sent a voice message to Zero. "The troop with the weird wave disturber is appointed to seal us away from entering the Indochina area, while these trashes are for intermission. What shall we do?"

Ares was also busy with the EMFRAMEs that tried to ambush him. He couldn't answer Subaru at the moment, but he was analyzing that wave disturber. It was not continuously fired at them, and although the effect was long-lasting, the next time it'd fire was unknown. Suddenly another voice message was received by his Server, and he was surprised to see that it was from a Darlton Frame that dispatched newly from the base.

"Lord Zero."

That voice, Suzaku was more surprised to discover its Devicer, "L-Luschia? What are you—"

"Forgive me for my—" Mikhail was ceased in talking; two EMFRAMEs attacked him at the same time. With his old and new knowledge about piloting a Knightmare Frame, he was able to avoid the foes, released Slash Harkens and fired a Laser Hadron. Damages were fatal for the EMFRAMEs' pilots and this action was noticed by the commanders of Black Knights.

Mikhail reconnected his line, "Pardon me, sir. There is a cut off of frequency in the headquarters' communication lines due to the magnetic waves that the enemies released. I shall be your medium of communication to the base for 20 minutes."

"Very well," Zero exclaimed and positioned himself in front of the Darlton, serving himself as the rookie's protection. "Report to the base that I ordered the Underwater Unit to immediately deploy their marine corps to Vietnam. Aerial fleets would be delayed, as you can see..."

The Control Room finally received this information from Rakshata's notebook, so Kallen complied with the commander's order.

The exchange of fires, slash harkens to slash harkens, daggers to daggers and lasers and lasers continued; EMFRAMEs had no intention of heading back, and so was the Black Knights. Subaru was watching the Darlton's debut in battle, and he couldn't believe that after its pathetic struggle a few moments ago, there went the rookie: like it was already his twenty-third time in a combat. "Oi, Lamperouge," he called. "Intellects do learn fast, don't they? You've just begun the Devicer training, but you're actually getting better. Bet you're so attentive with your lessons with Kallen."

Mikhail was startled; he must have been carried away that he was already doing too much... "I- Un. Maybe, I was really looking forward in piloting a Knightmare that I was already..." He suddenly felt odd with himself. Sure he was gifted, and complicated calculations in three different panels were too ordinary for him, but that feeling... the first moment he held a gun and shot a son of the late Britannian sovereign; the first moment he obtained a weird power that enabled him to do his most awaited rebellion to overthrow that empire he cursed and swore to change; he first moment he did 'miracles'; the first moment he realized that his lies could lead him to the truth— everything was caught like a videotape inside his mind. Seven years ago, he was sure he was starting to have weird dreams and hallucinations: Area 11, The Order of the Black Knights, Ashford Academy, Euphemia Li Britannia, The Student Council, the pepperoni pizza, Kallen Kozuki, chess boards, the Round of Knights, C.C., Late Empress Marriane, the World of C, The Empire Britannia, the sword, the pain, Geass, Kururugi Suzaku, Nunnally vi Britannia...  
Everything was clear...

_The moment my sister Mayumi died was the start of this throbbing pain- in my left eye, on my body and inside my heart. I got poor vision, like it was cursed and let me see vague things. I got guilt and grudges, and I know why... All this time, I know..._

_Instead of Lelouch Lamperouge, the first fake name I used was Mikhail Luschia...  
... true, no doubt..._

_Inside of me I am 'him'...__**I am Lelouch**__...  
Lelouch of the last rebellion-_

Cerise noticed that energetic Frame that suddenly bashed in to ruin their moment of victory. It was only a standard 15th Generation Knightmare, but it moved like it was an upgraded one. She rested her head on her folded arm, "Looks like they have dumb elite on their alignment. Not bad as a guinea pig to our Aerial Noid Distortion." She ordered Medussa to lead the front line again.

"They'd release another magnetic distortion!"

Everyone at the Control Panel heard what Gian had commented while the boy rested his Notebook on the table. The leaders surrounded Gian as he showed his video analysis from the previous footage. The teenager continued, "Glad that Rakshata-sensei forwarded me this. This Frame is the one that produces the electromagnetic force," and he pointed at the green EMFRAME, then at the surrounding frames around it. "And these aid the waves to be scattered in the air with the specialized plates at their chests, thus, paralyzing the Knightmares. I believe that the Sakuradite inside our units are their target."

Cecile finally concluded her suspicion. "A Sakuradite blocker..."

"It is copperdite," Lloyd agreed on his wife's comment.

Kallen was confused. It was her first time to hear it.

"It's not as useful as Japan's Sakuradite," the Countess explained. "But copperdite can be used to block Sakuradite, and it can only be found in African deserts."

Immediately, the control room operators passed an urgent hint to the Darlton unit. "Mikhail-kun," called Koyase Isumi who was holding Rakshata's notebook, "... that metallic green EMFRAME that has transferred to the frontline. It'll release another wave!"

Mikhail saw the subject, and replied to the line, "What should I do?"

Lloyd snatched the headset, "Use_it_. Rakshata taught you the calculations, right? Just try it, since your unit is the only one that has that. It's big enough to protect the aerial units. You need less than a second to activate that!"

_Less than a second._

Darlton immediately transferred to the front, which was noticed by Zero. "Oi, what are you doing?"

Mikhail readied his fingers above the panel as his eyes glared at the enemy frame. _It has been twenty-one years since I last used this with Li Xing-Ke, even on the battle of Damocles. But my hands still remembered how it was, I don't need any practice…_ Quickly, his fingers performed dozens of calculations into three keyboard panels in front of him. Patricia, who was the Medussa's Devicer, launched the Aerial Noid Distortion, and so was the Absolute Blaze Barrier of Mikhail's Darlton Frame. Electric waves violently reacted at the barrier. But since the barrier was not made by a sakuradite but upgraded uranium from Nina Einstein's research team, the distortion wave dissolved in thin air, leaving the Knightmares still floating and alive. The interaction only lasted for five seconds, but Medussa already lost a half of its energy. Both Zero and Subaru were awed to witness a newbie's excellence in being a Devicer. They were saved by a teenager who only had a mere day of training in piloting a Knightmare Frame.

Andaraka looked at Cerise, "Like I said, Medussa is a Prototype. She can only do the distortion twice or you'll lose both the machine and the Devicer."

"Fine," Cerise sighed with irritation. "Just when I'm already enjoying it. Let's leave their fleets in the Pacific alone. Just focus on the original plan of conquering Vietnam." She stood up from her chair and was ready to make an exit out of their control room when suddenly an idea came out from her mind. "That reminds me... I haven't seen the Golard's part in the show yet..."

From the metallic green frame came a gusty light blue machine that suddenly ejected an electric harken from his left arm. Mikhail and the others saw it and they couldn't believe what they're seeing— it was a long... a very long magnetic cord.

_Cerise's order is to annihilate the UFN Chairman_, Ricardo's mind was dictating what he had to do, and to him, that royal white Knightmare Frame was Zero's. The flat-headed harken attached on the Ares' left foot, but even before Zero knew it, an electrical shock occurred, resulting a great failure to Zero himself and his Frame. Ares' Energy Wings vanished and to Mikhail's surprise, whose Knightmare was only a few meters away from Zero's, Ares fell motionless.

How Cerise felt a joyful victory inside her heart. She even jumped as she watched the UFN Chairman's down fall.

Quickly, Darlton descended and held Ares' hand, but Mikhail felt a transfer of aftershock from the other machine. With it, his Knightmare's energy filler ran out. "Well," Mikhail closed his eyes but when they opened them again, they were quivering. "... I guess it's not yet the right time for me to pull you up... _Suzaku_..."

Both Darlton and Ares plunged into the deep blue waters of the Pacific, with the rest of the Black Knights calling for the Second Underwater Squadron. Medussa and Golard left the scene with their fleet as Cerise ordered earlier.

"And that's the end for the God of War..."

* * *

**Next Code:**

Chance or fate; it's up to him to decide.

* * *

**References:**

• Kasei - Japanese for Mars, the Roman God of War. That's why it was indicated that both Kasei and Ares are Gods of War.

• Astro Pipes - produced by Rakshata's team after supporting Nina Einstein's invention of using Uranium in Knightmare's weaponry and armory.

A/N: HOHOHO! This episode is one of the shotest I made (I really suck at battle scenes xDD.) My longest is Code 10, so please wait until I posted Code 9. So for now... I have to reveal that in my OWN anime poll, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 dominated my anime world this 2008, followed by Gundam 00. =3  
HAHA. Random.


	9. Yuujou

**Author's Note:** Thanks, everyone for supporting my mere stupid story! n_n I have enough confidence to continue it anyway. For those who were worried about Lelouch's absence, don't worry. I shall never forget our hero's existence in here. =D

Again, I do not own Code Geass. Only this fanfiction's original concepts are my own.

And the Geass story involved is FAN-MADE; no direct connection with the anime's story.

**Summary**: It's all about the bonds of destiny people have known as _friendship_.

* * *

Though he shared the same electric shock from the other Frame, Mikhail kept his grasp onto his arm controller; his Knightmare holding Zero's unit tighter. It was getting darker and darker as they went deeper and deeper into the ocean. Due to the shock he felt, he was beginning to lose consciousness, but his eyes kept looking at Ares.

_"Naa... Suzaku.  
I told you a long time ago, that you have to live.  
That's why you can't die in here..._

_I won't let you..."_

* * *

**Code 9:** Yuujou (Friendship)

Jade eyes were staring blankly at the white ceiling. Finally, Suzaku regained consciousness twelve hours after he was rescued, but his body still ached from the electrical shock. If he didn't use that curse, he might have... He smiled to himself, "Wow... I am really convinced. You really forbid me to die... Lelouch..."

The automatic door slid opened, and the main staff of Black Knights who basically knew who the man was behind the mask came in with some flowers, baskets of fruits and a bad news.

"Vietnam... doesn't want to lose hope," Subaru did his best to make it a good one, but his frowning didn't help much.

Cecile continued Subaru's initial _report_. "MIR Movement has infiltrated the Vietnam borders effectively, and our faction there made an action so late. Like what they've done to Cambodia…" she chose to end her statement there, giving Suzaku a chance to guess the right conclusion on it. And seemed that their leader had an idea what had happened.

"And about you," Lloyd switched to his ex-subordinate. "You have slight nerve damages so you won't be able to engage in any battle for weeks to come, young man. You've exhaust yourself too much."

Kallen sighed, "Just when we are thinking of a nice way to explain it to him, you go burst in nonchalantly, Lloyd-san."

The chocolate-haired guy smiled a little, only for a while since his face hurt with his muscle moving, "No it's fine. I like that, straight forward and—" He suddenly changed topic, "What happened to me, back there? I could barely remember what happened..."

People around him looked at each other, waiting for a volunteer to comply on Zero's request.

* * *

On the other side of the facility, Gian looked so bored while peeling an apple while sitting beside Mikhail's bed. "Why am I doing this for you like I'm your girlfriend?"

"Visitors ought to make services to poor hopeless patients, no? And you actually visit me today. Your fault, probably."

Mikhail explained it with such cold voice. The visitor sighed painfully as he transferred the peeled skin to the other plate. "When you hit me with your reverse psycho-thing, I can't help but to wonder if you only use your flashy IQ with retarded remarks like that."

"It's not even psychology. It's just a simple logic, Gian." The bespectacled boy changed topic. "So how's Lord Zero?"

"Well, he miraculously survived that. If you didn't bash in quickly and the current stayed longer inside Ares, he could have been killed with electrocution. Good thing some of the shock converted to your Frame. A better news, you actually survived that one too."

"We fell right into the ocean and the current escaped through the water away from us. Well, theoretically..."

The boy with highlights handed Mikhail the apple, "They have upgraded their Frames in a short time. Their troops looked pathetic in Cambodian clash, and now they left a scar into the army. And I do heard that... the Float System they used to their frames... was Rakshata-sensei's original concept."

Mikhail glared at the peeled fruit from under his lens, "And there's no way Cambodia could support that project with their used up technology after making the F.L.E.I.J.A. twenty years ago..."

Silence embraced the teenagers for a moment, only to be broken by Gian's sudden topic shift. "Speaking of project, Lloyd-sensei and Rakshata-sensei will again join force to create a new version of Energy Wings for the 21st Generation Knightmare Frame. We even started the calculations for the countermeasure to the enemy's Aerial Disturber."

"We?" The elite boy blinked, but had a little idea of what his friend was talking about. "You mean..."

Gian winked, "Yup. I won't fit as a Devicer; it's too dangerous, it's too much for my nervous heart to handle. But staying inside Lloyd-sensei's laboratory is more appealing. Besides, didn't we swear that we'd rescue Ric and Patricia from MirMo? Let's split up; you as my Devicer and I as your scientist."

Mikhail blinked with wonder. "M-MirMo?"

"Saying their group's name leaves me breathless, it's too damn long."

Mikhail chuckled, "A cute name for a terrorist group. Good job, Kozuki Naoto."

* * *

The Chiefs of Science explained the findings Gian had presented to them to Suzaku. It was about the use of copperdite to kill the frequency and the entire communication lines produced by sakuradite. Zero looked up at them with a skeptical face, "So you mean MIR Movement is a group of African rebels?"

"No, I don't think so." Subaru commented with his arms crossed. "Cerise doesn't seem an African to me." He closed his eyes. "And I don't remember the genius mentioning that she wasn't African. He has seen her; he testifies that she is a Caucasian."

Suzaku narrowed his eyes with doubt, "This is really intriguing. Kaguya is through negotiating a peace talk with the remaining EU members six years ago. Aren't Africa used to be an EU territory?"

Rakshata waved her pipe, "If the Second Supreme Council Chairwoman had done it, so we are suspecting one of the UFN state to set such rebellion?"

"No, no," Hirota shook his head. "UFN will never end up disliking Zero. We'll stick on the first opinion. Still remember the rebels we caught from Cambodia? They ARE Africans after all."

"So..." Kallen spoke out, looking around other leaders, "If the terrorists are Africans and the copperdite used as the sakuradite blocker is from Africa, it means that Cerise Butterfly is a foreigner that controls them?"

"Most probably. Among continents, Africa is the poorest with low agricultural and industrial rates. Most of its countries are in poverty line, so it's not that difficult to wheedle such people," Cecile analyzed.

Zero was reminded of Mikhail's interesting testimony for Cerise Butterfly: A conceited brat that lost her candy and desired to devastate the playground just to find it. From the theories and opinions of the Black Knights leaders, it seemed that a lady from an unknown country is controlling the poor Africans to rebel; with the abducted youths she collected to complete her body of armed forces. "We still aren't sure about that. But for now..." Suzaku looked at his legs covered with a white blanket, "... we can't go head-to-head with their Aerial Disturber and that Electric launcher. I do look forward with the researches you'll do, Lloyd-san, Rakshata-san." He shifted to Subaru, "I leave the rest you, Commander Sumera-" He paused from talking as a familiar face had shown from the automatic door. The others looked at the same way, and saddened to see a worried Nunnally with Sayoko and Jeremiah at her back.

"Suzaku-san..." cried the empress as her maid pushed her wheelchair closer to the man's bed. She immediately held Suzaku's hand, and pressed it against her cheek. "Thank goodness, you're just fine..."

Suzaku felt a warm feeling inside his heart, but got worried to see Nunnally cry. The scene needed privacy, so Kallen and the rest decided to leave the newcomers alone with the unmasked Zero.

His hand slowly reached the sovereign's cheek, "I'm sorry... I made you worry about me, Nunnally. Please, don't cry. Lelouch will surely scold me if he'll find out that you shed tears."

"Suzaku-san..." Her Majesty looked at her dear one's fainted smile, and tried to smile back. She leaned closer and let her forehead touch against his.

"I heard from the Deputy Commander hours ago that you'll be staying here for a long time, enough for your body to return to its normal reflexes," said Lord Jeremiah while leaning his back on the wall. "It was a severe attack; it's just a miracle that you stayed alive."

Suzaku sighed and looked down, "It's all thanks to Lelouch, I guess..."

Nunnally blinked and parted from Suzaku for a moment. "Onii-sama did?"

Zero smiled, "If not because of him in the first place... I could have died so many times before this..."

"Speaking of Lelouch-sama," Sayoko exclaimed. "Commander Sumeragi informed us that the 'Lelouch Lamperouge' was the one who saved you from mortality."

Suzaku nodded. "I couldn't believe it when they told me how that boy saved me from death. But before that, I witnessed how he drove the Darlton Knightmare with excellence with just a mere day of initial training. He's really something... that Mikhail Luschia..."

Nunnally looked back at Sayoko and smiled at each other. They felt that the same amusing feeling. The empress rubbed her beloved's hand gently. "Well, he is _our_ adopted child after all."

* * *

From the window of Mikhail's room at the Ashford Academy clubhouse was the Void Area, and under the crimson scuds, it appeared to be gloomier than seeing it with a fair sky. The Japanese decided to leave the crater at the heart of the settlement; it became a memorial of the hardships they struggled to get their freedom back, and a reminder to all UFN members that sacrificing millions of lives could never bring peace to anyone, with fear living within them. C.C. silently gazed at the ground zero, and back inside the room. The area she was staying in was renovated, since the original form vanished with the explosion of F.L.E.I.J.A., together with Nunnally's room and the half of the Lamperouge residence. She even looked at the wallet-sized family picture Mikhail forgot when he went out two days ago.

Her bare feet walked at the soft carpet scattered on the room and paused beside the bed to stare at the picture. A smiling father, a lovely mother, a happy sister— seemed that the boy she accused as 'Lelouch' had no trouble with his family. But why did he have such lonesome, guilt-filled eyes? She could tell; she had seen a lot of it. "Mikhail Luschia is not Lelouch Lamperouge... but is Lelouch Lamperouge not Mikhail Luschia?" She smiled. "Life is not about searching for the things that could be found; it's about letting the unexpected happen and finding things you never searched for... naa, Lelouch?"

* * *

Quietly, Sakura was watching how Gian did his calculations in his Notebook, her head rested on her folded arms. She was amazed on the solutions that were solved with a breeze that she did a smile. "Wow, Onii-chan! You do love mathematics, don't you?"

"Oh, this one?" The older guy smiled. "It's just a piece of cake. Back at our previous school, Mikha— I mean, Lelouch and I used to have longer equations to solve. We always end up competing on the board." He suddenly changed mood and faked a rage. "And he always yawns while writing the solutions, like he's mocking me or something! So bad for my heart!"

Sakura was laughing. "Lelouch-niichan loves math too? "Onee-chan, too. She helps me with my homework everyday. Even in my reviews before examination day. You two are the best sibling combination for a slow learner like me!"

Kaye heard what her little sister said as she stood behind the door. She felt a little sad— she was teamed up with that guy once again— but like Winona had suggested to her, maybe she had to quit teasing Kozuki Naoto. After all, he wasn't a bad guy. She entered the study room, looking a little 'irritated' with her arms crossed. "I'm not happy, being compared to this... boy."

"B-B-Boy!" Gian shot a glare at Kaye, "Like you're older to call me a boy!"

She hummed. "Whatever, Kozuki."

Sakura looked at her sister, then at Gian and after that, she chuckled. "Seemed that you're finally getting well, Onii-chan, Onee-chan!"

Both blushed and grunted, "W-WHAT!"

"Well, your quarrels aren't that bad anymore. You're exactly the best sibling combination ever!"

"C-Combi my ass! There's no way I'll get along with an extra council member who suddenly cuts council works two days after he's appointed a Treasurer!"

"L-Like it can be helped, I'm a soldier boy! Well, I'll never EVER befriend a macho girl, heh!"

Kaye groaned. "W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

The younger Spencer was enjoying the scene before she looked at her brother's notebook once more. "A substitute... for Sakuradite project..?"

* * *

Suzaku was surprised with his next visitor, and he wasn't expecting to see the blonde inside the Black Knights headquarters. "K-Kaichou..." came his soft greeting to the lady. Milly smiled and settled the basket of goods she brought to the table. "Man, that nickname never left my back. I wonder if you're calling me as a Principal... or still a Council Chairman..."

"Both... I guess."

Milly placed a playful punch on the left cheek of Suzaku, who slightly jolted with a mere pain, but smiled at the Ashford Principal, and they laughed together. "My real target is Mikhail-kun. I got the permission from Lord Sumeragi to enter and pick him up tonight."

"I see. How's he anyway?"

She did a wave movement with her hand. "Oh, no need to worry. His injuries weren't that bad unlike yours. Better look out for yourself first, Suzaku-kun."

"Okay, okay. I understand."

"So..." The ex-weather woman looked serious as she stared at her ex-schoolmate. "Now that you'd be confined here longer, what will be your next step? I mean, your operations will not freeze with this incident."

"Of course, we'll still handle the entire army. I have a Deputy Commander to fit the obligations I'll temporarily leave. But..." Milly noticed it; Suzaku's eyes held hesitations. No, it had worries on it. She stayed calm as he continued, "... I just hope that the Black Knights will not collapse with Zero's absence in the battle line. So is the entire UFN. They might go worry with the disappearance of their favorite hero on the screen. It... worries me..."

Thought so, Milly said to herself. She really had known that man so well; Suzaku wasn't that vocal when his feelings were concerned, but she had cornered him and there went his negative thoughts. She looked at him with gentle eyes, but suddenly grinned and yelled as loud as she could, "**GUUUUUUUUUTS~!**"

Suzaku's arms flew right at his ears, not minding the muscle pain at all since he just thought his eardrums would explode. "K-Kaichou...?"

Milly smiled wickedly. "My magic words might come in handy in this time of crisis. My, you never changed at all, Suzaku-kun." She shook her head. "You still have all those worries. Grow up, man. You can do surpass this. You're Kururugi Suzaku after all." The blonde gave her friend a tap on the shoulder.

The younger man displayed a thankful smile at the blonde, and nodded to agree with her.

On the other side of the door, Kallen heard Milly and she chuckled. "Looks like Kaichou's play mode hasn't changed as well." She suddenly frowned. "Who could guess that she had faced crisis herself when she divorced her husband three months ago...?"

* * *

Amethyst eyes were quivering with disbelief; Her Majesty was right in front of him and he was overwhelmed. "Y-Your... Majesty..." he shyly called the lady.

Nunnally smiled and grabbed his hand, holding it firmly within her soft hands. "Your Majesty? Is that how you call your mother, child?"

Her eyes were shining, expecting for Mikhail to utter that word, and the teen shook off his worries and complied with her unspoken request. "M-Mother..."

Nunnally smiled, sated with what she had heard and embraced Mikhail.

Lord Jeremiah walked closer to the bed and looked down at the boy, "I learned that it was your debut in the battle field yesterday as a Knightmare devicer. And both Commander Zero and Deputy Commander Sumeragi praised your performance back there. You are now a real Black Knights member, Mikhail-sama."

The teen slowly shook his head, "N-No, it's not like that, Lord Jeremiah." He avoided eye contact. "I... I just did... what I had to do there..."

Nunnally shifted her head toward Sayoko and both smiled at each other. Her Majesty inhaled enough breath before looking back at Mikhail. "Mikhail-kun, I shall go accompany you tonight with Milly-san as she picks you up to go home— going back to the Ashford Academy."

"T-There's no need for you to go, Mother. I mean, do not trouble your—"

She shook her head. "I am willing to spend a night inside that campus once again... with _you_."

* * *

Under the moonlight at the Cambodian borders stood an entity clad with a dark cloak, quietly watching the busy war vehicles of MIR Movement that were preparing for more battle scenes. A sturdy knight-like man had shown up, standing beside her.

"So, what are we doing here now?" His deep voice came as his silhouette vaguely displayed the features of his face.

"The Princess whom I revealed about my premonitions with... She had just met with His Majesty...

... and she's here."

"Are you meeting up with her?"

"Yes. She will inform me His Majesty's whereabouts… so that we can finally meet…"

* * *

**Next Code:**

The old Japan that sheltered him when he was banished from his own homeland; that Area 11 that molded him into the man that would change the entire world with his poisonous words and a freed Japan that his life had created— Lelouch Lamperouge inside Mikhail will realize that no matter what the name is, it is still the Land of the Rising Sun.

* * *

**Reference:**

• Just so you know, The Black Knights learned their lesson, so was Suzaku. So instead of hiding the real identity of Zero, Suzaku changed Lelouch's old way, and revealed who he really is to the main staff of the Order. That way, nothing suspicious will going to happen between the Commander-in-Chief and his men. Of course, the main staff does trust Suzaku, like Lloyd and Cecile.

• Mikhail calling Nunnally his 'Mother" wasn't my plan. It just popped out of my head while writing the scene where C.C. was looking at Mikhail's family picture. My original concept is to improve Miraizha's relationship with Mikhail first before he could accept his royal identity as a Prince of Britannia. But other sorts of things played in my mind (like Lelouch inside Mikhail doesn't want to be _what he used to be_) and I went with a complicated one. Well, Nunnally spending a night inside Ashford again would somehow have a connection to my next Code's title.

**A/N:** Haha. Codes 8 and 9 are short, but Code 10 will be my longest so far. Well, a lot of things will happen. Like...  
Anyway, that's it for a while. n_n

And thanks to the following for reviewing my story: Velshard, tailedfox225, KarantheStoryteller, mikage, and Gravenimage.  
I shall accomplish the following codes soon to answer all of your queries. YOSHI! GAMBARIMASU YO~ =3

~M i k a z u k i . S a k u r a~


	10. Tsuioku

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the rough grammar, dull scenes and stupid spellings. I'm stressed, but I got to post this update... T-T

As I said, this is my longest so far. Well, there are a lot of stories out there that are a lot LONGER than this one, but this is the most tiring episode I ever wrote.

**Another disclaimer**; Code Geass isn't my property. But I **DO** own this story. Plagiarism isn't my nature, but don't steal my ideas.

**EDIT:** For the record, this is my first longest chapter, with almost 4000+ words. But when Codes 13, 14 and 15 came— well, the rest is history. I began to write longer chapters all of the sudden XD

**Summary:** Mikhail Luschia found himself in remorse as he drifted on a pool of memories from his painful past life.

* * *

A crowd of 'worried' classmates piled around the frightened teenager and Mikhail had no idea how to control the flooded questions at his desk. Gian and Kaye who just arrived were pasted on the entrance, unable to react right away. It seemed that the incident a day ago immediately leaked around the campus, like a viral disease.

Gian knew Mikhail so well— he really was a socially defected person so as Mikhail's rescuer, he cut through the mob, shoving their malicious classmates away from the shy boy. Well, it was the promise he swore in front of Mayumi— he would the one who would protect Mikhail in the absence of his sister, although it had been nine years when he mouthed it.

Kaye had no other choice but to lend a hand and took her part as the class president, ordering the girls to leave Mikhail alone. The Naoto guy noticed the girl's action and grinned, "Looks like you're being nice lately, like Sakura-chan said."

"Just doing my job, idiot."

"Uhh..." Mikhail had a little difficulty in expressing his emotions to other people, but he looked up at Kaye with sincerity in his eyes, "Thank you."

Kaye's blush reached her neck.

* * *

**Code 10:** Tsuioku (Reminiscence)

With a pawn and a rook, Aldred's white king was trapped, and the teen groaned. That was the 17th time he lost to Mikhail since the boy's debut in the student council. Winona, Kaye and Anina who were watching the 'tense-less' match were awed.

"Lamperouge-kun really excels in chess, doesn't he? Aldred has been our best player since last year." The Auditor put her hands on her waist, "Looks like we have a new contender for the School Festival."

"W-What!" Aldred cried. "Don't tell me you're serious!" He shifted his head to Mikhail, "Oi, Lelouch! We still have plenty of time. A rematch, please!"

Gian shrugged, "And we shall witness Sir Aldred's 18th consecutive loss to Sir Lelouch."

"Shut up, Naoto!"

The girls laughed. Winona paused, though. "Wait. You boys got along already? Well, to call yourselves by name like that."

The "Japanese" guy looked at the Britannian-Italian girl with a wondering look. "What's so surprising about it?"

"Well, from now on, I shall call you Naoto-kun! And this chess young master here is Lelouch-kun. THERE! We're all friends now!"

Aldred mumbled; Winona called the new guys with a "-kun" suffix while both Kaye and Anina practiced 'Lelouch-kun' by whispering it, with a blush.

"Wow, looks like everyone is having fun!" Milly entered the office while pushing the wheelchair of the smiling Nunnally. The students saluted the Empress as a sign of respect.

"I'm happy that everyone is seemed enjoying." Nunnally noticed something. "By the way, where is Miraizha?"

Kallen's eldest daughter spoke out, "I haven't seen Her Highness around today, Your Majesty."

"Oh, I see..." and Nunnally wore a sad face. Milly noticed that. Even she had an idea where the Princess was, but... it seemed that Zero's injury affected Miraizha as well. But time to change the mood. She looked at Mikhail and made a hand movement, like letting him come closer to them. "Lelouch-kun, you go tour your mother around the campus. She feels nostalgic, make her happy."

The sovereign smiled up at the blonde, "Thank you, Milly-san."

"As long as it's you, My Empress, it'll always be my pleasure." Milly smiled back.

A little awkward, Mikhail pushed Nunnally's wheelchair out of the office, leaving the other clueless students confused. Winona spoke first, "H-H-Her... Majesty... is Le-L-Lelouch-kun's mother! Meaning..."

Aldred and Anina exclaimed in chorus, "He's a prince!"

Gian chuckled and waved his hand, "Well... not really..."

"True," Kaye looked like she was not surprised at all. "Miraizha-sama told me about it. Lelouch-kun..." She suddenly flustered. "... I.. I mean, Lamperouge is just an adopted son of Britannia."

"B-But..." Winona was too amazed, evident on her twinkling eyes. "To think that a princess and a prince are living within our campus with commoners like us... Incredible, isn't it?"

Milly heard at the Auditor's comment, and smiled to herself. "Yah... I thought the same thing... years ago..."

They heard a cramming sound on one of the tables. When they all aimed their sight at it, it was Anina immediately gathering her books inside her bag. When the shy girl noticed those eyes looking at her, she fumbled and blushed a bit. "P-P-Part time job stuff, d-d-don't mind me! I'm fine."

Milly checked her wrist watch. "Oh yeah, right." She clapped her hands twice. "Okay, children. Break time."

* * *

From the west wing of the clubhouse, Mikhail and Nunnally went to the east wing where the Lamperouge siblings used to reside. Nunnally's big shining eyes gazed at the renovated area, seeing modern designs on the walls, floor and ceiling. She had a feeling; those were no longer the original. "You know what, Mikhail-kun," she started. "I used to live here."

"I-In here?" Mikhail asked curiously.

"Yes." She smiled. "With my older brother."

Mikhail transferred the chair to the next room, which was the dining area, and her sight lingered on the table. It might not be that exact table where she and Lelouch used to dine with, but memories of them sharing their dinner happily flashed. "I hadn't regained my sight back then... but I knew and I felt my brother's smiles and love for me as he helped me eat my dinner. Well, all of the time he did help me... because I couldn't do it myself."

He was standing behind her, so Nunnally didn't see how Mikhail's amethyst eyes flickered. Mikhail hesitated for a moment, but he gathered enough guts to ask something. "Will... you mind... if I ask... how was your big brother like?"

Without any second thoughts, Nunnally answered. "He's the greatest brother in the whole world. I was lucky, he was my sibling. Not to mention the later events, Onii-sama is kind, thoughtful and sweet. He never abandoned me despite my disabilities. Instead, he took care of me. He didn't mind his own sake... it was always me whom he minded... that's why..." Her eyes got damp. "... He... He sacrificed his life for me... Onii-sama..."

She was already sobbing, so Mikhail immediately transferred to her front and gently, his hands held both of Nunnally's cheeks, wiping her tears away. She looked at the teenager. Mikhail was smiling at her. "Your brother I think... loves you very much. I assure you."

Nunnally blinked. "W-Why... is that?"

His eyes glittered, "Maybe because... he found no reason not to..."

Hearing it made the empress' heart smile, and she embraced Mikhail. This time, he didn't restrain himself from wrapping his arms around Nunnally. It was still an amazing feeling, to have her near him, to have his arms around her once again. Despite his lies, for Nunnally, he was still precious...

_Nunnally..._

The empress was stirred and looked around. She just heard that nostalgic voice— that one that she had been longing to hear once again...

"What's the problem, Your Majesty?" Mikhail worriedly asked.

She shook her head and smiled, "N-Nothing. I just... heard something..."

The teenager lingered his eyes at Nunnally, studying her countenance, and he suddenly smiled. It was not an obvious one; just enough to express that wonderful feeling of happiness he felt when she heard his heart calling out for her. He suddenly looked out on the window; he saw something familiar than ran fast across the clubhouse. It was their classmate Anina, and seemed cramming.

The adopted son of Britannia brought his mother outside the clubhouse and stayed at the garden adjacent to the structure. Kallen and Milly were at the Principal's office and watching them as Nunnally asked Mikhail to pick some flowers for her.

"That scene brings back memories of Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge, having their ordinary days here in Ashford Academy," Milly was leaning at the window frame. Kallen nodded as she prepared some tea. "Those days... when they thought that they would just spend their lives living in the usual days."

"I really don't know how I'd forgotten that Lelouch Lamperouge of class 3-D was a prince, and the Governor of this area was his crippled little sister, but when I finally realized..." The blond's eyes shut, crossing her arms. "... Lelouch was already dead." The scarlet head poured hot water on their cups and said nothing. She encouraged Milly to continue. "I forgot that he was a royal family member; a prince who was deprived by his own mother country and let us, the Ashfords, to shelter them and provide protection for him. When I finally realized... he was already gone..."

"Same in my case," Kallen uttered. "I couldn't imagine... that the Zero I followed and admired... was that the same man inside the classroom and the student council office..."

Milly chose not to mention anything at the moment and looked at her friend. She was quite aware of Kallen's feelings for that the same person she was secretly in love with, and somehow, she was convinced about the '_First love never dies_' quote. Her eyes averted to the scene outside once again, and she smiled. "Nunnally... was happy this morning. She had a chance to spend some time with Mikhail-kun last night. Guess what? She was gazing at the boy's sleeping face the whole time."

"Eh?" Kallen blinked. Maybe Nunnally missed Lelouch so much, and because Mikhail was an exact replica of the late Emperor of the Britannian Empire,

"Also, Suzaku-kun handed me some information he had gathered about Mikhail-kun." The Principal decided to sit on the couch across Kallen's and crossed her legs. "Mikhail Luschia is a sophomore college student in New Manila University. Actually it is his second course already. He lives in an executive village and a child of a well-known family in Manila. His mother's identity was not yet confirmed, but is believed to be a daughter of a clan that is related to the Tenshi[2]."

"T-Tenshi!" The Black Knights pioneer member exclaimed.

Milly hushed Kallen. "It's a top secret!"

"B-But, with his mother as a relative to the Chinese empress, he belongs to a noble-like family after all." Kallen looked back at the window, her sight concentrated at Mikhail as he transferred Nunnally's wheelchair to the other side of the garden.

* * *

Subaru just got out of Zero's room, and he was immediately ceased from walking by Miraizha. The princess was patiently waiting for him, he noticed. "Sumeragi-san, how's Uncle Zero? I've been here for days now but no one permits me to see him." She looked up at the man, "C-Can I visit him right now?"

The Deputy Commander knelt before the princess and put his hand over her head. "He's fine. But I'm afraid you still can't visit him. Zero himself will invite you in when he completely recovers."

It was evident: Miraizha's eyes implored, hurt that she couldn't see her 'father'. She was a princess; a daughter of a sovereign and maybe after a few years later, she'd be the next Empress. She could easily get what she want with a single command, she could go anywhere as long as she had a consent, she could actually obtain anything an ordinary girl of her age couldn't... but inside the Black Knights headquarters where she was just a captain of the First Division of the Aerial Force and the other adults around her were in higher ranks than her, her status as a princess would not work after all...

She smiled softly and handed Subaru a card. "I made this for Uncle Zero last night. Could you please give this to him for me?"

Subaru did a lonesome smile. It seemed that Suzaku didn't have to introduce himself as Miraizha's _real_ father anymore.

* * *

"IT'S SUNDAY TOMORROW!" Yelled Milly with excitement as she gathered the council members inside the office for an emergency meeting. "So, you have scheduled dates?"

Aldred raised his hand, "I'll be going to Ikebukuro tomorrow to buy that skateboard I'm dying to purchase. Besides, it is a special Sunday." The others chorused "Huh?" while looking at the tall teenager. He proudly exclaimed, "According to my horoscope."

Kaye sighed with pain as Winona reacted, "Of all the boys I know, you're the weirdest, Aldred Henster! Sunday is always been special because it is the only day-off humans have in a week, moron!"

"Too bad for you, then Aldred-kun." Milly grinned. "Since Her Majesty is leaving, she will treat everyone tomorrow!"

The students suddenly cheered with joy, and Aldred had no other choice. "I'll CANCEL my appointment tomorrow, Ms. Principal!"

"That reminds me..." and Milly looked at the new student council members. "It'll be your first trip in Tokyo Settlement, right?" Gian nodded with excitement. Mikhail was still busy reading a book with Nunnally. "Good! We shall educate you about Tokyo, right guys?"

The students, except Kaye, answered with glee. The Council President kept glancing at the 'mute carefree' Vice Chairman, and when he side-glanced at her, she suddenly flushed and avoided eye contact.

"By the way, Lord Jeremiah has called another bodyguard for tomorrow, right?" Nunnally asked Sayoko.

The maid nodded, "Yes. And he is very much available to come, Your Majesty."

Kallen blinked with wonder, "Who's the other guard? Is it your knight, Your Majesty?"

Both Nunnally and Sayoko just smiled.

Strolling along the busy shopping centers of Roponggi, a disguised Nunnally was happy seeing the places she thought she'd never see in her life. Milly was the one pushing her wheelchair with Sayoko at her side; Kaye, Winona and Anina were busy licking their ice cream on cones; a little distant from the girls came Aldred and Gian laughing and chitchatting about the latest online games; Mikhail, although wearing dark shades, seemed so busy reading a magazine; at the back of the elite student was an irritated Kallen while the knight beside her couldn't stop babbling. Lord Jeremiah crossed his arms. "You are called here to guard the Empress and not to play around, Weinberg."

The blond knight Gino grinned, "But I haven't seen Kallen for so long, and I quite missed her company. You think so too, right, Kallen?"

"Yeah right, Gino. Now, shut up."

The childish knight chuckled. "So cold. Aren't I your cuddly best friend?"

"Whatever."

Meanwhile, Aldred ruffled Gian's hair. "So, what can you say about the settlement?"

"It is wonderful~! I mean, yes, it is absolutely majestic!" Gian seemed enjoying himself. He somehow felt the feeling of having a 'real' vacation faraway from his native land. He could now consider it as one of the merit he received for being one of the bright students in the last international examination.

Mikhail, however, looked so tensed. Although he hid his fear by keeping himself busy, he was still bothered by that 'hatred' Japan feel for him, that he just couldn't waved that off that easy.

After they'd spent hours of shopping, Milly's stomach called out for lunch. The group went to an ordinary Japanese restaurant, Nunnally suggested and they had sukiyaki and sushi to fill their stomachs out. It was a selfish request, but Nunnally asked Mikhail to sit down beside her, which the boy immediately complied without any hesitations. Gino couldn't stop teasing Kallen, and Kaye couldn't help but to feel sorry for her godfather. Milly was happy taking pictures of the happy moment with her trust-worthy camera, and in the end, she even asked for a waitress to take a picture of them- smiling and having fun.

Milly was browsing the images in her camera when suddenly Nunnally looked at her. "Milly-san, can we go... to a certain place... to visit _her_?"

The blond blinked with wonder.

* * *

The others decided to stay at the gate, so only Nunnally with Sayoko, Milly, Kallen and Gino went inside the cemetery. Mikhail was asked to go with his mother so he came along. They walked a distance from the entrance, and paused by a tomb which the lettered name was covered with dried leaves. The maid knelt down to shove the leaves away from the stone, revealing their dear friend's name. Shirley Fennete, 2000-2018.

Lulu...

A pain jolted inside Mikhail's left eye after he had seen the carved letters.

"Shirley-san..." Came Nunnally's soft pitch. "It's been quite a while..."

_Even if I'm reborn, I'll still fall in love you...  
_Came another phrase out from his old memories. He again saw that sad face Shirley wore back then. That gore gunshot, the pool of blood, her very sad face as she bid her farewell to him…

"Looks like the girl is having fun above the clouds with her lover boy," Milly tried to subtract the gloominess around them, and she didn't fail since everyone made a smile.

_No matter... How many times...  
I'll still fall in love with you..._  
The pain kept throbbing in his eye, and so in his heart. It was a torturing feeling; Mikhail couldn't help, his eyes brimmed with tears.

With Sayoko's help, Nunnally was able to place a bouquet of flowers on Shirley's simple grave and together, they shared prayers for her soul.

Why... Why didn't Shirley come back to life..?  
She was innocent... unlike me...  
Why would a murderer, a liar and a sinner like me deserve another life...?

To kill again? To lie once again? To sin once more?

Why me...?  
**WHY?**

Kallen was surprised, and so was the other adults; Mikhail suddenly collapsed on the ground, shivering...

* * *

_High noon of October 19, 2032, a.t.b._

_Ten-year-old Gian was running at the elevated street going to the executive village where he live, with three four-leaf clovers gripped on his hand. But instead on the Sunflower Street where he lived, he went straight to the Maple Avenue where the Luschia family resided. Upon arriving at the home bound, there was a crowd formed at the gate, like something had happened. He saw Ricardo, crying on the corner, though. "Ric!" He called out._

_The sobbing boy heard his call, and immediately, he exclaimed. "Gian! Mayu-neesan is... Mayu-neesan is..."_

_Ricardo accompanied the other boy inside Luschia household, up to Mayumi's room. When they arrived at the bedroom's door, they saw David Luschia, standing not far from his wife May who was so worried about their youngest child's odd silence. Mikhail was just staring down at his sister lying peacefully on her soft bed: pale skin, faded smile, lifeless._

_He was not even crying, and it made his parents worry._

_Suddenly, it seemed that the raven-haired boy was quivering with pain and he actually fell unconscious on the wooden floor. Hard. The couple immediately sought for help, while Gian remained inside the girl's room, stunned with what happened to his friend. He walked closer to Mikhail after a while, and he was surprised to witness the elite boy's silent cry- dilated pupils were emitting bitter tears and his lips mumbling some words that Gian couldn't understand._

_The older boy shifted his head to look at Mayumi, and there, he made a promise..._

* * *

People gathered before Mikhail's bedroom, waiting for the school doctor's findings about his sudden seizure. Gian, however seemed so calm, Kallen noticed, so she sat on the couch where her adopted son was sitting. "Aren't you worried about him?" She curiously asked.

Gian closed his eyes. "It happens every time... whenever his conscience tells him to."

"W-What do you mean... by that?"

The teenager looked straight at his foster mother's eyes, thinking if he could trust his knowledge on the lady. She was seemed serious, he noticed. He inhaled enough breath. "Mikhail... thinks he killed his sister... seven years ago."

Kallen gasped with disbelief. She wasn't expecting for that revelation, and suddenly, something pounded inside her. "M-Mikhail-kun..."

Gian made a tighter grip on his other knuckle. _After all this time... He still hates himself..._

* * *

"Zero... is killed, right?"

Ricardo was not ready to hear that question from his friend, and he suddenly ignored it.

"His frame fell into the ocean, right? You killed him, right?"

"N-Not sure..."

Patricia paused clipping her newly dried hair. "So... we haven't avenged Gian and Mikhail yet...?" The man remained silent. "Meaning, we still can't go home and escape from this sudden cruel life as rebels? Impressive."

Ricardo sighed.

"I suddenly missed the old days." Patricia bluntly uttered. "Those days we spent inside the library; those days we laughed together at the school fountain; those days we ruled the examination day— those ordinary, yet wonderful days... when we were still ordinary students." A tear escaped from her eye. "And now... look... Our friends suddenly died hopelessly in a war. They didn't know anything about warfare and killings... but they were... hopelessly killed..."

As the Elite Four's known big brother, Ric wrapped his arms around Patricia to console her. It was tough, but they had to be strong. They had to surpass it. They had to endure the pain of being away from their families and losing two important friends in their life. "Don't worry. We'll be able to avenge their deaths the next time we clash with those murderers." He squeezed her shoulder. "I promise you; we'll avenge them for sure."

* * *

Mikhail finally came back to his senses, and felt that someone was holding his hand. When he turned his head on his side, he saw Nunnally, slumbering quietly while leaning to his side.

"Mikhail-sama…" The Honorary Britannian maid bowed as a respect to her mistress' adopted child. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

"W-What... What happened?" The boy asked weakly, his eyes still looking at the empress.

"You suddenly collapsed, Master. Good thing Lord Weinberg was there and he was the one who carried you back here."

An image of a smiling Shirley flashed in his mind, and Mikhail sighed. "I... see..."

Nunnally was stirred, and when she saw that the boy was already awake, her drowsiness vanished and immediately held Mikhail's hand tightly once again. "Mikhail-kun..."

"Y-Your... Majesty...?" He drew a small smile as he felt the tight grip on his hand. "My mom does the same thing when I get sick."

The empress put her other hand over Mikhail's forehead and gently glided it down to his cheek. "I'm so glad you're just fine. The doctor said you're not sick or anything..." She remembered an image of a girl with lavender curls smiling in his memory, and she cried. "You have suffered... from losing someone important to you like I did, haven't you...?"

He frowned; looked like Nunnally's ability to see other's memories by holding on their hands was still active, but grateful to discover that she had only seen his memories as Mikhail Luschia, and not as Lelouch Lamperouge. He felt heavy to see Nunnally shedding tears. It was painful, so he placed a hand on the empress' cheek and weakly smiled. "I'm... fine. You said it... yourself… So cry... no more... Mother…"

Nunnally was pleased to see him smile, that she wiped her tears and nodded.

Meanwhile, Gian had the longest sigh of relief with Sayoko's news to them. "Finally, he snapped out of his own misery..." he mumbled.

"Thanks for informing us, Sayoko-san." Kallen bowed at the maid and Sayoko exited the guest room. She again tried absorbing all the things she discovered about Mikhail Luschia. So it was confirmed. Mikhail was himself, no one else. But his visage of Lelouch Vi Britannia was not ordinary. Or it was just a mere coincidence? "How does his father like? I mean... does Luschia family have a Britannian bloodline?" It was a very random question.

Gian shook his head. "Luschia family has a Russian blood in them[3] ; well, Mikhail told us. That's why his name is spelled like that. However, his sister was born here in Japan, so she got a cute Japanese-like name." He looked at the lady's eyes. "Would you mind if I'll be the one to ask now?"

"What is it?"

Without hesitations, the teenager asked. "Who was Lelouch Lamperouge to you, Kallen-san?"

Kallen's mouth opened up, unable to answer Gian's question right away. She flustered, "W-W-Well... Y-You see... Lelouch... Lelouch is..."

Gian suddenly withdrew the question with a laugh. "I'm sorry if I asked such nonsense. Just forget about it, Mom. Shall we go home now?"

The red-haired girl sighed, and looked at the boy. He was smiling, and with his hair that was a copy of her brother's style, she suddenly remembered how jolly and sharp Kozuki Naoto was, back when he was still a high school student. "Seems that I made a right decision to let him borrow my Onii-chan's name. Just perfect to be my son, after all."

* * *

Before loading the special convoy that would take them to the airport, Nunnally laid her gratitude and farewell to the lovely Principal of her previous home and held the blonde's hands. "I shall visit again, Milly-san." She didn't want to let go of Milly yet.

Milly smiled at her, "Anytime, My Empress. Ashford Academy shall welcome you once again with open arms. And I'm sorry if Mikha- I mean... if Lelouch-kun wasn't able to say a formal goodbye."

Miraizha got irritated with what she had heard that she loaded the car immediately. Nunnally noticed her daughter's attitude. "I apologize for the princess' imprudent manners— about carrying deadly weapons in school, constant absences and—"

Milly shook her head, "No, it's okay. Lord Zero has forwarded a letter of apology already."

After a while, the convoy left the campus, and Milly felt sad. Parting with a friend was really bad for her heart, but it couldn't be helped. Kallen, however, looked so annoyed and glared at the tall knight beside her. "Why are you still in here? Aren't you going home to Britannia with the Empress?"

"Oh," Gino blinked at the Chief of Staff. "Haven't Deputy Commander Sumeragi told you?"

"W-What?"

The knight grinned. "Commander Cornelia sent me as the Britannia Faction's representative to the Black Knights against MIR Movement. You're in a mission of getting Cambodia back and preventing Vietnam from being its territory, right?"

"R-REALLY!" Milly looked excited. Kallen seemed disgusted.

"That means I got a lot of time to spend with Kallen, at last!" Gino looked so happy.

Kallen tittered, "I... don't feel good..."

Gian was back to the base to present the needed calculations for the new barrier the whole Science department was installing to the 21st Generation Knightmare Frame. Lloyd's Teams One and Two were busy at the new Float and Wing system while the teams of Rakshata were appointed to finish the anti-aerial disturber.

Rakshata was playing with her pipe by rotating it around her long fingers and looked at the young scientist. "So, you're a proud father now?"

Gian smiled. "Guess so. Maybe a godfather. Lloyd-sensei is its original daddy after all." He proudly looked up at the black Knightmare with blue and red parts, a little different from the previous Lancelot machines.

"Once it's finished, it shall be baptized with a name... Phi[4] Alvis..."

* * *

References:

• 1. "Tsuioku" also means "_Recollection_".

• 2. Tenshi - Japanese for the Chinese "Tian Zi". In this story, the Empress of China is no longer the Tian Zi from R2. Empress Xiao Xing (Small Star) is the current representative of China in UFN.

• 3. About the Russian surname Luschia: Mikhail's ancestor was adopted by a Russian who decided to settle in the archipelago, thus the unusual surname. To give this Russian ancestor some respect, David and May named their son Mikhail, which is spelled after the Russian word for "Michael". And Michael is a common male name for Filipinos. I made it "Mikhail" because if you would spell out Michael in Japanese, it would be "maikeru" and it sounded so weird. Just imagine: my character's nickname would be "Maiku" [Japanese of "Mike"] xDD Thus, this Mikhail (Mihaeru if spelled in Japanese). Sounds better, isn't it? :]

I always want my characters' names sound nice when translated to Japanese that's why. n_n

• 4. Phi - is the 21st letter of Greek Alphabet. In here, the upper-case of Phi will be used since it is used as a symbol in structural engineering that deals with the analysis and designs the elements needed in a structure. Just research about "Structural Engineering". I might be mistaken as an engineering professor here.

**A/N:** Again sorry for the dull episode. Just don't forget to remind me about my mistakes and I'll work hard to make my writing better.  
And another thing: I decided to set this story in a normal pairing. (Making it Kallen x Mikhail is a bad move, huh?)  
But, still sorry to dismay the hopeful yaoi fans... including myself. T.T


	11. Sentaku

**Author's Note: **Here it is; Code 11!

**EDIT:** Trivia— Just for the record, I have rewritten four, I repeat, FOUR Code 11's until I settled on posting this one. Tough. And I still have to rewrite it again as a part of my Rewrite Project. I really wanna thank my good ol'friend Shuu Takamura for the countless points he added to flourish my story. We might be busy in our own lives now but hey, our bonds are still there. And I'm really happy I found a very reliable best friend in him. _Shuu-chan, ima made arigatou! _:3

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass – Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 is not my property but I **DO** own this story.

* * *

Suzaku couldn't believe what he was reading on the written report about the completion of the Science Department's latest project passed by Lloyd. Actually, he was flattered— the scientist did trust him as the best Devicer that had entered Lloyd Asplund's laboratory. On the letter, Lloyd indicated: _"Our new baby is ready for action. But only to Zero I'll entrust the best Knightmare Frame of this generation."_ Holding the small, simple card his daughter had made for him on his other hand, the ex-soldier took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, enough to calm himself, as he remember the words Milly Ashford left to him.

Only he alone had the power to make a rightful choice of action, to obtain a meaningful result.

All of the sudden, he felt a funny feeling that someone was coming near his location. He knew that it was neither his cousin nor the red-haired Chief of Staff. His unexpected guest entered, along with her worn-out stuffed toy, and Suzaku was totally amazed to see _her_ there. He couldn't speak up with surprise; "C.C.?" was the only thing his voice could utter.

Her green hair sagged from her shoulder as she smiled, "My instincts have told me that something happened to you. Funnier thing is, I actually made an effort to sneak in here just to see you, old man."

Suzaku chuckled a bit and looked at C.C. again, "Looks like... I'm still attached to you... because of _him_."

She titled her head after she had heard the deeper tone of his voice on his last phrase. "Still having grudges with your curse, Kururugi Suzaku?"

He shook his head.

"About my address," the witch muttered while sitting on the near chair. "Still at the same place, at the same room. Only that my room mate is no longer that the same man, although they bear the same name."

"So, you're back being that unwelcomed Ashford boarder?"

"Not minding about me, I have more concerns about you, Zero."

His eyes suddenly diverted and looked at the faded smile of Cheese-kun at her lap, unable to say anything in return. He again felt that piece of hard folded cardboard in his hand.

Then, their eyes met...

* * *

**Code 11:** Sentaku (Choice)

Subaru came out from the hallway going to the Black Knights leader's chamber, wondering why Suzaku declared a 'no visiting hours' bulletin for that day. He was scratching his head when suddenly, he crossed paths with another cousin of his, and he was quite surprised. He smiled, "Wow, it's good to see you back after some time, Kirihara Nokoru."

The younger man saluted to the Deputy Commander, "Politics is really tiring but I do hold an important position in the Black Knights, so the Committee got no choice but to let me have a leave for a while." He paused for a moment. "I heard that Zero was wounded in the last battle."

Subaru waved Nokoru's worry off, "He's just fine. Maybe a few weeks later, he'll come back in the circulation."

"True," Nokoru held an amused grin on his lips, "He's Suzaku-nii after all."

Subaru smiled. The Kirihara guy, although a little younger than their lovely cousin Kaguya, was finally in the line, making his rightful decisions and doing things out of his own. Before, they got worried— he was the only one left in his family when his grandfather Kirihara Taizou died and he was that young to run the one of the most powerful names of Kyoto House— but after he had stayed with Kaguya's and Subaru's household, the youngest Prime Minister of Modern Japan had stood out, waving the flag of his clan's name with Sumeragi and Kururugi; to show that the Six Houses had definitely dominated their beloved country, and no foreign ruler could dictate and invade them, not anymore.

A terrorist activity registered on their server. Cambodia and Vietnam were still bugged by Cerise and her henchmen; time to put a stop to it. As the Secretary General of the Alliance Order of the Black Knights, Nokoru would be in command of the flagship Ikaruga. That warship and the Knight of Three Lord Gino Weinberg were in charge of the retrieval and clearing operations in Cambodia. Also, it was Nokoru's duty to confirm the death of the Black Knights Cambodia Faction Chief Sun Chandaya, investigate the abduction of the Royal Princess Nohada Andaraka and set an agreement with the temporary Cambodian leader that Zero had appointed. On the hand, the troops of Kallen and Subaru would head to the other side of the peninsula to settle the score with the MIR Movement fleets in Vietnam and do a clearing operation there as well. Miraizha's and Hirota's teams would be their back-up.

There would be enough Knightmares and supplies for the two operations; only a few numbers of soldiers and Knightmare Frames would be left on the headquarters. Cecile was appointed as the temporary head inside the headquarters while Lloyd and Rakshata would stay in their laboratory to polish their own business there. The general meeting started without Suzaku showing up, and after all core members had agreed on their assignments they immediately dispatched.

* * *

She intentionally dropped her books; the student council members got startled, but Kaye looked so innocent and sat on her table. Winona, as always, complained. "That is NOT funny, Miss President!"

Kaye ignored her best friend's remark and looked at the empty chairs of the Treasurer and the Vice Chairman. It had been days since 'Naoto' left for an important assignment in the army while 'Lelouch' was indeed inside the campus, but happily cut all of their classes. She narrowed her eyebrows. But she couldn't do anything for a meantime. She was thinking of using her position in the council to drag Lelouch out of his room located in that the same building, only her conscience inside her restrained her from doing any action.

Witnessing the teenager being carried by the sturdy knight that afternoon in the cemetery and seeing his face pale and his body shivering, Kaye realized that Lelouch needed time to heal. He did need it. She overheard that conversation Naoto and her mother had that night...

_"Mikhail... thinks he killed his sister... seven years ago."_

An intriguing thought suddenly ceased her from thinking. She indeed heard that name, but who was Mikhail? Was that Lelouch? So, it was actually Lelouch's second name? "Hey," she called out to the Japanese secretary. "Have you received the files of Kozuki and Lamperouge?"

Anina immediately shook her head. "The Principal handles the papers. They are confidential documents because they are from the Black Knights."

"Have you heard... that Lelou-" Kaye flustered. "I.. mean... Lamperouge has a second name?"

"Second name?" Winona put the end point of her pen to her chin. "Like Vann Aldred Henster, wherein Vann is the first name and Aldred is the second name?"

Kaye nodded.

The rest of the student council members didn't answer back.

The sleepy Discipline Officer yawned before asking, "What's up with that name, Kaye?"

The red-haired President sighed with Aldred's question. "I heard that Kozuki called him... Mikhail the other night."

The others chorused the name.

Winona giggled, "Maybe his real name is Mikhail Lelouch! As we all know, they are best friends, so Naoto-kun probably calls him with his other name rather than the usual call for Lelouch-kun."

"Another mind-setting from Winona Bonaducci," and Aldred clapped his hands.

Winona and Aldred started fighting once again, while Kaye looked out of the window, where that particular room in the east wing could be seen.

The sounds of her heels conquered the hall, and Kaye didn't mind about the noises she made anymore. Yes, Lelouch might need some time, but the school festival was near so she needed him in the office. Or she would just use that occasion to be an excuse, she wasn't sure. She reached the door of Lelouch Lamperouge's room, but the automatic door didn't slid open. It was locked.

"Lamperouge!" She made sure that her voice was loud enough for him to hear. "You're here, aren't you? Open this door now!" There was no answer from the other side of the door, and it was odd. "Oi! Didn't you hear what I said?"

She got no other choice. Kaye immediately pulled out the key card from her pocket and swiped it to the card slot to unlock the password. The room was revealed, but there was no Lelouch inside. She entered and looked around to check; it was really empty. "Maybe... he already went back to the base..." Kaye whispered to herself and sighed. She turned around to exit when suddenly, her eyes hit on something that was lying on his bed. She hesitated for a moment, but her curiosity rushed out and she immediately walked closer to have a better look at it. It was a family picture.

Her slender fingers wrapped around the photo paper and she took a closer look. She saw a lavender-haired girl smiling beside the Chinese-like lady and a smaller version of Lelouch— with eyeglasses. Her brown eyes narrowed a bit. Somehow the face of that younger boy was quite familiar to her.

_Mikhail...?_

* * *

The battle in Cambodia wasn't that fiery as before. With Gino's power as the third Knight of the Holy Empress, the land units of the MIR Movement were outwitted, leaving only the defenseless armed men against a metal warrior behind. But their number was quite small, and to think that the aerial corps of the group was not present at the battlefield. Subaru became wary. Even the two dangerous EMFRAMEs were no where to be found. No Cerise was connecting to their line to chitchat with them. A voice message was sent to his server.

"Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, reporting to Deputy Commander Sumeragi. Our troops has suppressed the remaining enemy fleets. Kirihara-san is already on a meeting with the Cambodian personnel. Any further command, Sir?"

That was odd. No stressful situation there? "N-None, so far. But do report back once something has happened."

Gino agreed and Subaru ended that call as he released a sigh. He connected his line to Kallen, whose location was at the other end of Vietnam territory. There was negative terrorist activity in the area. No fierce encounters with EMFRAMEs, no armed African rebels around; just a bunch of litters indicating that they had terrorized that nation happily. It was surprising, yet suspicious. _We aren't tricked… are we? _He called Cecile's line next but the line was surprisingly busy…

Back at the main base, Cecile was appointed to lead the remaining units in case of emergency so she stayed inside the war room. Rakshata was comfortably lying on the couch especially made for her to use while smoking with her pipe. Gian was busy calculating further equations to the Indian scientist's newest version of Gefion Disturber. Lloyd was monitoring the frequency around the base.

"It seems that the copperdite they used becomes a liability to their frames." The teen suddenly commented.

"I do agree," Lloyd pulled his headset up and sipped a little coffee. "The aerial disturber medium and the electro-launcher frame are quite idle in the battle line recently, much to our relief because the Devicer for our latest baby is apparently... out of the scene at the moment. We will be in big trouble if they keep on showing off like that."

The tan scientist narrowed her brows and started scolding the count, "You should, at least, allow my team to install the new system to Guren, Kasei and Tristan. You're so lax just because higher Knightmare Frames can handle the effect of that disturber. I should have tell you earlier... that the copperdite's effect in its medium and the target can be adjusted."

Gian heard Rakshata and he stopped typing. He looked at the Indian lady, "S-Seriously? It could be... adjusted?"

"Well of course," Rakshata puffed a smoke. "It's an element. Only that the smaller copperdite they use, so is the effect. That means they can create some laser beams using that copperdite and that sounds dangerous to me. I wonder if Pudding Earl misses that fact in mind..."

The rookie scientist got an interest about it, and he rechecked the status of anti-aerial disturber to their newest frame. "But... there is a possibility that they will do that kind of risk, especially on this technology clash."

Lloyd noticed the boy's brilliant comment and he paused from biting his hotdog sandwich to agree on it, "Assuming that the other geniuses might think of exact thing, I think we'll be in big trouble." He munched his snack and momentarily, he was stunned.

Gian held an amused face while Rakshata violently laughed at her fellow scientist. "Delicious, isn't it? Your wife really loves you that much, Pudding Earl!"

"No, it's not my sandwich, guys." Lloyd fixed his headset and he suddenly fumbled, "I hear TROUBLE coming!"

The three shining stars of R and D immediately changed location and entered the war room, where Cecile was busy throwing orders to the remaining soldiers to get ready. Seeing the Countess's action, Rakshata perspired. "Don't tell me—"

Lloyd screamed. "ENEMY ALERT, ENEMY ALERT!"

An unidentified warship was detected coming from the Pacific Ocean. It was a huge metallic black fortress similar to the Avalon. The ship bore no flag on it, but since the illegal connections wired up to them, they knew who it was.

"Greetings," Cerise Butterfly was wearing a masquerade. "Oh, let me introduce you the latest gift I receive: my flagship Agatha."

Cecile was reaching the lines of Ikaruga for Nokoru to receive the same message from their server. "Marvelous," the Countess uttered, "Looks like you're having fun."

"This is surprising. Just when I'm expecting Zero or his Deputy to be one who'll give comments on it." She suddenly grinned. "I really don't mind. Kasei is really busy in Cambodia right now... just when I abandoned that small-time nation... and Zero's obviously absent in the front line. Well, he has been cocky in the past few days..." An insulting chuckle followed. "And I can't believe that a rookie EMFRAME can make him shut up."

Lloyd displayed a mocking face, with his fist up, tightly gripped. That fortress was one marvelous piece of technology: Float System, cute cannons on each side and a catapult for releasing machines; how could a terrorist group own such beautiful masterpiece like a flying fortress?

Gian, however; felt uncomfortable with that sudden show up. He was hidden behind the big apparatus for Cerise not to see him, and from where he was sitting, as he could hear that Cerise's "amused" laugh, he couldn't help but imagine the worst scenario ever.

"Okay, everyone inside the Damn Knights' headquarters…" Cerise showed a remote control on the monitor as she hummed, "I have a little surprise for you."

The people at the steel base got an idea on what might happen next.

The MIR Movement leader pressed a red button. Seconds later, Agatha bombarded the base with thin lasers that were composed of radiation made from copperdite. It was small rays, but with a mass fire, it could still greatly affect anything that was run by a sakuradite. The facility lost electrical supply once again.

"Gian-kun is right!" Lloyd nervously exclaimed. "They did take a risk of reducing the use of copperdite, and batallions of tiny termites can eventually destroy a big trunk of wood in a short time!"

Rakshata was forced to stand up from her position. "Like Pudding Earl had said earlier, we ARE in big trouble now."

Cecile got no choice but to deploy the remaining units in the base and contacted both Nokoru and Subaru through her personal phone line.

Ikaruga suddenly made a U-turn going back to the South China Sea upon receiving the Countess's distress call, but Nokoru was warned about the aerial distortion. Their fortress was also run by sakuradite. Gino volunteered to advance himself to be the base's initial reinforcement, but Subaru didn't buy the idea. Knowing their units would be defenseless against those destructive waves, they shouldn't be that aggressive or their Knightmares would end up like Zero's Lancelot Ares.

But their headquarters and their scientists— even _their own leader_ was in a dire situation.

* * *

Cerise, without the Black Knight's knowledge, was in a live broadcast. She wanted to deliver her wrath all throughout the world, and she was serious in taking over. "This world that refused my invitation of changing it will be forced to change under my will. No consent is needed anymore— you refuse me, I refuse you all!" Then, a live coverage of Agatha's assault on the Black Knights' military base was flashed. "In medieval times," the rebel continued, "When the king was obliterated, a new sovereign will rise. And so, I shall erase the mere existence of this tiring society. After the crumpling of Zero's flashy white Frame, I shall kill the Black Knights. I shall **kill** the world to change it!"

Her voice broadcast ended, leaving the actual scenes of the attack in the screens of UFN citizens. People all around the globe were terrified with those laser beams crushing the proud home of UFN's largest military forces. How could that be? Where were the strong Knightmare Frames? Where were the warships; the fleets; the famous Knightmare of all that piloted by the world's hero, Lancelot Ares? Where was the God of War? It was an irritating scene but the world followed it with enthusiasm, like a movie. Nokoru was able to see that broadcast and he felt awful.

Cerise sat comfortably on her couch while drinking her red wine; legs crossed. "Summon the troops and descend them to the base. Chandaya has said it: everything that is run by a sakuradite will seize from functioning once fired with our splendid lasers. They are pathetically hopeless this time, even without Golard and Medussa."

The dark-skinned soldiers saluted the female rebel leader and immediately proceeded to their operation.

* * *

Mikhail paid Shirley another visit, but this time, he tried not to over-react and stared at her carved name on the stone. Somehow, the left part of his chest twitched with a little pain once again; he just endured it, no one would be there to help him if he would collapse once again. He knelt and caressed those letters with his fingers and closed his eyes. Memories of a classmate he had known as Shirley Fennete came like an image slideshow inside his mind.

"I'm sorry, Shirley." He mumbled. "I wasn't able to protect you. I wanted to… set myself free from this guilt. But…" He tried not to become too emotional. He looked up, trying if his tears wouldn't fall if he did that.

Two old women passed by his back, talking about the assault in the steel island and Mikhail was surprised. He looked down at the grave once again before immediately hastened up going to the base by taking a cab and went to a particular place in Ikebukuro where an emergency shuttle car going to the basement of the headquarters was located. On his way, monitors around the settlement had that awful scenes flashing on and it was annoying to watch. He gritted his teeth. What in the world was he doing when the headquarters needed him? He grated. That lady terrorist was getting into his nerves.

He witnessed the bombard the weird flagship was doing to the base upon his arrival so he sped up to lend some help. The base lose electric supply; he got no other choice but to take another emergency elevator that was located near the medical facility. He took a detour, but saw someone wearing a hospital gown that was shambling on the end of the road he was taking. _Wait_, he thought to himself. _I knew that guy…_ He decided to help the man first and quickly assisted him.

Meanwhile, though it was against Subaru's will, he ordered both Kallen and Gino to go ahead, or they would lose their main base. Ikaruga was also in full speed to catch up. Subaru was disgusted to himself— he definitely fell on the terrorists' trap. Who could have thought that Cerise would do such risk? What a right timing. "This is utterly ridiculous. The base is under attack, Suzaku can't make it to the battle line… This is a pretty checkmate, Cerise!"

The special unit Cecile had summoned to protect the headquarters was paralyzed as well, so the Countess got no other choice. She pulled her headset out and settled it on the control keyboard. "We're done."

Lloyd was about to have a heart attack. Rakshata slumped hard on the couch. "Expect the unexpected. The terrorist got our base. Good job. Nice working with you guys."

"B-But there's one chance left!" Gian protested. "Our 'baby' can do the job for us!"

Lloyd violently reacted, his voice was in full volume. He hid the Devicer's key on his back. "Like I said, only Zero can pilot the 21st Knightmare Frame, no one else!"

"Being stubborn in this crucial time is preposterous, Pudding Earl!" The Indian scientist was ready to hit the count with her precious pipe.

"You really think that someone that doesn't deserve to be this masterpiece's Devicer will help? A Devicer's potential is as important as a Knightmare's limited energy filler. The pilot and the Frame should be synchronized to have a best result—"

"Stop it!" For the record, the Countess got down from the control server and hit her husband's head with a teddy bear. "We are about to die in here and all you do is to argue childishly. Is that your idea of saving us, Count Lloyd Asplund?"

That was one of the first time that Cecile Asplund got angry that Rakshata whistled with astonishment. Gian sighed. The adults around him were all acting like kindergarten pupils.

"B-B-But…" Lloyd still held the Devicer's Key tight. "I still believe that the devicer of the new Knightmare should be—"

Someone suddenly entered the Control Room that caught everyone's attention. Rakshata and Lloyd suddenly loosened their grips around the items they were holding. They were all stunned.

* * *

Within minutes, Agatha had reached the steel island's freeway, and Cerise was delighted. Who could have thought that invading the enemy's main territory would be that blissful? And fast. It was a lot better than the triumph she felt when Cambodia fell into her hands. Minutes ago her units began roaming inside the headquarters and she couldn't wait to step her own feet into the steel island once their operation was over.

The emergency gate opened at the basement of the main building, the Agatha operators noticed and from it, a black Knightmare Frame with navy blue and bright red stains appeared. It was launched using a small amount from a uranium-made generators and it floated, even though the base was out of electricity.

From their personal phone lines, Lloyd and the rest of the Science department connected to the Devicer's main frame for communication. The spectacled scientist spoke first. "You know the passwords already; the side-keyboards are for calculations, the one at the center is for aiming and releasing and the smallest is for the latest form of Energy Wing, but Gian-kun will guide you about the latest anti-aerial disturber." Lloyd passed the phone to his assistant.

The accelerator engine triggered the spread of a very thin radiant angel wing-like structure on the Knightmare's back and within a second, it transferred location and had immobilized five descending EMFRAMEs.

Cerise was forced to halt her troops from landing on the headquarters upon noticing the entrance of a very unfamiliar Knightmare Frame. "Another retard elite. I thought all of their aces were there in Indochina," she tittered and called the R and D team. "Dispatch Medussa and Golard right away."

The frames that the whole department was waiting for finally charged forward and Rakshata regained interest with the battle. She held her pipe tighter than before, "I was already thinking that Cerise threw those trashes away."

Gian talked to the pilot, "Here they are, the subjects. The Angelus Lacewing will take care of the electric launcher, just concentrate on the calculations to be made for the anti-disturber. We are hardly counting on you... _Lord Zero_."

Medussa and Golard surrounded the frame and at the same time, they released their destructive weapons. With quick calculations done on the two panels at the Devicer's front, a large front barrier that was emitted through the Knightmare's chest blocked the Aerial Disturber. It was purely made from Uranium, a substance that was discovered that could substitute sakuradite and could resist enough the scary components of a cooperdite; thus the aerial disturber dissolved. At the same time, the layer of the energy wing suddenly hardened, and the electric launcher failed to paralyze the frame.

Everyone inside the Control room hurrayed and danced: Their latest production was a great success!

The Knightmare was ready to slash the enemy machines into half when another EMFRAMEs distracted it by firing cannons at the Knightmare, giving Medussa and Golard a chance to escape.

Cerise suddenly shuddered with anger; that Frame just ruined her blissful moment. What's worse: it was internationally seen by the UFN citizens. The people were relieved— the army that swore to protect them was out of danger, at last.

On her monitor, a familiar yet irritating mask had showed. It was from the newly launched 21st Knightmare Frame.

With his unusual voice, the sound they heard was quite deeper and more evil— when was the last time they heard that _Zero_'s voice— and he declared, "Citizens of the world, fear no more. The masked ally of justice shall never vanish; as long as havoc is present, as long as peace is not achieved, **I shall rise from the depths of Hades!**"

Kallen and Gino halted from flying toward Japan. They witnessed Zero's international broadcast and they were surprised... to see Suzaku regained strength already? Even Subaru watched the same video, that he immediately tried to connect himself to the base, but the communication was dead and the personnel's lines were all busy.

MIR Movement's units that had descended on the base were all disabled; it looked like Cerise Butterfly lose yet another amount of soldiers. Agatha retreated and submerged back into the ocean.

From his new Frame, Zero glared at the escaping flagship and slowly, he took off the mask; his amethyst eyes held no emotions, at all.

Meanwhile, inside the emergency elevator, Suzaku was resting, with his right arm bleeding with a gun shot he received moments ago. Bright emerald eyes were staring at the dim ceiling, and minutes later, lights resumed. He couldn't help but to simper.

_This is the only choice I got. Though it will break our contract, our Geass... I'm sorry... Lelouch..._

* * *

**References:**

• Nokoru literally means "left behind" in Japanese.

• With one of my reader's suggestion, the 21st Generation Knightmare Frame's name is Hades. The philosophy and application of Phi is applied with the Angelus Lacewing's and Anti-Aerial Disturber's structures. More details in Code 12. ^_^

• Hades, according to my trust-worthy dictionary, is also used as "hell" in literature.

**Author's Note:**HAHA, I have a tough week. Thinking of this code was one of the toughest I had: I actually wrote four Code 11's and just I just edited the best parts of every story to make this update. =_= Special thankies to Shuu Takamura (as always!) and my twinny Cagalli (ARIGATOU~) for additional stories.  
Hmmm...  
The concept of Kallen x Lelouch is my ORIGINAL plan. Here in the Philippines, relationships between an older woman and a younger man are no longer an issue (yep, everyday, news have them) and I thought of using the same plot in my story. It is just natural for two individuals to fall in love, despite their age gap... Only those around them make it malicious and complicated, right? ^_^  
And about the Kallen/ Kaye/ Lelouch harem: Have you watch the "She Will be Loved" video by my favorite band Maroon 5? =3 That's all... xD

From now on, I won't be including the "Next Code" part, since I am already putting spices to my chapters. UP NEXT: Code 12 =D


	12. Aizou

**Author's Note:** WOW! Now I am guilty enough: why did I ever settle on a Kallen x Lelouch pairing! =_=

Right now, I have decided not to emphasize a love story, but I'll still make Kallen "care" for Mikhail to spice up my harem xD

For those who asked about Lelouch's and Suzaku's contract: Try to recall that painful scene in Turn 25 where Suzaku thrust his sword on Lelouch. Lelouch declared a 'punishment' as he entrusted Zero to Suzaku, and Suzaku accepted it, calling that deal a "Geass" (he clearly mentioned it—Sakurai's voice almost made me melt— like 'geass' can be interpreted as "their contract as Zero's name transfer into the ex-knight's hands" or Suzaku would gladly grant "Lelouch's wish"; well, it really depends on your perception, and these are my opinions =3 and THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SCENE! ;o;)

In other words: Lelouch received the power of kings with a contract with C.C.; Suzaku received Zero's name and power with a 'contract' with Lelouch.

Simple.

A million thanks to Shuu-chan and Cagalli for the efforts they made to post this. I LOVE YOU BOTH!

**Another Note:** All of the centered italic paragraphs are flashbacks. It's for the smooth flow of the drama in this chapter, can't spoil it with 'flashback' notes.

* * *

All of the soldiers that were left in the base rejoiced with their victory against the MIR Movement; everyone was yelling with joy, shouting their tensions out as the Hades landed on the crumbled steel floors of the headquarters.

"Zero" ejected out of the cockpit, descended with the cord lever and immediately walked through the celebrating crowd. Everybody gave him salutes and praises. Seemed that every soldier was happy and grateful to see their leader had recovered from his previous injuries.

Even the Chiefs of Science and the Countess were there to congratulate his excellent performance in piloting the latest Knightmare without breaking a sweat.

But Zero, without any reactions, passed by them coldly and entered the facility. Lloyd and Cecile looked at each other and both shrugged, while Gian had his eyes looking at the masked leader. He quite understood how that Zero felt, and as usual, HE didn't want obligations, but chances pushed him to bear the name of the most powerful man in the whole world, and he got no choice.

Upon entering the hidden chamber away from the soldiers, Zero quickly took off the mask and threw it far from him. The helmet hardly hit the wall and into the table, making the glasses broke into pieces. His face was damp with cold sweat and bitter tears…

* * *

**Code 12:** Aizou (The Feeling of Love and Hatred)

The steel island was under major constructions, that's why all of the Black Knights members loaded the aerial warships and submarines while the Frame reconstructions were relocated temporarily at Peng Lai Island, a Japanese territory that was located in the Chinese waters.

Subaru was busy supervising the transferring of sensitive facilities from the vessels to the island vicinity, although deep inside him he was carrying a silent guilt. He never thought of Cerise taking the advantage and directly attacked their base while he and the most numbers of the army were operating at Indochina. Well, Mikhail Luschia warned them beforehand. But he was a fool to ignore that warning. He fulfilled his position as the Deputy Commander of the Black Knights now that Kururugi Suzaku was away but didn't perform well and fell into Cerise's trap. If only he heed that foresight that ensign had told them… if could have been an alternate preferable result.

In the midst of his agony came Nokoru, giving him a canned ice coffee; a smile was on the younger guy's lips. "You looked nervous." The 29-year-old said while leaning on the steel rails of the island port.

Sumeragi tried to hide his guilt— he shook his head and opened the tab by pulling it up. He didn't drink the coffee right away, though. "It may take a while before our base recovers from the damages."

"We have a total of twenty-nine injured soldiers, including _him_. Good thing no one was seriously hurt."

That report made Subaru sigh hard and his brows met. "A part of me is guilty, the other is disappointed."

"You're thinking too much, Nii-san. It's natural thing to happen— for your enemies to grab a mere opportunity for you to lose."

"Right... If that Zero didn't show up in time..." Subaru closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the can. "... We could have been in very big trouble."

Nokoru suddenly remembered something. "That reminds me... Suzaku-nii will probably announce that Zero's identity once we return inside Ikaruga."

"He has to. It's one important rule in our order— the core members have to know and meet the man behind the mask. Actually, I have one specific person in my mind, but I won't be convinced until I finally see his face."

"And just who is this guy?" the younger man asked, curiosity was present on his face. Subaru no longer answered. Nokoru grinned with excitement. "Looks like he's a very interesting guy..."

The Deputy Commander finally sipped a little coffee. "Yes… Yes he is."

* * *

Kallen released a stressful sigh. Gino couldn't stop castigating their chocolate-haired friend and she couldn't even enter to cease the knight from talking.

The tall blond duke had his arms crossed as he continued attacking Suzaku with words. "Just look how pathetic you are, Suzaku!" Gino meant the new wound Suzaku received on his arm. "It's all because you're a hard-headed brat who never listens to other's advices. You were advised to rest, but you loitered around then got shot! I know how you felt when the termites attacked all of the sudden and you need to do something BUT soldier, hello; look at you—"

Suzaku just showed a smile, since he couldn't even defend his side. If Gino's words were laser sharp blades, he could have been dead, severely bleeding.

"HOLD IT!" Kallen finally had enough of her best friend's babbles and forced Gino to shut his mouth. She narrowed her eyes at Gino while looking up at him. "Suzaku might be hard-headed, but so you are, so better stop acting like a jerk!" She switched to her other buddy, her mood suddenly shifted into softer mode. "You're pushing yourself too hard, Suzaku. You can't be healed that fast if you keep on stressing your body."

Suzaku just nodded.

Kallen flipped her hair and crossed her arms. "Boys are really painful in the neck." She closed her eyes, but when she opened them up again, they were already serious. "You aren't that Zero in that new Frame so you better introduce the new Zero to us."

A perplexing silence followed. Suzaku was only looking blankly at them, and shifted on the corner table a few meters away from his bed. Both Gino and Kallen threw their eyes at the object and they were surprised the tulip mask rested right there.

_Immediately, Mikhail ran closer to that man's rescue and when he finally got closer, he was surprised. Brown locks, jade eyes, tan skin; it was the first time for Mikhail Luschia to see that man inside the base, but deep inside him, he felt grateful he was able to see him,__out of the mask._

_Suzaku continued shambling on the floor, making Mikhail do something to keep him from further harm— the man was obviously hurt due to the bandages._

_"S-Sir!" Mikhail awkwardly called. He didn't know what to call him actually. "Please, don't move too much!" Suzaku wasn't paying attention so he pleaded once more. "You're hurt, please! Don't move!"_

_Suzaku was focused on getting into the garage to see Lloyd that he didn't recognized the teenager right away. He was still scuffling, that's when he realized that he was no longer alone. When he turned his head around to see who the other one was, he was quite surprised, evident on his widened eyes and dropped mouth. He wasn't supposed to be seen by other Black Knights unmasked. "L-Luschia..." was the only word he could say._

_Their eyes met, and a strange feeling overwhelmed both of them: The teen definitely had his eyeglasses on, but Suzaku had a strong feeling that he had seen those velvet amethyst eyes before._

_Just by looking at those emerald pupils, a lot of cherished memories were coming back, like a broken dam that had raging waters flowing non-stop and "Lelouch" had an unseen smile just to see that his best friend was okay... after that incident with the enemy's EMFRAME, it was a nice feeling to see that he was okay..._

_He had enough strength to carry him; Mikhail assured himself before immediately clinging the older man's arm around his shoulders and slowly raised him up from the ground. Their floor was continuously shaking due to Agatha's attacks on their base so with care, the raven-haired began taking small steps._

_His dim green eyes were just staring at their feet as they slowly moved forward and a nervous thought struck his mind. The boy hadn't asked yet, but he could be wondering who he was, and what he was doing inside the armed forces' main station._

_Suddenly, a missed gunshot occurred. Mikhail turned his head and he saw some dark-colored terrorists that began invading the grounds. Other fires were aimed at them, almost missed but a shot hit Suzaku's arm and Mikhail got no choice. He quickly stumbled with the man on the floor to avoid further injuries to them._

_From the way the terrorists fired their guns, they were not professionally trained to use that weapon, Mikhail noticed. With it, their lives were in seriously in the brick of mortality._

_In the middle of the awkward fires, someone showed from the shadows and stood up, covering both Mikhail and Suzaku. The teen checked who it was and his purple eyes shuddered._

Suzaku admitted no visitors once again, for C.C. had come back to hang-out. It was no longer surprising to see the witch alive after the fatal gunshots— Suzaku thought her body almost ripped off afterward— and he was thankful she was just alright. He carefully examined those scars that had left her skin. They were severely bleeding at that moment. Just how did she heal herself that fast?

C.C. felt conscious with the way Suzaku stared at her, but she smiled at him as she crossed her legs. "Don't tell me you're actually worrying about me."

"No way," Suzaku said while shaking his head. He interlaced his fingers together and smiled at the woman. "Your immortality has amazed me enough."

Her golden iris hit the mask that was rested on the table away from them, and she actually exerted an effort to stand up and pick the helmet up from that secluded corner. She paused from walking closer to the man's bed and directly looked at Suzaku's green ones, questioning that item's presence.

The ex-soldier quite got C.C.'s unspoken query. He stretched out his arm, letting the witch know that he wanted the mask on his hand. The woman held no second thoughts that she immediately moved closer to Suzaku and placed the mask on his waiting palm. He let it rest on his lap upon receiving it and had his fingers ran over the semi-metallic figure. "He surrendered it... at a moment." He uttered with a sad tone.

C.C. came back to her seat. "He might think that it's not a right responsibility for him to carry. That mask is heavy, not only its physical weight, but the burden and the obligations it bestows to the one who wears it."

Suzaku respired. "It's a burden placed on my back by its original bearer..." He closed his eyelids. "... how dare I obliged an innocent person to bear it...?"

_Mikhail witnessed how those hot bullets hit the green-haired woman's body like a practice target. It was surely painful, but C.C. stood up sturdily, never falling back form where she was standing and bravely faced the terrorists._

_"I will never ever let you take their lives! NEVER!" She was mocking the enemies and the terrorists weren't able to fire for a while. She slightly titled her head, eye side-glancing at Mikhail. "You better go somewhere else safe. That man is important in this army, and so__**you**__are. I'll take care of this matter."_

_"B-But..." Mikhail sounded confused. He had seen enough blood; worse, it came from two important persons in his life..._

_That phrase irritated C.C. "What are you hesitating for! Are you afraid of losing someone's life? Or your own? Both? Then GO! I'll be fine!"_

_Mikhail had no other choice. With his strength left, he carefully lifted Suzaku once again and escaped. He knew he could set his worries free with C.C., that she could survive those 'simple' abrasions, but that fact would be the one that would hurt her eventually. He had known of her 'wish' before... He could never forget it._

_They reached the emergency elevator and hastily, Mikhail carefully placed Suzaku on the yellow-painted floor and pushed the button to close the metal doors. When their safety was secured, the teen finally released his stress; he fell on his butt while hardly chasing breath. He looked up with his eyes closed. What an action-packed comeback for Mikhail Luschia after his electrocution injury._ _He gathered enough air, and he set his eyes at the older man once more. He was awed: The Suzaku whom he entrusted that mask was that the same Suzaku he was with right at that moment. He hadn't changed a bit, and it was simply amazing. How in the world did it happen? Like, Suzaku was still using that Geass implanted to him to stay young. He didn't want to do an obvious amazed chuckle that he just leaned his head on the metallic walls of the elevator and sighed hard._

_Suzaku, however, felt hopeless. Just when he could finally move his arm, it got hit once again. The wound had made his arm completely numb and for sure, he could no longer convince Lloyd to let him drive any Frame. The base badly needed anyone who could save everyone from Agatha's copperdite bombard; anybody who was good enough to be a rightful Devicer for the newest Frame the Chiefs of Science were proud of; someone who could fulfill Zero's enormous shoes once he stepped out of it._

_Suddenly, an odd sensation shook of his confusion and he aimed his sight at Mikhail._

"It was a selfish request", Suzaku refreshed. "But I got no choice. Lloyd-san will not let anyone drive the only Frame that can endure the enemy's disturbing weapons... except Zero. Luschia is an exceptional person. I believe that he can be the 21st Knightmare Frame's Devicer and save everyone." He somehow simpered. "And he didn't break my expectations."

C.C. stayed silent. She wanted him to continue.

"United Federation of Nations and the Alliance Order of the Black Knights need Zero. No matter who the man is behind the mask, they need that masked ally of justice to save and protect them; to serve himself as the symbol of freedom and heroism; the soldiers will never strive forward without him in charge. Without Zero, everything would crumble; everyone would crumple... so I made a choice."

"And you think that the choice you made is a mistake?"

Suzaku suddenly gazed at C.C., and he shook his head. "Setting his similarities with Lelouch aside, I do believe that I made a perfect choice. It's up to him whether he'll accept it…"

The girl drew closer to Suzaku and settled her hand above his, her palm touching the mask in the process. She comforted her special friend with a rare lovely smile.

* * *

Mikhail was standing before an improvised grave made with an impaled log on the ground at the hidden part of a verdant forest just outside the settlement. He looked amazed; the locket he left was still there, only it had lost shimmers and faded colors. He bended down and knelt before the wood; his hair was blown by the gales from the near lake.

"Rolo..." he mumbled, with his hand touching the flat grassy ground."Twenty years has passed... You have brought your sin with you when you died... Unlike me..."

There was an eerie silence. The throbbing pain jolted from within him once again, and Mikhail groveled on the ground. The contact on his left eye detached; a mysterious vague sigil had re-appeared on his pupil and the one that caused a great pain to his eye. His right hand that was supporting his weight had grasped grasses and later on, he collapsed on his side; his arm could no longer hold the pain. With it, another pool of important memories registered in his mind: the reason why he and Suzaku made the Zero Requiem, Euphemia's blood-stained face when his gun fired at her, people's wishes, his rewritten memories after he was captured during the Black Rebellion and the fireworks.

Minutes later, his shudders had subtracted. The pain had subsided.

Slowly, he shifted into supine and looked at the blue sky behind the tree leaves. The sign on his left eye was already gone.

"I don't deserve another life," he closed his eyes; a sound of anger crept in that tone. "My death is the only way I can atone my sins." Inside his mind were the words Suzaku told him when they met at the Kururugi Shrine years ago.

"How in the world I - ? Just how...? Why am I trying to fit into this world where I shouldn't exist? I don't want to lie anymore." He already did, he told himself, when the people around the Black Knights questioned him about his identity.

But actually, he did not. He just told them the truth- he was in fact Mikhail Luschia, the youngest child of a Filipino couple. But who was that Lelouch Lamperouge that wanted to break free from his current identity? How come he knew _his_ old memories and they kept on coming back from nowhere? It was a torturing- enough as a continuum of his retribution as Zero; as Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Confusion engulfed him. _Just who… am I?_

* * *

The men at the gates of the Cambodian borders, pupils glowing with red lines, ignored the two entities' presence that had passed just before their eyes. Outside the 500m effective range of the active curse, its effects vanished on the armed terrorists.

The tall knight with navy blue hair turned his Geass off and scratched his head. "We just wasted our time. I thought that the Princess you were looking for is just right there at the MIR Movement's hidden base."

The lady in cloak looked up at the sky. In her vision, a raging stream of red and purple radiants couldn't stop painting the planet with more sins made by Geass, and it worried her.

"The ambitious twerp and his retard brother had done a great damage to the harmonious flow of ancient and contemporary worlds after they had disturbed the sleeping shrines. We must do the re-arrangements right away or all of the remaining Geass users, including the innocent people will suffer more."

The man was alarmed. "W-What shall we do then?"

"You better check your homeland and see if we can have more clues on His Majesty's whereabouts while I'll go look for Marik more. We must hurry, and save both worlds, Sir Mayhart."

The guy nodded to agree and together, they crossed the sandy borders going to the Vietnam territory.

* * *

**References:**

• Aizou- literally means ' a simultaneous feeling of love and hate'

• Sumeragi Subaru, in my fiction, is NOT the onmyouji from Tokyo Babylon. I just let a name from the original character designers of Code Geass exist in my story. But he does have a twin sister in here, but they got separated during the war and believed to be dead.

• A note from Mikazuki Sakura - sorry if it took soooooooooooo loooooooooooong. =3


	13. Hoshizora

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass is not mine.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy for the whole year, but now I'm back, gradually… =3  
I've started by posting a new chapter in my other story, time to update this one as well... =)

**EDIT:** This is it; the start of "long" chapters xD

* * *

Empire of Britannia.

The Marianne Mansion, the palace adjacent to Villa Euphemia, was an exclusive suite dedicated to the empress's Knights of Rounds. It had been abandoned for weeks due to the different tasks given to the knights, but at the moment the known "trump cards of the Alliance decided to empty their usual schedules to finally participate in the war against the MIR Movement, just like the Empress Nunnally commanded. The Knight of One and leader of the Rounds Jeremiah Gottwald led the conference but Shinzaki Sayoko, Nunnally's personal maid and the proud Knight of Two suggested checking the attendance.

The first one that caught their attention was the Knight of Four Anya Klein, who was busy on her cellular phone; beside her was the youngest knight named Claire Madison while clutching her cuddly little teddy bear.

Nina Crismark's father-in-law Alexander, who's the eldest Knight, was seen playing poker with two other Knights. One was Normad Kluxaschenov, the Knight of Nine and kept complaining about his constant losses while the other was the most popular knight (she even had her own fans' club) Faye Edwards.

The Knight of Twelve and still a subordinate to Lady Cornelia Gilbert Guilford was there at the other corner of the room reading a book; at the adjacent sofa bed were the Robinson twins, Elizabeth and Emilia busy chitchatting about a female magazine's featured fashion kits and accessories.

Gino Weinberg was already in duty, so where's the other member? Jeremiah was about to ask them when all of the sudden, someone crashed at the entrance of the hall and everyone was delighted to see him, except the Knight of One.

Gottwald had a difficult face as he crossed his arms. "So, is this a confirmation that you're still counted as a knight of rounds, Mayhart?"

The Knight of Six, Vincent Mayhart scratched his blue head while explaining himself to their leader. "S-Sorry about that, Lord Gottwald. All of my personal assignments are pending at the moment because of this urgent message."

It was said clearly, so Emilia asked, "What's the meaning of this meeting anyway, Lord Gottwald?"

Everyone started to gather around the circular table, sat on their designated seats and aimed their sights at Jeremiah, who remained standing as he eyed each and every member of the party. "A report reached our office, saying that the headquarters of the Black Knights is in major reconstruction due to the damages MIR Movement's latest warship had inflicted to it. Most members are staying in Peng Lai Island while Lord Zero, the core members and the rest board the Ikaruga and Hiratsuka flagships. In the midst of this commotion, UFN is in disturbance, that's why Her Majesty wants us, the Knights of Rounds, to finally join hands with the Black Knights.

"I will now announce our assignments. Lady Sayoko and I will stay here for Her Majesty; Knights of Four to Six are bound to join Sir Weinberg in the main base. Knights of Seven to Nine will fly to Peng Lai and the rest will be under Lady Cornelia's command. Are we all clear?"

Every knight grabbed and pulled out his sword and raised them up as an affirmation, and one by one, they made their exits to prepare themselves to battle.

Vincent sighed as he walked through the hallway going to his room. "This is a troublesome mission right after a hectic journey with Sian-sama. Speaking of her, I hope she's doing fine out on her own…"

* * *

**Code 13:** Hoshizora (Starry Sky)

Sweet laughs and giggles could be heard inside the palace; the Royal Family was having their early breakfast together, and it made Nunnally's heart delightful. In the past months, she always had meals all by herself but it could not be helped. When the original Prime Minister of Britannia died while still at the office last year, Schneizel reclaimed the position and had been busy with political affairs; Cornelia, although had restored her royalty, focused herself in leading the army while Miraizha was a young soldier and a learning student one at the same time. It made Nunnally sad. When she was young, she and Lelouch had shared complete meals together. From breakfast 'till her stomach again craved for a midnight snack, he had been always there— but that sadness melted away with her family's smiles and laughter that kept on delighting her.

"Oh, that reminds me," Cornelia uttered in the middle of her conversation with Schneizel and immediately shifted her attention to Miraizha who was sitting across her. "Don't you miss schooling, Miraizha? You've been away long enough."

The princess smiled. "Okaa-sama said I can go back to school the next day."

"Be sure not to carry dangerous things to school anymore, okay?" And the eldest in the siblings curved his lips. Miraizha's cheeks had gone red and laughter was the only reaction the siblings could do.

Right after breakfast, Schneizel quickly prepared himself. Cornelia followed her brother as she called her personnel to check if the three knights assigned to her had reported already. Both Nunnally and Miraizha stayed at the table, with Sayoko, firmly standing at the empress's back. With her usual kind eyes, Nunnally carefully glanced at her still silent daughter, who seemed busy thinking. She could read it through her eyes: the princess wanted to tell her something, but still hesitating.

True that Miraizha was quite distracted in the past few days. Her Uncle Zero was not happy with her actions in school, especially when she pointed a dangerous gun at her mother's adopted son (who supposed to be her adopted brother). She acted so arrogant, but she's not yet over with Lelouch Lamperouge's existence between her and her loved ones. And that's what she wanted to discuss with Nunnally. She's only hesitating because her mother looked so sated and happy, she might ruin the empress's mood.

Without any word, Nunnally held Miraizha's hands, which made the princess startled and softly she said, "Tell me what's bothering you, my child. You can tell me anything. Please, don't restrain yourself."

Those words of endearment were the ones Miraizha wanted to hear ever since she got grounded, and just a bit, a tear popped out from the corner of her eye. Knowing that Sayoko could be trusted, she finally broke her silence.

* * *

Everyone who was present at Gian's special presentation of 21st Knightmare Frame's latest wing designs and other related science was awed by the teenager's technology prowess, especially the core members. Count Lloyd Asplund was proud of himself—he had introduced yet another splendid student into the world of technological warfare once again, after Nina Einstein.

Subaru, however; was only focused on Mikhail Luschia – his cobalt eyes never missed every movement the stoic teenager did.

"Just think of the Phi application on the main structure," Gian pointed the diagram of what he was discussing. "A beam supporting a beam, a structure aiding another structure- this is what the Angelus Lacewing is all about. It may look frail in first glance but it's much stronger that legendary Shikirou's Absolute Defense Territory, thus, it can tolerate even the largest copperdite-made lasers they can produce."

Rakshata agreed on the statement. "It is really, the _strongest_, I can tell."

"And not only that, the uranium element aiding the sakuradite was also a discovery of both Gian-kun and Mikhail-kun." Lloyd proudly added.

"WOW!" Nokoru couldn't help that he stood up and clapped his hands. "I can't believe I missed these boys' debut in the army. Absolutely amazing!"

Gino whistled. He was a proud Knight of Three all this time but he admitted he couldn't think of something brilliant like that. Even Kallen was totally impressed. If ever those boys had been MIR Movement followers, they would be in great danger. Definitely.

He was praised and everything, but Mikhail remained silent and emotionless. He had his legs and arms crossed to one another while leaning on the comfortable chair he's sitting on and had his eyes closed. His head had been aching due to his eyeglasses' absence while he's at school that he let his eyes rest from the troublesome contacts for a while. In the middle of Gian's discussion, his phone vibrated through his school uniform. It was from an unknown number. Wondering who his caller might be, he pushed the green button, put his cellphone on his ear but didn't speak at the moment.

"LAMPEROUGE!" It was a scream, and it was loud enough for Kallen and Gino to hear; they were just meters away from the teen.

Meanwhile, inside the student council, Winona tried her very best to calm Kaye down; the president's hold on her phone was too tight that it might break into pieces anytime. "Oi, Kaye! Please handle **MY **phone with care, geez!"

Seemed that Kaye wasn't giving any attention to what Winona complained that she started yelling. "Haven't I explained myself clearly the last time I contacted you?" She was seriously flushing with either anger because of Lelouch's constant absences in spite her warnings, or bliss because she was able to talk to him, finally. "I'll appoint you as the chairman-in-charge of the upcoming school festival, yet you keep skipping classes and council mee—"

"I'll just… settle something important today," despite Kaye's obvious rage, Mikhail stayed amusingly stoical. "I'll definitely attend classes tomorrow. We still have forty-six days to prepare everything for the festival, right?"

"But—"

"I'll contact you later," and he slid his phone to hang the call up.

When Kaye finally loosened her grip on the phone, Winona sighed and quickly grabbed her gadget away from her best friend's hand. Kaye hardly slumped on the couch as Aldred sat beside her. Anina went to the kitchen to get some water.

"So, what did Lelouch say?" Aldred voiced his curiosity out.

"He has some business to attend today." The next phrase was almost a whisper. "Why did Lamperouge join the army if it keeps him busy?"

Winona noticed something, that she crossed her arms. "Wait. You are so concerned about Lelouch-kun, but you aren't when it comes to your own adopted brother. Naoto-kun is also a part of the Black Knights, isn't he?"

Kaye suddenly fumbled as she tried to brush that intriguing idea off of her friend's mind. "O-Of course I'm also against his absences with his friend!" She's flustering while digging up an excuse. "I…I already scolded him back at home!"

The half-Britannian half-Italian girl wore a skeptical face. Kaye just said a blatant lie— how she could scold the other boy if both Naoto and Lelouch were away for days— but she let that one go. Seemed that Kaye wasn't ready to tell her everything, and she respected the girl's 'secret' feelings for their classmate.

Kaye sighed once more and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that she used the school festival to call that certain classmate she suddenly missed. She smiled, and blushed afterward.

* * *

He looked okay with that call, but Kallen still got worried with Mikhail. She walked closer to the boy. "Ne, is my daughter bullying you again, Mikhail-kun?"

Mikhail was quite startled with the sudden approach—visible with that small blush and quivering purple eyes— that he avoided eye contact and kept his composure. "No, not really, Kallen-san. It's her job in the student council, like I can do anything about it. Nothing to worry, thank you."

The Chief of Staff had another question left in mind, only that she was restraining herself on directly asking the teen. She knew that it would make the boy uncomfortable but she had to be certain of one thing: Hades's pilot was not Kururugi Suzaku but rather… She was about to ask Mikhail when suddenly, a messenger came to the conference room to deliver Zero's personal message to Luschia. Kallen released the tension out with a long sigh.

The raven-haired stood up from his seat and started to walk away when out of the blue, Subaru hit the table with his hands. "**You** will comply with **his** order, won't you?"

Mikhail halted.

That sudden question brought confusion to the crowd that had gathered; only the R and D team knew what the query was about.

Gian was carefully observing his friend's reaction. As usual, Mikhail would never show that he was affected by that, but as he refreshed that moment when he confronted him after Mikhail got home from wandering the other day…

_A hard face, emotionless eyes, that irritating silence: Gian never liked Mikhail Luschia when he display that disgusting state, that's why he stood up before that boy he regarded as a little brother, showing discomfort on his countenance._

_"The bosses want to hear your decision as soon as possible. Your synchronization rate with Hades was… 95%, and the knightmare has no reset button."_

_It took a while before Mikhail uttered, "I can't be Zero."_

_"Hades won't be accepting anyone else in its cockpit except that one who maneuvered it almost perfectly."_

_"I can't be Zero."_

_"If we could still remove your current stats there we would—"_

_"I told you, I CAN'T BE ZERO!"_

_Gian looked straightly at Mikhail's eyes, and he was quite surprised: they were quivering, and that's the first time he saw that emotion registered in the young genius's eyes after all those years. The very first was when Mayumi Luschia died, he was sure with it. With those eyes and that yell, no doubt; Mikhail wasn't keeping his cool this time._

_He sighed. "I don't remember forcing or even asking you to be Zero, why are you so offensive?"_

_That question hit Mikhail right straight inside him that he fell into a deep silence. He realized that he had been thinking too much, his thoughts were already put into words. He knew that Gian was already glaring at him suspiciously that he chose not to speak back anymore._

_"You're really weird," and Gian grinned, ruffling his friend's head. Deep inside, he was triumphant— he just won against Mikhail in reverse psychology and it was the first time— yet he's really worried with his sudden showcase of emotions. "Did something happen between you and Lord Zero?"_

_It took seconds before Mikhail shook his head._

_"You were holding the mask that time, meaning you have met the real Lord Zero and he entrusted you the item and his name for you to be permitted to use Hades, right?"_

_The same reaction was done._

_"You impressively maneuvered Hades, even those sensitive keyboard passwords and controls were a piece of cake to you, so Lloyd-sensei fully acknowledges you as the rightful devicer of the 21st generation Knightmare Frame… Yet, you don't want to be Zero."_

_That time, Mikhail didn't react on the question._

Gian: _The world needs Hades and Lord Zero. Lord and Hades need you. You have to decide right now, Mikhail. You HAVE to._

Like he didn't hear anything, Mikhail continued his pace and exited without saying any word.

Subaru followed the boy's path with his eyes until Mikhail completely vanished from his watchful sight. When his subject of agitation left, he exhaled a lot of troubled breath.

"S-Sumeragi-san…" Kallen called out with concern.

The deputy commander scanned the whole area and everyone never left their sights at him. He surely made the entire crew nervous with his previous actions. "I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head down and made his own exit.

* * *

Zero's private chamber was located in the exclusive part of Ikaruga, and only the core members can enter it. Mikhail was amazed—that hallway where he was walking felt nostalgic. After all, that chamber used to be _his_. He pushed a button located at the side of the sliding door as he leaned closer to the voice machine. "Lord Zero, it's me, Luschia." The metal door slid open and he immediately entered Zero's private room. Japanese mats, a bonsai sakura tree, tea pots, straw pillows; Mikhail discovered that Lord Zero was secretly living as Kururugi Suzaku inside his own sanctuary after all. What an amazing trivial discovery.

"Luschia…"

That calm voice came from the other side of the wall where the bedroom was located. He poked his head on the opened door and there he was: the bandaged man he saw straddling the other day. What surprised him was the woman sitting on the nearby chair, still with her worn-out Cheese-kun sitting pretty comfortable beside the man's bed.

C.C. cast a teasing look at the boy. "My my, Lelouch was 'surprised' to see me alive after all those shots I received."

Mikhail only held a skeptical face.

"C.C., don't scare my visitor away," Suzaku chuckled at immediately smiled at the teenager. "It'll be a long story if you want to know why and how, and it'll take us a lot of time so please take a seat." He meant the other chair at the other side of the bed. Mikhail complied with the request. He remained silent though.

"You really don't like talking, do you?" The witch remarked.

"Well, I can feel him though," Suzaku had a teasing look at the woman. "Who would be seriously happy to have you as a trespassing part-time roommate who's self-centered and cold like you?"

C.C. blew her face up a little. "He let me stay, though, so it's no longer that 'trespassing' you're thinking."

Suzaku laughed.

Silently, Mikhail listened to the flow of their conversation. It seemed that both Suzaku and C.C. had become closer, unlike before. The ex-soldier could actually tolerate the witch's sarcastic comments at him, and she was always rewarded with either a smile or a chuckle. It was the usual Kururugi Suzaku and C.C. _he_ knew. That fact made Mikhail smile a bit. Twenty years had passed, many things had happened. It was so nice to be with these persons he actually missed. Those bonds from the past were still there, looped around them. And it was such a wonderful feeling.

Suzaku noticed it. "What's wrong Luschia?"

The boy had been thinking all his life: why he was reborn, why he deserved a happy family, why he joined the army… and for him, only one thing was clear why his existence was prolonged… "Lord Zero… I want to clear things out."

Both Suzaku and C.C. listened to him, and they were surprised to what he revealed.

* * *

It was only six in the morning but Kaye was already making her bed and stretched her arms out afterwards. She peeped on the window. It was raining.

Before going downstairs, she checked every room where everyone was still playing in dreamland. First, she fixed Sakura's blanket. Her eyes spotted some books lying on her sister's bed. Ever since Kozuki Naoto came into their household, Sakura had changed a lot. Her lazy happy-go-lucky little sibling had become incredibly studious and a bookworm. He had been helpful to them, especially to their mother whom he's always with in the army.

Her next destination was Kallen's room. She could hear her mother snoring and she chuckled softly. A soldier's life was that stressful, huh? No wonder Kallen always remind her to stay away from that drastic fate and just focus on her studies since she's the heiress of the Spencer family.

Lastly, she checked on her adopted brother, and it was the first time. Like Kallen, Naoto was asleep soundly on his study table. For this boy to sleep on his table rather on his bed— there's indeed a hard labor in the military. She suddenly thought to herself; if Kozuki was that drained, so would Lelouch. She let some painful sigh as she placed a blanket over his back.

She immediately instructed the breakfast their cook had to prepare that morning: Japanese menu for Kallen, cereals for Sakura and rice for Naoto. She preferred hotcakes for herself. Then, she came back to her room to prepare her bath. She would probably stay there for at least an hour, or until she heard Kallen calling her for breakfast.

Both Kaye and Gian dashed going to the clubhouse where the student council office was upon their arrival at the campus. The boy, however; took a detour at the moment to pick his friend up. Kaye just stared at him as he ran toward the east wing, and she felt a little jealous. 'Lucky Kozuki, he's Lelouch's best friend…' she thought to herself.

She was welcomed with a happy 'good morning' by her colleagues and the usual she would just ignore them but that morning, she greeted them back in high spirits, followed by a smile.

Winona, Aldred and Anina looked at each other with shocked faces while Kaye started browsing the activities they'd be doing for that day. Her whole attention was completely focused on her laptop, until it shattered as she heard that loud chattering of Naoto and those nostalgic staggering footsteps. Slowly, her eyes diverted on that drowsy boy she was secretly admiring, and her day became brighter once again…

"Lamperouge," it was that nostalgic word she missed to utter in the past days. "…about the plans for the festival…" She saw him slouching on his seat. "Is he sick or something?"

Gian scratched his head. Why did he always explain things for Mikhail every time he misbehaved at school? "You see… he lacks sleep so…"

"He still has no enough sleep? Stop joking around!" Kaye stood up and waved a paper. "I have checked his log times and he got back here at seven o'clock! If he had slept two hours later he shouldn't be—"

"W-wait, Kaye!" the Filipino teen wore a worried face that made everyone wonder. Gian walked closer to the president and clasped both of his hands before him. "You should NEVER complain about his sleep in that voice or he will—"

"Or he will what?" Kaye hit the table, stood up and pointed her finger at Gian. "Are you mocking me?" Mikhail yawned loud, like he cared if he's already in duty, and this made the Chairman more annoyed. "You think I'll let this pass! No! I shall—"

In the middle of the commotion, Milly suddenly bashed in, and couldn't stop someone from entering the restricted office; she was forcedly pushed backwards. The teenagers stopped their argument at the moment.

"You can't enter this office, Rivalz!"

The spoken name uttered by Milly herself had made Mikhail's ears twitch and with his sleepy eyes, his sight aimed at the door.

"I'll just go check the old council room. Like a privilege to an ex-council president like me!" came a man's voice which sounded demanding. A woman's sweet chuckles followed.

Milly kept blocking her body to keep her good friend from frightening the students. "How many times do I have to tell you that this room is occupied and we can't disturb—"

"Aww, come on Kaichou! Aren't I your favorite member, your secretary for three years, Rivalz Cardemonde?" Since he was a short man, Rivalz, an old classmate of Kallen, had escaped Milly's one-man wall and scanned the whole area. "Wow," he exclaimed. "It's a great feeling to be back! It feels nostalgic, Kaichou!" His vision hit something someone familiar, and his eyes grew big with disbelief and fear. His trembling finger pointed at the sleepy vice chairman that made Mikhail's drowsiness perish as his eyes met Rivalz's. The Cardemonde guy opened his mouth and yelled, "LELOUCH!"

Even before he ran out of breath, Milly literally flew behind Rivalz to cover his mouth. There was a shocking silence around the office, until Gian broke the stillness by grabbing Mikhail's arm and dragged him out of the room. Milly had apologized to the rest of students before pulling Rivalz's ear as he yanked him out. Julia, the other half of the Cardemonde couple was laughing behind them.

* * *

She just came in, but Kallen was already fired up while castigating Rivalz inside the Principal's office. Milly assigned her to scold their old friend while the former searched for documents that explain about Gian Mauricio and Mikhail Luschia.

"You visited in a wrong time; you should have known that, Rivalz!"

"B-But…" Rivalz pouted and wrapped his arm around his wife. "Julia suddenly missed you both so we traveled all the way from Mainland just to surprise you…" and he looked straightly at Mikhail. "But I was the one surprised instead."

Kallen sighed and shifted her focus on Julia. "You should have stayed home. You can't exhaust yourself; you know what I mean."

Smiling at the soldier, Julia looked up at Kallen as she caressed her big tummy with her hands. "But the baby wants to see you, too, Kallen. Milly, too. I'm sorry if I ask too much favor from all of you."

Julia had a straight brown hair, a fair complexion and an angelic face; Rivalz was lucky to have one in the million ladies to be his spouse, Mikhail thought to himself. And based on the on-going chat, it appeared that Julia was pregnant. Come to think of it, it had been twenty years since he saw that team last. He already knew that Kallen had a family and her eldest daughter was of his age, but he wondered what kind of guy this Duke Spencer was. How about Kaichou? As the scion of the Ashford Academy, she did become the school superintendent next to her grandfather and stayed inside the institution. Did she marry someone? He hadn't met any child of the perky lady. And like she would mention personal stuff nonchalantly just like that. Nina never came back. As what he could remember, Count Asplund had mentioned that she became the young head of the R and D in the Britannia Faction right after the war.

If Lelouch Vi Britannia were alive, what life could have been waiting for him?

Mikhail was too spaced out that he never noticed Rivalz coming closer to him with still suspicious looks. He felt uncomfortable with it. "Ah…"

"I really can't believe it, he looks exactly like Lelouch, no matter what the angle is."

"We recruited them after saving them from the terrorists," Kallen crossed his arms as she leaned over the table.

"But teen soldiers deserve proper education, don't they?" Milly added up and handed the confidential files that contained the boys' profiles. Rivalz scanned the papers and was amused.

"He's not even a Britannian but he does resemble Lelouch!" The man sounded so amazed.

Julia was clueless with the flow of conversation, although she herself graduated from the same alma mater. "I no longer remember Lamperouge-fukukaichou's visage."

"Really?" The most popular chairman of all the chairmen of the student council smiled then switched to Kallen and nudged her. "You have a collection of precious photographs of him, right?"

Kallen furiously blushed while denying the 'accusation' of Milly. The blonde tickled her friend and the couple laughed with the teases.

Gian settled to sit beside his seemed confused friend and rested his chin over his folded arms. "I think I should call you 'Lelouch' more often."

"You don't have to."

"But a lot of people have been calling you Lelouch. Seriously, it's alarming."

"So you think my parents' hormones jammed and created my visage from one of the historical figures in World History? Wonderful." Mikhail's head jolted some pain once again and after a sudden favor to Gian to carefully lend a hand in removing the contacts, he wore his eyeglasses. They were in a safe place away from other students anyway.

Grunt of disbelief followed, as Rivalz was again awed with Mikhail's new look. Both Milly and Kallen sighed. "Rivalz hasn't changed a bit, has he?" The former uttered.

Kallen nodded and sighed, again.

* * *

There was an unusual smile on Cerise's lips. Her giggles betrayed her bossy attitude while inside their base. Her eyes sparkled with glee. She was talking to her "father", the one who took care of her when she got orphaned twenty years ago. "Papa," she said in a very sweet tone. "I haven't achieved anything major yet, but I swear that if I did, it'd be all for you."

It was only an ordinary voice call, and on the other line was a man's tone—husky and calm—that uttered. "Agatha, you're doing this all for yourself and your friends."

"No, Papa. Someone like me would never fit as the new ruler of this world. We shall prevail; EU will, and until then, I shall strive harder. I will, to improve this world we're living in."

That call ended, and slowly, he slumped on his office chair; his eyes still glowing with a red lining of that _curse_. When it disappeared, the man suddenly quivered. He fumbled on his table, until his name plate with a name carved with William Henderford, fell on the floor. He tried to calm down— he was quite clueless of what happened moments ago— but a sudden sound of clapping hands make him more frightened.

Behind him was a dark-haired man, clad in a trench coat and the one who was clapping. He wore a grimace. "Job well done, Henderford."

"W-What did I do to… satisfy you, Lord Marik?"

Marik, as called by Henderford, faced the wide glass wall and watched for the rain that had started to fall. "Your brat is really obedient, isn't she? She has become more dangerous than I expected. She wants more trouble. I like that."

Henderford had no idea how Cerise and his master discussed about MIR Movement and other related things, but he smiled a bit. "So that means… we're attacking… soon?"

"Idiots like you would never fit into these war things." Marik seemed annoyed with what the German leader had said. Immediately, Henderford stood up from his seat and offered it to the other man. Marik continued talking as he sat. "If Lyne Withmyers of the Kingdom were the one sitting on your place as the head of EU, this union would never exist anymore. Be thankful that I AM here, to guide and direct dimwits like you.

"As soon as MIR Movement has done its part as the front act to disturb UFN, it's our turn to overthrow this boring world. Once 'His Majesty' unveiled himself together with that darn old witch Sian, that will be the very end of the ancient world. If the Ragnarok Junction and the retard twins failed, I WILL MAKE SOME DIFFERENCE… this time."

He started to laugh evil and with it, his eyes had turned pitch black; at the center was a blood-colored Geass sigil.

Henderford, though clumsy and naïve, knew what Marik was talking about. He was aware of the immortals, the power of the kings, the robotics knight bestowed with a Geass canceller, the real motives of the unaccomplished Ragnarok Junction, the ancient world, Sian and the so-called His Majesty; even the fact that his own feared superior would never meet death, but he was still bewildered. There were times that the immortal would display discomfort with this "His Majesty" and the "purification", like he was really against their existence. He once tried to ask, but he was afraid of Marik and what he could do to him and his adopted daughter.

To give Marik some privacy, he exited the room with papers in his hands.

* * *

The student council members, Kallen, Milly and the Cardemonde couple agreed to spend the end of that tiring day on Ashford Academy's famous Rooftop Garden. It was a perfect landscape of a setting sun, with orange-yellow scuds lowly covering the heavenly body, leaving the rest of the sky with navy blue hue and twinkling dots of stars that had started to scatter.

Rivalz and Julia stood up together while the others searched for their own places to star gaze. Mikhail, however; was still leaning against the wooden door.

"WOW!" The blonde displayed her excitement as she stood up before the couple. "It's been a while since we did this last!"

"Yeah, and it would have been better if everyone was with us…"

The three Ashford seniors frowned with Kallen's phrase. Back when they were in high school, they were the most boisterous batch of council members. But with the early deaths of their precious comrades, the absences of those who were in public service and the existence of a colleague who would eternally wear a mask, they surely became the most melancholic batch of friends that had gathered.

Milly really hated that kind of ambiance that she changed mood and started with a metaphoric comment. "Come one, cheer up! Of course, everyone is here with us," and she put her hand before her left chest. "They do not physically exist, though, but they're here, inside our hearts."

The others were delighted with that and all settled to smile.

Mikhail heard that as well, and his lips curved a bit.  
_You are all living inside my memories, too... All of you..._

Slowly, he joined the group that was already witnessing a rare meteor shower. On the other side of the rooftop garden stood C.C. who was wearing the Ashford uniform and hair in twin tails. Her hazel eyes were staring blankly at the standing teenager with eyeglasses as her green apple-colored hair slowly swayed with the gentle night breeze.

* * *

Notes:

• Fukukaichou - "Vice Chairman" in Japanese.


	14. Riyuu

**Author's Note**: Something terrifying happened to me— my bag which contained a lot of my writings, drawing and drafts was snatched— and ALL of my fan fiction outlines are gone. I have to rewrite them one by one, sad to say. It's hard and depressing. Sniff. But as long as I still remember what are the happenings inside MY story no one can stop me from writing it over and over again! I shall never give up HAHA. Half of my Code 14's outline was stolen (the worse were Code 15 and Twins Online, which the entire remaining chapters were gone, including the new Prince of Tennis story I mentioned in my profile) but in the past months, I immediately wrote a new Code to replace the old ones. Thanks to all of my friends' support and cheers: Shuu-chan, Cagalli, Hinagi and Kyon, most especially; also to the fellow writers who keep the reviews, story alerts and favorites keep on coming! :D

* * *

Julia smiled innocently, so child-like that all Milly and Kallen did was to sigh hard. The student council members were quietly listening to the adults' chitchat that one fine Friday morning, and as the conversation went on, it seemed that Rivalz's sweet spouse wanted to go shopping the next day, despite her condition and Kallen's excuses (the Duchess couldn't stop reminding Julia to take care of herself and the baby).

"So..?" Milly nudged the red-haired beside her. She couldn't selfishly decide; she really wanted to go honestly but she wouldn't enjoy that much if Kallen wouldn't be there to join them.

On the other hand, Kallen was already scanning her schedules on the army inside her head. It was Saturday after all— no important meeting with Suzaku or anyone else would occur that day so maybe… she could go after all. "Alright, then." Kallen trailed off. "But no added tremendous activities, okay?" She warned. "Only shopping, strictly shopping—"

The soldier halted when Julia excitedly hugged her with glee. "Oh, thank you Kallen, Kaichou! I promise I'll behave! I just want to spend time with you guys!"

Kaye immediately faced her council members upon hearing the concluded meeting of her mother's friends. "Party's tomorrow night. Pajamas required. No pajama, NO ENTRY!"

Winona smirked. It seemed that Kaye decided to have a party strictly for teenagers. "Wow, you really wished for a party without the elders checking out on you."

"Aww, sadly I can't come to your party, Kaye," Gian said without looking at his adopted sister and continued typing on his laptop. "I have hectic schedule tomorrow, sorry."

Kaye glowered down at Gian. "I HAVEN'T ASKED YOU TO COME ANYWAY!" But her glare melted away as her sight shifted on their stoic classmate who was still busy with his reading. Like he had an earth of his own and he couldn't hear anything from the nearby habitat.

Winona noticed the sudden avalanche of Kaye's cold mask that she thought of teasing their usual "tomboyish" president. "Ne, Lelouch-kun," she uttered as she sauntered closer to the vice chairman's table and leaned down as she folded her arms on it. She could sense Kaye has become silently hysterical behind her that she immediately said, "It's Kaye's birthday tomorrow; Naoto might have informed you already, and everyone's invited. You're coming too, right?"

Mikhail abruptly closed his book and began gathering his things. "I can't come either. Sorry."

That limited painful answer hurt Kaye but she wouldn't die that easily. "I-I don't need busy soldiers in my party anyway! Four people are fine. Oh, Sakura's fifth."

"Then I'll be the sixth person, Kaye."

Everyone in the office threw their sight on the newcomer who just spoke and Kaye brightened up. Immediately, she ran and locked Miraizha, who just came back from suspension, inside her arms. "Mirai-chan, I missed you!" She exclaimed but suddenly noticed a little girl with a teddy bear clutched inside her arms sheepishly smiling up at her behind the Princess.

"H-Hello…"

"Who is she?"

"Oh let me introduce you to her. Meet the Empire's Knight of Five Claire Madison." Miraizha said as she handed Milly Claire's transfer papers. "And she will be the newest member of our happy team!"

The teenagers smiled with glee and gathered around their newest baby member but Gian and Mikhail remained on their seats, caring less about the blissful scene before them. At the same time, Miraizha had set her glaring eyes at the boys. The elders observed the growing tension created between the soldiers and the princess. Rivalz looked at Kallen but she shook her head. She read the unspoken question in his worried eyes but it was much better for him to keep it to himself, at the moment. The situation might grow worse if they'd start the fire up.

All of the sudden, the brave Crown Princess walked closer to where the boys were. With his sharp amethyst eyes Mikhail silently followed her moves until she was only a few centimeters away from him. A small pout had formed between his eyebrows as he glared up at Miraizha who was giving the same intense look back at him. He crossed his arms firmly on his chest. "No gun can save you this time, Princess."

Miraizha'a stance changed; her eyes dropped with sudden imploring look that startled Gian and Mikhail. It was the very first time she did such. "I know," she said with a fragile voice and she again looked straightly into Mikhail's eyes. "I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience I gave to both of you. Do not worry. From now on, I shall create no more trouble. I'm now ready to reconcile with you… Onii-sama…"

* * *

**Code 14:** Riyuu (_Reason_)

"It's getting near."

C.C. mentioned about the incoming international event with Zero and the United Federation of Nations leaders while she was hanging inside Suzaku's chamber. Both of them were still thinking about Mikhail's decision of becoming the rightful Devicer of Hades, but declining the position of Zero; at the moment. She was standing before a glass window where she could see the cerulean waves of the ocean, the seabirds playing around Ikaruga and the other warships at the port while her fingers clasped at her back. She continued, "Though I'm like this, I still cannot decipher other people's mind, especially genius ones."

Suzaku's fingers were also entwined with each other while rested on his lap. His emerald eyes watched the wary witch but his lips wore a small smile. "At the moment— He could refuse the offer completely but he chose to stand in between. Maybe he's still searching for a suitable reason, enough for him to fulfill Zero's part in the conference. "Even I can't read what's on his mind. Only Mikhail knows it. Let him be."

"But once he chose to become the new Zero, what will happen to you?"

He closed his eyes. "I haven't thought of that yet."

"Well you should. Remember, you can no longer return to you previous life, for Kururugi Suzaku is already dead, my friend." She returned to her favorite chair beside the chocolate-haired man's bed and quickly held his hands. A second later she smiled. "Such a warm feeling… I take it back. You ARE indeed alive, soldier."

Suzaku glanced up at his immortal friend, and his lips curved a small smile. Ever since they met again, both of them shared such intimate moments wherein they fuse their emotions and reminisce old times together. She had been alone for quite a long time, unlike him who had at least a family (although we could not say that they were, for now); she had no one special in her life. It could have been Lelouch, he thought, but impossible still, considering how insensitive and cold his friend was. Maybe she had longed for a companion too… for among the human weaknesses, loneliness was one of the most unbearable. Intolerable. Torturing. Painful.

He couldn't help but put his warm hand on her head to give it a pat. When was the very last time he did that kind of comfort to a friend? Hope C.C. would not think of anything stupid. Second later, she smiled like a little child. He felt relief.

"Stop treating me like a child, will you?"

He chuckled with her childish remark.

* * *

Lloyd's and Rakshata's teams held a little meeting that morning to discuss the upcoming conference meeting with all of the world leaders (including EU heads) with Nokoru and Kaguya who paid them a little visit. The UFN Vice Chairwoman got so worried with Suzaku's no visitation hours that day. Adding to her worries was the fact that Miklahil Luschia accepted Hades, but not Zero, Kaguya thought that they were in 'real danger'.

"It will still take Suzaku a longer time before he can recover fully from his injuries. Oh, what are we going to do? We can't make Subaru his substitute. His presence as the Deputy Commander is gravely important in the meeting!"

"T-Take it easy, chairwoman!" Nokoru happily hopped behind Kaguya's chair and massaged her stiff shoulders gently. "Suzaku-nii is doing his duty to find a perfect substitute for him, don't worry! He only got tired that's why he forbids anyone to see him today. We can get in touch with him maybe… tomorrow morning. Relax. It's still two weeks away."

"Uh, I think that's a dreadful fact as well, Nokoru." Rakshata remarked as she hit her pipe on an ash bowl. The Indian threw her legs out of the comfy sofa and softly landed them on the steel flooring. "Calculating the damages left on Zero's nerves plus the days left before the Big Day, I don't think we have enough time to relax."

It's Lloyd's turn to oppose his co-scientist. "Wrong. We can rest assured if Suzaku-kun convinces someone who can actually do that part for him… and the remaining days can be more than enough."

"What if that person refuses?" Kaguya immediately asked. When Lloyd playfully shrugged, the young chairwoman resumed her distress. The Countess paid her husband a rightful hit on his head.

In the middle of the 'stress-free' meeting, Gino entered the scene, poking his head on the opened conference door. "Hey guys, what's the big commotion here? Can I join?"

Nokoru paused from massaging Kaguya and pointed his lovely cousin before him. "If you could lessen Lady Kaguya's depression then I wouldn't mind."

"That's a piece of cake!" Gino fully let himself in. "Are you ready Kaguya-sama?"

Poor Kaguya excused herself for a moment and exited the conference. Gino blinked with wonder as he scratched his head. "I think I scared Lady Kaguya…"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

The Knight of Three decided to do some self-training. He was so bored that Friday morning; he thought that he could flirt with Kallen that day, but she was in the academy. He would like to follow so he could chat with Milly as well but the Army is on Alert Level Three. After the attacks were made to their headquarters, not all high officials could leave the Ikagura flagship for a while. The Princess and the baby knight were also in the Ashford campus. Subaru checked the facilities in Peng Lai. Anya was assigned on the Pacific waters for surveillance. In short, Sir Gino Weinberg was not allowed to go anywhere unless anyone higher than his rank assigned him somewhere else. With it, the sturdy blond knight just decided to load his upgraded Tristan and do some exercise.

Just then his phone vibrated. His favorite friend was calling him. How his frowning face glittered with joy. He answered his phone in high spirits. "My Kallen is calling me, yes! Thank you for saving me!"

A manly voice greeted him back. "Oi, Gino! This isn't your darling Kallen, my apologies!"

Gino dropped his mouth open. "S-Secretary Cardemonde!"

Meanwhile at the Ashford Academy's famous rooftop garden sat Mikhail and Gian who was still bewildered with what he had heard from Princess Miraizha that morning. He was spaced out while opening the canned ham which was his lunch that day and Mikhail was only staring at him.

"For God's sake come back to this earth Gian."

Gian looked at Mikhail with disbelief present on his eyes. "You look so stress-free after all the things we heard. May I ask you once again, are you human?"

"You're thinking too much. Don't waste your lunch. I won't be sharing mine, heh."

"But did you hear what the princess said, loud and clear?"

Mikhail paused from squeezing the packed ketchup. "…Yeah."

"And what she just called you?"

"Why are you asking?"

Gian displayed a sour face. "Because my body hair freaking stood up after she called you 'Kuya'[1]. After she had accused us 'terrorists' in front of our classmates and become the initial reason why we leveled-up as soldiers, she would sweetly call you that like nothing happened? Wow."

The raven-haired started to spread the ketchup on his fried eggs with the back of his spoon. "Who knows, maybe she got scolded with her actions and felt so humiliated so she decided to apologize. Whatever the reason, I don't care anymore. Can I start my little prayer now?"

The other boy blinked, and sighed. "How I wish I possess such cold manner so I won't frantically complain like this. Fine, let's pray together then."

Both closed their eyes as Gian led their prayer of gratitude. Right after that, even before they could start, they heard giggling sounds from behind the door. It was Claire who was creating the cute sounds. Behind her was Miraizha whom she was dragging behind her. The girls stopped in front of the teenagers. "Sempai, can we have our lunch here, too?" The young girl asked.

Mikhail was obviously busy with his own lunch so it was the other guy who answered, "Of course. You can occupy the seats there," and he pointed the other stone bench in a distance. Claire thanked him with a bow and again yanked the princess. Gian trailed the girls' movements with his eyes and nudged Mikhail. "Hey."

"What?"

"I really can't believe that someone so cute like her can be a knight who can destroy evil. Isn't she so young?"

"Age doesn't matter in knighthood. As long as you're strong, witty, belong to a noble family and would die happily for your sovereign, you can be a proud member of the Knights of Rounds. Anytime."

"Really? Unlucky, I wasn't born Britannian."

"Become an Honorary Britannian and you'll have a chance."

"But knighthood is troublesome… and hard."

Mikhail grinned. "So is science and knightmare construction."

For a second Mikhail halted from his activity and looked at his side where the two girls were located. Funny but he kept on sensing that someone was staring at him. It was strange. Could it be his 'sister'? Again, he glanced sideways. From the corner of his eye, he could clearly see that it was Miraizha who kept stealing glances at him. Why would she do that? Before he cared less about her previous actions hours ago, now she started to question himself: _Why would she do that? And why would she call me that…?_

On the other hand, Miraizha couldn't help but to steal sights of her adopted brother. It was Nunnally who inspired Miraizha about having a big brother, telling her those untold stories of her and the princess's unknown uncle whom Nunnally loved so much. That uncle of hers took care of her mother when they were still little kids— providing her such endearment despite her disabilities and weaknesses… A brother who was protective, caring, understanding, loving… It was such a nice feeling, that after she had heard of those things, she thought of that adopted son of the Empress, Lelouch Lamperouge; the one she loathed thinking that he stole her mother's and Uncle Zero's affection away from her, the one she selfishly accused as a terrorist, the one she couldn't accept as her family…

She again looked at Mikhail's stoic visage as she refreshed those things her mother told her. Would she have that kind of a brother too? But with that current situation, it looked like she would have a hard time pleasing her onii-sama. Definitely.

* * *

It was already late afternoon when Anya returned to the warship. Her shoulders ached after that long surveillance hours that she gently massaged herself with her left hand. Out of the blue, Gino welcomed her in such happy manner. She was quite surprised. "What's with that clown face, Sir Weinberg?" Gino led her first to the pantry, let her sit comfortable on the sofa bed and he volunteered to be her one-time masseur. "Hey, are you that lonely? Kallen might sign in tonight, y'know."

"It's not that silly! We have to cure your muscle pain or you'll miss our special reunion with our Ashford batchmates!"

Anya's eyes widened. "B-Batchmates? You mean…"

Gino smiled and shared the story where Rivalz called him that morning thru Kallen's phone and the details of their short shopping escapade the next day. Anya suddenly looked so excited. It had been a long time since they had a reunion with their friends, and now that an opportunity came unexpectedly once again, she and Gino wouldn't let that chance escape.

After Lelouch Vi Britannia's demise and world peace was revived, their lives changed but it was much better than before. Their nobility were restored but it was much different than before.

Gino remained loyal to the Empress, that when the Knights of Rounds were reconstructed under Lord Jeremiah Gottwald's leadership, he retained his rank as the Knight of Three. He was also included in the petition when the Knights of the Empress abolished the status discrimination and let those persons who were qualified enough to join the famous Rounds, especially the Knight of Nine Normad Kluxaschenov who came from a foreign family, just like the former Knight of Seven Kururugi Suzaku. That opportunity was gladly approved by Her Majesty herself that's why another knight from a commoner status entered the prestigious circle of royal soldiers named Faye Edwards. Gino was indeed happy, at least he was able to do one of those wishes he had kept in his entire life. Although he was busy flirting with Kallen, he actually had a wife and three kids. He was just fond of teasing his old crush but it had no romantic meaning.

On the other hand, Anya became Jeremiah's companion when she was younger. With the Knight of One's help, she was able to cope with the sudden changes; a new life without curse affecting and controlling her memories and feelings. She had become more sociable and open, unlike her old stone image before. She learned to smile, laugh and giggle like those girls of her age and the best of all, she was able to hold those precious memories not with a cellphone blog but with her mind, and heart.

Their lives had changed a lot, thanks to that boisterous batch who showed them the best sides of a commoner's world that were absent in an extravagant luxurious paradise of nobles. Without them, they would never ever meet the new Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim-Klein and forever would be stagnant. Unchanged.

"I wonder how Rivalz and Julia look right now," Anya exclaimed while posting the event on her phone diary. "I bet Julia grew bigger again because of the baby!"

Gino laughed loudly. "Like a giant panda! I'm sure she's still cute, though. And Rivalz remained that bored unmanly old face of his!"

Once again laughter was heard on the knights' pantry.

* * *

"Okaeri.[2]"

Mikhail almost dropped his book with C.C. comfortably sitting on HIS bed and suddenly greeted him with such unhappy voice. Sighing hard, he landed his books on his table and glared at the witch. "I can't remember approving your proposal of sharing this room with me, C.C.-san."

"You know I can't stay forever in Suzaku's place and this is the only destination I have in mind. You look comfortable with me anyway so no worries." The immortal started braiding her hair. "And stop calling me with those stupid suffixes [3] of yours."

The boy rolled his eyes while murmuring. "Here's one selfish woman who thinks of herself more that the tenant himself." He started unbuttoning his black garment and as he did this, his eyes were set on that lovely family picture he carefully posted on his small cork board.

C.C. was silently watching him— his gentle pools of amethyst flickering behind the troublesome eyeglasses, and on his lips drew a very small yet lovely smile. She suddenly refreshed those days when she was still sharing the same room with her former accomplice. Lelouch Lamperouge, as long as she could remember, couldn't wear something as sweet as what Milkhail was wearing at that moment. All she could read about Lelouch was rage. Anger. Hate.

But this Mikhail Luschia right before her eyes, though wore the same visage was quite different. He was stoic, yet warm. Insensitive, yet gentle. Calm, with a little guilt or self-hate, she's not quite sure. Cold, yet sweet. She suddenly smiled: she had thought of ice cream right after that. "Is that… your family?" She suddenly asked.

Mikhail nodded wordlessly.

Slowly, she raised her butt out of the soft covers and walked closer to the tall teenager. "I've been looking at it since I first entered here. With the way you posted and how you look at it, I can pretty say that's it's everything to you."

"They are my life." Immediately Mikhail noted it as he placed the black uniform on his chair. No more words followed his statement, like that very phrase he uttered was enough to emphasize how precious that thing and those people to him.

C.C. let her hair sag from her shoulders as she lowered herself to look at Luschia family's happy countenance captured in a printed photo paper. She first noticed how his father looked like. No traces of being a Britannian but his sweet smiles were exceptional. No wonder his son looked awesome. "Nice looking father. He seems so gentle and kind." Her eyes transferred on the female beside Mikhail's father. "And your mother, is she Chinese?"

"…Yes."

She smiled. "Of all the Chinese people I've met all these years, she's the only one I saw with such a lovely smile. It's a rare gem."

"I know…"

"You were born lucky, Lelouch." She chuckled. "I mean, Mikhail. You might possess the same face as his but you could never be the Lelouch Lampeoruge whom I knew. Born within a clan full of conspiracy in an empire stained with greed and power; a heartless father who believed that only those who're powerful could live, and a mother who got killed when he was young, Lelouch never showed such sweet smile when was reminded of his family. All of his happiness came from one important entity…" Gently her finger touched the image of the young Mayumi Luschia.

"My happiness… is gone."

C.C. was surprised with what Mikhail uttered. "What?"

With serious eyes and a blank face, he bluntly said. "I killed my happiness seven years ago."

The revelation had put the green-haired lady into silence. She couldn't understand but there went the self-hate that she had read about Mikhail. The 15-year-old innocent-like boy actually killed someone already? What did he mean by it? Happiness; how? Did he kill anyone on the picture? All of them? She wanted to know but knowing the truth might hurt the teen. Asking him how might be a bad move so instead of a painful question she quite changed it. "Could it be the reason… why you could not accept Zero?"

Mikhail's eyes dropped. He even became speechless. He asked himself the same question: was that the reason why he refused Zero? Maybe; his heart immediately replied. To accept the metal tulip mask and bear that one powerful name meant a lot, not only to him as Mikhail Luschia but to _him_, as Lelouch Lamperouge. It didn't mean that he hated Zero and the mask. To be honest he had loved himself as Lelouch Vi Britannia. He was honored that he, as Lelouch, was the founder of Zero and his organization. He felt so grateful that he created that persona and became everyone's favorite hero— someone who would defend the weak, practice good judgment and serve justice to those who deserved it. He felt so grateful that the Order of the Black Knights became a real organization for the weak, just and commoners; a body of sturdy soldiers that would protect and save people from tyrants and terrorists. But Lelouch had done his part as the original Zero and it's all enough. He's done saving and killing people, protecting from and dragging his loved ones into dire situations, destroying and creating…

Everything was done and here lived a new entity named Mikhail Luschia whom he also loved. This boy was clear from any impurities Lelouch used to have. This boy knew nothing from empire conspiracy up to bloody carnages and technological warfare. This boy was supposed-to-be-free from any sin… but seven years ago, everything drastically changed.

The raging current of that cold killer river, that tight grip which his hand had lost, the desperate cry of his sister screaming his name…

Guilt was still there, and he swore to himself that he couldn't become Zero, with the killing recurring. His self-hate would not let him…

_I can't be Zero… Not anymore…_

* * *

Saturday morning. Subaru's fleet returned to Ikaruga from Peng Lai and let Suzaku know about the progress of the incoming event. Zero's lines were closed all day so the Deputy Commander decided to see his cousin personally. As the present highest official he checked the logging sheets. He became so amused to see that the three knights, the Chief of Staff and the Princess had their day-offs on the same day. "What are these people thinking and they all leave while the headquarters in on Alert Level Three?"

The man suddenly received a tap on his shoulder. It was Nokoru. "How are you today, Vice Commander?"

"Feeling so fantastic, while worrying about these people leaving the warship to have some unexpected vacation." Subaru's face was scowling.

"Haha, you sound so jealous Subaru-nii! We can do our own escapades today! I'll cook for you and Suzaku-nii too!"

The last time they were with the student council, now that it's the solid Ashford alumni, each one of them felt so wonderful. Although the atmosphere was still different if they were really complete, they satisfied themselves by exchanging stories, laughter and smiles. And it's not complete without Milly Ashford's costume-themed shopping brigade! It's not only for her personal pleasure but also for a surprise once they dropped by the Spencer mansion to personally greet Kaye since it's her birthday that day. They happily raided the baby stores, lady shops, shoe stalls, bag stores, glam outlets, even the Asian restaurants. And it's all in three hours straight that morning.

Kallen was so amazed that they actually acted like unmarried teenagers teasing, playing and giggling on those stored and now felt so humiliated that she participated in such horrible activity. But the smiles they created were priceless; and that's what's more important. But the best part was she was able to buy a humble gift wrapped in a very neat way for her daughter.

Back in Ashford Academy: It was a very important weekend report but the council vice chairman was absent. It was the only chance she got to at least see him before the week ended but he cheerfully skipped classes. It was her very special day and yet he was still out of her sight. The pressure was so intense she couldn't tolerate the sudden rush of emotions due to Lelouch Lamperouge's absence that she ripped a seemed important document and pounded her table with both of her hands… in the middle of the second period.

Now it became a flashing headline inside the council office.

"We still have to thank her for the special 'no more classes for today' that she declared, though!" Aldred exclaimed.

Winona faced her friend as she continued fixing her hair clip. "What the hell are you thinking anyway, Kaye? It doesn't mean that it's your birthday you can do anything that you want! We're still at school, let me just remind you."

"I know, silly. I just have to… do something." Kaye's eyes were fixed as her busy adopted brother.

* * *

"Uhh, Kaye. Are you sure about this? Because I'm not."

Gian sounded as if he's gay that Kaye pinched his ear. Both of them were standing in front of Mikhail's room to 'pick the vice chairman up', and since Naoto was known to be Lelouch's best friend, Kaye decided to drag the cyber whiz kid with her. "Stop yapping and do what I've told you. Isn't that easy for you to wake your lazy friend up and push him to properly do his duty just this once?"

"Well, same goes for you; aren't you the President? You can do it yourself."

"You are in the act of disobeying your highest council official, Kozuki Naoto. Do you want to be punished together with Lelouch?"

"Fine, but remember, I've warned you about him when—"

"JUST GO AND DO YOUR DUTY JERK!"

Gian shrugged as he slid the key card that Kaye handed him and immediately, the locked door slid open. "Good morning, Mr. Historian! Wake up, wake up!" It was followed by two claps of his hands. Kaye entered next.

There was no slight change inside that room when she entered it first (it was clearly trespassing but she didn't mind). Papers scattered around, clothes on disarray, wrinkled curtains, unfinished dinner, and plastic wrappers— expect no astonishing site in a man's haven but she almost jumped with both fear and excitement when her sight threw exactly at the bed. There slept the boy she's secretly admiring with a cute sleeping visage, arms and legs hugging a large pillow, creamy skin exposed before her feasting eyes: she could clearly hear her heart pounding like a band's rolling drum, beating harshly and fast. She almost forgot that she intruded there to punish that slumbering cute boy.

Even before she could open her mouth to talk, Mikhail's eyes automatically opened that frightened the fascinated President. He felt that someone ransacked his room and was illegally investigating him. Scratching his head with an apparent annoyance, he stood up, walked toward the toilet without any word— passed by Kaye and seemed that he didn't notice her at all— and hastily closed the door. Hard.

Kaye's face was clouded with shame and disbelief. "What the—"

Gian grinned while shaking his head. "I've been telling you, he's more dangerous when his sleep is disturbed and newly awakened. Now how will I explain this to him…?" There's no use in blaming anyone so he went to the small kitchen and made a special tea and a glass of milk. He served them hot but saved the milk for the other boy.

Kaye blinked with amusement. "Wow, you act like his babysitter."

"Tsk tsk, wrong term." Gian smiled. "I'm his older brother."

"O-Older brother? So that's how long your friendship is."

"Wrong again. Right term is 'deep'. We've gone through a lot already for me to regard him as my brother. Actually I am an only child so I have no other sibling, only him."

It was the very first time Naoto opened up something so personal to her. She felt so glad as she sip a little on her teacup. Her eyes grew big. "I… know this taste. It's so familiar…" She remembered the tea which she suddenly loved back when Naoto first entered their household. "You… made this?"

Gian smiled as he refilled his own cup. "It's my Grandma's recipe. It's my favorite so I tried it. Does it really taste good?"

She nodded. "I fell in love with the taste. It's the best tea I've ever tried! I thought it was Mom who discovered this."

"By the way," Gian became serious. "Just a warning from me."

"W-What?"

"You will never have a chance to get his attention."

Kaye's eyes widened with shock. "W-W-What are you saying, you jerk?"

"I warned you."

Kaye started mumbling while her face was flushed, not knowing that the Prince of Ice was coming closer to where they were. Mikhail suddenly grabbed the glass reserved for him— giving Kaye some genuine shock with his swift movements— and slugged down the contents in one shot. "You missed a teaspoon, it tastes horrible."

Gian crossed his arms. "You ran out of milk, sir."

Mikhail then glowered down at Kaye. "What is she doing in here?"

A vein twitched on her head that Kaye was the one who answered Mikhail's query. "Well sorry for this inconvenience but you are cutting class, Mr. Lamperouge. And not only that. You're skipping important council meetings! I can no longer tolerate this slothfulness just when you are the vice chairman!"

The raven-haired refilled his milk-stained glass with Gian's special tea as he continued drying his wet hair with a small towel. "Actually, I went to the Principal's office and asked her if I could steal this one day to rest. I wasn't able to have an adequate amount of sleep because of my army duties and it was approved. Didn't she inform you?"

That might be the paper she shredded that morning, she thought, but she remained clam. "No, no one informed me and no notice was submitted to my table so still you are not excused today. I'm sorry, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Gian laughed as his friend's face suddenly changed. He knew Mikhail very well, he's pretty sure that the younger boy was totally disappointed with his rest day ruined, evident when the Historian refilled his glass with tea. "And actually, she's here to punish you, fukukaichou!"

Milly Ashford would never forget submitting important reports like that, Mikhail thought to himself. Something fishy was going on but rules were rules; he's under a council chairman's authority and there's nothing he could do. He gave up, crossed his arms and again looked at Kaye. "Fine, Madam President. Your orders are absolute. What is your punishment for my _slothfulness_?" He intentionally changed the intonation of the last word.

Mesmerized with Lelouch's unexpected words of surrender, Kaye grinned big while blushes tinted her glossy cheeks.

* * *

Shopping list, check. Grocery bags, check. Attendance, check check check! Kaye was so happy, at last the Student Council body was complete, including the Honorary Members. And they were all set to buy the necessary items for the Birthday Girl's slumber party later that night.

Still wearing their unique fashionable school uniform, the gang marched out of the campus going to the train station. Kaye heard from Kallen that their group would invade the North and West wings of the famous settlement mall so she led her friends toward the South and East wings.

Food lover Gian scanned over the grocery lists and he wore a skeptical face. "It's a slumber party, Kaye. We're all going to sleep afterward, why would you include something indigestible? It's bad to your health."

Angrily, Kaye snatched the list from Gian's grip. "Then don't eat anything! It's my party so keep your comments to yourself."

"Well, if that's the case—" Gian sighed and switched to Mikhail. "Hey, the menu starts with everything pasta, roasted pork, hotdogs and cheese cake."

"Nothing else?"

"Nuh-uh."

"It's okay. Coming to shop is my only punishment."

Kaye entered the conversation with face flushing. "YOU ARE OUGHT TO JOIN THE PARTY, YOU DUMMY!"

"I'm not used to eating heavy at night, so I won't be eating anything."

The birthday celebrant halted from walking as Winona amusingly hopped beside the purple-eyes teenager. "Huh? I can't believe that men are also watching their waistlines! Don't tell me you're on a diet?"

"Then what wold you want to eat?" Without hesitations, Kaye blurted out her questions in a such commanding tone.

The questioned boy only looked at his best friend who was already chuckling silently beside him. "Cereals."

"No problem, I'll serve cereals for you!"

Everyone looked at Kaye, then at Lelouch. That was one stunning change from their egocentric Madam President! Just when did she care for someone, and even volunteered to serve what Lelouch wanted although it was HER party? Almost everyone had suspicious looks on their faces except Claire: Anina, who was thinking that she might be seeing a clone of Katherine Spencer; Aldred, who was actually liking his President and got so stunned to see his loved one changing personality all of the sudden; Winona, who was now sure that her best friend was having some affection toward their insensitive vice chairman; Miraizha, who left the council for a long time so she was clueless with the recent happenings inside the office, but seeing that irritating scene before her— just when did they become close!; Gian, who also had sensed that Kaye was attracted to his friend but was still surprised with what she had just said; last but not the least was Mikhail himself whose eyes were widened with either awe or shock.

* * *

A dim cold cell with electric rails. That was the new home for the captured African rebels after the Black Knights had stripped their freedom off. And up until that moment, no one would care to hear their case in the court. Like they would get stuck there, forever. But there's nothing they could do. They were strangers in that foreign land— scavengers that were far from their families, their homes, their beloved native land, their known '_master_'.

A man named Zadhir felt hopeless as he sat in one corner while hugging his folded legs. He used to be a leader during the Cambodian siege but they utterly failed. He suddenly looked at his side and saw his friend Jahazi who was way younger than his age sitting in an Indian position with eyes closed. "Hey." He softly called for Jahazi.

The boy with a lighter complexion opened his eyes and looked sideways. Jahazi saw his friend waving lightly at him. They'd been captives for almost three weeks and that was the first time Zadhir stole his attention.

"No sign of hope for us," Zadhir told his friend with such weak voice. Jahazi knew that the older man was already drowning with such depression. He probably missed his little sister.

Jahazi straightened his already numb legs and stretched his arms. "I bet everyone at home is worrying about us. I'm sure our master is doing his best to free us."

"But it has been a long time," one of their listeners said. Another fellow rebel commented until almost everyone of them were talking, creating a noise pollution inside the large jail. Jahazi was forced to cover his ears.

However, Zadhir continued listening to his people's complains. It hurt him so much— he couldn't do anything. Suddenly he remembered something. It was an important '_contract_' he and his master had made before they invaded Cambodia. Inside his head his master's voice echoed over and over...

_**Once you feel hopeless and desperate, offer your life to me and I shall come to your rescue... It's an absolute promise...**_

Immediately he stood up. He quickly sought for a knife. Jahazi noticed his hastened movement and followed him thru his eyes. "What are you doing?" The younger boy asked.

"God has been unfair to us. Aren't we included in His creations? Aren't we a part of this earth that He created? If we're so-called His people, why did He forsake us? Why can't He save us with His divine power? Master is right; God has this favoritism. He has loved His other creations more than us. He completely ignores our prayers, our plea, our cries and all He can hear are the others' requests. He complete forgets about us. He no longer cares about us. That's why we are rebelling against His favorite creations. That's why we have to prove our existence by rebelling against God and His world. But as long as we're imprisoned by God's favorite people we cannot do anything. Jahazi, I'm offering my life to free these people; all of you. Continue what we have started, wreck this cursed paradise until we grasp our freedom: Freedom from this sickening world that has been stepping on our race." Zadhir walked back to his corner and readied himself. His master reminded him to do the ritual behind closed door.

Jahazi finally raised up from his position and followed Zadhir; his face clouded with wary. "Wait Zadhir! Just what do you mean by that?"

"Go away!" Zadhir yelled as he pointed the knife at his left chest.

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't talk strangely like that! We are imprisoned, yes, but think of your little sister. I bet she's doing something—"

Just as Jahazi was talking, the cold sharp metal already slashed the dark skin, letting the small streams of blood stain Zadhir's skin and garment, even the metal itself. It was painful but Zadhir had to swallow the screams of agony to keep his death in silence. But still, he grunted low, feeling that inhuman hellish sensation inflicted on his body.

Jahazi stopped talking when he noticed the abnormal shiver on his friend. He was horrored to witness Zadhir's silent death; it was all of the sudden when Zadhir finally collapsed on the steel floor. But even before he could touch Zadhir, the man who was supposed to be dead suddenly moved a muscle and slowly stood up from his position, like nothing happened.

"H-hey..." Jahazi was stunned: What happened? Wasn't Zadhir cringing, then fell down but right now he was already standing upright?

Zadhir, now eyes glowing with a red lining— a sign that the Geass of Remote Puppetry that was planted to him successfully activated— invited the people around him as he walked closer to the electric rails so the other cells could hear him. Jahazi remained on his place looking at Zadhir, then on the droplets of blood that had stained the floor.

"People!" Zadhir's voice was low but bossy. That wasn't his normal voice before. It was done that way for the others to listen to his words. "Who among you still remember the words of wisdom our Lord Marik had given to us?"

Everyone looked and mumbled at each other. "Looks like nobody is giving full attention to him." The people suddenly proclaimed their infinite love for that man whom they'd known as their master; someone who motivated them to rebel against the world and raise their flag on top of the highest mountain.

"Lord Marik said that the outcasts like us have no place in this earth!" Everyone roared to agree. Some were raging. Others kept on complaining.

"He said that the outcasts will remain outcasts— rejected and isolated by the favorite people of the so-called God!" Still violent shouting of hate and anger.

"But he told us that there is one possible way for God to hear our anger; our unheard cries all of these years. And that's to do a wide rebellion against God's nations— destroy His children's filthy playground and pastures, kill His favorite sons and daughters until no one's left so that we can all live in the paradise that He designed and created for us to live in! Isn't that a wonderful idea, my people!"

The crowd suddenly cheered violently, raving for Marik's name. Even the jail guards who were located meters away from the chamber heard the tremendous sounds created by the rebels.

In the midst of the festive roars, the electric supply of the establishment cut-off. This frightened the women but Zadhir waved their worries off. "Do not worry. Our reinforcement has already come."

A small spider monkey entered the cell where Zadhir was, crawled across his stretched arm and settled on his shoulder. It handed him the keys of the cells. On top of the building stood Calvin, one of Cerise's friends inside the MIR Movement. Seemed that he was the one who infiltrated the jail to free the rebels. He dialed a number on his phone and later he was already talking to someone. "Prepare to launch the earth force. Everything is now flowing just as what Master Marik has planned."

Strangely, all at the same four people felt one the same yet stranger feeling: C.C. who was hanging around the Ashford Academy stopped from her strolling and looked at the blue sky; the same thing with Sian who was in a forest. Suzaku suddenly threw his emerald gems on the small window in his room, simultaneously feeling that odd sensation with Mikhail who halted and felt that recurring pain on his left eye.

Unexpectedly, a blast occurred nearby settlement mall.

* * *

**Reference:**

1. Kuya - a Filipino term equivalent to Onii-sama, Onii-san, Nii-san and Aniki that means "big brother".

2. "Okaeri" means "Welcome home" in Japanese.

3. Japanese suffixes like "-san", "-chan", "-kun", etc.

As you can see this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Actually it still has a few paragraphs left but I'll just include them in the next chapter, which was shorter. Thanks you much guys for cheering me up to continue this. It has been two years since R2's ending but who cares? Code Geass is for eternity! xD

All hail Mikhail, er, Lelouch! XD


	15. Yurushi

**Author's Note:** AT LAST, an update! XD I'm so happy ::dances:: The more I write longer chapters of this story, the more errors I encounter, especially in the spelling. Well, check my grammar; I know it gets worse! Long hiatus' fault I guess XD But Code Geass has inspired me more to finish this project— of course my readers too, who keep those alerts and favorites coming into my inbox. It motivates me to create a better storyline. So far I believe that there's somewhat progress (somewhat, I'm not sure xD) but since I've been writing the entire codes 14 to 17 (not to mention that there's a Code 18 ready so the whole progress made my brain bleed. I should have just let the zombies eat it T.T), I do want to apologize for an ironic outcome. Nobody's perfect, guys. (And just for clarification, wrong spelling comes from my typing. I double checked it always but I still wonder how I could ever miss those misspelled words, like the word "net" which should be "met". I sincerely apologize for this minor defect of yours truly.

A special thanks to Takamura Shuu who always supported my works and generously provided some Japanese translations. It was a nuisance to his schedule but he still lavished attention on this; "Honto ni arigatou, Shuu-chan!" :D

**Currently listening to:** Hitomi no Tsubasa - access [my Code Geass inspiration xDD], Hey! - FLOW [I'm totally hooked up with Beelzebub and it just happens that I LOVE FLOW so much xDD], Prayer - ACID [AT LAST, Shuu-chan published his translations for this song! Thank goodness, I was aiming to translate this but my translation sucks xDD Thanks Shuu-chan! :D] and Come Home Perry by Phineas and Ferb. HAHAHA. "Oh, there you are Perry." xDD

* * *

A couple of minutes ago—

The Ashford Alumni gathered around the big fountain at the center part of the mall to rest. They had been jolly and restless for hours, they didn't even notice it that when Milly invited them to take a small break, they suddenly felt the great exhaustion. They were dead tired but it was fun, evident on their happy sated faces.

Like she hadn't drained all her batteries yet, Milly hopped and started playing with water in the fountain. She looked like a little child on a playground, Kallen noted. She also checked their visitors and felt a warm feeling when she witnessed how they made Juila happy. It was just an ordinary shopping trip but there was a genuine bliss present on the Cardemonde couple. She was overwhelmed that she smiled.

In the middle of her play, the blonde noticed some familiar students walking across the wide activity area that she smiled widely as she waved her hand. "OI! The Birthday Girl and the entire entourage!"

The others followed Milly's sight and both groups grunted in surprise, especially the teenagers. It seemed that the elders had a great time 'cosplaying' around the mall. They suddenly united to take a grand break. Aldred and Gian sighed hard as they put the grocery bags down, mumbling with the fact that Mikhail was also a boy but he didn't carry anything while the girls happily reconciled with the elder ladies.

The jolly Principal immediately locked Kaye inside her warm embrace as she greeted her sweetly. "Happy birthday, pretty Katherine Spencer! But too bad, you already saw our costumes! It should have been a surprise to you."

"I-It's all right, Madam Principal." Kaye flushed with flattery and embarrassment as well as she scanned over her mother's fluffy costume. Kallen couldn't hide her blush; her army subordinates witnessed how a strict female soldier act like an idiot outside the headquarters.

"So, what are the youths doing in here?" Gino asked the teens, looking down at them.

Aldred spoke out for his co-council members. "Supposedly we are here to shop for Kaye's party... but there are certain changes so we took a break for a while."

"And it's all of the sudden— changes that aren't expected to happen." Winona added as she eyed her best friend once again. "Unpredictable." Thinking back then, Kaye did look like a fool. Their tomboyish President never showed favoritism around the office— she as the best chum wasn't exempted either— but just imagine Kaye surrendering to what Lelouch requested; like a slave who always bow down before her king...

Gian was again busy typing on his laptop. He really aimed to finish the next 21st Knightmare Frame as soon as possible and he couldn't wait to see its glorious Angelus Lacewing shining its prowess with its twin Hades. Imagining it made him smile a bit.

Mikhail was sitting beside the cyber whiz kid, eyes looking at the boisterous people around him. The raven-haired had no idea what's going on with his classmates; each and every one of them acted strangely after that scene wherein Kaye whole-heartedly included his favorite cereals on her party menu. Studying those actions and words, it seemed that Kaye was not that kind of person, that when she unexpectedly broke free from her usual self, everyone was so stunned, making it into a big controversy. Was that really surprising and odd for them to over-react? He looked at his side to check Gian's typing with that hanging question on his mind. He wanted to ask the same thing to his friend, wonder how the other teen would respond to it but he kept his mouth closed. His lips moved no muscle but his eyes kept flickering. He remembered how Gian reacted when he finally unleashed his hidden talents within, despite being labeled as mentally retarded. Gian was surprised, yes; but he didn't over-react. He changed the question then: How would everyone react if they would find out something about the _real_ Lelouch Lamperouge and Kouzuki Naoto? Would they act weirdly, exactly the way they were doing at that moment?

All of the sudden Mikhail cringed; his hand quickly covered his left eye as it jolted the same torturing pain that he had days ago. Gian noticed his friend's low tormented grunt that he set his computer aside and held Mikhail's shoulders. "Oi, are you okay?"

That scene attracted everyone's attention.

"Oi, answer me." Gian shook the other boy slowly. He almost called him by his real name. Seconds later, Mikhail fainted.

From Calvin Kosanov's eyes, Marik could directly see the progress of his plans. The jailbreak was successful, so would the settlement invasion, now that the Black Knights hadn't recovered fully from the assault that Agatha did to their headquarters. Playing with a small knife with his fingers, he widely grinned with excitement.

"My pawns have been useless until this very day. Good thing my per Henderford suggested something very interesting for the very first time. I really thought that he's ridiculously a moron." He suddenly stabbed the table with the knife. "I'll excite Zero more; invite him to loathe Cerise Butterfly and the MIR Movement more until their fated clash comes... That's it. No one can escape hell this time."

* * *

**Code 15:** Yurushi (_Forgiveness_)

Everyone in the Black Knights headquarters cancelled all of their activities as the alert level rose up to Five. The news about the city jailbreak spread minutes after it had occurred; it would bring a chaotic stress to every civilian in the settlement. Thinking that the community could be in danger, Subaru immediately ordered Cecile to contact all of the officials-on-leave t report all at once.

Meanwhile, Suzaku's eyes were closed as he listened to C.C.'s comment regarding that the same strange feeling they simultaneously felt moments ago. The witch's voice on the other line sounded so unsure why they always experienced the same feeling at the same time but in the end she concluded, "Something is going to happen."

Hearing the alarms roaring inside the base he couldn't help but to agree. "Certainly, it IS trouble."

* * *

While the other side of the settlement were already terrorized with the shocking news, people at the mall district were still pretty clueless and the only ones who knew were the Black Knights soldiers. All of them received the emergency call from the countess. Looking down at the unconscious Mikhail Luschia whose head rested on Milly's lap, Kallen sent a message to the Deputy Commander. "We have no time to spare. If we're going to the base it'll consume a lot of time. We can't afford that, now that the rebels are already out there, loitering." She looked at Gian. "I like everyone else to leave this place right now and shut yourselves inside the Ashford Academy."

"What's going on, Kallen?" Julia asked in confusion.

Gino, Anya and Kallen looked at each other first before the latter revealed the big news. Others wore shocked faces but Gino hushed them. "Don't panic. We'll scare the others who're still clueless about the events. It won't be too long, and these people will eventually learn about the jailbreak... but beforehand..."

"... you guys go ahead, for Julia and the baby's sake," Anya continued.

The blonde agreed and faced the Duchess. "That's a good idea, but..." She looked down at the slumbering boy on her lap.

Kallen started to strip her clothes off as she spoke, "I'll let Gino come with you first until you're all safe in the campus. We'll just send Tristan there." She tied her hair as she finalized the entire escape plan. "Anya, Claire and I will wait for our forces in the Shinjuku Station. I'll let Miraizha accompany Sir Weinberg. Once that Lelouch regained consciousness, he'll stay at the campus until further notice. Is that all clear?"

Not more than five minutes, the crowd frantically started running and shouting all over the place, especially when a small blast occur near the settlement mall. The Ashford team were now mingling with the restless mob hysterically running. Gino kept on adjusting Mikhail on his back; as they ran the unconscious boy kept slipping down. "This is not good. We're already running desperately with the crowd. This isn't what I had in mind when Kallen told us to go ahead."

"I know", Milly said, who was running behind the Knight of Three. "But I can't afford fighting over a cab so we have to hurry."

Kaye was trailing Milly and kept glancing at the boy riding on Gino's back. Lelouch fainted, she was talking to herself, maybe because he again lack sleep. For once her conscience knocked on her brain, telling her that she's at fault. She might have abused their new classmate by using her position in the office. She might have using her authority— no, wait. Her brows met. _So what, I'm just doing my job. He's overstaying in the army... Yes, that's it. A single council duty would never make someone drained just like that. But is shopping a council duty?_ She shook her head. _But STILL, it's the army's fault, not mine_!

A hard pat on her butt made Kaye snapped out of her self-talk. It was Miraizha who did it, her face scowling up at the Council President. The Spencer girl blinked with wonder. "M-Mirai-chan?"

"We're in the middle of an emergency and yet you're happily indulging in a daydream. You would not want to celebrate with cuts and bruises, would you?" The Crown Princess of Britannian empire sounded like a guy. Perhaps that's the way she talk as an ordinary soldier, far from her usual tone in school. Different from the Miraizha Ai Britannia she personally knew.

"Uh... sorry?" Was the only reaction Kaye could say.

The princess held Kaye's hand as her other hand was holding Anina's. "You two stay together. Oi, Aldred." She called the man behind her. "Aren't you a man? Lead the girls here. I have to eye Julia-san, not your asses."

Miraizha seemed more aggressive than before. Maybe because they were in a distress and as a soldier who solemnly swore that she's protect the civilians from any danger, she's just doing what she ought to do. But Kaye was pretty sure, Miraizha just changed— with the way she speak, think; the way she mingle with them. After that incident in school, where she pointed out a gun at Lelouch and Naoto, she did change when she got back from her suspension.

As Milly expected, she would face irate people, frantically would go on battle just for a cab but the blonde wouldn't lose to them. Using Julia as the vital excuse to get a taxi, they successfully grabbed two and immediately split into two groups. Anina's mother used to be a nurse so Milly referred her to go with Gino where Julia was. The blonde would go with Miraizha to take care of the rest.

There was a heavy traffic jam on the highway. Vehicles and humans were all mixed up that made some of the roads not passable at the moment. Julia felt some contractions due to exhaustion. Nervousness could be a factor as well. Rivalz embraced his wife, worried about the situation while Anina checked Julia's pulse and respiratory rate. Gino called Milly and informed her their current condition. "Maybe we should go to the hospital first, Kaichou. We already have two patients here." There was no other choice. They couldn't risk Julia's and the baby's lives.

An alert triggered from the marine base of the Black Knights: a grand parade of aerial forces of MIR Movement was approaching from unknown ships and submarines illegally porting at the Formosa Strait. The severe attacks done to the headquarters were that dreadful, Cerise didn't wait for their full recovery; she would directly attack the main settlement of the prefecture. That was their only chance to grab a score. Subaru knew that this could happen— Mikhail had warned them once again beforehand— somehow he didn't let his guard down but the enemy forces unexpectedly greater than what they had estimated. Clutching his fist while remembering Kallen's report about Mikhail Luschia momentarily not available at that crucial moment, he closed his eyes in exasperation. "I might be despising that boy that much... but without Hades on the front line, I could not rest assured."

Another bad news, the rebels were able to steal some Knightmare Frames from the prison. It was getting worse, he had to call Suzaku for a consent.

* * *

Tension arose when Julia cried aloud in pain; Rivalz couldn't hold his nervousness back anymore that he was shivering beside his wife. The movement on the man's body slightly startled Mikhail who was placed on Rivalz's right— somehow his eyes moved.

Inside his dream he saw himself standing in the midst of their wide backyard in the Philippines where the scenery of the Manila Bay could be seen. His parents' flower garden, the long wooden table, the ball Ric and Gian used to play with, that thick high school textbook which he enjoyed reading— everything was there present before his eyes. But it was odd. The sun was set above him but it was cold. It was windy— May's favorite roses were dancing before him— but his skin couldn't feel anything. No sound entered his ears, even his own breathing and grunt of disbelief were not audible. He spun around and looked at their cozy home. He again looked from left to right and back at the sea. Why was he alone? Were were David and May? Where was everyone? Where did everybody go? Dreams like that should be happy, shouldn't they?

Suddenly, a warm embrace wrapped around his body from his back. He was surprised; he wanted to see what it was but he couldn't move at all. A warm breath touched his left ear. His eyes flickered with astonishment when he recognized that familiar nostalgic voice he'd been dying to hear after all those years.

"N-Nee... san..."

A shining apparition had its arms around Milkhail and slowly as it leaned closer to him, lavender locks became visible; that lovely sweet visage of Mayumi Luschia became visibly apparent, her soft lips brushing against her beloved little brother's ear.

_Mikhail..._

Gradually Mikhail's amethyst eyes opened but he felt so uncomfortable. His head was leaned on something hard. Rude people. They didn't even gave him something fluffy to rest on so he could sleep more peacefully. He gave up. He scratched his sleepy eyes but had them widely opened when he realized that a gun was pointed at his face. His brows met when he saw that familiar dark-skinned man that was holding the firearm. "[Hey, Sleeping Prince is already awake.]"

Unfortunately, Mikhail could understand fluent African like the other languages he learned that he definitely heard that Sleeping Prince phrase and it didn't make him happy. But before he let the annoyance eat his sanity left, he checked first what was going on. They were trapped in the middle of the highway (how the hell did they get there, he had no clue) with his classmates— except he couldn't see Gian anywhere—, Gino, the Princess, Milly and the Cardemonde couple with some other people held by the dark men as hostages. He could tell with the way the armed rebels were scattered in the area. Wait, just where in the world those over-baked people come from in the first place?

He heard a shrill cry and recognized that it was Julia. She was shivering, beads of sweat adorning around her face but what shocked him was the trail of blood on her leg and the hostage takers didn't seem to care about it. The teen also observed Rivalz who was embracing Julia, like he's comforting her despite that he himself obtained a little scratch on his cheek. Maybe he tried fighting back but the rebels taught him to shut up. Gino seemed pretty well-tamed too. Knowing the Knight of Three he would be the very first one who'd widely complain with the current situation. Milly and the council girls were on the other corner.

A blast occur somewhere and his head voluntarily shifted to the direction where the explosion smokes came rising. He saw Knightmare Frames flying around but they didn't look like allies to him. He was quite sure that the Knightmares he was seeing behind the corners were the real Black Knights machines. Analyzing the situation, the hostages were being used to hold the Black Knights from rescuing them.

The cries, the continuous fires of the gun, the innocent tears of Julia while apologizing to her dearest one, the scared faces of the council members— they began torturing Mikhail's guilty heart. The screaming loud images of the previous battles he'd won and lost began playing in his mind. The memories of victory and failure; the feelings of trapping an enemy with a checkmate and losing a point in a war game- all of those things bombarded his brain making him realize: of all the things, those wars were the ones he wished to erase on the surface of the world. Could not this earth live without sacrificing people's blood and lives? Was it necessary to offer such amount of precious souls for this earth to sustain its life? Was it helpful to mankind, to continue living in a world where their souls were ought to be given away for the earth's prolonged existence?

He suddenly remembered the phrase he recently left to Suzaku: "_I can be the Devicer of Hades... but I'm sorry, I cannot accept Zero. At the moment_."

Maybe all this time he truly hated Zero. His self-guilt forbade him to accept that— Mikhail killing Mayumi Luschia made no difference at all when Lelouch killed poor Euphemia Li Britannia— but his heart kept on pushing him_to do what he ought to do_. What was the reason why he was reborn? Why did he have to live with a such warm family and receive lots of love and care from them? Why did he have to meet the ones he used to be with, mingle with new friends and see this world he beautifully created twenty years ago? He simpered afterwards. Wrong: he was surely lying to himself all along. He didn't hate Zero. He never hated anything or anyone. At all.

_At the moment_. When he uttered that phrase to Suzaku he knew that he was longing for that moment to come. Someone inside assured that _this_ was the only thing he had to do.

The profound genius closed his eyes to refresh that realistic dream he just had; those words his cherished sister left to him.

* * *

An hour ago—

Subaru had no choice but to load Kasei and lead the operation outside the base. Nokoru had all the authority to command Ikaruga but if dire situations happened, everything would fall under Suzaku's care. The situation sucked. Were they really that dependent on that army newbie? They awfully looked like an army full of disabilities and that fact disturbed Subaru. Still, though, he wished that the sole Devicer of Hades was there...

Meanwhile, the delivery of Knigthmares were awfully late. Kallen's patience started to drop. "Man, they can't delay it this time! We need to do some action right now, or the civilians will get into trouble." She furiously exclaimed.

Anya got her partner's message and looked up at the agitated Chief of Staff. "Gino and the others are heading to the hospital. Aside from Mikhail-kun who's still unconscious, Julia is having some contractions."

"W-What?" Kallen gritted her teeth. "This is why I warned them every time! Tell Gino to let Anina examine Julia. She knows something about nursing and—" At last, the headquarters contacted them. "Cecile-san, the cargo—"

"We know," the Countess replied with a worried face and again looked at the wide monitor behind her. The screen revealed that a part of the subway crashed because of infiltrated Knightmares, causing the delay of the cargo train. "I'm sorry but... you need to transfer station right away. Gian-kun will guide you."

* * *

The rebels felt so good with the sun rays hitting their skin after so long but it was not the right time to relax yet. They carried some weapons they found and took away from the prison and just like what Zadhir had told them, they had to seek for revenge. With the EMFRAMEs that would be coming in the settlement shortly as their reinforcements, they were were set to conquer one of UFN's strong settlements, that was Tokyo. Because they were armed with aerial robots, no policeman could arrest them. Even the Knight Police was no match with the upgraded EMFRAMEs that Cerise Butterfly would send to escort them. They were advantageous if that's the case. They could win that very crucial moment. That day was a very crucial judgment day: whether they could win against God this time around.

Using a fortress for transportation, Calvin immediately left Tokyo to another destination. The plan was to free ALL of the African rebels that were held captives and not all were in Japan. Some were transferred and it was in the next settlement in the Pacific...

In some point, a number of EMFRAMEs had successfully infiltrated the settlement, evident on how those machines killed the Tokyo Settlement— no electricity ran on the whole city all of the sudden— with its copperdite emission, making the entire city defenseless to the assaults inflicted to it.

Kasei's team arrived on the affected areas but they held back meters away from the entry point. Other Knightmares and some EMFRAMEs threatened them that if they moved even just an inch closer, they'd kill everyone they had captured. A negotiation was necessary.

"I'm the Deputy Commander Sumeragi. I need to talk to the leader of the fugitives."

A light-colored Knightmare loaded by Zadhir faced Kasei. "I don't see your flashy leader around. Shouldn't he be the on speaking to us?"

"Zero doesn't have to show up for you to release the civilians. Don't make this fuzz—"

"Wrong, he has to show up or I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM." And he pointed his laser gun at the crowded at the crowded highway. He pulled the trigger and it hit somewhere far from its initial target but still debris of the crushed building fell hard on the ground. (This action was the one that Mikhail saw when he woke up.) Subaru grunted with either rage or fear. He wasn't sure if someone was hit.

"Tell Zero," Zadhir again faced Subaru's Knightmare. "... that I shall set these people free once he did my little favor."

"Little... favor?"

Zadhir, together with Marik who was controlling his brain grinned widely. "He is an ally of justice, right? But he's not fair with us just because we're not a member of that superpower he loved and cherished above all. Would he really want to make himself a Man of Miracles or a hero for the hopeless? Then, he has to CRASH the United Federation of Nations and submit to the Catalyst of Change!"

* * *

Gino was no longer responding to her message and calls that Anya connected to Guren. "There's no way he'd ignore me just like that. Looks like they're having a problem."

Kallen, who had just received Subaru's dreadful news, hastened Guren's speed. "Yeah... a very big problem."

Claire determined the exact location of the hostage taking and asked for the other women to stop. "If we're going to add ourselves in the circle of Lord Sumeragi's fleet, we'll end up stagnant ourselves. Should we split up instead?"

The Chief of Staff considered the words. It was true; they would not be of help if they'd just go there and do nothing. "Okay, we're splitting up. Anya, go west and seek for a nice view. Claire, go northwest. I'll straight ahead."

It was affirmative and the three Kngihtmares disappeared in one flick of a finger.

The feeling of being a hostage: It was already the third time and Milly couldn't help but to to sigh. She had been dealing a lot of stressful situations of hostage taking, kidnapping, war fares and she thought that she had enough. For twenty years at least it had stopped, and now look; _here we go again_. Well at least it was no longer the Japanese Liberation Front nor the Chinese eunuchs nor Lelouch Lamperouge as Zero. That should be a relief. She looked at Gino who was beside her and they smiled weakly at each other.

Winona and Kaye were behaved, trying to absorb their first terrible experience in the hands of a real-life hostage taking. Aldred, too, thought that movies were all over done with too much exaggeration on their drama and action scenes but now that he was on an actual thing, he couldn't even imagine that they were just doing some shooting for an ordinary action movie. Minus the director, production staff and cameras.

Miraizha kept her eyes on Julia. She felt awful seeing her enduring the pain to save all of them— one more noise from them and that would be the very end of their precious existence. She gritted her teeth. As a Crown Princess and a Black Knights soldier, she couldn't do anything. Marvelous.

Anina did her best to monitor the pregnant woman's condition. She held Julia's hand tight and encouraged her with words; her tears betraying the courage she's showing to the woman. But she held back those tears. It wasn't the right time to cry. She had faced the terror of losing a father, having a mother who had just lost the ability to see and working her ass off. There's no way those rebels could scare her. She had to show that she, although very feminine and shy, was strong. Just this once.

In the middle of the eerie silence, they heard someone familiar talking some foreign language. Even Milly and Gino noticed it. All of their mouths dropped— Mikhail Luschia was busy debating with the African rebel and he was speaking African!

The dark man's face twitched and he let his gun kiss Mikhail's cheek. ["You are some philosopher to say such mocking words to the one who saved us!"]

["Moron, I wasn't mocking..."] and Mikhail's eyes shuddered with an inscrutable rage. [..."I am telling you the truth. God loves His people, His nations, His earth. If only mankind loved Him back just as much, I don't think you'd conclude something irrational like that."]

When he was speaking, Mikhail's eyes weren't focused on the man's over-baked face alone; it was roaming around him, analyzing every single detail from his location at the backseat of the taxi, the driver's seat being empty and the rebel's friends somewhat distant from them. He also grinned with the fact that he gathered on the fiery debate: If those rebels hadn't received a direct order from their so-called master, they wouldn't move, just like programmed robots. Evidence no. 1: If they were really cold-hearted criminals they could have just killed the hostages to make Black Knights angry. Seemed that their boss— if it's Cerise Butterfly, he wasn't sure— was planning something. Evidence no. 2: Despite the fact that they had warned the hostages not to make any noise or bloodshed would occur, he had just a wonderful fierce debate with that rebel. It obviously made some enough noise but no one dared to pull a trigger to shot him. Evidence no. 3: Whoever that master was, that entity was NOT anywhere near them. Good. He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath—

_That's it, enough of this boring conversation... at least I was able to practice, thanks a lot_.

Abruptly, he tossed the gun sidewards, away from his face— the action scratched his cheek a bit— and kicked the African male full force, swiftly closed the door of the car and even before he could sat properly on the driver's seat, he quickly slid his Devicer key in (which was way convenient that Lloyd and Rakshata invented the new keys that way to be handy especially on that kind of emergency), making the cab start.

The other rebels saw the assault and it took a while for them to fire at it; only when the one inside the Knightmare told them to do so. But it was too late. It was rough to roll the car over other vehicles; despite that, Mikhail managed to broke free from the barricade of empty cars until the cab reached a smooth pedestrian lane. Who could have thought that despite his age he could drive a car like a professional; he might have shocked the others back there but there's no enough time to think of those things. He only had one thing in mind... Minutes later, he got his cellphone from his chest pocket.

* * *

Gian was left on the subway station where Kallen, Anya and Claire received their Knightmare Frames. His laptop had the map where the cargo train could deliver Tristan and Kinsei to the Ashford Academy so he had to stay put until he received an order to dispatch the train. His fingers paused from typing as he momentarily thought of his friend. He sudddenly got worried with Mikhail fainting so often. Mikhail should stop being emotional, he thought. Mikhail should just accept that dreadful fate and forget about his self-guilt. He did not mean to kill his sister, no one should be blamed about it. No one blamed Mikhail. Only Mikhail himself blamed himself. If that self-judgment continued—

A sharp, heavy fall of a car trembled in his ears. Moments later, running footsteps echoed around the dark alley and Gian could not believe it: The boy he was worrying about just now came closer to him panting, bent down while chasing for breath. He couldn't say anything else but, "M-Mikhail?"

He felt that he was ready after a minute of gathering enough air, that Mikhail straightened up, looking at the other boy before him. And much to Gian's surprise, he suddenly smiled.

* * *

The passageway going to where the car entered was too small that the enemy Knightmares were forced to destroy another part of the highway to let themselves in into the subway. But even before they could fully enter, a water canon shot blocked and tossed them away in a process. It was done by a special Knightmare Frame called Mirage and the Knight of Six Vincent Mayhart was its Devicer. The blue-haired man scratched his head, "I used hundreds of cubic meters amount of water for that simple shot. I think the Japanese government would sue me for illegally using public pipes."

Gian, who was now inside the cargo train, was connected to Mirage's line and the one whom Vincent was talking to. "Well, same thing to me, since I gave you the idea."

The Knight of Six then started its newly appointed mission of accompanying the cargo back to the sub-station of the Black Knights first before Vincent's next task. "I'm happy that finally, Lord Zero is back in the circulation. I can't believe that he let a kid drive his Knightmare Frame while he's hiding somewhere."

Gian just bit his lower lip. He couldn't say anything yet but for sure sooner or later, everyone would find out the recent development in Mikhail Luschia's position in the army.

Zero should be showing up right now but I think I'm starting to lose my patience here." Zadhir surely had become impatient, thinking that Cerise Butterfly should have been theer a long time ago.

"A rebel should not be so demanding like that—" Subaru halted from talking as he received a direct order from someone higher than his rank. He closed his eyes, the one-sided rivalry he had been thinking should be a closed book now and submit himself to the highest ranking officer that was the Commander-in-Chief. "You finally arrived. I leave everything to you then. **Zero**."

The rebel leader again pointed the laser gun at the hostages. "This has become a little boring. Letting me wait as if—"

"Then I shall not make you wait any longer, rebellious one."

The hostages felt relief and hurrayed quietly; the Knightmare of Hope arrived. Hades, with that glorious Angelus Lacewing had appeared before Zadhir's Knightmare. Just when and how, no one noticed.

Inside Hades, there's only one thing that's playing inside Mikhail's mind. He remembered how Mayumi's words enlightened him, just when he needed it most; how her sweet words of endearment melted all the hatred Mikhail had to himself. Clutching the metal mask on his side, he whispered her exact words once more:

_Mikhail, forgive yourself. Forgive yourself. Onee-chan doesn't blame you. Let yourself be forgiven, Mikhail. Love yourself as much as I love you._

_ Forgive yourself. _

_Mikhail_.

* * *

**Reference**:

• ["..."] - Indication that the conversation was in different language.


	16. Shoudou

**Author's Note**: Wow. I was ordered to edit my stories, HAHA. Well someday I will but for now here is the 16th code.

* * *

Its metal body glared under the raging noon sun, making Hades' appearance shining gloriously before the hostages' eyes. Gino made an amused grimace – that's the reason why the wonder boy dashed out of that distressed area. Gorgeous, very gorgeous. He excitedly whispered, "Go! Go for it, Lelouch-look-alike. Kick their asses."

It was the very first time he'd seen the famous 21st Knightmare Frame the Black Knights were proud of, and Marik, by using Zadhir's jet-black eyes felt wonderful and irritated at the same time. So, that was the overwhelming feeling Cerise Butterfly experienced after she'd encountered Lord Zero's Hades.

"So… shall we continue this negotiation?" Mikhail's tone was demanding. I don't have any much time to play with some rebel."

"You think highly of yourself, Zero."

"Oh?" The boy placed the mask on his lap and began typing a message as he continued talking. "Your words remarkably resemble Cerise Butterfly's. No wonder she's your boss."

"You still can talk big, Zero?" Zadhir snickered. "Didn't your Deputy Commander tell you the condition I'd given for the hostages' release?"

Mikhail narrowed his eyes. Minutes ago, Subaru sent the full report of the past happenings but no matter what, he wouldn't give himself in. The condition was a bit unfair but betting a little risk might be the only option he had. His classmates, the princess, Kallen's "best friend", his favorite Kaichou and an old friend, together with his pregnant wife, were there; he had to save them. Still, he wouldn't deal with that kind of trade. A sarcastic grunt was heard from Hades. "No rebel can order me around. YOU should be the one surrendering to me, shouldn't it, rebellious one?"

He accepted Zero because of one thing: He may never recover from that painful past, torturing guilt and horrible memories, but Lelouch Vi Britannia had done his part of destroying and creating; Mikhail Luschia might have lived to save and protect to reserve that irreplaceable would he created for his loved ones and all people, to maintain that one peaceful world he created with Kururugi Suzaku.

* * *

The Black Knights headquarters lost communications with the Knightmare Frames on the battlefield because of some EMFRAMEs' copperdite emission, so Nokoru decided to send Ikaruga on the settlement proper to lend a hand. Standing on his feet – finally- Suzaku looked at the sole window in his room, his phone tightly gripped on his hand. Contentedly, he smiled to himself. "After twenty consecutive years, finally, someone deserving received your mask of hope… Lelouch."

* * *

**Code 16**: Shoudou [Impulse]

An equally sarcastic laugh conquered both Kasei's and Hades' communication lines. Zadhir couldn't help but to show his amusement. He and the rebels were at the upper hand and yet the proud founder of the United Federation of Nations could still talk. It was an obvious bluff. "Zero, Zero, Zero…" He hummed.

Mikhail didn't let the rebel continue his insulting hum. "You have gathered a large amount of aerial forces. I'm quite impressed. But I was summoned here to negotiate as the Black Knights' head. Since that's the case, maybe… it would be more formal if I'd meet and greet your own leader, Cerise Butterfly."

At last, the absence of the loud chatty brat who claimed herself as MIR Movement's head tingled on everyone's brain, even Subaru himself was surprised.

Grated, Zadhir exclaimed, "I led these people out and even without Lady Cerise, I will stand as the leader for them."

That rebel was not ordinary, Mikhail noticed as he observed the foe before him. From the facts that he had gathered back at the hostage area, the African rebels had no significant reason to revolt or rage against anyone. They would not move, unless provoked or ordered, like robots. But that one inside the stolen Knightmare Frame was quite different. There was something disturbing from his tone to the way he talked. Even the African accent was unusual; he knew the language so he knew the difference. The situation itself was too stressful. He stupidly kept talking such nonsense to buy some time. It could be a wonderful plan if he could just attack the Knightmare and paralyze the entire aerial forces, but he worried the action the armed men could do to the hostages. A picture of a mass slaughter registered in his mind. Bloody mess; just imagining it could make him puke. He couldn't risk the hostages recklessly like that as much as he could, he had to play dumb. Just this once. "You were quite demanding when you commanded MY soldiers to show me up. I throw that back to you− Show Cerise Butterfly before me."

Speaking of that twerp, she should have arrived there; Marik was getting a little impatient. Adding to his irritation was the no response message on his screen as he tried connecting to Cerise Butterfly's line. If his soul would go back to his body in Berlin, he would lose the bond with Zadhir and that would be a major problem (a corpse could not lead a hostage crisis, could it?). He checked William Henderford's. It was offline. "That incredible moron is definitely sleeping happily right at this very moment." Zadhir, with Marik's soul inside him grit his teeth. "I can't get in touch with anyone in Berlin to check if something's going on in the Pacific waters. Damn! Filling this dead body with my own soul becomes a disadvantage." His eyes narrowed as he glared at Hades in front of his machine. "Still, I cannot afford to lose to this one."

* * *

Was there a negotiation, Gino asked himself. There was no movement in the air; was Mikhail Luschia talking to the rebel leader properly? He gulped big. The Knight of Three couldn't die there, just not yet! He silently observed the armed men around them. When the taxi which Mikhail used as his escape vehicle spurred away, the watchers decreased, at least. But suddenly he recalled how Mikhail and the rebel argued. Both exchanged spicy (he couldn't say if they were really spicy – he didn't understand the entire argument) words but the other rebels remarkably remained on their positions and didn't bother to join the debate. It was odd, yet an interesting point.

Located near the hostage area, Vincent was crawling on the road. His strong arms sturdily supported his body as he dragged his legs behind. He hid behind a flopped car and checked if he could spot the hostages on his point. As expected, that area was the center of the stress. A large number of civilians were held and the strongest troops of the fugitives were there. He leaned on his back against the metal vehicle as he began typing his report to be sent to Zero before he could proceed to the next step. He's a little nervous with this mission. Zero said that his partner was on the way but still he there, solely doing everything but there's no other way. "I can do this. This is the only chance we got or Lord Zero's plan will utterly fail."

As expected, everything was taking so long; Mikhail could feel the pressure rushing all over his body− his index finger idly tapping on the arm controller. Although Mayhart had already made progress, still he hadn't reached the half of the mission Zero assigned to him. Gino and Miraizha were offline so the entire formation was incomplete. The raven-haired eyed the enemy Knightmare once again. The rebel had stopped talking. He couldn't assume that the African had reached Cerise Butterfly's lines but it had been minutes. He again posted a message, this time his fingers heavily pressing the every button on the keyboard. He was getting a little impatient.

Unexpectedly, Zadhir's Knightmare Frame pointed its pistol down and fired at a random point. The hostages screamed with fear. Milly and Gino protected the council members by groping the teens while Rivalz hugged Julia tighter. Vincent halted from crawling, his arms rested over his nape.

"What was that for?" Subaru angrily yelled.

"A warning shot." Zadhir uttered. "The more Zero says no to my condition, the more I'll fire at the settlement. Is my favor that hard to you, Lord Zero?"

His index finger continued tapping the controller and Mikhail said no word at once. The rebel was forcing him to decide between UFN's fate and the hostages' lives. But no, as long as the preparations were still unfinished, he could not process.

Subaru appeared on his monitor. "Oi, you can't let him fire another 'warning shot', can you?"

"What a provocative advice to let the hostages be killed." Subaru groaned on the other line on how Mikhail answered. "Can't you give a little… trust on me, Subaru-san, like Suzaku-san does? Okay, you can't trust me at all but just this once. Just today, Subaru-san."

The Deputy Commander but his lip and was forced to turn his patch off. From the way he spoke that phrase, it kind of offended the teenager. Maybe he really should let Mikhail run his own course. But the thought of the hostages still in danger bothered him so much.

Ikaruga finally responded to his messages and Mikhail smiled a bit. "Man, Suzaku! It took time. I expected more from you." He slowly shook his head and again focused on the enemy frame. He had to prolong the conversation just a bit. "Why would you want to perish UFN? How come Cerise Butterfly would command something so impossible to happen? Why do you hate me?" The question sounded so obvious and absurd to his ears but he gave it a try.

"It's because UFN killed Lady Cerise's family!" Marik wasn't sure what to answer but that obvious fact. Still he felt so uneasy with the question. It was all of the sudden; it made his heart a little jumpy. But for Zero to ask such stupid query, it was a little fishy.

Zero needed more time. "Is that enough for an African who barely know me and the United Federation of Nations to loathe us just because your mistress wants you to?"

Definitely Zero was up to something and Marik had to draw a line. "Enough of your interrogations Zero. I'm done with a warning shot, or you want me to shot another one?" And Zadhir aimed the gun at the hostages. A tensive groan filled the area of the bondages.

A particular message that Mikhail had been waiting for landed perfectly on his monitor. Finally Mikhail showed a wicked grin as his finger stopped tapping and his hand gripped around the controller. "[Say…]", he said in African, "[… you'll fire at where your comrades are, isn't that a little convenient for you?]"

Zadhir's brows met in surprise. Even the other EMFRAME pilots heard Zero's words clearly and it was the very first time they actually heard some stranger speaking their native language aside from their Master Marik.

"[Zadhir, you can't do that!]" A rebel started whining. "[Our comrades are there, it's unfair to sacrifice them. Besides, our Master spoke nothing of sacrificing. It might be against the heaven's orders!"]

More complains from other pilots filled the aerial space, making a noise pollution. Those noises were all hooked on the Black Knights' lines; all of them were totally clueless of what was happening in the air. Only Mikhail was the one satisfied with what he was hearing. Thanks to that rebel he exchanged words with, he discovered that this master of theirs taught them about life, how the world turned, how discrimination filled the earth's atmosphere and about God's love to his "favorite children." It was proven; the rebels would take no action unless this master provoked them to move. Unless this master wouldn't order them around, they wouldn't take a step forward. A life listening to other people and let them run and control everything- it was worse than a pet's life. Pitiful.

Another thing: Was this master Cerise Butterfly? Was she that influential enough to wheedle the poor Africans for her own childish irrational motive? Mikhail shook his head. For sure Cerise could not be that "fearful" enough for those rebels to worship her. He wasn't convinced much.

"DAMN over-fried pests!" Marik hit the arm controller twice. "Just how did Zero learn the damn language? " He didn't expect that. He could have just fired it. The rebels might react; at least he was able to displease Zero. But the rebels worshipped him so much that every word that came from his mouth was divine. Now he regretted he hadn't told the idiots the benefits of sacrificing some comrades. Still he didn't withdraw his pistol and pulled the trigger.

An explosion occurred.

Zadhir laughed loudly – so was Zero.

"What are you laughing at?" The African man asked.

Mikhail wore a very wonderful smile on his lips. "I just won that game, my friend."

Zadhir glowered down and he was surprised; Guren and Athena protected the whole area with their upgraded Absolute Defense Territory, making every hostage safe and sound while all EMFRAMEs were paralyzed. Mikhail knew that Anya, Claire and Kallen were all present but also idled in the battlefield through Gian's computer when he loaded Hades that he immediately communicated with them. He assigned Anya to help Vincent in capturing the fugitives with the help of policemen and some volunteering men.

Kallen and Claire were appointed to stand-by and observe while Mikhail waited for Ikaruga's reports about its mission of paralyzing other EMFRAMEs discreetly from the Knightmare enemies.

Upon Guren's and Athena's appearance (the Knightmares' showdown amazed the rebels, immobilizing them), Vincent's and Anya's teams finally joined forces and immediately arrested the armed men while the barriers were activated. Gino quickly sprung into action and knock the ones near them down with his fist. Seeing that Julia was still bleeding, Miraizha ordered some men to be under her care as she led the Cardemonde and the other injured hostages to the hospital.

The reason why Cerise Butterfly hadn't arrived was because her fleet was already blocked by the Black Knights' large reinforcements from Peng Lai headed by the Knight of Seven.

That astonishing progress of his plan was happily shared to Zadhir by Zero and the African shuddered with anger.

Subaru, however; was enthralled. Half an hour ago the pressure was killing him but right after Mikhail obtained Zero's name by a phone call, the teen immediately wired up with all of the soldiers and within a minute, he had formed a complicated yet a favorable plan.

Tokyo has no enough electrical support; there was no sufficient wave for Knightmares to contact one another and yet Zero had successfully connected to his soldiers and allies without breaking a damn sweat – it was one simple yet a perfect plan. A fact that this 21st Knightmare Frame and its sole master was enough to be feared of in a battle; Marik shook his head with amusement.

The curse on Zadhir shut down, and the Knightmare that he loaded suddenly fell in mid-air. Hades immediately caught its arm, Mikhail called the rebel but he heard no answer or a grunt on the other line. Upon their leader's downfall, the other machines tamely surrendered to the authority, submitting themselves and the EMFRAMEs.

That dreadful distress in Tokyo Settlement had finally ended.

* * *

There was a foul odor from the enemy Knightmare's cockpit and when they forcedly opened it up, the dead body of Zadhir Nakip was recovered. Seemed that he had been dead for hours but that was not possible. Ikaruga arrived at the area, took the corpse in for an autopsy. They also started investigating the whole history of the jailbreak, how and why it happened and who were the ones responsible for it. The security measures and the whole system running in the city jail were not that dense for that event to occur. Subaru volunteered to lead that investigation.

Gino happily reconciled with Anya and Kallen, who immediately stretched her am out to stop Gino from hugging her. "That was intense. Woo! Thought I'd die there. Good thing everything came out just fine."

"Wait a minute." Kallen crossed her arms. "I have to confirm something. A 'Zero' summoned us around this area and Hades was here. So, has Mikhail-kun become the new Zero? The last thing I remember was he was lying at the settlement mall, unconscious."

Gino blinked. "How would I know, I was out here, idle." He suddenly grinned. "But maybe. A lot of things happened before this victorious moment but one thing's for sure: No one can come up a beautiful strategy like that other than a genius person, right?" He also shared how Mikhail managed to escape the hostage area with sounds and hand movements. Both ladies were stunned.

Kallen looked up at the 21st generation Knightmare Frame before her, her eyes flickering. "Mikhail Luschia… is Zero."

Gian came running closer to his superiors. Chasing his breath he reported, "The mission – was – per-fectly… accom-plished!"

With such excitement, Lloyd caught both Gian's arms−the teen's hands were holding a laptop and cheerfully tossed them up and down. "Congraaaaaatulations, Junior Scientist! You're one great novice. You have leveled up, young man."

Cecile and Rakshata who were standing behind Lloyd chuckled at the scene that Gian shyly blushed but a wide smile displayed on his lips. "Thank you very much!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Electricity resumed in Tokyo Settlement. Ikaruga flew around the settlement as the city gradually resurrected from a sudden comatose. The scenes on the highway where the hostage crisis took place were all eyesores to Suzaku but Mikhail's plan was the only thing they could do. They did take a risk; good thing everything went fine. He sat on his comfy chair with his feet on the table. He felt grateful− Mikhail Luschia had obtained Zero; the international conference would now commence even without him. He also frowned− just like what his good friend C.C. had told him, what would become of him? What would happen now that the Black Knights had a new rightful leader? He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Well, he could still stay inside the army and work in the shadows. Or better yet, he could ask the new Zero to make him a mentor. He could train Mikhail and teach him some martial arts… or was that still necessary? He found out in the investigations before that the teen was a black-belt holder. He scratched his head and again thought of something. Stillness crashed when unexpectedly the teenager he was thinking about came in, carrying the metal mask between his arm and trunk. "Ah, Mikhail-kun." He snapped up and slowly stood up. "Otsukaresama." [Good job.]

"Ah…" Mikhail didn't know what to call Suzaku even though he knew the former Zero's real name all along. He had an inscrutable expression displayed on his young face whether of happiness, nervousness…

Suzaku found it profoundly cute; that he ruffled Mikhail's hair with amusement and grinned. "You've been seeing me and yet you still look nervous? That's unfair."

"Uh… sorry." Was the only reply Mikhail could give but his eyes were still focused on the older man. Suzaku blinked with wonder. "Uhh… I want to confirm something."

"What is it?" There was a soft tune in the man's voice, encouraging the boy to speak.

Mikhail could feel the heaviness of the tulip mask and so the big decision Suzaku made to surrender the authority to him. Now that he had obtained the one and only identity left to the ex-soldier, Mikhail felt responsible. The man before him could no longer go back to his old name. He had been thinking about it and he thought that his idea could at least work out. He took a deep breath before releasing it fully. "Lord Suzaku, you are still Zero." Suzaku's eyes widened. He continued, "Knowing the history and how it proceeded, I knew that there's nothing else left to you but Zero. Yes, I am Zero now but… if it is possible; you should be Zero as well."

It was true. Suzaku had never thought of removing the mask ever since he received it from Lelouch and now that he just did, he was quite clueless of what could happen to him. He never thought of surrendering it to anyone else but unexpectedly entrusted Zero to Mikhail who truly deserved it and now he had no idea of what would happen next. Yes, he was quite lost at that moment, uncertain of the next chapters left in his life but he never expected that someone who was still a stranger to him would care about him. Mikhail looked concerned about him. He was awed. "Well… two Zero's, huh?" He paused for a moment. "Hmm… not bad. Before, a million Zeros appeared so having only two isn't a bad idea after all." And he smiled.

That smile− only Kururugi Suzaku could do that friendly encouraging smile and deep within Mikhail, Lelouch was happy. He wouldn't let his one and only best friend without any identity. Suzaku belonged to the army, so he'd stay there. The man deserved to be Zero− a higher Zero, perhaps.

They discussed further about their roles around the army. Suzaku was enthralled− his the-same-yet-leveled-up position was really interesting. "So, I'll be the CEO and you'll be in-charge of the rest? That's great, but isn't that a little unfair to you?" He meant that the war fares and such were too much for a teenager to handle.

Mikhail shook his head. "Not at all. Remember, I'm still attending school."

"And that's the _real_ reason why you want to have a surrogate Zero, huh?"

The teen did a mischievous smile.

"Clever; you got me there." Suzaku laughed, shaking his head in astonishment. "Well, that's settled, right? It's time to inform everyone about the changes."

"Great idea."

* * *

Time stood still in the Old Manila Area when EMFRAMEs began invading the place in the midst of a jailbreak of the same African rebels, just like in Tokyo Settlement, but the copperdite emission triggered the old mines planted in the area that created a very powerful blast. The earth shook tremendously as its violent effect— lives in the neighboring settlements momentarily stopped. Smoke and fire were everywhere the ancient city, so were the cries and groans around. Buildings were scratched out; no more visible highway could be seen; the Manila State University where Gian and Mikhail were attending had lost its spacious sports fields and gymnasium. It seemed that the Old Manila Area was no longer a part of the map.

June 11 would now be somberly remembered.

The news about the F.L.E.I.J.A.-like explosion reached the shores of other UFN members just minutes after the blast. Concerned about his homeland, Mikhail loaded Hades once again and started communicating with the Philippine faction. Casualties included the African rebels themselves, the EMFRAME pilots, officials residing in the Palace, civilians, some dorm students in the University belt and tourists. It was an awful number and might boost up as the rescue operation continued. Calvin, who was at the New Manila Settlement and the one who started the fuss didn't expect for that explosion to happen.

Marik sighed and slumped on his office chair. Two plans failed in just one day; who could be so happy with it? But at least he was able to shock the world two times and displeased Zero. Maybe there's still a reason for him to smile. At least.

"I'll let Cerise endure all of this irritating pressure next time…"

* * *

Due to that shock, Mikhail forgot his mask inside Zero's chamber that he couldn't face the Philippine Black Knights leaders. Good thing the Knights of Rounds assigned in Peng Lai came earlier to lend some help. Seriously the faction there needed assistance in rescue and rehabilitation operations. The damage was too large; there was no crater created but the scar it left on the surface of the ancient city was too horrible to watch. Both Mikhail and Suzaku were very displeased.

Gian connected to his friend's communication line to report. "Those were the unused mines when the Philippines were resisting against Britannia, right, Mr. Historian?" Mikhail answered with a low yes. "There are EMFRAMEs recovered in the distress area, meaning they have attacked Old Man simultaneously with Tokyo Settlement, and from what the faction had reported, some encaged rebels also led the jailbreak. But sad to say, as to what we can see, the fugitives themselves disappeared in the great explosion."

Mikhail analyzed the situation that had happened in Tokyo—the electricity cut off— and Manila— that huge blast—, and only one thing was the apparent reason why those things happened. "The copperdite… It is true that these EMFRAMEs are emitting waves made from copperdite, making any sakuradite-running machines paralyzed. But Manila had no machines that are run by this mineral, and instead the waves triggered the land mines." He narrowed his eyes. "It must have been unintended. They didn't plan on this, seeing that the rebels themselves became unlikely victims of their own fuss. But still MIR Movement is the one responsible for this."

For a moment Mikhail halted from talking and closed his eyes. Gian, who could see the teen's drowsy visage on his monitor, grinned. "Dozing off?"

"Almost."

"Kaye's fault."

"It's her birthday, it is okay."

Gian thought of initiating a tease. "You're being unfaithful, lover boy."

"No, I'm not." Mikhail felt anxious and worried after that statement. He needed to see a full report regarding the names included in the dead or missing list, or he wouldn't forgive himself. "Gian, send me the list once you received them, okay?"

* * *

Mikhail had to come back to Japan though it was against his will. The Secretary General Kirihara Nokoru would take his place as the representative of the main Black Knights. Kallen immediately volunteered to accompany Nokoru upon hearing the man's departure that afternoon. The Duchess thought that it was a chance for her to step on and explore Gian Mauricio's and Mikhail Luschia's homeland.

The private jet plane which loaded two of the highest officers of UFN's armed forces arrived on the steel island kilometers away from the shores of Manila Bay (the army runway also perished in the blast). Dan Alberto, the head of the Black Knights Faction himself, welcomed the army officials but he had a gloomy ambience that was evidently noticed by Kallen.

"We're so honored to have you, Sir Kirihara," Dan firmly shook hands with the smaller man.

Nokoru slightly bowed his head as a standard Japanese greeting after the hand shake. "Pleasure's all ours, Captain. Zero was here moments ago but has to come back immediately to Japan due to some other matters. You have known the distress that Tokyo had as well, right?" The Philippine leader nodded. He looked around. "I don't see the President anywhere."

Dan didn't answer the Secretary General. Instead he led the officials inside the military convoy. A shocking news was about to be revealed.

"WHAT? The President got injured?" Kallen couldn't hold the impact of that news when Dan told them the real happenings as their convoy hit the highway going to the hospital.

The presidential convoy was about to enter the Old Manila Area when the explosion occurred. The President himself and his daughter got minor injuries and were treated in Makati Settlement. The Black Knights blocked the media from obtaining any information regarding the incident. Only those in the army knew what happened.

Attending doctors of the Presidential family greeted the army officials upon their arrival. The President was still unconscious but already saved from any harm. The "Princess"— the president's only daughter— was already awake and wanted to welcome the Black Knights officers in place of her father. Though a little awkward and unprepared to face the important visitors, the Presidential daughter was determined to do her rightful duties.

That fact about this Princess made Kallen feel a little praise for her. If she were on that situation, she might do the same thing.

Before they could go home, Gian and Mikhail decided to visit their friends in the hospital. Milly welcomed them on the entrance, hugged them both as she exclaimed, "Oh, thank God you're both okay! My little soldiers are safe." She concentrated on Mikhail. "Just what happened to you? You suddenly fainted!" She embraced him again. "But you're just fine. Oh, I forgive you for making me worry."

Mikhail's usual emotionless eyes shuddered all of the sudden. Milly never changed; she was still that thoughtful to those around her. "I… I'm sorry, Madam Principal, for making you worry. How about Julia-san? How's she? And the baby?"

"Miracle, she's out of trouble now. Baby's safe too, so worry no more."

There were sighs of relief.

Milly led them to the room where Julia was confined. The council body was delighted upon seeing their classmates, especially Kaye. The pregnant woman's face brightened up and invited the boys to come closer to her. She hugged them big. "Naoto-kun, Lelouch-kun… I'm so glad; both of you are safe!"

"Of course!" Gian exclaimed as his and Mikhail's hands wrapped around Julia's. "No rebel can harm us."

Rivalz, who was sitting at the opposite side of the bed, smiled at the happy scene before him. His wife had been worrying about the boys, and now that both of them came back in one piece she felt relief.

The council members happily hugged Gian and Mikhail when they walked closer to them. Miraizha felt jealous that she quickly clung to her "brother" from his back. Mikhail was surprised with it, but his cold visage melted at she ruffled the princess's hair.

Miraizha looked up to him; her eyes were flickering.

Kaye saw that scene before her; her brows met with disbelief.

* * *

That particular table at the hospital cafeteria was filled with tensed, frightening and heroic stories as the Ashford students occupied that area and began sharing their emotions with that action-packed experience. Anina cried with nervousness, Winona burst all of the pressure with her powerful volume and Aldred used onomatopoeia to imitate gun sounds.

Kaye silently listened to her classmates, but her eyes still stealing glances at Miraizha who was comfortably sitting beside Mikhail. She couldn't explain herself why she felt so odd with it. She felt so insecure with the Princess's sudden closeness and apparent affection to her adopted brother— she thought Miraizha loathed Lelouch Lamperouge, what's with the public display of affection now?

All along Miraizha knew that Kaye was glaring at her. She really meant to show those affectionate actions she was doing to Lelouch to the Council President, like she was intentionally telling Kaye that she should be the one who'd be that close to the stoic boy first; they're family, it's natural for them to be intimately close without any dirty meaning. "Onii-sama," she said in a very soft tune. "I have no idea that you can actually drive in such a young age! Are you licensed already?"

Aldred heard that. "Oh, yeah!" He exclaimed and shifted his head to the genius boy. "How in the world can you drive a car? Do you have a student permit?"

"I am licensed. I learned driving when I was six years old." Mikhail nonchalantly declared.

"S-SIX YEARS OLD!" The students yelled in chorus. Kaye's mouth dropped.

Only Gian retained his normal visage. "Hey, seriously, is that alarming? I learned driving when I was ten." The students gave him the same skeptical faces. "O-oi, oi…"

The raven-haired got a table napkin and folded it neatly. "I didn't mean to brag. I was asked." He gave it to Miraizha. "There's syrup on your cheek."

"We know—" Winona chortled. "That's so awesome! When I was at that age, I was only thinking of dolls and dollhouses but you were already holding a steering wheel that time? Wow wow wow! No wonder. You really are a genius!"

"And we are proud to have a profound prodigy in our team!" Aldred had said that loud enough that attracted other people's attention. Winona covered the Discipline Officer's mouth.

Anina clapped her hands softly while furiously blushing. Kaye was smiling and Miraizha looked so mesmerized with him— for the record Mikhail felt so relieved. Before when he declared marvelous things he'd done like that, people would usually display skeptic expressions, followed by murmurs with their faces clouded with fear. Some would show that they're amused, but behind his back would mumble in envy. Some would tell him 'one bragging twerp', 'boastful brat', 'we, normal people, don't wanna befriend geeks like you, Mr. Einstein'. Others bullied him, loathed him, and deprived him… That used to be the exotic reactions of the crowd surrounding him. Only a few could accept him honestly and it caused him to shut his thoughts to himself. He avoided talking about himself, his achievements, everything. No wonder he never grew out of his social problem. Whenever he was asked, he'd answer on one-line, followed by a side-comment "I wasn't bragging, I was asked." It had been a habit of his and never thought of being treated differently by those classmates he barely knew. He had been yearning for that kind of acceptance and now that he had felt it, heavenly bliss reigned inside him.

Gian nudged him in the midst of his happy moment. The report about the Manila explosion arrived in the young scientist's inbox, including the private list of government officials that were either dead or injured in the incident.

A specific name hit his sight that Mikhail jerked up with shock. The others were surprised with his odd reaction; his eyes were quivering, like he got so worried with what he had seen. Gian understood the situation that he closed his laptop, excused Mikhail and himself and his led to a place where they could talk privately.

* * *

In a hospital suite rested a very fair lady with straight pitch-black hair sagged from her shoulder; her dainty long fingers holding a small Bible and face stained with band-aids and red spots due to application of povidone-iodine on her scratches. Kallen found herself staring at the lady and when their eyes met, she was reminded of the Empress when she was at that age.

The lady smiled up at the officials in spite her condition, showing how hospitable Filipinos were even in times of trouble. Dan gave respect to their leader's daughter. "Princess, are you alright?"

"Yes." Her pitch alone told Kallen that the princess before her was as gentle and kind as Nunnally Vi Britannia. The red-haired smiled.

It was the very first time the lady had shown herself and introduced herself as the only child of the Philippine president Luis Rivera, that Nokoru was unfamiliar of her face.

"Pleasure to meet you both. You can call me Romaya." The girl introduced herself in such graceful manner. Both Nokoru and Kallen were pleased. Romaya, as she named herself, smiled up at the visitors as she reached her hand. "Welcome to our country, Secretary General Kirihara Nokoru, Chief of Staff Kozuki Kallen Spencer."

The gentlemen had left to have a brief meeting somewhere else. Kallen stayed longer with Romaya— the Philippine Princess and the Britannian Duchess got along so well in a short period of time that Romaya requested for Kallen to stay. The Lotus didn't feel so alienated at all. Romaya was warm and amicable. It seemed that she was only talking to Nunnally with the presidential daughter. The acceptance, the welcoming ambience, the warm smiles— they were all the same and the Chief of Staff had loved Princess Romaya as a close friend. In a short period of time, she earned Romaya's trust that the princess had shared almost everything about her personal life: her mother being a child of a Muslim sultan so she was called a princess, her life hiding from the malicious lens of media and critics' watchful eyes, even the fact that she was engaged to a very young fiancé who was also avoiding media all his life. Public figures like Romaya just wanted to protect her private life from people with filthy minds and it was human nature.

Kallen held both of Romaya's hands firmly. "Do not worry, Princess. I also have a royal friend like you and the two of you are very much alike. I don't feel any alien feeling and it's… wonderful."

The princess smiled at Kallen. "Really? Oh, that's amazing!"

Their conversation was interrupted with the arrivals of Romaya's other visitors. Romaya's face brightened up upon seeing her new guests— with a bouquet of fresh flowers and a basket of fruits, David and May Luschia came closer to the patient's bed. Kallen looked up at the couple. How in the world their faces seemed so familiar. She offered her seat to May, who kindly declined as she wanted to remain standing.

"Mr. Alberto himself informed us so don't worry; no media could scoop this ground-breaking news," David joshed as he placed the basket on the night table.

As May arranged the flowers on a vase she kept glancing at Kallen who was also looking back at her. She smiled at the Duchess, "Are you Romaya's friend?"

Romaya's shoulders jerked up with surprise. "Oh right; I haven't introduced you to one another! Uncle David, Aunt May, this is Mrs. Kallen Spencer, the main Black Knights' Chief of Staff." Kallen bowed her head down. "Kallen-san, these are my fiancé's parents, Mr. and Mrs. David Luschia."

That familiar surname made Kallen's heart pound, thundering inside her chest. "L-L-Luschia?" She again looked up at David. No doubt; the man was quite similar to Mikhail's manly visage. Next to May, whose eyes were also like the raven-haired genius. No confirmation needed: That couple were Mikhail Luschia's parents! She blinked. So then, Romaya's fiancé was—

"Nice to meet you, Kallen-san," and the couple did a traditional Japanese bow like Kallen did before. The duchess felt overwhelmed that she bowed back. She didn't know what to think; she was unintentionally fumbling. She never expected to meet Mikhail's family on that very crucial moment.

Kallen was invited to have some tea with the couple in a cafeteria outside the hospital. She became quiet and timid all of the sudden; she felt so small. The couple might be clueless but she knew where their child was— she knew all along that their child was safe and alive, even hailed as the new Zero recently— and somehow she felt guilty. In the midst of her self-talk, May suddenly held her hand. It startled her but the woman had warm hands, as warm as that smile painted on her lips.

"You look so tensed." May even placed her palm over Kallen's forehead. "Are you sick or something?"

"N-No, I'm all right, May-san."

"Army duties are that stressful aren't they? But no matter how depressing they are, once you have a strong faith, you'll overcome everything."

"Don't forget enough sleep there." David added as he placed the tea cups before the ladies.

Kallen found that phrase cute while May chuckled. "Sweetheart, you sound like Mikhail just now."

There's a hint Kallen had been waiting for: May had uttered that specific name, and maybe that was a perfect proof.

"Oh, Mikhail is our youngest child," May offered Kallen milk for the tea.

"So… where is he?" That sound stupid but Kallen gave it a shot. But it might offend the couple. _Dumb Kallen, what if they react negatively with your question?_ _Of course they're dying to see their son again and here you go, babbling nonsense._ She kept scolding herself. But she could no longer take that back. It was already asked, so be it.

David was the one who answered, "Hmm… well, he's not with us for a moment; maybe he's having a leisure time loitering around."

May smiled at her husband's reply and the soldier felt odd; they somewhat reacted differently. She couldn't see any worry from the couple. Weren't they sad to know that their son was missing and still had no clue where he was?

It was May's turn to share her thoughts. "Mikhail is a strong boy. He is a boy with unlimited talents and he has hoped to discover more about this earth, its life and everything that exists in here. He has to explore more places than staying here. At least at the end of his journey, he'll definitely go home when he gets tired. That's what we believe in."

Kallen was astonished. Despite Mikhail's disappearance, his parents trusted him. Even though they were far apart from each other, they had faith in him. She remembered what May had told her moments ago: a strong faith.

An expression of awe was left on her face.

"Pull yourself together, Mikhail." Gian squeezed Mikhail's shoulder. Knowing the relationship between the prodigy and Romaya, he had to console his friend; Mikhail looked so worried and the pressure made him shiver and uneasy. "The President is okay, so Lady Romaya should be out of danger too. You know her; she's strong. She can make it."

"I know…" and Mikhail closed his eyes. Those were an open book of his soul and for Gian not to worry more about him, he shut his blinds off. "… I know that… But I hope she's not seriously injured."

"If we investigate further, the others might notice. They might question us. Aren't you protecting yourselves from the public?" Mikhail only nodded. "Well, let's just wait for further reports. You're the new Zero, aren't you?"

"Just tell the others that I have to go somewhere else. I'm going now." Seconds later Mikhail was already out of Gian's sight.

The other teen shrugged and smiled. "This is what I'm talking about, Katherine Spencer— you can never avert Mikhail's eyes away from Lady Romaya. You can never have his heart, for it is happily taken."

* * *

_Surrounded by the shocked people at the Governor's party, time stood still for the 16-year-old daughter of an aspiring politician Luis Rivera as she madly blushed before that stoic 9-year-old son of a famous young Filipino tycoon who just nonchalantly asked her to marry him. Her friend and the boy's elder sister who was sitting next to her giggled and cheerfully nudged her while she remained speechless. It was all of the sudden; she couldn't say anything but he looked so serious._

Romaya laughed at herself. She suddenly remembered that scene when the young Mikhail Luschia asked her hand to marriage. She simpered as she refreshed the shocked faces of their parents when the boy casually declared such statement. Although it was already years ago, she could still see that scene like it only happened yesterday. He never showed any affectionate move to her— they even hadn't held hands yet— but she dearly missed him. She suddenly frowned. He had been missing for a long time. Both David and May believed that he was alive somewhere but the others kept telling her that it's hopeless. She herself wanted to give up already but her heart was fighting, defying with her mind. Somehow she knew that he's still there, but for how long would she wait before he could come back? Was he intentionally doing that so he would be superficially missed? She held the engagement ring she wore around her left ring finger as she whispered, "That Mr. Genius; he'll really receive something unpleasant from me when he comes home!"

Just then, Kallen came back with dinner. "Missed me?"

Romaya nodded. "Of course!"

Kallen noticed that wonderful smile on her new friend's lips and she was intrigued. "Seems that you've been thinking of something… astounding."

"I'm just… missing my fiancé…"

The Duchess paused for a moment. Was Romaya thinking of Mikhail? "Were you… thinking of those days you were with him?"

"We really don't see each other that often. He was taking his first course in college when we got engaged [1]. Right before he disappeared, he was still busy, while I have my own business to attend. I just miss how he coldly expressed his feelings for me."

So Mikhail wasn't really that amicable and friendly even to his own fiancée; Kallen had to hold her smile so it wouldn't be too obvious. She could imagine how cold Mikhail would say "I love you".

"But there's one thing I love the most about him…" Romaya sparkled with an indescribable bliss and Kallen could feel that heavenly feeling the Princess was showing to her.

Inside, Romaya could still see that scene: _that one rainy afternoon when she got lost in a public place in Old Manila Area and it was her very first adventure outside the strict fences of her mother's bodyguards. She was already on her teenage years but she hugged her knees and hopelessly cried amidst the crowd that was completely ignoring her mere presence there._

_No more raindrops hit her pale skin and she wondered; she could still hear them endlessly pelting the cemented ground. She looked up and saw a young boy with a pitch-black hair, amethyst eyes and a stoic face holding a transparent umbrella that was protecting her from the heavy rain._

"_You're creating a scene here. Are big girls ought to cry like that?" 8-year-old Mikhail coldly stated to the teen girl. She was about to whine but he pushed his hand, telling her to get the umbrella. "Hold this. You might catch colds."_

From that moment on, their story began moving— each and every day kept surprising them. "Yes, he is cold when he talks but his words warm my heart. That's what I love about him."

* * *

Learning the Presidential daughter's condition from Nokoru's report sent to Suzaku, Mikhail hardly hit his head on Hades' keyboard. He had loosened a tight knot around his neck and felt wondrously happy. Minutes later, he stirred. He just snatched some nap and it was making his head hurt more. "Maybe I should kill this urge at the moment and come home instead." He again glimpsed at the Luschia family picture he posted near his left monitor. He simpered. "Dad never comes to Old Manila Area at that time so I know he and Mom are just fine. I wanna know but… I should stop being impulsive and trust my instincts— they are safe."

Hades recharged his glorious Angelus Lacewing and finally faced its way home.

* * *

**Reference:**

Mikhail was only 9 years old when he asked Romaya (?) for marriage. But they weren't engaged at once. Four years later, the engagement became official— Mikhail was already 13 years old and was already taking his college degree. Mikhail aimed to take two more courses: Information Technology (which he already took at the beginning of the story) and Law.

Guess what, I was inspired to write this because I was listening to Junjou Romantica 2's opening theme "Shoudou" by pigstar xDD I was about to compose a yaoi fan fiction but I accomplished this instead xDD


	17. Bakuro

**Author's Note:** As expected, the title of this chapter had changed. But this is the last rewrite I'll do for my snatched code files. Chapters 18 and 19 are all ready to be edited and posted. I'd save time writing, wonder if I have enough time POSTING xDD

Also I want to apologize for abandoning this for months already. I've been busy in the past few months (you know real-lives are really harsh and the online game GrandChase ate a LOT of my time hahaha) and I hope you still follow my story. :3

Meanwhile I have to keep the harem alive even though we find out that Mikhail is already engaged xD A lot of things can still happen as long as he's not yet completely tied. Wait, am I putting a love story somewhere here? :D Yaoi? xD Hope so. X3 As if. X]

Oppss, my recent LLS: Kazanagi by Suga Shikao. I missed xxxHOLiC ;_;

* * *

From her hotel room, Kallen could clearly see the New Manila Settlement proudly built on the southern-most part of Metropolitan Manila. It was one of the settlements Britannia had established in the Philippines when that nation fell on its hands and became Area-12, shortly after Area-11 was established. She couldn't believe Romaya's stories regarding that settlement— it was rich people's likely haven, especially when the Britannians left the area, and no middle-class family could live or even step on it (except if you were a worker). Compared to the devastated Old Manila Area, it was seemed true and she frowned. Discrimination had been a serious problem everywhere, just when would that line between the rich and the poor vanish?

Wait; Gian Mauricio and Mikhail Luschia were residents of the settlement— Gian's parents were greatly involved in politics and showbiz while Mikhail's were business tycoons— meaning they weren't ordinary kids. Their families were influential and powerful. They were wealthy kids that could get what they wanted. But why were they attending a government university? Manila State University was not specialized in teaching profound and gifted students, why were they taking normal courses there? She thought of David and May Luschia and the way they treated her. They weren't the usual arrogant, boastful and selfish rich brats that she expected. No wonder Mikhail was a warm boy. She suddenly remembered the words that Romaya left to her about Mikhail.

_He's cold, yet his words make me warm._

Lelouch Lamperouge, on her personal opinion, was the same. He might show that he was heartless but in reality he was thoughtful and kind. That's the reason why she—

She shook her head as small cute blushes stained her cheeks. What was she thinking? "No way Lelouch, you're dead! Stop teasing me or I'll kill you the second time around." But her mood changed. "Lelouch… if only you told me that you—"

* * *

**Code 17:** Bakuro (_Disclosure_)

Even before the day of the world conference with United Federation of Nations came, the remaining EU members held a small meeting regarding the said event. A man named Aussen called that meeting since he was terrified of the outcome if Zero and UFN would find out about the secret alliance of EU to the infamous MIR Movement group. Only eight representatives were present. The one from the Kingdom did not make it.

"William, this is a serious matter." Aussen kept his voice low but with a heavy tone. "I'm not sure with you, but Netherlands can not endure the damage if UFN finds out who the real enemy is, that's us. We can just… surrender completely."

"FOOL!" Henderford, with his eyes glowing with Geass yelled. "You're such a bastard to command ME to SURRENDER. EU had been a pathetic loser to Chinese Federation, Britannia and now UFN. Aren't you hurt with what you have said? It's insulting. If you don't have dignity left in you then GO. Leave." He pointed his gun at the Dutch leader. "… If you can."

The others became nervous with the action. Henderford would pull the trigger fearlessly. What had happened to that man? The German head was known for his kindness, how could he point out a firearm at a comrade unexpectedly? The Norwegian leader stood up and made his body a shield for Aussen. "Calm down, Henderford. You can't lose your mind over this thing. You shoot him, and the world will get more suspicious. We can still talk it over, just without violence. Please."

The others agreed.

Aussen was forced to apologize. "I'm… truly sorry… for that insulting suggestion. You're right. They've been the strongest all these years. It is such a shame we cannot win against them."

"Well…" Henderford lowered his arm down. "… head to head we really can't: just look at the mighty Black Knights on their front. But as long as MIR Movement is covering us up, we can snatch a score. We really can; just stick with me, 'till the end."

The men left after they had settled what they would say on the conference while Henderford remained standing. Minutes later, he collapsed on the near office chair; eyes back to normal and body shivering with fear. Just then, sound of clapping hands echoed around the empty conference room. "L-Lord Marik…" It was a weak quivering whisper. "D-Did I satisfy you?"

"Oh yes, greatly." Marik grinned and slumped on the chair next to Henderford. "It was an enchanting speech. You deserve a standing ovation."

Henderford, face covered with sweat, smiled. "Thank you."

"But Withmyers missed the wonderful meeting today. Too bad."

* * *

Princess Romaya was discharged from the hospital and since the Palace, the residential building of the President, got ruined and she was alone, the Luschia couple offered a temporary shelter to their son's fiancée. The lady happily invited Kallen to come with them to have some tea. Kallen felt that she was slightly neglecting her army duties; good thing Nokoru was kind enough to let her go with Romaya. That was now included in her assignment: to have a good harmonious relationship with the Princess. It was also the perfect chance to see the settlement where the newest Black Knights members came from.

Located between the Manila bay and the famous Laguna Lake, the New Manila Settlement was established shortly after Britannia finally had the Philippines one of its territories in the Pacific and renamed it as Area-12. It was called "new" because of its apparent difference with the Old Manila Area which used to be the main city and where the original Manila was. In short, the settlement was mainly for Britannians; the old area was the ghetto for Twelves — that was quite understandable and obvious.

When Area-12 collapsed and the Philippines grasped its freedom from the powerful empire, prominent and influential families, including the greedy Filipinos that had become Honoraries started invading the settlement and called it "a place where no middle-class people could live"; "an executive suites for the rich; poor people out." True for more executive villages and subdivisions were built there; international and exclusive schools for the rich kids; luxurious hotels and condominiums; leisure parks, restaurants and cafes especially for high-class, wealthy people. No wonder the New Manila Settlement had become the center of commercial and business in the archipelago.

Kallen sighed. Nice name but the fact that it was also the center of discrimination could be its disadvantage. What a sad reality. If the Luschia family was that rich, did it mean that they became Honorary Britannians in order to survive the empire's invasion? Were they that corrupt and greedy, too, just like what she expected? She didn't want to judge David and May that way— they were warm and accommodating to the core; no doubt that they were real persons, not just for a show, so was Mikhail (despite his grumpiness and social problem)— but to think that they were living luxuriously in a settlement stained with greed and vices?

Her expectations, however; shattered before her when the Black Knights convoy arrived at the end of Maple Avenue inside an executive village. Before her eyes was just a simple two-storey house enough for a couple and their kids to stay, a wide fenced garden on the gate way and a seemed wide backyard. The lot was quite vast but that cute house was outstanding; among those extravagant luxurious expensive houses, it was the only the small one in that village! She could only utter, "Wow."

The wooden door opened and immediately May came out to greet her visitors. "My, you're so early, Romaya." She reached her hand out to Romaya, and the other hand to Kallen. "I'm so glad to meet you once again, Kallen-san! Come in. David is cooking something for us."

The house seemed so lonely; Kallen noted when she first entered the small hallway. At its center there was a way going to the staircase, at the left was the living room and on the far right was going out, to the backyard she wildly guessed. And she saw some pictures aligned on the corner. Her curiosity grew bigger and walked closer to them. There, she saw more family images: a younger David and May standing before… Tokyo Tower!; baby pictures; a younger Mikhail and that perky-looking girl with lavender locks. She never expected that his sister was this pretty. And with her smile, Kallen could say that she was as warm as her parents.

_Mikhail thinks he killed his sister…_

The Duchess received that piece of information from Gian weeks ago. She hadn't asked Mikhail about it but invading other people's private lives wasn't her thing. But how could he think of such? Why would he point himself out responsible for his sister's demise? What happened to her anyway?

"Aren't they cute?"

Kallen was surprised; May was already at her side, leaning on the frames. The Chinese woman chuckled and again straightened up to look at the red-haired. "Sorry to interrupt you. I was calling out for you but you look so mesmerized with the pictures."

"I-I'm sorry! I swear I didn't hear anything." Kallen apologized as she fumbled.

May chuckled and put her hand on Kallen's shoulder. "It's okay." She had her eyes on the pictures next and her finger pointed at the stoic boy's image. "This is Mikhail, our baby. We have talked about him the last time, right?" Kallen affirmatively nodded. The Chinese's finger brushed across the glass cover of the frame and paused at her deceased daughter. "And this is Mayumi… but unfortunately…" And there was an eerie silence between the ladies.

Kallen respected that silence. "I understand."

"I know you do." And May's eyes hit Kallen's. "I can see through your eyes that you do understand… Kallen."

The Chief of Staff's eyes were shivering like crazy. From the moment their eyes met, not only her body felt that odd feeling but her soul as well. What was that? Also she noticed that May seemed so young than her expected age. So was David. Did they get married young? She hadn't calculated but considering that they supposed-to-be had a daughter older than Kaye, they should be "older" than their looks.

David was already calling from the kitchen. "Honey, are the plates ready? This is done in a minute."

"Coming!" May smiled, gently wrapped her hand around Kallen's and tugged it. "Let's go."

David Luschia was known to be a business tycoon, earning piles and piles even mountains of bucks, according to the Black Knights resources and here he was— cooking chicken curry for the ladies. The Duchess couldn't help but to simper: this couple had been surprising her since Day One. She even looked around; there was neither maid nor a helper. Only May was the one helping her husband in the kitchen. Kallen felt great. Never in her married life had she and her husband did something sweet or intimate like that. Well, they were very busy in their personal affairs— Steve was a noble entrepreneur and she was in the army— but it was natural for a husband and his wife to think of something that would make their relationship became harmonious, right? She suddenly realized that maybe the reason why they were still together was because of their children, and their status. Painful, wasn't it? She sighed afterwards.

"Oh, right," Romaya suddenly remembered as she wiped her mouth with a table napkin. "You're a Britannian Duchess, right? It only means that you're married to a Duke?"

"Uhh… Yes," Kallen answered.

May noted that Kallen seemed so sad when she replied. The Chinese lady looked at her husband who also noticed that unusual silence after that answer that he suggested, "How about opening it up to us? Maybe May and I can be of help."

"W-What?"

"Kallen dear, you seemed so sad. Is there something wrong with your marriage?"

Kallen had no idea that the Luschia couple was as sharp as their son that she was surprised. The couple looked so worried for her; wow, in such a short period both May and David won her trust. "We're both busy with our own businesses. The children are in my custody to attend the school where I am a member of the board. He would drop by every summer to be with us anyway so… no worries."

"But you seem to miss him every single day that pass by," Romaya remarked.

The Duchess blushed. It was not because that she really missed Steve or anything. She could endure an entire month without seeing his face or hearing his voice. Actually, she wasn't good enough in showing her soft sides to Steve. How could she possibly explain that to her new friends?

May wrapped her hand on Kallen's. The latter looked at her. "You know what, no matter what the reasons are, I know that you are a strong woman, Kallen-san. You live your life as you wish; the same thing with your husband. But remember that both of you are still bonded by marriage and engaged with two beautiful kids. No matter what, you should find your happiness no matter how busy and occupied you both are." She ended her phrase with a smile.

What an enlightening words from an expert wife! Kallen smiled back at May and nodded with every single word she uttered. Everything was happily settled so David happily served them their dessert for that night: fruitcake, which he himself baked.

* * *

It was Sunday— a very special day because that was the only valid day-off in a week and Kaye decided to relive her life and move on from that horrible experience. Sure, her birthday and bliss were ruined but at least, like what Anina had told them, they were still alive and that's more important than anything else. Besides, she's a daughter of a brave Duchess and Black Knights Chief of Staff; she's a princess too, like Miraizha. So, if the empire's Crown Princess could be that dominant and strong, so should she. And she could do it.

But she needed to borrow some laptop cords for her project, immediately she went to her adopted brother's room. "Oi, Kozuki," she said, knocked three times before entering. "Can I borrow your—" Her body hair rose up; there on Naoto's bed slumbered the boy of her dreams. Before she could utter unnecessary grunts, Gian covered her mouth and led her outside his room. They went downstairs and sat in the dining room. "W-What is he doing in here?" She yelled, with a blush.

"W-Well…" Gian scratched his head. "He contacted me and said that we should do an urgent meeting… and we lost track of time. He was already damn tired and drowsy so I didn't have any choice but to let him sleepover. Is it okay?"

"Of course dummy!" She realized that it'd be too obvious. "J-Ju… JUST for a while."

"Hmmm… calculating his sleeping hours, I think…" He even displayed a count on his fingers. "… by noon he'll wake up. Just without any distraction and he'd fully sleep, I assure you you'll be dealing with a different Mik… I mean Lelouch."

"Full sleep, huh? Humans only need eight hours of sleep a day!"

"Well, he's not human— he has to sleep at least fourteen hours of sleep."

"F-FOURTEEN HOURS!" Kaye yelp but Gian covered her mouth.

"Not so loud; you'll wake Lelouch and Sakura up."

"But fourteen hours… isn't he anemic? Oversleeping causes iron-deficiency anemia, right?"

"Iron-deficiency? Really? I haven't noticed."

Kaye paused for a while to think. Iron-deficiency anemia could make a student dull, lifeless and dumb. Lelouch was indeed dull and lifeless but he wasn't dumb. His intelligence had been shocking them for real. "He might… lack blood, to think that he is somewhat pale… but… Oh I don't know anymore…" Gian smirked as he placed his folded arm on the dining table. Kaye found it weird. "What are you smiling about?"

"You like him that much, huh?"

He received a playful punch on his cheek. "How dare you!"

"Ouch!" Gian rubbed his cheek. "I'm not daring you. I'm telling you exactly what I observe. You may deny it but it's pretty obvious to my eyes, Kaye."

The girl pouted and idly played with her fingers. "It's… it's just a simple crush… That's it, nothing else!"

"Simple, huh?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

Gian shook his head. "Your eyes say the opposite. You can't lie to me." He knew that kind of unrequited feeling so he could understand Kaye's feelings. It's normal for people to fall in love— people themselves made everything complicated.

Kaye slump her head on Gian's shoulder. The teen was surprised. "DAMN YOU! You're lucky to have him as your best friend. You're intimate with each other; I'm envious."

"H-Hey, forget about intimacy. We aren't lovers, you know."

"But it's profound. I found it… wonderful." She frowned but she smiled a little. "Ne, tell me the truth. Why did you tell me that I wouldn't have a chance to get his attention?" Gian lingered in silence; his eyes only looking at Kaye, who was already annoyed with that weird ambience he was creating. "Will you get serious?"

"I am serious," he grabbed his spoon as the helper went out of the kitchen to serve their newly cooked breakfast. "I shall tell you the next time."

"I want it now!"

"Patience is a virtue, Kaye."

"Damn you!"

Gian was attacked at the back, even Kaye was surprised. Sakura was already up and gave them a shiny smile. "Good morning Onii-chan, Onee-chan!"

"Wow, you're pretty early today." The boy ruffled the little girl's hair. "Fix yourself so we can start eating."

Kaye lovingly watched that scene. Recently they'd become like a real family. With an absence of a father, Naoto had become a real brother to Sakura; the youngest Spencer no longer displayed that gloomy expression whenever she missed their dad. Those gray days were gone, thanks to that adopted son of Kallen, and Sakura was saved.

Something suddenly hit her. Naoto was an adopted son of Japan, which reminded her of Lelouch who was adopted by Britannia. Connecting it to that name Naoto had uttered weeks ago, something had begun forming inside her brain but she couldn't exactly decipher that throbbing instinct. She thought of asking Gian once again but she could not spoil that happy scene between their adopted brother and Sakura. Instead, she smiled and continued eating.

A loud crash interrupted the happy breakfast. Gino Weinberg, looking so worried, was calling for Gian's fake name. "Oi, have you seen Lelouch boy?"

"Uhm… he's upstairs."

"GAH!" Gino grabbed Gian's arm. "Terrible! Zero needs him, right now." It was a secret password for the Black Knights officials so Mikhail's new position as their new head could be protected from public knowledge.

It was the second time Kaye witnessed how Lelouch scratched his head and stomach in annoyance due to sleep distractions, snubbed all of them and went straight to the toilet. It was still amusing… but somehow she got curious— what would be his reactions if he would have complete sleep. From Naoto's testimony, she bet it was totally different from that one.

"This boy really has some social problem." Gino uttered.

Gian sighed. "Obviously, Sir."

* * *

The guys had to drop Mikhail to Ashford Academy's clubhouse first to get dressed. The boy wasn't even talking to them so Gino and Gian shrugged as they sat on the chairs inside Mikhail's room.

_What the hell is Suzaku thinking! I told him to call me after lunch_. Mikhail couldn't fix his soldier uniform since he still felt bad with only seven hours of sleep. He even forgot to comb his hair that when he got out of his dressing room, Gino was surprised with his "wild" look.

"You really know how to dress yourself, Lord Zero— matching your looks with your mood. Not bad."

Mikhail changed topic as they marched out of his school dorm. "Who called the meeting?"

"Lady Kaguya did," Gino said.

"Lady Kaguya?" It was new to Mikhail's ears but not to Lelouch's. "Ah. The Second Supreme Council, right? Is it about the conference?"

"What do you think?"

The genius smirked. "Well it's quite obvious… and some affiliated stuff, perhaps. But this is the first time I'd meet Lady Sumeragi. Should I wear the mask?"

* * *

"OH! MY! GOODNESS! I've seen this visage before." And Kaguya quickly faced her still injured cousin. "I believed that the original Zero was from Hell before but I threw that one out because it was a stupid baby belief… BUT! Seeing this man… ALIVE—"

"K-Kaguya, calm down!" If only Suzaku could walk, he could have plastered the woman's mouth to shut her up.

Gian, as usual, was surprisingly shocked and confused. Mikhail remained calm but annoyance still present on his face.

Subaru rubbed Kaguya's back to cool her jets. "I really can't understand why most of you were reacting strangely when seeing Mikhail but I should assure you that this boy's a different person."

"Well…" Kaguya inhaled then released her lungs hardly. "… I guess you're right. That Lelouch died twenty years ago. And this boy here doesn't look like he's as age as old Suzaku." She smiled a bit. "UFN's Supreme Council Vice Chairman and Japan's former Ambassador to the Chinese Empire Sumeragi Kaguya. Nice to meet you, our new appointed Zero."

Mikhail finally set his annoyance aside and shook hands with the woman. But he was so surprised when she bowed her head before him. Others followed, even Suzaku. He could not move a muscle or his tongue to speak. Seeing those people giving full trust and respect to their new leader, he couldn't help but to shudder with either nervousness or excitement. On the other hand he was still unsure. Being the "Zero without the mask" while Suzaku remained as the "Masked Zero" was quite tricky but it was worth trying. Still he had to don the tulip helmet in the world conference; Suzaku was still not available to attend it. Troublesome, but could not be helped.

He displayed a lovely smile first before gathering Kaguya's hands to his. "Nice to meet you, too, Kaguya-sama."

* * *

Time to bid farewell, but Kallen assured Romaya and the Luschia couple that they would meet again, soon. Romaya's eyes were flickering, the Duchess noticed, that she held her hands once again. "You want to say something to me?"

The Philippine princess hesitated, looked down. But a tear released from her eye when she finally uttered, "If you'd hear something about a boy named Mikhail Luschia, please inform me at once. Please?"

Kallen's eyes widened with shock.

"And please," Romaya continued. "Tell him that I, Romaya of the Orient Seas, shall punish him severely if he would continue make me worry."

"Don't worry, I will." And Kallen held Romaya's shoulders for the last time. She noticed the engagement ring the princess wore around her left ring finger. Somehow she again felt a pinch inside her heart. She wanted to whisper to Romaya that her fiancé was actually alive 'but don't tell anyone'… Still she restrained herself, smiled at the princess for the last time and loaded the plane.

As the private army plane took off, the couple remained looking at the sky; the same smile of content was shown on their lips.

"She did come, David. Just like what Mayumi told us in a dream."

David grinned. "I always knew that my boy's just out there, wandering. But I never thought that he'd try being a soldier. That wasn't included in his want-to-do list, right?"

May chuckled. "But as we know Mikhail, he really is an unpredictable boy. Kallen-san's expression is as clear as summer breeze— Mikhail is just fine, sweetheart. Our miracle baby is safe, thank goodness!"

* * *

Ashford Academy. Clubhouse. Student Office. In front of the different club presidents and class reps stood the chairman-in-charge of the upcoming school festival, with his formal but commanding tone; a prowess that everyone's so awed with the way he commanded them. He might have been missing-in-action for quite some time but at that crucial moment, he showed every student that he was dominating, and nothing and no one could stop him. Each and every club had their own unique participation in the prestigious event— the Green Thumbs Club was in-charge of cleanliness and keeping the campus verdant; the Music Club would focus on the appropriate background music; the Literature and Arts Clubs combined as they were assigned on the props and designs and so on. The Student Council was assigned to check the club activities daily, the financial audit and the over-all program. Lelouch Lamperouge would eye ALL of them.

Winona couldn't believe it; the genius boy managed to plan the entire program for only ten stress-less minutes, on the spot, in front of them. Unlike what happened in the previous school festival, when Kaye was their chairman-in-charge. It took them almost a month with just planning, preparing for the props and budget not included. Everything went on a disaster; not really, but they could see that the students weren't satisfied with the results. She was reading her duties while Aldred whistled with his assignments.

"All male court clubs fall under my watchful eyes. What's yours, Winona?"

"All female court clubs. Arts Club and affiliations are assigned to Naoto-kun. File compilations are Anina's task. Kaye, Princess Mirazha and Claire are in-charge of finance and audit. Lelouch-kun is the over-all supervisor." Winona enumerated the council duties and sighed. "Last year's festival was a fiasco because Kaye didn't plan the entire school program very well. She only focused on the main feature, with a weak support from the clubs and short budget. Hope this plan works."

"Still doubting?" Aldred rechecked his paper. "With a strong leader and a strong strategy, I don't think last year's festival will happen again."

There was a lovely smile on the teenager's lips that made Winona blush. "Y-You're right. Lelouch-kun has a different brain, better than Kaye's, so I'm ready to support our vice chairman all the way."

* * *

Carrying three huge encyclopedias, Anina found it difficult to walk straight. She had to bring it back to the library as the assigned Librarian that day. She still had to use the stairs to go to the Library. Slowly she ascended. One by one she took a step up. But the books were too heavy she would fall on her back. Good thing, a push on her back saved her from a fatal fall. Blushing furiously she gave thanks to her unexpected savior. "Arigatou, Lelouch-kun."

Mikhail immediately grabbed two books from her. "You should be more careful next time. You can bring one book at the time."

"W-Well…" Anina said shyly. "At first I could carry them, but as I walk, my arms started to tremble."

"Where did you get these, anyway? These are supposed to be in the library."

She looked down. "From different classrooms. School bullies did it. They've been a problem since the start of the school year."

"Bullies?" Mikhail was honestly clueless. It seemed that he had been slacking off for a long time now.

She heard familiar voices laughing outside. She looked at the window and quickly waved her hand at her classmate for him to walk closer. "There they are Lelouch-kun; Frank Marton and his gang. They are the ones doing these awful things in school."

Mikhail followed Anina and saw a pierced blond happily ruining the garden sprinkler with three other boisterous guys. Displease clouded the boy's face. "Hasn't the President done anything to tame these wild dudes?"

"We always did… but…" Anina looked down.

The raven-haired crosses his arms, realizing the frown on the Secretary's face. "It seems that Kaye's authority is quite weak; too soft for these tough guys. Well, if the President can't deal with them, I CAN."

Frank was a 6-footer teenager and with that height, he could surely bully anyone. Kaye, with the former Vice Chairman Winona had confronted them for so many times but because of their influential families, that mean guy with his trio companion continued their acts, like no student official could tame them. It was the right time for the new Vice Chairman to draw a line for once and for all. "Franklin Marton; sent to the Council Office for umpteenth times, to the Guidance Office more than thrice and here you are, still enjoying since this is your last year in high school? A lame excuse for a retard baby I have here."

The tall bully spun around and saw Mikhail standing behind him, arms crossed. He got irritated with the last statement that he gritted his teeth, walked closer to the smaller man and grabbed Mikhail's collar. "Who're you calling a baby when you're just a twerp to me? Want your ribs get crushed?"

"That's a nice threat. But—" And Mikhail grabbed the arm that was holding his collar. Frank got surprised; the grip was too strong that he lost hold on the garment. "—threatening your Student Council officer like that… Heh. Nice guts. But let me guess… you haven't received any PAMPERING punishment, have you?"

* * *

Every student heard a very interesting view on the football field at that moment. Everybody left their seats, dorm rooms and activities and immediately went on that place to witness Frank Marton's gang doing the punishment given by their suddenly active Vice President. The punishment: one by one, the guys had to cross the entire field on their hands and knees —both tied up— with the Vice President riding on their backs.

Bathing in his own sweat, Frank was almost crying while apologizing to Mikhail. "Fukukaichou, I'm terribly sorry! I won't do it again, trust me."

Mikhail, comfortably standing on Frank's back with arms crossed, nodded. "I do trust you, that is why, Mr. Marton, you HAVE to cross this very field 'til the end. We had an agreement, hadn't we?" And he grinned as he leaned down to pat the bully's head. "Now be a good boy, do this punishment or you refer taking the Punishment B?"

Anina looked so awed with the scene before her. No one in the council could make Marton cry like that. But seeing one of the ferocious school bullies surrendering to the second highest prefect in Ashford Academy, she felt incredible. The other council members caught her and asked some questions about what happened. She shyly replied, "Well, they invited Lelouch-kun to square. He agreed but there were conditions. If Lelouch-kun loses, he'll make a public apology for 'accusing' Frank Marton and a force retirement from the council and…" She blushed. "Lelouch-kun defeated all four of them… so this is their punishment. Once they failed, they are automatically included in the school maintenance group as cleaners for sixty consecutive days."

The students dropped their jaw when Marton fell on his stomach. Before his body completely laid flat on the grassy ground, Mikhail jumped off his back. "You should be on the janitor's office by six o'clock in the morning, sharp. I shall see no Franklin Marton there, I'll just drag you out of your room or I'll happily send a lovely love letter to your parents." He yelled at the three others. "Oi, prepare yourself, Thompson!"

Everyone in the campus hoorayed with joy and amusement: one notorious bully down, three more bullies to go! They'd been waiting for one powerful entity that could break the bad students' stiff back other than their very lax lady president. Now that that "entity" had finally arrived, the crowd cheered for their vice president's name as the next called bully was already in tears, begging for mercy while walking closer to Lelouch.

Gian could only shake his head in amusement. Maybe that was the very reason why Mikhail declined council positions before when he was still attending high school; he's one sadistic punisher for rule breakers. Too bad this boy was a black belt holder. "Way to go, Mr. Vice President."

* * *

Kallen dropped by the school to greet and share her experiences in the Philippines with Milly, but was surprised instead with the school's notorious bullies giving up their bad acts. "And I thought that Franklin Marton's parents were too influential that's why he couldn't be tamed."

Milly grinned. "The brave and bold Vice Chairman debated with the Martons about their child's performance and they surrendered in the end. He's quite aggressive… and exasperated but he kept the conversation formal. Even though their child received a bad punishment, the Martons would remain in their positions on the board. Oh, if you only came in earlier, you could have heard Mikhail-kun's prowess!"

"Uh-huh." And Kallen checked the signed petition made by students. It was to equally punish other school bullies that kept terrorizing and frightening students. "He was only appointed as a chairman-in-charge in the upcoming school festival and he suddenly springs into action as an active member of the council."

"He missed a lot of action already; it's time for him to claim the spotlight once and for all. Mikhail-kun even scolded Kaye right in front of me for being so lax and not so 'frightening' enough as the head of the student government. But as long as I could remember, we never had the chance to punish school bullies before. You know… those guys who used to spray-paint Suzaku-kun's PE uniform, who stole Rivalz's tool box, who ransacked our office and took a copy of an exam, who kept Lelouch's pink apron, who kept on hacking our computer!"

Kallen shot Milly a think-about-it look. "As if you had time to think about that stuff when you were very concentrated on what costumes we should wear in those parties of yours, remember?" She displayed a disgusted face. "I could still remember that time when I fell on the floor, almost naked!"

The blond poked her red-haired friend on the waist, "Yeah. And I could still remember the blush Lelouch had when he saw your soft, silky skin exposed!"

The Duchess wildly reacted. "K-KAICHOU!"

"What are you yelling at, Kallen-chan? It was true." Milly stuck her tongue out. "And Shirley was boiling in anger." She sighed. "Wow… old days, old days." She leaned her butt on the edge of the table. "If only Mikhail were Lelouch's perfect twin; you know, that defying attitude, ready for a Lolita costume pictorial… hmmm… I wonder if he can cook and sew—"

Kallen again yelped. "Kaichou!"

Milly couldn't help but to laugh amusingly at her already flushing friend.

Behind the unclosed door was Kaye, standing and stunned.

* * *

Almost slouching, Kaye walked on the hallway going to the council office. She sat on her table wordlessly, absorbing everything she heard from the Principal's office. _Mikhail_. That wasn't the first time she heard of it. It really sounded familiar to her. As her brain tried to connect things to one another she saw a book on one of the conference tables. She checked who owned that book and began flipping the pages. She saw a perfectly scored quiz paper between pages. The name was written neatly with a familiar stroke of a particular handwriting: Mikhail Luschia, Economics, 2-A.

_Mikhail Luschia_. Quickly she opened her laptop up and searched the name on the net. Her heart pounded like crazy when she learned that the reason why that name was so familiar to her was because she also participated in that IQ exam. She didn't make it to the Top 100 but the crème of the crop was announced everywhere, and that name was posted. Another story: Mikhail Luschia with a friend who was also a Top 100 student went missing for weeks already. Seeing that bespectacled boy posted on the search engine's homepage reminded her of the eyeglasses and the family picture she saw inside Lelouch Lamperouge's dorm room. She compared the images with one another mentally, and she just smiled.

* * *

Despite the weather disturbance one early morning in Berlin, Marik took a flight going to Egypt. He experienced a lot of stressful days and he had to have some quiet time away from William Henderford and the wacky world of politics. But he thought of going straight to Somali State from Cairo instead of arguing with Cerise Butterfly.

Somali State had been known in the world for their notorious sea pirates since the start of the century. No government, no leaders, no rules— just violence and stuff. Those who had guns were powerful. Those who had guns had the authority. Those who had guns ruled over the unarmed whom they called weak. But Marik sadistically laughed to himself. Those armed men almost kissed both of his feet when he conquered that African land. The Holy Empire of Britannia, which used to be ruled by Charles Zi Britannia, gave it to him as a compensation for all the help and information he provided to the royal twins. It became an advantage to him, especially when the Ragnarok Junction unexpectedly failed. At least it was a good choice. Someone powerful like him deserved a land of his own— a land where he could practice tyranny perfectly and efficiently.

The private jet landed on a satellite area from the capital city of Somali State. Marik wanted some time alone at the moment; dropping by the city would just make his head hurt more. He solely descended from the plane and immediately loaded a car. He entered a small town where a group of youths recognized him and quickly spread his arrival around. Everyone left their activities, aligned themselves on the side of the main road and happily saluted his homecoming. The cheering voices soared everywhere. Their praises and songs sounded like music from a big feast. Children ran with glee while throwing flowers on the immortal's vehicle. Marik wasn't expecting that kind of hero's homecoming that his bitter mood changed. He displayed an amused smile on his lips instead.

* * *

Saturday. Because of the bad weather, Class 2-B continued their PE class in the covered gym. It was the anticipated basketball match between Aldred Henster's and Kozuki Naoto's teams, and no typhoon could stop both teams from the fierce court battle.

Aldred was a strong player and he led his team with dignity and a steel defense but Naoto was a bit brainy one, and with Lelouch Lamperouge on his side, the team was a formidable one. The newest council guys really showed off that time. Good timing for defense and skilled offense, gradually they surpassed the opponents' outstanding defense on their score. Not only that team stole points from Aldred's, even the girls' cheer and support. They all swoon, especially when Lelouch jumped up and skillfully added points to their score. The game ended with 73-60, in favor of Kozuki.

"THIS SUCKS!" Aldred yelped as he tortured Gian. "I thought we're friends! You drastically let me eat dirt, man."

"Lelouch's fault. He's our secret strategist." Gian grinned.

All Lelouch did was to grin mischievously like Naoto.

"What!" And Aldred switched to Mikhail, who was busy with his shoelace. "How dare you Lelouch?" He was about to attack his still grinning friend when his phone rang. He excused himself and immediately left the shower room, leaving the soldiers alone.

Gian opened his laptop. "Good timing while Aldred's away. I have some news for you, Zero."

"Timing, huh?" Mikhail uttered before he entered a cubicle. He quickly twisted the shower knob open.

"There is an absolute possibility that MIRMo will upgrade their current units. We recovered an autopilot EMFRAME in Old Man[1] and take note, it's a prototype. They might have some test-types ready; let's wait for the next rumble time."

"Have you checked if there were the same units here in Tokyo Settlement when the jailbreak occurred?"

"Unfortunately, none. By the way, still remember the small bottle you saw inside the EMFRAME we drove in Cambodia? It took weeks since the Research Team wanted accurate results and their numerous tests revealed one the same result: it contained Refrain."

The loud splash of water against his skin didn't distract Mikhail from thinking. What would a small Refrain-filled bottle do inside a prototype EMFRAME that was not designed for battle? Was it possible that the former Devicer of that machine was drugged? Who could that be? He turned the shower off. He doubted that Andaraka was stoned. If not her nor Cerise Butterfly, then someone from the MIR Movement did? Most of the core members were youths around his age— that's a major problem. What about an African rebel? He shook his head; wheedling was enough to deceive them effectively so he went back to the teenagers taking Refrain. But why a small bottle? Where was the syringe? Thrown away, perhaps. Or misplaced? Instead of feeling cold, his body heat increased as more questions attacked his brain. He leaned his forehead on the cold tiled wall, closed his eyes and breathed enough air to calm down. The world conference was a day away; he had to relax.

Seconds more and he again heard Aldred's voice conquering the entire shower room. He twisted the knob open once again. _A drugged terrorist? Why not? She really is selling herself to life imprisonment._

* * *

Aldred and Gian returned to the office and the girls, except Kaye, cheerfully congratulated them. Loud, action-packed stories followed. Kaye was just silently listening to the chitchats; her eyes lingered at her adopted brother, following his every move. "Hey guys," she suddenly called. "Remember the incident when two of the IQ passers from Manila went missing?" She noticed that Naoto avoided eye contact with her. "The recent blast in the said settlement totally erased that one out of the headlines."

"You're right," Winona said. "Wait, that incident is already linked to the series of youth abduction since 2035."

Anina looked at Kaye, "It's been a long time since we discussed about current events, Kaye. We always miss the chances. Why opening one today?"

"I just feel like it. I was reading past world headlines hours ago. What had become of them in your opinion?"

Gian remained silent while Aldred shared his opinion. "It's obvious that they are MIR Movement members now."

Winona agreed with the Discipline Officer. "That is possible. Worse is what if they're already dead?"

Anina put her hand over her left chest, feeling sad. Winona and Aldred looked at each other and shrugged. Gian couldn't say anything. He had to show that he was participating and not affected with the issue. But what if Kaye was…

"Well, I don't think that they're MIR Movement members or already dead." Kaye casually said. "I just have this feeling that they're just… somewhere. Not in the MIR Movement hideout of in heaven but in—"

"In a place called Earth, wandering around like scavengers and looking for trouble." To Gian's relief, Mikhail came in and the one who finished Kaye's sentence.

Kaye saw Lelouch grabbed the book that she held moments ago, and she smiled. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is this world's full of surprises. You'll never know, unless with evidences. If they have become terrorists, it's better than being dead. If they're already dead, then so be it. Easy, isn't it?"

"W-Wow." Winona almost clapped her hands. "After that painful punishment to the infamous Frank Marton is your shining points of view. Plus two points for the Vice Chairman."

_A world full of surprises_. Indeed, Kaye was totally surprised with the discoveries she unveiled but she tended to keep it to herself. There might be a deep reason why Mikhail Luschia and Gian Peter Mauricio concealed their real identities. Besides, they were Black Knights members. It's enough for her to trust both of them. She closed her eyes. _As you say… Mikhail._

* * *

**Reference:**

• 1. Gian is fond of abbreviating words and making some short-cuts. If he calls MIR Movement MIRMo, he names the Old Manila Area as "Old Man". He used his term in the previous chapter, if I'm not mistaken. :D

• History time: Area-12, like Japan, had resisted against Britannian Empire, although not as strong as the former. The Philippines had no military equipments like Knightmares Frames before and only supplied with such when the Chinese Federation sneaked in behind the shadows. But why did Chinese Federation supported this archipelago first before Japan? It's because of the Chin family—the family of Chin Mei Xi or better known now as May Luschia— who were closely related to the Tianzi that time (Jiang Li Hua), not to mention that one of the eunuchs was also a distant relative. Knowing that his daughter's husband was a Filipino, though against his will, Chin Wei Zhu (the head of the Chins that time) used his influence to convince the eunuchs to lend a hand on the Pacific resistance, even assured them that they could use the Philippines a territory because of its perfect location in the South China Sea and West Pacific and could become a militarized zone like India and Liaodong. This resistance happened in 2018, a.t.b.

Mei Xi, after her marriage with David Luschia had moved to Area-11 that time when the Philippines guerillas started their one of the greatest rebellion they had ever done. After Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia's demise, the Chins no longer affiliated to the politics (although the recent Tianzi is also their relative) and now led by Chin Mei Hua, after her husband Wei Zhu's demise in 2022, three months after Mikhail's Luschia's birth.


	18. Heikai

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass isn't mine.

**Author's Note:** Please do review after reading. It means so much to us, writers. :D

* * *

A strong typhoon still struck Tokyo that Sunday morning.

It was too gloomy to go outside but in the middle of the woods, cloaked Sian continued walking despite the haze due to the heavy rains and strong wind. She could feel a faint presence that used to be "close" with "His Majesty." With her velvet eyes and soft palm, she observed and touched every rock, trunk and leaf on her way to trace that subject she was seeking for. Finally, at the very end of a cliff, she saw a grave covered with withered flowers. That unknown force throbbed more inside her as she sauntered closer to the grave. Her hand brushed the petals off the engraved letters and there, she saw his name.

_Lelouch vi Britannia._

Her eyes shuddered.

Once again, C.C. who was staying inside Mikhail's room, felt that powerful existence of an entity she didn't want to meet, even during her reign inside the Order. Her code violently reacted on its presence near the settlement that her hand immediately landed on a wooden table for support while her right one flew at her left breast. She looked straight at the window.

"… It's the same like yesterday. No doubt, it's her… it is _her_."

* * *

**Code 18:** Heikai (_Conclusion_)

Hours before Mikhail's departure going to Peng Lai, the main man for the upcoming conference was busy packing his things: his council notes, favorite History book, another pair of eyeglasses and a new set of clothes, in case he needed it. He left his bag unzipped on his bed and sat down before a big mirror. He sighed as he glared at himself. He still couldn't believe it; he himself agreed to be Zero in spite his self-assurance that he would never drag Mikhail Luschia into dire situation. But he just did; for so many times before that moment, actually. But that time was quite different from his role before. He's more of a real protagonist now, since he ought to save the world from a terrorist group headed by an immature freak who called herself 'gifted'. He engaged himself with the Black Knights once more to save his friends, protect that world _he_ and Suzaku made for Nunnally and mankind and maintain its serenity. What a wonderful role shift. He smiled a little.

The automatic door slid open — that made him startled — and slowly, C.C. entered his room while scratching her sleepy eyes. She yawned afterwards. "Yo, Lelouch," her dry greeting to the tenant and immediately threw herself on the bed in prone position.

Mikhail sighed in exasperation and rested his head on his folded left arm. "Evidently, that's a rude attitude. How could you nonchalantly intrude here at this ungodly hour, C.C.-san?"

She tilted her head so she could see Mikhail and grunted, "I'm no longer an intruder and drop that disgusting title when talking to me, Lelouch."

He gave her a hard look, before continuing his interrupted thinking as he carefully detached his contacts from his eyes. C.C. noticed his action and narrowed her eyes at him. "Every time you hit me with your sarcastic questions and I reply with my equally sarcastic answers, you suddenly shut your mouth and say no more. It occurs always. Why's that? Guilty?"

"I do not have enough time in my busy schedule to debate with you."

The witch hummed with disbelief and looked at his packed bag. "Looks like you're ready representing Suzaku in that huge event. I believe you'll never disappoint him. I know you so well, Lelouch."

"Right," Mikhail sighed. He began folding Zero's cape in half when he looked at the witch once again. "Was this Lelouch Lamperouge really a bright student, for you to expect something spectacular from him?"

"If you were really not him, I can say you both manifest an incredible mind. Even in rude manners you're both the same… you're a little… harsher… and ruder, though." She displayed a playful grin. "As if you can hide your true identity to me, Lelouch Lamperouge."

The boy rolled his eyes and spun around. "Here we go again." His eyes suddenly looked up at the window. Outside, heavy dark clouds scattered on the vest gray sky followed by moderately strong winds.

* * *

Contrast to Tokyo's stormy morning, the sun was smiling at Peng Lai Island. Every core member of the Black Knights was excited yet nervous on how that meeting would proceed with a mere 15-year-old profound genius as Zero. Kallen, however; was optimistic. She had observed Mikhail with her watchful eyes and she believed that he could do something fascinating in the world conference. Another thing: it was really rare for a teenager like Mikhail Luschia to be almost as tall as Suzaku [2], who increased in height by five to six centimeters before he turned twenty-one years old (Mikhail was only three inches shorter). Because of that fact, the switch was a success; no one would probably notice that Zero was no longer the 'Zero' the other world leaders used to meet with. She with the other pioneer members of the order led Mikhail to an isolated chamber inside Peng Lai; the private suite for Lord Zero.

Since not all of the world leaders could be physically available in the island, the Supreme Council used the global online network system to get in touch with remote leaders, particularly EU members. The structure of the building was sphere like a coliseum so everyone in the network would be seen. Every wall had one monitor each, representing one state and a plate with the representative's name under each monitor. The entire system was prepared and headed by Cecile Asplund with the assistance of her husband. There was a back-up server ready in case of blackout or unexpected hacking and it was maintained by Rakshata, that's why she stayed in the main headquarters with Gian.

One by one, leaders from all over the world under the United Federation of Nations arrived on the steel island with their private jets. Some were appearing online on the monitors. Sumeragi Kaguya, the 2nd Supreme Council of UFN was standing at the center platform to welcome the state heads as they waited for the others to come.

Inside the isolated area, Mikhail again checked the earpiece he wore on his left ear. That would be the device he'd use to contact Suzaku. The said man was with him and the one who handed him the earpiece.

"You may have any idea why the UFN leaders called out for an event like this." Suzaku stated. The boy nodded. "I know it's not that manly to be dependent like this and abuse your genius mind but… only to you I can entrust everything."

"No need to blame yourself, Lord Suzaku." The ebony-haired boy said as he picked the tulip-shaped mask up from the table. "It's my fault— I agreed on this on my own will— but I feel no regret. This way, I may have a better chance to save my friends from Cerise… and with it I do feel I should be the one apologizing."

The brunet chuckled. Mikhail may be magnificently intelligent but he was still young after all. "Silly, you don't have to do that. Anyway, this is the day that you should wear the mask, Unmasked Zero. Just for today." He leaned on a pillow at his back and readied his own earpiece. "It's almost time to rock. Are you ready?"

Mikhail nodded affirmatively, with his confidence bar fully charged. He smiled at the man, giving Suzaku an assurance that everything would be all within Zero's expectations. He put on the long raven cape around his shoulders, fixed his gloves and carried that heavy metallic mask with him as he exited the chamber.

There was neither pressure nor fear present inside him, and for Mikhail, it was a good sign that he'd be all right— he was ready to face everyone and anyone in the meeting. Honest, he'd _always_ been all right. Facing a mob of politicians had been a piece of cake for him; it made no difference now. "Old days, old days…" Mikhail simply hummed to himself as he finally wore the mask before entering the world's biggest online conference.

Confident and without hesitation, Zero marched across the entourage, before halting at the center of the wide conference dome. He spun around; his long velvet cape dancing with his graceful movements and with his arms spread on his sides, he greeted the leaders. "Welcome to United Federation of Nations' conference meeting: fellow UFN state leaders, EU representatives, guests, press; good morning."

UFN representatives, especially the ones who requested for that gathering, were enlightened to see their "Hero of Hope" alive and standing before them after the endless circle of controversies and intrigues that he had become crippled or lost his legs after that fatal encounter with MIR Movement's EMFRAME. The representative from India spoke up, raving about Zero's presence in the meeting; everyone agreed. Zero looked pleased but he didn't let the EU members to feel alienated. He talked to them so casually like they'd been friends for so long. He didn't fail: the other superpower leaders' faces were enlightened. Except one face, he observed.

German representative William Henderford, since had been leading EU for quite some time now, bore that kind of facial expression: scowling, brows meeting at the center of his forehead, more of a grimace, perhaps. But did he really have to display that apparent exasperated countenance before the generous leader of the other superpower, didn't he? Mikhail found that one unappealing to him.

The representative from Arabian Kingdom started the first issue of the day: still about the abducted youths since 2035 up until the recent missing students from the Philippines; second, the action of UFN against the MIR Movement. As expected. Zero sat comfortably on a seat beside Kaguya located at the north wing of the dome as he listened to every concern the leaders presented to him. Even the tremendous explosion on Old Manila Area last June 11 was discussed. One by one, Mikhail's brain began processing to analyze every word coming from the UFN leaders. He thought that he might discover a new set of puzzle to decipher that piece of information he craved to obtain ever since he started investigating the very existence of Cerise Butterfly and her troublesome MIR Movement. World change was a shallow reason for her to exert an effort to group some youths to be her henchmen and terrorize mankind with her irrational motives and reasoning. It had been a pain in the neck; time to read between her weird actions. But first, he had to face those issues thrown at his face.

Aside from civil wars, series of bombings, judicial killings and new reports of missing students ranging from seventeen to twenty-one years old (the age bracket was suddenly emphasized, Mikhail was surprised to discover that he was actually the youngest victim of that terrorist group), he saw no new clue for his special research but he was able to form remedies and solutions to some of the leaders' concerns. He avowed those resolutions to the needy heads and they were enthralled on how he delivered his words of advice without breaking a sweat. Before, they had to give Zero some time to think of a solution but that day, he only took one to two minutes of thinking after he had jotted down every concern. Like the electric shock woke all of his neurons up.

No one even noticed that it was no longer the same Zero anymore. Well, they didn't, too, when the new Zero first piloted Hades. Seeing that no leader was violently growling or complaining, the surrounding core members felt a refreshing relief.

After Zero dealt with UFN people, it was EU's turn to share its thoughts with the fellow superpower. As what the largest universe knew, the Euro Universe was in alliance with them regarding MIR Movement, although Mikhail wasn't sure if they were really "allies". Henderford, who did the peace talks with Kaguya before, declared that EU was_ indeed_ in alliance with UFN. "As the matter of fact," he continued, with his eyes glowing with an active Geass, "MIR Movement also abducted children from our states and it has been a major concern to us. We worry about these children and because we held no military forces anymore, we cannot do anything. That's why my members and I joined hands with you to solve this case. I do believe that UFN's strong force— the Order Alliance of the Black Knights— can save these kids, of course with your leadership, Lord Zero."

Aussen, who was also present in the conference, looked so worried on his corner while the EU head did all the talking. Zero noticed it. "Anything you want to add, representative from the Netherlands?"

The Dutch was threatened to shut up by the German guy prior to the meeting; he simply shook his head, apologize for having no question and kept silent again. The Norwegian spoke up instead, "We completely submit to your greatness, Lord Zero. It is best to leave everything to you and the Black Knights, as what Henderford told you."

"We successfully captured some of the rebels summoned by MIR Movement," Zero stated. "And aside from the Central African Region, EU holds almost one-fourth of the African continent, where the African rebels originated."

Shocked faces displayed on every monitor around the dome. That was one bold comment from the UFN leader and for his subordinates, it sounded so awesome, yet a bit risky. If it wasn't intended to be an accusive remark, it was a bit sarcastic.

In his resting place in Somali State, Marik's jetblack eyes of Geass started flickering. He got so annoyed with Zero's comment. That was a mean one and he didn't prepare himself to be busted so early. He immediately sought for a very elusive fact. By using Henderford, he retorted, "But… Britannia holds some territories in Africa, too, like EU. Is that right, Empress?"

Nunnally, who was also online, suddenly fumbled and was only able to nod as an answer. That comment was not that healthy to Mikhail's ears.

Suzaku also heard that irritating statement but instead of letting his rage grow, he calmly contacted Mikhail. "Restrain yourself from doing or saying anything that would stain Zero's reputation. Stay calm… and don't denounce anyone for a while."

_Denounce_. That word kept playing inside Mikhail's head. He might had said too much that led into an informal accusation to EU— his doubt's fault— but as he continued building that huge jigsaw puzzle before him, he could relate Cerise Butterfly to EU, which had influences in Africa. However, he missed a very crucial fact: the Holy Empire of Britannia also had borders in the same continent and since the lady terrorist was obviously a Caucasian, she also could be a Britannian.

But a Britannian revolting against the United Federation of Nations? No way. Lelouch Vi Britannia would always be the only Britannian he knew that could do some rebellion, destruction and creation— no other carbon copy allowed. Setting that aside, he thought of a way to erase that wrong move he had done.

"Thank you for reminding me that one, Sir Henderford." Zero stood up from his seat. "As a resolution, I, therefore; announce a fair investigation in both EU and Britannia. To make it even fairer to everyone, let's watch each other's backs. To be able to resolve the mysteries of this rebellious group, I shall consider possibilities that one of you— or rather, one of us— is rebelling, no, _terrorizing_ world peace. Join me in this quest and let's resolve this problem once and for all."

The Black Knights were totally shocked with Zero's concluded resolution. Even Suzaku was quite surprised, but since that was the decision made by Zero, there's nothing he could do about it. "A global investigation fair and square; you made everyone your enemies just now but… Good job, Mikhail Luschia."

Instead of grunting their disapproval, UFN people bowed their heads, agreeing on the fair judgment showcased by their beloved leader. Panic clouded the EU members' faces, and Marik wasn't happy with that idea.

* * *

Zero was about to exit the conference dome when all of a sudden, a dark-skinned leader-like lady called out for his name. He spun around and saw an African girl half his height, followed by two other dark women which he assumed her likely bodyguards.

"Lord Zero," the girl had a soft but a determined voice, and bowed down before the UFN leader upon getting closer to the man. "Pleasure to meet you. The Secretary General of the Black Knights summoned me here personally because of urgent matters, he told me. May I know what they are, Sir?"

Even before Mikhail could answer the girl's query, Nokoru came closer to their location and greeted Kishaja Nakip, the young leader of the neutral state Central African Region, better known as CAR. The current Prime Minister of the United States of Japan invited the CAR representative and Zero into a smaller conference room, and with Sumeragi Subaru and Gino Weinberg as their escorts, the three entities commenced their very private meeting. Suzaku was still hooked to Mikhail's connection lines; he could still hear the entire conversation.

Nokoru started the discussion with a bang: Kishaja was rumored to be the kin of the rebel that led the big jailbreak in Tokyo Settlement weeks ago. When the man revealed the name, the African teen's tears flowed like a stream. Bingo.

"W-What… What happened? What happened to my brother? Tell me!" Kishaja even hit the table hard. She was becoming too emotional. One of her bodyguards held her shoulders and softly pushed her back into her seat.

Mikhail, who was hiding behind Zero's mask that time, had no idea what to say. According to their autopsy, Zadhir Nakip — Kishaja's big brother and the suspected "mastermind" of the jailbreak — was already dead hours before his actual clash with Hades. Loss of blood was the primary reason but how could a wounded man control a stolen Knightmare Frame without breaking a sweat and gave enough trouble to Zero and the entire Black Knights? It was really illogical but he couldn't argue with the scientific and forensic results. He let Nokoru do all the talking.

"The entire scenario was hard for us to explain as well, but one thing's for sure: he was captured from Cambodia, detained in our headquarters for days before transferring him and the rest of his comrades in the city jail in Tokyo Settlement. There, the jailbreak happened and all of the recaptured fugitives pointed him out as their mastermind." Nokoru stated that with hand gestures. "We learned that his surname was Nakip so I thought of inviting you here for confirmation. I am sorry about what happened to your brother but…" The Japanese guy halted and looked down, showing condolences to the still weeping African teenager.

Kishaja was convinced to stand for her country at a tender age of eighteen; a youth forced to face the dangers of reality and prove her existence at a young age - somehow Mikhail read the simultaneous feelings that Kishaja showcased. He could sense that kind of remorse and regret for not being there by her brother's side, that sadness and loneliness that she wasn't even able to say goodbye to him, that grief and agony that they wouldn't be together anymore; every single emotion registered inside him and he knew each of them. Honestly, Zadhir Nakip was also a victim. There was this entity that he must search for — the "master" those African people feared of and worship like a deity — and he had a funny feeling that he might solve that problem when he did. He believed that this master had something to do with Zadhir's weird actions; someday he'd prove that he was right all along.

Zero finally stood up from his comfy seat, walked a few steps away from the table and looked at the wall glass behind them. He successfully drew attention at him. "[Tell me, Kishaja. Do you know this 'master' your brother spoke of?]" He asked in full African language and accent.

Kishaja was surprised and impressed to hear that the UFN leader spoke her native language. She never encountered a stranger who could understand their language, especially the raved hero of the United Federation of Nations. But she somehow felt that she could trust that man with a cape and a weird shaped mask. Her country was on the neutral side but it was safer to find security under Zero's wings and his entire army at that moment. She calmed herself down, wiped her tears and shook her head. "[No, I never heard of it. I left our little town when I was still ten years old, so I never met that 'master', Lord Zero.]"

Such a bummer; Mikhail thought to himself. Seemed that he was still miles away from the truth. But he acknowledged Kishaja's readiness to cooperate with him that he spun around, walked closer to the CAR representative and reached for her hand. "[Again it is a great pleasure to meet you, Miss Nakip.]"

Kishaja, in between sniffs, smiled and firmly shook hands with Zero. "[I look forward for a great partnership from today onwards, Lord Zero. By the way…]" She hesitated for a moment, but encouraged to speak when Zero squeezed her hand lightly. "[… May I know if you have captured a man named Jahazi? If you did, please let me know."] The man agreed with a nod and Kishaja smiled once more.

The others had no idea what was the discussion all about, but it somehow stopped Kishaja from mourning, at the moment. The meeting was adjourned and it was up to Nokoru to led Kishaja to the depths of Peng Lai Island where her brother's remains rested.

* * *

MIR Movement was stagnant in Egypt at the moment. Andaraka was busy rebuilding the damaged part of Medussa and Golard that she stayed a lot inside the warehouse with her trust-worthy repair team. In the midst of their activity, Margareth paid her a visit.

"Chandaya," the Irish girl softly called Andaraka by her fake name. The Cambodian scientist turned around and saw her smiling at her. Margareth continued as she handed her friend a handkerchief, "You seemed so busy in the past few weeks that I no longer spend quality time with you."

"I know," Andakara wiped her face with a smile and offered Margareth a seat. "Cerise wants them on battle once again, that's why we're on double time. How's she anyway?"

The long-haired lady frowned. "Still unstable. The medicines her father sends are delayed. I'm getting worried, but Calvin's there. He can make her calm down just a bit.

"Are those medicines really tranquilizers?" Andaraka started to ask her doubt with Cerise's closest friend.

Shock was evident on Margareth's face. "Y-Yes, of course. " The Irish hesitated a bit. "You see, she suffered a lot of hardship after she'd lost her family when she was little, and it was so traumatic to her that's why… her father wants her to be free from that anguish."

"I… see…" Although it seemed that Andaraka was contented with what she had heard, she still couldn't push herself in trusting that information.

On the other hand, Margareth was still bothered with what she herself had said. It might have satisfied Chandaya, on her thought, but deep inside her, it was right for the lady scientist to doubt. "Agatha…" Softly she murmured her best friend's name.

* * *

An urgent meeting for the core members was called next. As expected, Subaru had a difficult face. He was disappointed with the way the new Zero displayed suspicion to EU by giving a very acerbic remark about borders and territories. He labeled it as "overconfidence". The others, however, remained by Mikhail's side, shrugging their shoulders saying, "Like we can do anything about it right now."

The Deputy Commander was about to complain; only that Nokoru stopped him by tapping on his shoulder. "Subaru-nii, cheer up. Zero might concluded it that way but the UFN people are all fine with it. That's how they trust Zero's judgment, and that's the way it is."

"That's true," Kallen agreed with Nokoru as she leaned closer to the headboard of Suzaku's bed. "It is fair to conduct the same investigations to all states and the allied superpowers so no suspicions would build up as the operation goes on. If we would only concentrate on particular areas, those states would feel that Zero had favoritism. You wouldn't want something like that to happen, would you?"

"It seems that you all get that idea from the genius kid," Subaru snorted.

Despite the tension before him, Suzaku just chuckled. "Guys. You're all so serious. Cool your jets, cool your jets. We're in the middle of a 'job well done' moment; enjoy this!" He switched to his older cousin. "You know, that might be 'overconfidence' like you said; yes, I believe you. So, let's just put it this way: if you were my stopgap, what would you do then?"

Silence. All core members' eyes aimed at the sudden stunned Deputy Commander. Subaru stayed wordless as he sought for words that he ought to speak. But he couldn't come up of a proper solution other than…

"Actually, guys…" Suzaku's tone became serious. "If you would ask me, I wished that I never had this injury so I didn't have to 'force' that 'genius kid' to substitute me in this world conference. If I were in Mikhail-kun's shoe, and this… sudden useless man behind UFN's highest Supreme Council asked, or convinced me to be Zero and pilot a 21st Knightmare Frame with just a day of training, what would I feel? What would be my epic reaction to the sudden changes in my young, inexperienced life, facing dangers of war fare and technology clashes on my tender age of fifteen?" No one reacted. He scanned everyone with his emerald eyes as he hit his chest softly, "I know the feeling. When Lelouch transferred the mask to me, I felt those tremendous changes. I myself experienced how my destiny altered by just accepting this lifetime responsibility." He lifted up his mask and rested it on his lap. "No wonder I understand how Mikhail-kun felt when he accepted this mask… that eventually distorted his fate as well.

"Mikhail-kun had made a little… slight mistake there, it's true. I admit it. But picture this: if I were in the one who was standing there, I may have asked for minutes to think, or, worse, adjourned the meeting. Do you think the UFN states would display the same sated faces? They might have doubted me more because… in the middle of a very huge event, I fumbled; asked for a time-breaker to 'think' before I could find a better solution. But just imagine, in mere seconds he was able to come up something like that. In the midst of a hundred men double— or even triple— his age, he maintained his posture and stated that conclusion without a shaking voice. But it is a shame right now. Instead of feeling so relieved that no one from the UFN heads and EU members complained in that idea, here we are — the ones who are furiously whining. Instead of admiring and praising our comrade's amazing performance, here we are — antagonizing what he did because, what? Just because he outwitted us, elders of this organization, once again and it was irritating?"

Subaru was hit by the last phrase but kept to it his self as he continued listening to their respected leader's words.

"Let's leave our selfish selves aside and think of others' feelings as well. You think that every task is light and easy… because you aren't the one doing that task; that's wrong. We always have to think of our comrades' well-being as well; their ups and downs, their thoughts, their feelings… and for once, think of 'if I were in that dire situation, what would I do?' and see if you can come up with better solutions. That's the right time for us to complain. Is that right?"

The chiefs of science, the chief of staff, the secretary general and the Knight of Three nodded. Subaru just closed his eyes. He needed more words of wisdom.

Suzaku didn't want to sound weird, but he had to voice out that particular reason why he gave the mask to the teenager. It seemed that everyone had to hear that to make everything clear. "Right at this moment, let me face this fact: I need Mikhail Luschia. I need him as my legs, my eyes and my voice while I'm stuck in here. I need his presence to be me. He is the other _me,_ as Zero. If you keep on detesting him, you detest me too. That's it. End of discussion."

Lloyd agreed with a wink. "That is so true. With him as the solely master of Hades, we can't just let him go that easily."

"In that case," Gino rested his arms on his nape. "If we respect Suzaku this much, we must respect the kid as well. They're so much equal now, no matter what angle you look at it."

Nokoru noticed something. "Hey, speaking of him, where's the other Zero?"

They walked out of Suzaku's sleeping quarter and together, they saw the seemed tired teenager slumbering so peacefully on the table. Just look at the wonder boy behind the mask moments later. No wonder they never sited Mikhail at the start of their gathering. They all laughed as quietly as they could while Kallen put the long cape on Mikhail's back as a blanket. The hero of the moment deserved all the peace in the world to get some rest.

Subaru stayed longer with his younger cousin, absorbing every word Suzaku uttered. He knew all along the speech targeted him alone: he was the only one crabby anyway. Why was he like this? He should be happy; the Black Knights had found a very profound genius who selflessly shared his magnificent talents and impressive cognitive thinking when he actually had all the rights in the world to refuse: the membership in the army, Hades, the mask; everything. But he didn't. If he were in Mikhail's shoes, he would decline every offer; those entire things he mentioned before. Why? Army was quite troublesome — he just joined it because he had to — ; Hades had complicated keyboards and since the system was new, it would really take time before he could master driving it; and Zero's mask? Well, being a Deputy Commander was already bothersome for him, a man on his forties. Just imagine a boy merely aged fifteen, openly welcomed those heavy burdens in his grasp. Maybe Suzaku had a point there; the burnet could have been right all along. Not only Suzaku needed Mikhail Luschia. The entire Black Knights _needed_ him. The _world_ needed him. He suddenly smiled at his cousin: a wonderful sign of giving up. "You know what, if I was Zero before, I might have concluded one the same thing… it would take me a day before I could realize that, though."

The chocolate-haired soldier smiled at his deputy. "Congratulations, soldier."

* * *

Her soft eyes slowly opened up, and Patricia found herself staring at the naked man sleeping soundly beside her. She suddenly felt the coldness of that isolated room which she momentarily didn't feel in the midst of their fiery activity hours ago but it was okay. As long as she could see Ricardo's sated visage before her, she'd be all right. Gently, she placed her palm over his cold face and caressed it. She was happy — although she might not be able to see her first love ever again — she had Ricardo all to herself. And she felt contentment.

Ricardo stirred — a warm feeling was on his cheek — and he smiled back upon seeing Patricia smiling at him.

"Good morning," she said with a happy tone.

"W-Wow…" He chuckled. "Even though it's freezing, your hand is still warm." He grabbed her hand so it stayed stuck on his face.

It was her turn to chortle. "Why not, your naughtiness set me on fire."

They laughed with her silliness, and Ricardo claimed her lips once more. "I love you, Trish…" He whispered her nickname with such endearment that almost sent volts of electricity down to her spine.

A sweet smile never left her pale lips as they again glazed over his. "I love you too…"

* * *

Suzaku asked Gino to transfer Mikhail to the sofa bed so he could relax better. The teenager was soundly asleep, like he had gone to a very tremendous activity. The brunet chuckled as he stated that to Nunnally who was on the other line. The empress was amused with it that she laughed with her melodious tune. She suddenly noticed that Suzaku was actually staring at her all of the sudden. "What's wrong, Suzaku-san?"

"It's nothing, Empress. Just… wondering… What can you say about Mikhail Luschia's performance this morning?"

"Eh?" Nunnally blinked. "What are you talking about? He did a brilliant move. I never thought that he was Mikhail-kun. He stood there as Zero, and I am so impressed."

"Really?"

"Hey," the empress suddenly changed mood as she fixed her net phone to see her beloved's face clearer. "I see something's wrong. What are you worrying about?"

Even if she wasn't around, Nunnally could still see if something's bothering him, and Suzaku was awed. No wonder he had loved this person so much. If only he could, he would turn his back on everything just to be with this woman - the girl of his dreams, whom he swore he'd protect all his life, the one who mothered his precious little angel… He sighed a little and again looked back at the slumbering boy on the sofa bed. He even showed the image to the empress. "See that? That young man there just created some enemies this morning and look at him: sleeping soundly like nothing happened."

Nunnally chuckled softly. She got worried with his countenance before when he's only worrying about the profound boy. "I thought it was something else. Just let him be. Zero just did what he had to do there. It was reasonable for him to do such thing. Just tell me when he'll drop by to interrogate me and the gates of his empire will be widely open for him."

"Nah, don't worry. We'll never ask you questions about it. He just said that…" Suzaku narrowed his eyes. "… as his bait. I don't know what he's up to, but I do trust him. I trust him, Nunnally."

The empress touched the screen, on Suzaku's cheek. "I know. I do trust_ our_ child too, Suzaku-san. I do." And she smiled. "But I still insist that he should drop by here."

* * *

In a forgotten kingdom in Europe (which was also a member of EU); Lyne Withmyers, the Queen's Prime Minister, was busy talking on her phone while walking inside the palace. She missed the world conference, thinking that it was still a week away and she was talking to one of EU representatives. Topics were discussed but what surprised her was the last one: about Zero interrogating every single nation to unveil truths regarding MIR Movement. She was enraged as she answered her caller back, "Look. Whatever Henderson's actions are, the kingdom and I don't care about it. He has his own hidden schemes and whatever they are, the Queen is innocent. You, suspicious guys, should be the ones to watch your backs. Bye."

All the Prime Minister did was to shake her head. From what she could remember, William Henderson was calm, soft-spoken and kind, that's why he was loved by his people. What happened and he turned cold, fierce and aggressive all of the sudden? But whatever Zero's intention of interrogating her and the Queen, he would surely get honest answers.

She reached the hallway going to Her Majesty's room when she crossed paths with the Sovereign's unexpected visitor, and she was surprised to see _her_ there. "Aren't you… a former princess of that empire?" She asked as she reached the other woman's hand for a shake.

The taller woman with lazy long blond hair was indeed the former Sixth Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia named Adelaida q Britannia, although the reason of renouncing her royal title was yet to be revealed. After she had dropped her position for the thrown, she suddenly disappeared along with her late mother. She completely vanished in the public's eyes for years. Laida, her known childhood nickname, halted from walking on the hallway to formally greet the Queen's right hand. "Greetings, Lady Lyne Withmyers. And yes, you are right… but let's not talk about that. It's in the past now."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry about that Madame." Lyne smiled up at the lady. "This is the first time I've seen you around here."

"I am a constant visitor for Her Majesty; it is you who're not around lately for you to miss me every single day."

"Being a Prime Minister has been a big work for me, and has made me so restless since I started this job… but being Her Majesty's right hand is the best occupation in the whole world." She stepped aside to give way to Laida. "Shall we go then, Princess?"

The other shook her head and smiled at the shorter woman. "Princess? No, Lady Lyne. Simply call me Laida, please."

Lyne beamed back. "Okay… Lady Laida."

* * *

Mikhail stirred as his amethyst eyes started blinking numerously, a sign that he was waking up. He scratched his precious gems to wipe away his drowsiness and tried connecting to the past events. He remembered resting his head on the table for a while, and that was it. He got blank. Now he had woken up on a very comfortable sofa bed complete with pillows and blanket. Like he was at home.

"Oh, you're awake."

The teen sat up and saw the bedridden Zero, smiling so brightly at him. He slightly rubbed his nape. "Where am I?"

"Where else; but inside our chamber, Mikhail-kun. We're back in Japan hours ago. Hey, you can still rest while you're at it. I already informed your principal that you're staying here tonight."

"What time is it?"

Suzaku looked at the alarm clock on his night table. "Forty-three minutes past eight in the evening."

"S-Seriously?" Mikhail sounded so alarmed. He hit his forehead with his hand. "I've been marvelously sleeping for ten hours? This is too much, I'm sorry, Suzaku-san."

"What are you apologizing for? For slumbering that soundly after that 'job well done'?" He chortled. "Come on, we share this place. Ever since you obtained the name and the mask, you've become a part of this chamber." It was followed by a grin. "Not to mention that Nunnally enjoyed watching over you."

Small blushes formed in the boy's cheeks. Laughter lingered inside that chamber once more.

* * *

Sigh.

It was raining very hard, just when Aldred set an important date to visit his grandparents living in Ikebukuro. Adding to his irritation was the assignments they had over the weekend, and the fact that he wouldn't see his crush for a day. His brain screamed with exasperation as he grabbed his portable TV to watch some animation show. Just then, his cell phone rang.

Surprisingly, Kaye was inside the clubhouse and the one who called Aldred and the others to report to their office.

"**Daily**, Lamperouge will check every club's status that's why we have to file our reports before he comes," Kaye seemed to be in high spirits when she emphasized "daily" in her statement, Winona noted.

The Auditor, nonetheless, wailed. "What he meant with 'daily' was every class days, excluding holidays and weekends. Goodness, you even exerted some effort to drop by when it's no classes today."

Kaye defended her side. "But as obedient students, we must abide by our chairman-in-charge's rules and regulations, right Anina?" and she wrapped her arm around the shy girl's shoulder.

Winona released a stressful sigh. Kaye's "love" for Lelouch had become so obvious in the past days. She also looked at Aldred with such imploring eyes. She suddenly wondered; what would happen if their President's feelings revealed? What would be the Discipline Officer's reaction on it? Lelouch might be stoic and aloof, what if he actually shared the same feelings with Kaye? She just shook her head. _Wow, this can't be very healthy…_

* * *

**Reference:**

• 1. "Heikai" literally means a "conclusion of a meeting."

• 2. Mikhail is, in fact, as tall as Lelouch. (Suzaku was 176cm [5"7'] + 5-6cm = 181-182cm [5"9'](Suzaku's recent height) – Mikhail was only 3-4cm shorter = 178cm [5"8'], Lelouch's height when he was 17-18 years old.) Also, the metric system is commonly used in Japan.

• In this story, the whole world can finally speak one international language. But still every state can use their own dialect within their region [like when Gian learned the Japanese language because he is Japan's adopted son while it was revealed in Code 15 that Mikhail was multilingual]. One interesting fact, on the other hand, is what happened with Kishaja who heard Zero speaking her native language. In her region, when a stranger can speak their dialect, thzat person can earn African people's trust, thus, Zero successfully made CAR his ally.


End file.
